Lost Voices and Silent Cries
by Kia-B
Summary: She was drowning in her own silence. He was alone in his own darkness. OFFICIAL HIATUS!
1. Tranquility

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 1 – Tranquility

.

"Is she dead?"

"She isn't dead."

"Then why is she still here?"

"We need to watch her for a few more days."

"Her father isn't going to be pleased."

"Yes well I rather him be pissed than for me to lose a friend."

"Well, you shouldn't put emotions into your occupation, Haruno-san."

"Maybe you should. That is your cousin in there Neji! Do you not care?!" Her voice was cracking by the second. "She might die and all you care about is what her father thinks!" She looked through the window. "We are trying."

He stood there with the same passive face. "If she wasn't weak then she wouldn't be there. I will tell her father but if he wants her out then I am sure your emotions will not sway him." He turned slightly. "And try harder." He walked away.

She put a bandaged hand up to the window. Her chest heaved slightly. She didn't deserve this. She covered her mouth as tears were pushing to be set free. She choked a sob down as the girl's window opened and the famous blond ninja came through. He looked over her with a frown.

She opened the door. "Naruto, you can't be in here." She whispered. The taller male didn't budge he kept his eyes on the girl covered from head to toe in bandages. "Naruto…" His eyes caught hers. His normally bright blue eyes were foggy and red. He wiped a tear away.

"I should have been there." He muttered. "I should HAVE been there!" He was breaking down in front of her. He left his black and orange jacket at his apartment and all he was wearing was his normal mesh shirt, the blue crystal hanging from his neck and black slacks.

She shivered under his voice. "Please… we have to leave." She begged.

His fists were clenched tightly. "I could have made it. I could have… I should have been there."

"N-Naruto…" She touched his hand. He snatched away. She shook her head. She and other medical nin spent all day trying to close the gash that ran from her collar bone to her navel, her broken limbs and torn muscles. Sakura was tired but she had to keep going, she had to push herself. "It's not your fault."

His eyes glowed red. "It is. I can't save anyone…" He chuckled dryly. "I couldn't save Hinata, Sasuke…" She flinched at the name. "What use am I as a ninja if I can't save those closest to me?"

"Don't say that."

"But I did." He snapped. The pinkette embrace him tightly. He was shaking. "She was c-calling my name. She was screaming for help." He shuddered.

"It's not your fault. It's not her fault. It's all in a greater plan…" She tried to calm him down.

"A greater plan? Sakura there is no greater plan for me, her or any of us."

This wasn't the Naruto she was accustomed to. Tears fell finally and she didn't care to catch them. "We have to leave her to rest, Naruto." She pulled him out the room. "She isn't dead."

He sighed. "She might as well wish she was." He walked away. Sakura wanted to call back from him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked in the window again.

"Please," She looked up. "Please help us."

.

.

.

Three weeks later

.

"Are you sure?" Tsundae walked through the hallways. Shizune followed closely behind her. Sakura was in front of them.

"Yes ma'am, last night the nurse reported that she saw her hands and leg move." She couldn't hide the fact that she was happy that the girl was showing signs of life. "It must be time. She is fighting the coma now."

"I agree." They stood in front of her door. Tsundae sighed and walked in. They walked closer and the nurse's report was true. Her hands were moving. Tsundae did the right hand signs and pulled the girl out of her coma.

They watched her body calm and her eyes flinched. Sakura quickly went over her body one more time. Her eyes opened slightly and closed. "Hinata it's time to wake up." She smiled happy. The girl breathing got heavier as if she was trying to breathe all the air she could. "Be careful Hinata."

Her eyes opened and connected with Sakura's first. Sakura gasped. Those eyes were different. She couldn't pinpoint it but Hinata was not the same. She gripped the bed handle and slowly pushed herself up. Tsundae took the IV's out of her arms and watched her closely. "Hinata, how do you feel?" She asked. Hinata looked over with her eyes. Her face was very pale and hair dry. She had lost a lot of weigh and her eyes were almost hollow. "We are going to run a few test, okay?" She closed her eyes and slumped back down. "Don't worry sometimes being in a coma for an extend amount of time it may take her a while to being to use her body again."

Sakura smiled and rubbed her arm. "I should tell Naruto. He will be thrilled! First Sasuke and now Hinata!"

Tsundae turned back. "Sakura…"

The girl looked at her mentor. "Yes?"

"Naruto is in a weird state right now, as are Hinata and…Sasuke so you must be careful how you approach him."

She paused. "I…" She nodded and ran out the door.

.

.

She knocked on his door. "Naruto!" She yelled. She stood there. She smiled happily. Sasuke had came back into the village a week after Hinata was in the hospital. Sakura hoped that would bring a smile to Naruto's face but it only seemed to bother him more. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact why Sasuke came back to the village of his own free will, why Naruto wasn't happy to see him in some type of way.

He couldn't seriously blame himself for a mission like that? It was supposed to be a simple escorting mission and things got out of hand. Naruto was fighting when Hinata got ambushed. They knew her blind spot and attacked. Naruto lashed out and killed all of them afterwards but that didn't help the fact that Hinata was basically dying in his arms.

She sighed and knocked again and this time the door opened slowly. Naruto was leaning against the doorframe shirtless, his eyes had dark rings around them and he had a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were dull and frown was ever so present. She blinked a few times trying to pry her eyes off of his well-built body.

"N-Naruto," She looked up. "Hinata… she is awake now." She smiled. He stared at her for a moment. "Isn't that great?"

He sighed. "Do you want to come in?"

She looked off to the side. "Naruto, I thought you would have wanted to see her? Tsundae is running a few tests but she is alive and as I can tell-"

"Would you like to come in?" He asked again.

"Sure," She frowned. He stepped back and let her in. She was surprised to see everything was clean and in place. She excepted it to be the normal messy pig-pin that is normally was. He looked a mess so his house was clean? What kind of mind battle was he going through? "Naruto, what is going on?"

He smirked and went into the kitchen. "Do you really expect me to want to go and see her?"

"I did." She replied quickly.

"I don't think I want to."

"Why is that?" She walked in the kitchen. He poured a glass of apple juice and swirled it around. His eyes drifted on hers slowly.

"I don't want to."

She frowned. "You aren't explaining yourself. You raced to go see Sasuke."

He nodded and drank the apple juice slowly. She looked away at him. "That's correct."

"Then what is the difference!" She growled.

"Sasuke is in a cell, probably being tortured right now and he deserves it. Hinata is in a hospital and doesn't deserve it."

"But-"

"But what? Why are you so concerned?"

She stepped back. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "Something about having the one person that loved you when everyone else hated you die in your arms. Something about that does something to a person." He nodded. "You know, she loved me since we were kids?"

"I did."

His eyes didn't move from his cup. "I was the only one who didn't," He laughed dryly. "I loved you, I didn't even notice her… she loved me, me…" He poured some more. "You know what she said before she passed out from blood lost?"

"I don't."

He nodded. "She said 'Did I do good, Naruto-kun? Did I make you proud?' and I couldn't speak so I just nodded and she smiled. She smiled and said 'Thank you Naruto-kun because of you I…' and then her eyes closed and I just watched." He looked up. "I was her hero."

"You still are."

He slammed the cup down. "Heroes save Sakura! I couldn't do that!" He yelled. "So no I don't want to look the only person who loved me before anyone else in the eyes like everything is fine, like I deserve some type of praise for something I didn't do!"

"Naruto," She breathed. She hadn't seen this boy so emotional in a long time. "She's alive that's all that matters and you can't stay in your house for the rest of your life! If I have to drag you there you will go!"

He stared at her. "Why can't you respect my wishes?"

She smiled. "I never have before and I won't start now. Put on a shirt we are leaving." She turned. "I'll be waiting outside."

.

.

.

"Everything came back normal. She just won't talk to us." Tsundae told Sakura and Naruto. "Maybe you can get her to talk, Uzumaki" He nodded and walked in.

Hinata was sitting up arms by her side and her head looking out the window. He went by her bed and touched her hand. She didn't move. She head turned to look at him. Her eyes void of any emotions. "They sent me in here to talk to you." He muttered. She blinked and watched him. He clenched his fist. "I am so sorry Hinata."

She watched him as he hugged her. Her heart didn't even speed up. Her face didn't turn a shade of red. She just let him hug her. She didn't want anyone to touch her. She just wanted to be alone. She felt her gown getting wet. "I should have been there for you." He spoke.

Silence

"I heard you, but I wasn't fast enough."

Silence

"I should have been faster."

Utterly silent

He looked up and her eyes were outside again. He stood. "Are you going to stay mad at me?" She looked over and touched his cheek. Feeling his prickly skin, she moved her thumb to wipe his tear after that she dropped it and looked out of the window.

He touched her forehead. "I am so sorry, Hinata." He saw the beginning of the scar the gash left under her collar bone. She would never forget that day and he knew it. She didn't want to speak for a reason and maybe he could handle that. He could handle her silence at least her heart was beating and maybe she didn't want to live. Maybe she wanted to end it that day and that's why she tried to get out those words to him. He watched as tears fell from her eyes. He wiped them away.

"Sasuke came back," He laughed. "Of his own will can you believe it?" She over at him. "All that work and he decided to come back on his own free will. It kind of made me mad. I can't say I brought him back now but I suppose they will go easier on him since he did come back"

She was like a doll. He nodded. "Sakura dragged me here and I thought I was going to lash out but I feel… well I don't feel the need to lash out." He bit his lip. "Talking to you just seems normal, you know."

He was greeted by silence. "You know I can talk a lot so I am just fine talking to myself…or you not responding and the more you don't talk I will only talk more!" He smiled.

She didn't even crack a smile. "Fine, I bet I can make you at least smile." She blinked and closed her eyes. "Just because you close your eyes won't make me disappear!"

.

Sakura watched him outside of the room. He was talking to her as if she was responding and he was smiling. She looked at Tsundae, who turned to her. "Tell the nurses to allow him to come whenever he feels like it."

"I will, what are you thinking about Tsundae-sama?"

"That it will heal both of them, she might decide to speak to him and he won't go into depression."

"I agree then," She paused. "Why do you think she can't talk?"

Tsundae sighed. "I don't it's the fact that she can't talk, I think it's more of she won't talk. I believe she will eventually start talking it may either take the right person, time or both either way I firmly believe she will start again."

She looked now. "What about the Hyuuga Clan, Neji came to retrieve her."

"They are not taking her anywhere until I give the say so. They will only cause more trauma for her and I will not allow that in the mean time we will watch the Uchiha closely and see what his motives are."

"What if he doesn't have any motives?" Sakura asked.

Tsundae laughed. "You know nothing of the Uchiha's. Everything they do, everything they say is per-meditated and calculated… they always have a motive" She looked in the window at Naruto laughing while Hinata watched him. "They always have motives."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh honey, I think this the story that probably is going to have a billion chapters! Oh snap, I'm joking. Not that many but hey you never know! I hope you liked this and I can ensure you that this story is going to be different I want to try to get every emotion in this one. Review my darlings!**


	2. Contentment

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 2 – Contentment

.

He answered every question they had to ask, which was creeping them out to a different level but the thing that angered Tsundae the most about this sole surviving Uchiha was the fact that he was so straight forward with his answers.

She sighed and leaned up. "What are your motives for coming back, Uchiha?"

He looked at her calmly with a smile. "I have unfinished business." He spoke clearly even with the chains wrapped around his body and ANBU standing beside him. Tsundae knew if he wanted to he could easily escape and the fact that he didn't was making her question her own sanity.

This man was crazy. He killed thousands just to get to one person. He killed the legendary Orochimaru and was still a whole person. Why wasn't he trying to plan some underground attack on the village? Was he? Secretly she hoped he would so she could have the chance to kill him. He wasn't though but how he answered her last question had her heart racing.

"What do you mean… unfinished business?"

He closed his eyes. "I mean it will cause no harm to this pathetic village."

She frowned. "That isn't what I asked."

"Isn't it though?" He looked up. "I assume you know what the two words unfinished and business mean and I assume that you assumed I planned on killing someone and I am telling you that I am not."

"Look boy," She stood. "I don't know what you are planning and the only reason I am keeping you alive is because of Naruto."

"Don't do me any favors, Hokage-sama." He smirked. "If you wish to kill me, do it."

She crossed her arms. "Then what about your unfinished business?"

He nodded. "I suppose you are right."

"I hope you don't think being a 'good boy' is going to get you off easy"

"I wouldn't dream of it" He retorted.

His aura in general gave her a bad vibe. He was being so calm, his eyes were the normal black and they bore no emotions as they generally did. He was acting as if they were having an ordinary meeting and he wasn't chained to his feet. "Then you wouldn't mind a seal being placed on you."

He only smirked more. "I don't have a choice either way."

She nodded. "You sure as hell don't."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "I must warn you it won't do any good," He looked up with his Sharingan glowing in the dim cell. "If I want to escape this village I could. If I wanted to kill every soul in this village I could. If I wanted to kill you right now…" He paused. "I wouldn't hesitate even with your strongest seal."

Tsundae had to admit this boy was nerve racking and he was probably right serving under Orochimaru under all of these years and even being able to kill him. She knew he wouldn't be too affected by a seal. She stared at him being careful not to look into his eyes. "Deactivated your eyes." He did on command.

"I will do anything you tell me to do willingly, Hokage-sama" Every time he spoke her name she got a little more suffocated. His chakra was filling the cell. It was too full even with the chains adsorbing it slowly.

"I am sure you will." She turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing…" He called darkly.

She turned slightly. "What…?"

He smiled. "How is everyone?" She paused. What were his motives? She had to know. Maybe it was to make her crazy and if it was then it was working. He was being too composed about the situation. "Well…" He spoke. She didn't respond. "You know… I can smell your fear, anxiousness… your anxiety is the strongest though." He laughed.

She slammed the cells closed. "Give him a shock, boys." She left with the sound of electricity bouncing from the walls to the man in the chains. She didn't feel bad but what made her angrier is the fact that he didn't make a noise.

He was crazy.

.

.

Naruto stood at the window. "Hinata, isn't the moon amazing?" He knew he wouldn't get a reply. He turned to her glassy-like eyes that were also watching the moon. It had been almost three weeks since he first started talking to her. She still would give him a look or blink. He was okay with it. She would point some times and touch him but never for too long.

Her skin tone was coming back and her hair was looking healthy. She was still quite thin. He would sit with her until someone else like Kiba or some other people from the rookie nine would want to talk to her alone but never stayed with her because they felt awkward in her silence. Even Shino didn't like it.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura would just cry and ask her to talk. Kiba would be nervous. Shino would stare at her. Chouji only came every blue moon. Shikamaru came but end up sleeping. Rock Lee would also cry that she wasn't being youthful and Neji well…

He would talk to her about the clan and Hanabi. He would give her these miserable looks that he only gave when they were alone. The second time of him coming he had cried in front of her for the first time and begged her to talk. She stared at him with her emotionless eyes.

Naruto would just talk like it was normal. He always cheered when she nodded. He and Sakura helped with her physical therapy which was coming along nicely.

"I guess I should let you sleep now, eh?" He laughed. She looked at him. "I would stay but the nurse's will start getting all crazy saying you need rest and blah!" He walked over and stroked her hair. "Same time tomorrow, Hinata-chan." She nodded slowly. "Great!" He dashed out.

She sat there alone in her room. She pressed the button to lean her back and she turned slightly still feeling the scar that ran down her body. She stared at the small clock beside her bedside.

Time. They said she just needed time to adjust. Adjust to what? She wasn't an alien or anything. She didn't need to be probed, she just wanted to be alone.

Naruto

He wasn't always there physically but he was emotionally and mentally. He was her hero and even though he didn't save her from those ninjas he saved her from loneliness and depression.

He talked to her as if she was still the same old Hinata but she wasn't. She felt hollow. She would never be a ninja again, they didn't have to tell her because she knew. She knew that they couldn't heal her entirely. The gash was too deep, her chakra flow was out of whack, and even her Byakugan just felt different. She would be forced to work somewhere without a lot of manual labor.

She hated it. She wanted to be a great ninja so Naruto could be proud of her and now she was useless. The one time her father came to visit was solely to tell her that he was taking picking Hanabi to be the heiress and take the reign of the Hyuuga Clan. She didn't mind really but it still was the fact that she still wasn't good enough.

She would never be good enough.

That day should have been her last because she deserved to die. She knew that too, but Tsundae was a stubborn woman. She rather not talk because there was simply no point. She didn't want to hear her voice. It was weak anyway.

She almost smiled when sleep finally came over her and she allowed herself to sink into her dream-state of mind.

.

She touched her throat in her sleep, something in the air was different. Someone with a great amount of chakra was near. She felt suffocated. All she could hear is her heart monitor that sped up slightly, dripping from the sink that Sakura probably forgot to turn completely off and all she could see was the pitch black darkness that covered the room. She looked over at the digital clock.

2:09am

She mentally sighed and scanned the room once more. She didn't bother activating her Byakugan it would only cause a headache. She closed her eyes for a moment and a deep chuckle filled the room and her heart with terror.

She opened her eyes and red eyes were staring at her from the bottom of her bed. Her heart skipped a visible beat. He was sitting in the chair in front of her bed. She couldn't see his body or face but his eyes glowed and spun. She reached over for the remote to call the nurse.

He grabbed her arm in a second. "You should calm down, princess. You might have a panic attack." He spoke. The moon bounced off of his body making his eyes seem to glow even more. She shuddered under his touch.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Naruto said this man was locked up! He was somewhere underground and she was imagining things because she was crazy! That is what it was, she was going crazy but if she was going crazy why could she feel his hand on her wrist? "You're not crazy. I am here live and in the flesh" He laughed. She pressed the button.

Nobody came.

She closed her eyes again. No she was dreaming! She was dreaming and she had to be dreaming because if not that meant she was crazy. She opened her eyes and she was in a dark room almost like a cave or a cell. The man was propped in a corner. She looked down she was still in her gown. She let out a quiet sob. His eyes were glued to her. "Are you mute, princess?" He smirked.

She stepped back and fell. She looked down and there was grass. She grabbed her head. He stood over her. "Maybe you are crazy?" He grabbed her shoulders slamming her into a stoned wall.

She cried silently. She was shaking uncontrollably. She knew she was stuck in his mind games and she couldn't fight it. His mouth opened and a long tongue came out. She pushed back and was now standing in water. She looked down. It wasn't water.

It was blood. She closed her eyes.

_It's all a dream…_

She opened her eyes and he was standing there. "This is no dream princess." His body melted into the river of blood. She was hyperventilating now. Her chest heaved rapidly. She felt a hand touch her hair. She turned and she was in a meadow.

She fell down crying. She sobbed in her hands. What was going on? Why was he doing this? She looked up and she was back in the hospital. He was sitting in that chair.

"Do you know why people are afraid of silence?" She looked up at him with tears flowing out of her pale lavender eyes. He leaned up letting his elbows rest in his knees and fingers intertwine under his chin while his eye never leaving her. "Because in that moment you trigger every thought that you thought you could drown out with sound. Your darkest more inner thoughts are awakened and people can't handle it…" He paused.

She was staring at him crying but no movement took place except her chest was quaking. She closed her eyes and almost felt him breathing on her neck. "Can you handle that, princess?"

.

Her eyes jolted open and four pairs of eyes were watching her. She was shivering. Sakura ran over to her. "Hinata," She touched her but she snatched away. "Hinata, are you okay?" She asked. She looked at the faces that were standing before her. Kiba, Sakura, Neji and Naruto and they all looked worried or pitiful. "Hinata!" She grabbed the girl.

Hinata eyes looked from Sakura's hand to her eyes. She was begging her to understand. Hinata closed her eyes and opened them. "Hinata, they are letting you leave today…" Hinata eyes snapped up at her. No, she would be alone! Her house had too many openings he would find her. She begged Sakura with her eyes to let her stay… no she needed someone to help her!

"Lady Hinata," Neji called softly. She looked over. "I brought you some clothes to change into." She looked from him to Kiba to Naruto. She wanted him to search her eyes. He rubbed his neck.

"I will still come visit you, if you want?" He asked. She nodded quickly. "Alright, so go get ready then we can hang!" No, no he didn't get it. She slid off the bed with the help of Sakura. She slowly walked into the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror. She touched her face. She lost a lot of weight. She looked dead. She could almost laugh just three weeks without eating as normal and her body went into starvation mode. She pulled off her gown revealing the gruesome gash that ran straight down her body. She touched the pink part with a frown.

She was a disappointment in itself. She turned to pull the clothes out of the bag. She pulled on underwear and a sports bra. No tight clothing Sakura had told her sometime last week. She pulled to look in the mirror.

He was there in the mirror laughing. She stepped back. He tapped on the glass with a smirk. This wasn't real! She shook her head when the light flickered back on and he was standing her with blood running down his forehead. She let out the loudest scream she could.

She banged on the door screaming and sobbing. He stepped toward her and the door burst opened. Sakura grabbed the girl as she fell to the floor sobbing, The boys looked inside for anything out the norm.

There was nothing there.

Sakura was on the floor with her as she cried and shook. Hinata bawled on the floor with her fist still trying the beat the floor. Sakura looked up. "Go get Tsundae!" They snapped out of the shock.

.

.

Tsundae checked her eyes. "We can't find a thing Hinata…" She watched Hinata rock with tears still flowing. "Please, Hinata… talking will help me…" She looked over and touched her throat. "Your throat is sore?" She nodded.

Tsundae sighed. "I'll go see if we can find you some warm tea, I'll be back" She turned but stopped when she felt the girl's iron grip on her wrist. "Hinata…" She pointed to the open window at the blond talking to the guys. "You want Naruto?" She nodded. She yelled for him to come in.

He rushed in. "Ma'am?"

"Hinata wants you to stay with her."

He nodded and waited until she left. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand which she gripped back. "Whoa, you're getting your strength back!" He laughed. She stared at him. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something, Hinata and I feel like it has something to do with your freak out…" She nodded. "Then what happened?"

She grabbed his hand and traced the Sharingan. He looked up. "Sharingan? You mean S-Sasuke?" He stammered. She nodded. "Hinata, I told you he is locked up! I even went to see him this morning and they have him chained up!" She looked down.

"Are you afraid of being alone?" She looked up at him. "I know it's scary…" He whispered. She watched him grip her hand tighter. She didn't mind. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" She nodded.

He nodded. "Hey, I think you could be getting your voice back!" He smiled. She looked at him. "You could try it?" She raised an eyebrow. He leaned in. "Just… taaaaaalk" He opened his mouth and clamped it shut. She watched him. She opened her mouth a little then more. The blond eyes widen until she clamped her mouth shut. He gasped. "You tricked me!"

He didn't miss the pulling at the side of her lip. "Was that a smirk?" He poked her cheek. "I am just half there, ne?" She watched him and opened her mouth before clamping it shut. He pouted. She turned to look out the window,

.

After drinking her tea, she fell asleep. Naruto was standing with Tsundae. "What did she tell you?" She asked.

"Nothing but she drew the Sharingan on my hand." He looked down at his palm.

"Sasuke is locked up. I saw it myself."

"I was there too," He looked at the sleeping girl. "But I will be on guard in case." Tsundae nodded and walked out.

.

Naruto was snoring a bit loud but that was comforting to her ears. She watched him a bit while he slept. Nothing creepy just smiling, he slept so easily. She touched her scar. Sakura said they will be going over it again before it would be healed fully but there would still be soreness. His blond hair had grown longer over the years.

She was seventeen and still she wished what it felt like to be wrapped in his arms, to be told she was loved, to know that he wouldn't leave. Those blue eyes would trap her in an endless ocean and she would swim forever because she wanted to and if it was a part of him she wanted it.

There was one thing she didn't want, "Do you think because the dobe is here that you are safe?" even thinking about the devil…

She watched him come through the wall right beside Naruto. "You are so gullible, princess." She looked down. _Don't look into his eyes._ She felt his cold fingers grabbed her chin and force her to look into those spinning orbs.

"I want to see what got you put in here." She tried struggling but with no avail. The room was completely silent before his eye returned back to black. "So the princess falls again?"

She looked away. He had no right doing that! Those were her memories. He tapped his finger on the rail. "You really love that?" He pointed to him. She stared at him. "You know, your screams are breathtaking." He wrapped his slender fingers around her neck. She felt her muscles in her throat rub. "Scream." He laughed pressing his thumb harder into her throat.

She whimpered. "I said scream!" She heard a snap and her body sat up in the right position.

Naruto jumped out of his as did the other three Naruto that were by her sides. "What!" He screamed which made her scream. He coughed and started laughing. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I was just standing guard and you started screaming."

Her fist clenched. "Was it a Sasuke dream?"

It couldn't have been a dream. It couldn't…

Right?

She looked up and nodded. He dismissed his clones and sat on the bed. "I know Sasuke is a bully but I never saw you guys ever talk at the academy or on missions," He looked up. "So why would he bother you?"

She looked at her palms. That was a good question. He never told her what he wanted and she wasn't about to ask. They never talked together as Naruto mentioned so she didn't make him mad. She bit her lip. She noticed him because it was nearly impossible not to notice him, he was an Uchiha, he was every girl's dream guy excluding her, and he was Naruto's teammate.

She loved Naruto and everything he loved… She had to draw the line somewhere. She would draw it with Sasuke. It would be a thick, bold and very firm line and she would draw it and leave the psychopath on the other side.

She thought back further than their academy days, she may have seen him once or twice at a business meeting the Uchiha and Hyuuga had but she was always stayed out of sight. They spoke once she had to admit, she didn't see him in the hallway and she brushed his shoulder. She paused and said. "I'm sorry" to which he replied. "Hn" and kept walking.

Did he want her Byakugan? He could have it. It wasn't working for her anyway, but there are a lot of Hyuuga roaming the complex, none of them are close to Naruto.

She looked up at the blond who was studying her. Was it Naruto? Did he want to torture her because he couldn't breach Naruto's mind? He was almost disgusted that she would think of him as highly as she did.

"_You really love that?" _

What did that mean? First of all Naruto isn't a 'that'. He is a 'He' that she cared for! Is it wrong to love a person such as Naruto? Yes, he had a monster that lived in the depth of his body but he used it for good and not evil and there was another notch on Why Naruto is the Best Scale?

She was ranting about in her head barely noticing the blond still watching her. She blinked to catch his attention. "You have so many different facial features when you are thinking, First it was just a deep thought, then it was like you realized something but it made you confused. I saw you get sad for a moment then upset and that last face was of a daydreamer."

Oh, he was getting good.

He stood and walked over to her. He smiled. "What were you daydreaming about, Hinata-chan?" He turned her head. Her eyes widen. "I know you can make noises, Hina-chan" He leaned closer brushing his lips along hers just enough for her to feel them. He brushed her hair out of face. "I want to know if you can moan." He pressed his lips to hers. She was in a state of shock. She shyly responded.

"Don't be scared," He chuckled. "I won't bite." She pushed him back. Sasuke! She wiped her mouth. "What is wrong Hinata-chan?"

"What is wrong Hinata-chan!?" She blinked at Naruto was staring at her from the seat in front of her. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "You were with me for a second then zoned out!" He stood. She flinched. "It's me, Hinata." He frowned. "Naruto, come on… don't do that" She grabbed his wrist and activated her Byakugan.

She winced as the world around her turned grey instead of the light blue color she was used to. She looked at his chakra system. Everything was blue except that orange ball of chakra in his stomach. She could actually see better than before. She closed her eyes and let him go. "Do I check out?" He asked.

She looked up and nodded. "I was worried I wasn't me for a second." He laughed. She turned slightly. "Don't hurt your…" He paused seeing her arm outstretched to him. She wanted a hug from him. He watched her for a second. Her eyes were big like a kid's or a puppy, they used to hold so much innocence. They only held sadness right now. He saw her fist clench and outstretched to him. He walked up and leaned down to hug her.

This is the first time that she ever hugged him back. She embraced him tightly. He was so shocked maybe she was healing a little. He rubbed her back and she mocked him. He sighed and pulled her closer. There was something about spending time with her that he just didn't mind. Tsundae said he was going on mission within a day or two so he needed to soak up as much time as possible. He felt her skinny fingers run touch the nape of his neck, it sent shivers down his spine.

He could feel the goose bumps on his body rise. She slid them through his hair and by that time he noticed she was shivering. He rested his chin on her shoulder not minding the railing of the bed pressing into his side.

Oh kami, and how did she smell so good? He sighed and brought one of his hands up and into her mess of navy hair that was still so soft. She was cold is what he told himself. She wanted a comfort hug because she was cold and scared. He would not think any other way until she pulled gently on his hair. He was feeling some type of way now! He pulled back quickly. She stared at him.

He rubbed her thigh comforting. "You are healing, Hinata" He smiled and sat down. Taking deep breathes and closing his eyes. Why was he so turned on? This was Hinata for Kami sakes and he was utterly… he wanted… he…

Hinata watched the blonds mind battles. Maybe the hug was too soon? She thought. He looked up after collecting himself. "Hinata, they are putting me back on mission this week." He watched her eyes change but bit it off. "I'll be back in no time! I heard the girls planning on having a sleepover here and I told them not to be creepy."

For the first time again, Hinata brought her hands up to her face, placing her palms at her forehead and sliding them down in defeat. He laughed. "Hinata, come on, they aren't that bad!"

She touched her lips and nodded. "If you can listen to me every day I am sure you can handle them?" He grinned. She shook her head. "How is it different?"

He paused for a moment. He was understanding exactly what she was saying by her subtle movements. She raised both of her hands. Her left one she pulled up three fingers and frowned and on her right one she pulled up her index finger and frowned…less.

"So you are saying you can tolerate me? I am hurt, Hinata!" He laughed. She reached up and pulled her face into a smile. "Can you smile Hinata?"

She paused. "Could you try?" She pointed at him. "Me?" She nodded. "I'm your smile?" She nodded. "What if I'm not here?" She frowned.

He stood. "For a mute, you have a lot to say." She watched him look out the window. "Usually you'll be stuttering and blushing." She looked at him. "Now you don't do that." She nodded.

"I want you to blush, for the road."

She furrowed her brow. He nodded. "I know that Old-Hinata is in there somewhere," He turned. "Right?" She didn't like the old Hinata, hell she couldn't really say she enjoyed the new Hinata! She couldn't bring herself to talk. TALK. Her crush since birth was sharing every day with her and she couldn't bring herself to talk. She didn't know if she could blush around him anymore.

He walked over. "She's there, I just know it." He laid a hand over her heart. "You just have to find her. I know she is screaming at you right now." He chuckled. She looked down at his bronzy hand and back up at him. No, she was gone.

Someone knocked at the door. He removed his hand and turned. "Come in," Sakura peeped in. "Sakura-chan… look Hinata it's Sakura." He watched her closely. Was that an eye twitch?

"I have come to relieve you-"

"It's not a relief." He cut her off.

She nodded. "I understand but Tsundae has requested you in her office."

He nodded. "Alright, give me a second," She nodded and walked out. "See, they just want me so you can't have me" He snickered. She smirked at him. "Keep practicing that smirk and when I get back I want a full smile!" He ruffled her hair.

She nodded reluctantly. He cheered and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and he got that feeling, but it was different, a different emotion that he couldn't pinpoint at the moment. He pulled back and watched her and she returned the favor. He grinned childishly. She cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

He stood there for a moment. She poked his cheek. "I'm blushing, huh?" He laughed. She nodded. "Well you can't do a surprise attack on me!" He kissed her forehead. "See you later, Hinata-chan!" He waved and walked out.

She blinked and touched her head. Sasuke didn't matter right now, nothing really mattered right now. She watched the door opened and three of her friends walk in with kits of makeup, and nail polish and brushes and such but all she wanted was that blond boy of hers to come back in.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Hey, I was thinking about that scene when she was in the bathroom at 4-something in the morning. I didn't go to sleep until like 9am but that has nothing to do with the story point of the matter is thinking about seeing that in the mirror is like one of my greatest fears! Like brushing your teeth coming back up and like the Boogey Man is staring back at you. Goodness! Anyway, I will touch more in depth with the characters as the time comes. Please Review, Favorite and Follow with all the jazziness!**

**P.S. – No matter what this is still a SasuHina, I have a few tricks up my sleeves, yo!**

**P.P.S –Thank you to all my reviews. I love all of my readers! Everyone deserves a reward…I can't since I'm so broke haha, will see you next time! Ja Ne **


	3. Serene

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 3 – Serene

.

"Hinata your hair is so pretty!" Ino giggled brushing it. She needed it too because she had been cooped up in this one room with Naruto who didn't know the difference between a ponytail, a braid or maybe even what a comb looked like…

Hinata nodded as she painted Sakura's nails. "It's so silky!"

Tenten lend on the counter reading the popcorn instructions. "Why can't it just say 'Stick it in' until popping slows down?" She grumbled. "Like seriously, then it has all of these different watts for the microwave on it. I am not going to search the microwave for watts!"

"Oh Tenten just put it in!" Sakura groaned.

"It's so stupid!" She said putting it in for the right time.

Naruto was right they aren't that bad. Ino braided her hair. Hinata was sitting crisscrossed in the middle of the bed. Ino was behind her and Sakura was sitting on the end. They pushed the chairs together for make-shift bed and Sakura had managed to stuff another bed inside. Ino hugged her from behind. "How are you, Nata?" The girls gave Ino an evil eye.

Tsundae said they should stick to Yes or No questions but Naruto said "Look, she is going to hate you for asking Yes or No questions. Don't listen to Baa-chan! Also don't act like she was incapable of holding a normal conversation she will give you signs, facial features and if you're lucky a type of sound…"

It seemed like Naruto had all the answers to Hinata. Sakura saw how they communicated and it seemed too normal.

The girl turned to her and pushed her face into a smile. Ino laughed. "Naruto is determined to make you smile." Hinata nodded and went back to painting Sakura left hand.

Sakura checked out her hand. "You are so much better than Ino."

"I am not a professional, okay! We all make mistakes!" She yelled.

"You make a lot!" She clenched her fist. Hinata hurried and grabbed her fist. She stared at the girl. "You're right Hinata, I don't want to mess my nails on trash!"

Hinata eyes widen and she shook her head towards Ino. "I know, it's alright I know you didn't say that," She scoffed. "You're making Hinata-chan trash talk? That's an all new low!"

Tenten sighed. "They do this all the time. I swear…" She smiled at the girl.

Hinata gave Ino the brush and grabbed Sakura's right hand and began painting. Sakura smiled sadly. "Even though you don't talk you do get your point across."

Hinata looked up through her lashes. "More than you did actually talking." Tenten giggled. Hinata shook her head quickly. "You did."

After she was finished they traded places. She brushed Ino's hair while listening to the latest gossip that she didn't care about but it was keeping her entertained.

"That isn't true, Ino!"

"It is. I saw it… well someone told me they saw it!"

"You are such a gossiper!"

She shrugged. "What's the use of sleepovers without good gossip?" They all nodded.

"Hinata," Ino started. Hinata touched her shoulder to let her know she heard. "Is it that you are afraid to talk?" Hinata paused for a moment. Ino turned around. Hinata put an 'X' over her heart. "I don't think I understand." Hinata patted her head. Ino pouted. "Okay Hinata, whatever" She snickered.

Sakura smiled. "I think it's an act for her to have some alone time with Naruto-kun!" Hinata shook her head, but nodded, then shook her head. "Do you still love him?"

She nodded and pointed to each of them and to her heart. Tenten sniffled. "We love you too, it's just…I miss your little squeaky voice!" She smiled. Hinata nodded and pushed up her hair. "You want two buns?"

She raised a finger. "One bun coming up!"

.

Soon everyone was sleep. Hinata smiled at the blonde who decided to sleep in the bed with her completely clinging onto her. It didn't bother her much beside the friction of skin she wasn't used to. She closed her eyes and drifted off into dream land.

.

She looked over and the sun was up but the girls were gone. They must have left while she was asleep. She let air come out of her mouth. "Have a fun night?" She whipped her head to the window. Sasuke was sitting there watching her.

She started shuddering instantly.

He got down. "You being scared only makes me excited so calm down." He walked up to her. "Hinata," He touched her forehead. She felt sick, very sick. "You know, you are crazy." He spoke calmly. She needed to stay calm and he would just go away. She opened her eyes and they were under a Sakura tree.

The wind was blowing lightly. She was dressed in a sundress and he was dressed in his normal casual wear. He beckoned her to come here and her body did it on its own because her brain was screaming for her to run or wake up. He grabbed her waist. "I won't hurt you, Hinata" He smirked swaying her body in the gentle breeze.

She was trapped in his arms. He turned and they danced. She pushed him away and the wind froze. It got dark and the thunder clapped. She blinked and all the trees were gone. He was standing there with his eyes glowing. "Must you fight it?"

Red rain started to pour from the clouds. She wiped her face from the thick liquid. He walked up to her. She turned and started running as fast as her body allowed yet her feet were sinking in the ground until she was knee deep. She screamed she had to get out. He was behind her. "Hinata…" He was getting closer. "Hinata!" He hissed and jumped to her.

"HINATA!" She screamed to find herself in the hospital room with Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Ino was shaking her. "Please…" She sighed. Hinata stared at them. She was shivering in a cold sweat. "Oh Kami, Hinata!" Ino yelled hugging her. She cried in the blonde's arms. Tenten and Sakura joined them.

"Look I don't know what you're dreaming about but it is NOT real!" Sakura cried. "It's not… please"

Hinata looked at her. She didn't understand. Tenten sat on the bed. "What does Naruto usually do?" She blinked and rubbed her throat. "He rubs your throat?"

She shook her head and held her huge cup that hand little Ramen food additions dancing around it. Sakura smirked. "Just like Naruto to get you a Ramen Mug. Do you want tea?" She nodded.

.

.

.

Naruto stood in front of the jail cell. "What are you doing to her?" He growled. Sasuke looked up with thick bandages around his eyes. Naruto hit the wall. "What are you doing to Hinata!?"

"I am not doing anything, Naruto." He stated. "Have I not been here the whole time with you?"

It was true. He told Sakura to report to ANBU how Hinata acted during the night and it went almost the whole night without a problem until just now she reported she woke up in the same cold sweat from a nightmare involved the man in front of him. "Then why is she seeing you…"

Sasuke growled. "How am I supposed to know? I have been sitting here with you for almost six hours. I have not moved an inch." He was right again but he refused to think Hinata was crazy.

Naruto stood puffing. "Did you put her in a genjutsu before?"

"I have been locked up! I was locked up since I stepped foot in the horrid village!"

Naruto watched him. "If it is so horrible why are you back?"

Sasuke thrashed. "I have unfinished business! Which isn't business of yours!"

He grabbed the man's shirt. "It is my business if Hinata is being tortured by you."

"Who the fuck is Hinata?" He growled.

"Don't act stupid!" Naruto shook him. "You do know her!" He threw him on the ground. "You do!"

Sasuke growled. "Hinata…," He sat still for a moment. "Are you talking about that shy freak that loved you?" The blond paused. "I thought her name was Hama or something? Do you think if I had a master plan it would revolve around such a weak girl?!" He stood up and sat in his seat. "Please…"

He had another point. Sasuke would never involve someone in a plan that he thought they couldn't handle it. "She keeps seeing the Sharingan."

Sasuke crossed his chained legs. "Why is that, dobe?"

Naruto sat down. "I do not know, you are the only person with it still alive, correct?"

"Cor-fucking-rect…" He twirled his finger. "Anyone else is a fake and you know what that means, dobe?"

"No. What?"

Sasuke shook the covering off of his eyes. They were black as his heart. "Either one," He raised one finger. "your little Hinata is crazy and I would like to assume she is," He watched Naruto face flinched. He smirked and raised another one. "Two, she is completely safe if it is a fake they can't do any bodily harm to her, she would probably need a deep cleansing on the mind." He frowned. "Or three, someone is mad and wants her to suffer and there is no better way that the Sharingan," His eyes glowed in the dark. "And if that is the case your little Hinata is in trouble."

Naruto watched him. "Do you think so?"

He nodded. "I know so. I thought you were ass over face in love with the other girl?"

"You mean Sakura," The chained man nodded. Naruto closed his eyes. "It doesn't mean I love Hinata. I care about her a lot."

He shrugged. "Unrequited love… pity and circle continues."

Naruto watched the Uchiha. Hinata to Naruto, Naruto to Sakura, Sakura to Sasuke, Sasuke to… to… himself? He looked up at his old friend. "You're going to help."

Sasuke blinked. "With what?"

"Helping Hinata-chan."

He raised his arms. "You can kill me now. I am no one's bodyguard. If she sees me in her dreams and I am torturing her… why would think it would be a good idea for me to watch her?" Naruto blinked. "Yeah, dipshit."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke hadn't changed as much as either of them thought. "I mean, by helping her Tsundae may take your sentence down to a bare minimum… meaning your unfinished business can start."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You drive a hard bargain…" He looked up. "Kill me and save me the energy. I am not going to listen to some girl whine."

"She's mute. I can't even get her to talk and she supposed to love me!" There was a bit of hurt in his voice. Sasuke would indulge in that a bit later.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Mute? Do I care to know what happened?"

"You probably don't care about the details but we were ambushed and she was caught in her blindspot… they attacked her and attempted to kill her." He looked away. "She has a scar from her collar to her navel"

"That's brutal even for me." He smirked. "How did they do it?"

Naruto looked up at the man who had a child-like gleam in his eyes. "You're sick!"

Sasuke nodded. "I am… killing never gave you a rush before? I know that beast in you feeds on it"

"But I don't."

He looked at the blond and shrugged. "What did they do?"

"I didn't see much but I heard her screaming… she was screaming for me to help her and I couldn't get there my chakra was nearly gone. When I got there she was…naked and beaten… with three ninja stood over her. I saw him kicking her in the arms. I heard the cracking and while I was killing two of them, I heard blood splashing and the last ninja…well he cut her from the collar to her stomach."

Sasuke leaned up. "Again that is disgusting even for me, the raping not the killing. I like to go with a quick death…" He smirked. "How many inches deep was the cut?"

"Sakura said maybe five… wait are you getting off from this?" Naruto growled. Sasuke shrugged. "You are a sick bastard."

"We all have our dirty habits."

Naruto stood. "Are you going to help or not?"

Sasuke sighed. "Give me three days."

"Three days!"

He nodded. "I need three days to think about this. If he hadn't killed her yet then he isn't planning on it for a while so leave me to think."

Naruto sighed. "It's good to have you back, Sasuke."

"I am thinking." He grumbled.

.

.

.

"Are you sure?" Tsundae sat at her desk. Naruto nodded.

"I was there the entire day with him. His eyes were concealed. He didn't even remember who she was and hadn't seen her since our childhood days."

She sighed. "I was sure I was going to kill him!"

"Baa-chan! That is…"

"I know your stupid teammate." She looked up. "What were his thoughts on it?"

"That she is crazy, that someone is using a fake version or someone wants to seriously do bodily damage to her," He looked up. "I think Sasuke should guard her."

"Are you insane? He is insane!"

"He didn't look insane to me."

"Nobody looks insane to you. Do you know the kind of stress you will be putting Hinata through if you do this?"

"I can talk to her."

Tsundae slammed her fist on the oak desk. "It doesn't matter at this point. I have Hyuuga breathing down my back, a missing S-rank ninja, a mute ex-heiress and you with these crazy ideas!"

"He can spot the person using the Sharingan. He is bent of finishing his business and he said he needs three days to think about it." He paused. "Well he has two days left."

She sighed and sat down. "Get Hinata to agree and run your circus but if anything happens it lands on me and then I will land on your ass"

"Great! Thanks Baa-chan!" He ran out.

"Stop calling me that!" She sat down. "Damn, Shizune get someone to fix my desk!"

.

.

.

Hinata watched the girls pack everything up. There was a knock at the door. Sakura answered it but didn't say anything to them. Ino and Tenten left. She almost started freaking out but the door opened again.

"I'm back!" Her eyes brighten as the blond ninja walked in. "Where is that smile?" He laughed. She took a deep breath and curled both ends of her mouth. He cheered. "I am proud of you Hinata!" She smiled brightly with him. "Oh boy do I have news for you and you can't be mad." She paused. "It might be hard to get used to but you are going to have to try"

She nodded.

"Okay, well my mission yesterday was to watch Sasuke," Her eyes widen. "Okay, I know… but I needed to know if he was slipping out and causing you to see, dream, feel or anything that has to do with him." She watched him and nodded. "Thing is from the time I left you with the girls. I watched him the whole day. I sat in front of him physically for the entire night and he didn't move."

She shook her head. "You're not crazy! He thinks either someone is impersonating his eyes and if that's the case then you should just need a simple cleansing but if it's not and actually someone who knows how to use the Sharingan and is using it to torture you then you could be in trouble."

She pulled up her knees. He sighed. "So I thought it will be a good idea that he comes and watches you at night so he can see who is actually doing it."

She looked up at him and shook her head. Naruto grabbed her hand but she struggled. "Listen to me now," He growled. She froze as his red eyes faded into blue again. "I couldn't save you the first time and… he can help you. I am just Naruto!" She was now crying. "He isn't going to hurt you."

She looked at him. "I do know that. He isn't here to hurt anyone just to finish something on his life list." He sighed. "Trust me," he watched her. "I won't let anyone ever hurt you ever again."

She nodded. "Great," He sighed. "He will be here tomorrow… and I'll be here if you need me." She nodded. "Smile?" She curled her mouth up. "Good."

.

.

She went to take a shower finally by herself and refused to look in the mirror. She stepped in the shower and let the water run over her. Naruto was in the room so if she needed him all she had to do was scream…her throat was raw from last night so she preferred to be in and out. She didn't even bother locking the door. She sighed. Tomorrow she will have Sasuke and Naruto in the same room together. She would choke off of the chakra flow in the room.

What if it wasn't the Sasuke who was actually locked away then who was it and what did they want with her. Did she not suffer enough? She was tired of crying but it didn't mean her eyes would let her stop crying. She had to look his man in the eyes. She turned and found herself being pushing against the shower wall. He covered her mouth. "Oh, princess," He moaned in her ear. She cried and tried kicking. He pressed against her more kissing and biting her neck. She shook her head. "Say stop if you want me to?" He chuckled. She sobbed harder. "I knew you wanted me."

His hand traced her hip. She pushed him away.

.

Naruto heard her scream and rushed in. "Hinata," it was fogging. He pulled back the shower curtain and she was lying in the fetal position crying. He pulled off his jacket and pulled her up, wrapping her in his jacket. "Hinata, are you okay?" She cried in his arms. He growled and pulled a towel over her. He didn't even give his hormones time to process this.

"Sasuke will be here soon, Hinata… the real one." She nodded. "That douche bag will know what to do, eh?" She laughed dryly. He stared at her. He wouldn't bring up every noise she made. "I'll let you change." He stood. She grabbed his arm. "Hinata…" She dropped her towel. Her eyes caught his in a daze.

He knew not to look down, even with the scar down her body, she still was just as pretty…maybe beautiful. He pushed her bangs out of her face as her bun feel down over her shoulders. "I'm s-sorry…" He muttered. She hugged him. He couldn't reach the towel to cover her and she didn't seem to mind at the moment the least he could do is not be awkward she needed him. He would be there.

.

.

Sasuke walked through the hospital door and everything got quiet. "You need to conceal your chakra." Tsundae said guiding him through the halls. He nodded and did. She breathed. "Anybody tell you that you're suffocating."

He looked over. "They never got the chance."

She sighed. "Don't hurt her, or kill her."

"I know."

"Don't be so rude." She asked.

"That I can't promise, Hokage." They went up the elevator. "Is she really mute?"

"Yes. She points, nods, and make facial features."

"No noise?"

"Only when she screams… usually her cries are silent."

He nodded. "So I just watch out for any signs of me?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

He groaned. "This village is such shit."

She patted his back when they got to her door. "Well it's your shitty village, now make nice guy." He walked in. Naruto was sitting beside the bed. He came to view with the girl. Her hair was put in a sloppy bun. Oh dear, that would irritate him.

She skin was pale but had this creamy like texture to it. Her eyes were directed to Naruto at the moment. She was sitting crisscrossed with her arms in her lap as she listened to Naruto who cupped her face. The Uchiha stood there.

"Hinata, I don't want you to freak out," She nodded. "Sasuke is here now." She nodded and turned slowly. Her eyes widen and she flinched as he walked up her. She was trembling in Naruto's arms.

That would bother him too. He knew he was scary, a monster, some would consider a demon but it almost hurt his ego when he put on his nice face, which was his normal face without a scowl she was terrified of him just being in the room.

Her eyes caught his, lavender met onyx, and she instantly turned back to Naruto who was holding her hand. Sasuke walked up to the bed. He grabbed her head and turned it to him. Her eyes widen and tears were forming. He fought the urge to cringe at her eyes. He could see himself clearly as if he was looking in a mirror. He could almost feel her racing pulse from her scalp.

He would test this mute thing out.

"This is Hama?"

She flinched. Naruto sighed. "I told you her name is Hinata." The avenger knew that but he also knew the female species hated when someone got their name wrong, right? He leaned in closer studying by her eyes and body language she was telling the truth.

"Hama," He started again. "You don't talk to me and I won't talk to you." He let go and sat down in front of her. She looked over and Naruto who gave her assuring smile.

She stared at him the whole night. He had one leg folded under his body, one arm resting on the armrest and the other one in his lap while he was staring at the window. She studied his face, how his nose was shaped, how his eyes were focused and lips pressed. How pale his skin was… maybe it was darker than hers. His raven like hair looked a lot longer than it had been from her memory of him in their younger days.

Her eyes glance to Naruto who was snoring in the corner. She looked back over and he was looking at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. He sighed. "Hn. Sleep." She looked at him once more before she felt sleepy. He was looking out the window.

.

She woke up in the middle of the night after feeling the bed move. She opened her eyes and red ones were staring back at her. He was crouching over the bed. "Do you think I actually want to protect you?" He grabbed her chin. "I have better things to do!" His grip loosened and he looked back and forth. "What have you done?" He growled and clawed at her.

She winced but nothing came. She looked into glowing red eyes again though he was lending slightly over her bed. "I can't see his fucking location." He pulled back slightly. She grabbed his arm. His snatched away. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled as his tomoes spun.

She pointed to her eyes. "You don't have to touch to do the Byakugan. I am the real person anyway." He went to sit down. She activated her kekki genkai. His chakra system was above normal and there was a dark chakra underneath his shoulder. Some of his chakra spots were blocked. She sighed. She couldn't help him anyway.

He was still looking at her. "Am I the real me?" He smirked. She nodded. "Hama," She looked up with a frown. He knew her name why did he insist on calling her Hama! She watched his smirk grow. "Can you see through clothes with that?" Her face lit up three shades of red. He chuckled. "I guess so."

She sighed and closed her eyes. The Sasuke that was trying to attack her knew the real one was here. She was glad because she almost felted…safe.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Ooooh you thought Sasuke was doing that to Hinata! Well…he was or is? Who is this imposter and what do they want? Whooo twist in the plot! Many more are coming up. Please review my darlings.**


	4. Quiet

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 4 – Quiet

.

"You have that trader watching my daughter!" Hiashi stood. "What kind of incompetent woman are you?" He growled. "If the elders hear about this… it might as well be treason!"

Tsundae pour herself some sake. "Hiashi, sit."

"Do not tell me what to do, foolish woman!"

She stood. "Sit down before I sit you down," He gasped. "I am trying to help _your _daughter! I am trying to make sure that _your _daughter is stable enough to walk the streets again but it's okay for you to basically disown _your _daughter," She growled. "People around here actually care about _your _daughter."

"Are you saying that I do not care for my daughter?" He asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying. Head of the Clan or not you should have been the first person at the hospital with your daughter but no," She pointed. "You were bitching to me about it."

"Excuse me!" He growled.

"You're excused. If you'd excuse me I have real shit to take care of."

That's how Tsundae wished this conversation would go but of course it wasn't and Hiashi was claiming that he had every right to take her out of the hospital then by the end he said she could do whatever she wanted because a mute Hyuuga might as well be a blinded one. She just looked up and nodding wishing he would choke and die some time by next week.

Friday, that would be a good day.

He bitched about the Uchiha being there for thirty minutes but after she got her point across she stopped listening.

She smiled faintly. "I am going to see her." He ended with walking out the door. She rolled her eyes. Hinata has been the hospital for almost a month on Friday. She snickered lightly. The last thing Hinata wants is her father coming for the second time to bring more bad news.

.

.

Sasuke was leaning against the bathroom door. Naruto told him there were two incidents where he had showed up in the bathroom and that he should stay close by just in case. Sasuke yawned. "Hama, hurry up!" He growled.

A few minutes passed by and she didn't reply. Sasuke almost forgot she was mute. He wondered if she needed help or something. He wasn't going to storm in on her naked if nothing was wrong then it made him look bad. He might have killed thousands of people but he was still holding on to his gentleman side. Part of him was anyway, and the other part wanted to see her scar.

Just the scar.

The more he waited the more he got annoyed with her. "Hama…" He called once more. The water turned off. So she was still in the shower. He rolled his eyes. Women. He heard faint footsteps, then they paused, then they started up again. She peeped out looking lost. "What?" He asked.

She pointed weakly at her clothes lying on the bed. He looked from them to her. "I am not your slave." Her eyes widen. "Ask me and I'll get them." She frowned and pushed open the door but he moved out the way before it smashed into him.

She tiptoed out quickly in her towel. He wasn't a pervert so he looked away. She pulled the door closed. He smirked lightly.

His eyes glanced at the door before someone knocked at it. He opened it. Hiashi looked at him in disgusted. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe. "Cleaning services?" He asked.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga, get out of my way, trader."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and let him in. "You must be Hama's father?" He looked back.

"Who on Earth is Hama?"

Hinata opened the door and froze. Hiashi frowned and sat down in the sit in front of the bed. "Sit, girl." Sasuke watched her eyes fall as she walked to the bed. Sasuke stood by the window. "Uchiha, leave."

Sasuke looked back. "No." He turned back to the window.

"What did you say?" He raised his voice.

"I said no. I have orders." He rolled his eyes and looked out the window again.

Hiashi sighed and looked at his daughter. "You are so pathetic that they had to send this trader to your rescue." Hinata kept her eyes down. Why did he come to do this? "I have never been so disappointed in a human before in my life!" He was saying all of this like it was causal.

Hinata clenched her fist by her side. "You will never be a ninja again, you know that," She nodded. "You can't even bare children! I suppose it's a good thing considering they would be just as weak as their mother. It is your own fault." She winced. Sasuke looked out the corner of his eye.

This man was worse than his father.

He heard sniffling. "Oh, you can cry? That's the only thing you've ever been good at, I'll give you that." He laughed. "Look at me when I talk to you," He growled. He heard the chair move. "I pity you though so I won't put the seal on you. It won't do any good anyway. I should have married you off when I had the chance."

He heard harder sobbing and a slap. He fought the urge to turn around. "Stop that crying!" He yelled. "I don't even know why I can here," He heard footsteps. "I want you to know I truly can't stand you." He closed the door.

Sasuke turned around. She was holding her face and looking down. She heaved from the tears she was trying to hold in. He watched her. What kind of father is that? He told her that he basically hates her. He told his blood that she will never even amount to a wife. She couldn't have kids? She held her face and cried.

"Ahayo-" Naruto opened the door. "What the hell happened?" He looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Not me. Her father."

Naruto looked down at her. "Hinata…" He hugged her. Sasuke stared at the duo for a moment before sitting down. Collecting his thoughts, in these kinds of situations he wouldn't get a good read on where this man was. He hadn't been around Konoha in so long he didn't know where anything was.

Was this man even in Konoha? Why did he want this girl with the sob story?

"Hinata, let's go take a walk! You should get out of this cramped room." Naruto smiled. She looked up and nodded. Sasuke was pissed now he had to follow him but it will also give him a chance to scope out the area.

.

Not only were the town's people watching him and hiding their children he had to follow these two around who were also being stared at. She had on a big gray jacket and loose pants. She fiddled with the zipper which was pissing him off. She was trying to stay cool for Naruto who didn't notice her serious anxiety. She was bound to faint at any moment. He watched Naruto who was holding her hand dragging her around.

Sasuke growled and grabbed her hand. She squeaked. He looked at her closely. "Stop that." She dropped her hand.

"Teme, don't be rude!" Naruto said.

"Hn." Did they expect him to come back to the village with a huge smile and be happy to do everything? He didn't want to be here anymore than they wanted him here, excluding Naruto. Hinata looked at the two and looked down.

He wondered how her voice sounded. He didn't remember her name and definitely couldn't remember her voice. It was bothersome actually, maybe his memory was going to shit. He looked at her. She didn't really make an impact on his life to make him remember her so it wasn't his fault and his memory was fine.

He was scanning around and couldn't find where that place could have been at but where ever it was it was dark… which didn't help at all. He would have to catch him again. He looked up and that blonde girl that was in love with him was standing outside of a flower shop.

What was her name? Something pig… He remembered Sakura used to call her pig. She looked at Hinata to him. Ino. Ino was her name. "S-Sasuke-kun." She breathed. He stared at her. She blinked and launched out to him. He almost broke her neck if he didn't realize this was a hug.

She was hugging him. No. "I missed you so much!" She held him. "You jerk, you left without even a goodbye." He smirked at her. Did she think he was going to go to her house to personally say goodbye?

"Oops." He said. She smiled and looked at the helplessly girl between them. At least she didn't hate him.

"Hinata, what are you doing out?" She looked at Naruto. Ino looked at the blond. "Naruto you finally got her to get out of that hospital?"

"It wasn't really hard." He grinned rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Of course you're Naruto! I can't wait to tell Sakura!"

Hinata glanced at Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated. He looked down at her. "What?" She shook her head. He smirked at her. "Whatever, Hama." She pinched his wrist. He was taken back! Did this little midget just pinch him? He glared at her. "Don't like it when I call you Hama?" She shook her head.

He turned slightly not to get the bickering blonds attention. "Tell me what to call you then." Between her growing blush and her clenched her fist his smirk pulled a bit more. "So Hama it is." She frowned and looked away.

"Hinata you're blushing!" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke deactivated his eyes. She looked at the blond. "I knew the old you were down there somewhere!" He pouted. "That Teme did it though."

Sasuke looked back down at the midget girl. Had she not being able to blush before? She did last night. Sasuke looked at 'Hama' who looked more uncomfortable when the rest of the rookie nine appeared. He had other things to be doing and having a reunion wasn't one of them.

Kiba growled. "Why is he out of prison," He looked at Hinata for a split moment. "Why is he so close to Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke put his hand on the girl's head. "I am babysitting Hama, Inuzuka." She blushed brighter. Her name was Hinata where did he even Hama from! Why was she blushing this wasn't even anything to blush about. She felt his hand dig into her hair. Oh yeah, she was annoyed.

She didn't like this guy. He was rude and self-centered but he was helping her. He made her confused and that was something she didn't have time being.

"Get your hands off of her." Kiba growled as did Akamaru.

"What are you going to do?" His hand didn't move. "Bite me."

Kiba stepped up. Naruto laughed. "Come on guys, let's not!" He was trying to save Kiba because even if Kiba was too stubborn to admit it Sasuke could and would kill him without remorse. Sasuke wasn't going to do though.

Sasuke took his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "Hn" He walked pass them.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Check some things out." He disappeared.

Hinata looked at everyone. They were so happy… kind of. Kiba hugged her of course she didn't hug him back. Things would never be the same and he knew that. So why was he even trying. Hinata wasn't trying and she didn't plan on it.

She knew Kiba was probably mad. Mad at the fact that instead of him taking care of her like he thought a good teammate should Naruto was. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't like that… maybe it was. Maybe it was because Naruto didn't treat her like some kind of outsider. She was but he didn't act like it.

Her head was too wrapped up in other things to think about Kiba's fragile ego. He wasn't there for her. Shino wasn't either, so they had no right to be mad at anyone. He didn't even give Sasuke a chance…

Sasuke…

She felt safe that night and she didn't have a problem after that and this morning for that fact. Naruto was great company but Sasuke was stable company. She felt like whoever was doing this only tried his hardest when the lone Uchiha wasn't around. She looked around the village, everyone knew what happened.

News travels like a wild fire in Konoha and they all gave her pity looks. She looked at her friends before walking away. She just walked. She hadn't walked in a while and she needed it. She took in the fresh air, all she smelled was hospital and ramen that Naruto ate on every half hour. She wanted a break and so there she was.

Passing by the buildings, people, and restaurants all of the different colors. She looked down. Her father words echoed in her head. Why did he feel like she needed to be put down even more? She touched her navel. Why did he have to say that? She couldn't be a great ninja, she couldn't be a wife, and she couldn't even bring another human into this world. Maybe he was right and it was a good thing, they didn't have to know about their mother.

Her would-be children would never have to know about her would-be failures that she couldn't get through and they wouldn't have to look at their would-be father and wonder what he saw in her. She bit back tears. She would be alone but isn't that what she want? To be alone. She came to the river and sat down.

Feeling the water rush pass her feet, she smiled lightly. She spent almost a month in the hospital looking at the same faces. She ran a hand through her hair. She splashed a bit. She looked up and watched the clouds feeling very Shikamaru-like. She inhaled her surroundings and exhaled all the fuzzy thoughts that had been wondering about in her head.

Maybe she was a naturalist.

She touched the grass letting it tickle her skin. She closed her eyes letting Mother Nature take off. She activated her Byakugan and it was that light blue hue again. She touched her veins and just looked up. Pass the tree, pass everything and maybe if she trained harder she could see the Heavens and waved at her mother.

And she would wave back with a smile a say, "Hina-chan, don't listen to your father. You can be anything you want, miracles happen every day!" She would nod because she knew she was right. "You can't stay quiet for your life. Be heard and be loved."

Hinata wiped the tears fall. She sat up. She felt two hands grip her shoulder. She turned back into worried blue eyes. He fell on his knees. "Don't ever do that again!" He breathed hugging her. He pulled back. "Are you crazy?" She shrugged. He smiled. "Sorry, you're not crazy. You can't run off."

"It's not like you're going to reply 'Polo' to me if I yell 'Marco'" He chuckled. "What were you doing?" She laid back and looked at the sky.

.

Sasuke was flustered beyond belief, no not flustered, he was pissed! He couldn't find anything to trigger his memory. He calmed down and trailed Hinata's chakra. He came into the meadow and she was laying out with Naruto staring at the sky. He sighed and leaned against the tree.

Hinata turned and saw Sasuke. She had to remind herself that he was okay sometimes. She turned back to the river and stepped in. Naruto laughed and jumped in. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke closed his eyes.

How could the dobe be so carefree? They should be careful. He watched Naruto slip and a smirk crept up to his face.

He couldn't start working on his plan until he was done with this girl. She was annoyingly quiet! He was a man of few words but she worked at his nerves. Sound was a blessing he learned being forced to watch her. He actually enjoyed her laugh, her crying and the sound of her breathing at night. It saved his ears from that God awful white noise that she was making visible to him.

He was enjoying Naruto laughter and his own talking. He touched his throat and nodded. Sound was a blessing and this Hyuuga was cursing him by the second.

He looked at the two. Naruto was pointed at something in the water, Hinata looked down and paused. Her eyes were wide. He leaned up. Naruto paused and looked at her. "Sasuke!" He yelled. Sasuke appeared next to her.

She gripped her jacket and was pulling at it. "Hinata," Naruto started. She was trying to get the jacket off. Sasuke growled and grabbed her face and just like that it was gone. She eyes were glossy and she started crying in his hands. He stood there for a moment.

Was this a trap? Sasuke watched Naruto take her in his arms. They knew Sasuke was there now because once they tried to capture her it would disappear.

They knew he was with her.

.

.

Hinata was sitting on her bed again, watching Naruto getting his things. "It shouldn't take that long, Hinata" She nodded. He sighed. "Are you going to miss me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond. For him not to like her, he sure as Hell acts like it. He watched the Hyuuga shrugged with a smirk. He gasped and hugged her. She nodded. He ruffled her hair and whispered something. She glanced at Sasuke and nodded.

What the hell…

"Great! See you later!" He looked at Sasuke. "Later dude, be nice."

Sasuke scoffed. "I am nice." They duo stared at him as he nodded. "What?"

He laughed. "Jokes, dude." He left.

It was still early in the afternoon. Sasuke stared at her. "This is what you do all day?" She nodded. "Boring." She shrugged and grabbed a notebook. She scribbled in it and extended to him. He frowned and turned away.

She put it at the end of the bed. He sighed and grabbed it. He almost laughed, almost.

'_What do you wanna do?' _

He wrote something and handed it back to her. _'Isn't writing breaking mute rules'_

She blinked for a moment before replying. _'I don't know.'_

He rolled his eyes. _'That's too bad.'_

She nodded. _'I suppose…'_

_He sighed. 'Hn'_

She smiled and put the notebook at the end of the bed without replying. He was almost mad. He grabbed it again. _'I thought we were having a pretty interesting conversation, Hama'_

She frowned and wrote down and almost threw it to him. _'My name is Hinata not Hama… who would that be?'_

'_That creepy shy freak that loved Naruto…'_

She smirked. _'Love.'_

He didn't care but he might as well…_'What?'_

'_I love him'_

'_He loves Sakura'_

'_She loves you'_

'_Cool' _He watched her read it and nod.

'_Mmh'_

'_What does he do to you in your dreams or whatever?'_

She bit her lip light and started writing. He watched her erase and rewrite, repeating the steps. She was getting frustrated with herself. She gripped the pencil and just wrote. She slid it his way.

'_He always is touching me, like…not friendly touching. He laughs and takes me to different places but they always disappear. He tells me that I'm crazy but says he is real. He says he won't hurt me but tried to strangle me…I can't tell reality from his world…'_

He looked up and leaned back. "You see me each time?" She nodded. "I can assure you it's not me. I would never take that much energy to torture you. I would simply kill you."

They sat in silence for a while. She stood up and gathered some clothes and a kunai for good measure. "You're going to have to go face your fears eventually." He said. She sighed and went into the bathroom.

Even with his chakra being concealed he was too much. She took a deep breath. She took off her clothes. Her weight would fully come back after she stopped eating hospital food. She turned on the shower. Sasuke was right out the door. She sighed and stepped in.

She washed her hair. She really needed to cut it. She completed her shower without problem. She wrapped a towel around her. She grabbed her hair. "What are you doing?" She looked in the mirror. Sasuke came in the bathroom. She froze as he leaned against the doorframe. "Cutting your hair?"

She nodded. He walked in and grabbed her hand. "I like it long though…" She looked in the mirror. His onyx eyes were staring at her. He lend her head over and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry… I can't resist you." She froze. Her dream Sasuke only had the Sharingan activated but the real Sasuke... He pulled off her towel. "Look at you, that scar is horrid." He smirked.

She slapped him. "Mistake Hinata." She looked up. This wasn't the real Sasuke. He looked up and his eyes were glowing and put her on the counter. "I am tired of being nice, Princess." He gripped her thighs. She struggled out his grip and screamed but nothing came out. "Oh, this is good. Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled kissing her neck. She tried screaming but nothing came out.

She grabbed the kunai but he grabbed her hand. Her skin started burning. She screamed as loud as she could. The door opened and Sasuke was standing there. He couldn't help it his eyes traveled to the scar that ran down her body. She was trembling. He looked at her burned wrist. She stood there wide eyed, one hand with a kunai in it, the other covering her mouth.

He walked over and grabbed a towel. "Did he do this?" He looked at her wrist. She nodded. "What the fuck is going on?" He growled covering her…rather developed body. He ripped his eyes off of her. Her father was a fool if he thought a human male wouldn't want his daughter. Granted, the scar would turn many off but one could get passed that. She walked to the room.

"I'll get one of the nurses," He turned. She grabbed her wrist. He turned back. He could feel her fear. "I have to get someone to tend to that." He snatched out of her grip.

Sakura came in and healed her. Hinata didn't answer any of Sakura dumb question if she did it would make her seem crazier than she felt.

Sasuke sat in the chair. She sat there with a big shirt. She rubbed her arm. Sasuke looked up at her. "Next time," He shook his head. "Next time I am coming in with you." She nodded and cried. He rubbed his temples. This was getting out of hand. "How did he get that far?" He looked up.

She shrugged. "Did you think it was me at first?" She nodded. "I am not a pervert." She looked up. "How did you figure out it wasn't me?" He handed her the notebook.

'_He called me Hinata'_

For the first time being in Konoha Sasuke laughed, he laughed it wasn't loud but it was there filling the room. He heard giggling and looked up. She covered her mouth laughing and nodded. He sighed. "Thanks for the laugh."

She nodded. "Go to sleep, I'll stare at you all night."

She smiled and got under the covers. He had a weird sense of humor. The Uchiha watched her turned over on her side. Whoever this man was he was very serious. He was going on facts that he knew about Sasuke nothing too recent which is how he didn't know that he called Hinata, Hama.

He walked in on her barely standing because her knees were about to give out. His saw scars scattered on her thighs and hips, even in the mirror he saw scars over her back but that was normal for ninjas. He finally saw her scar though and all of its glory. It was shiny and pinkish, it was pretty thick and stopped after her navel.

The ninja who cut her made sure if she did survive she wouldn't have a life. It probably cut through her organs but he knows fully well that Konoha Medical Nin were stubborn and wouldn't let her die without a fight.

He would have enjoyed to see it in different circumstances as in her willing showing him. He mentally rolled his eyes. She was shy before and wouldn't change. But her body was a piece of work. If he had a daughter or wife with a figure like that he wouldn't allow her to be a ninja! They were asking for trouble. Sakura had a thin, muscular-like body much like Ino or even Tenten, straight with barely any hips. Hinata had an hourglass body.

He couldn't burn her naked body out of his head. He didn't want to either.

He sighed. Maybe he was a pervert.

Just a little.

.

.

.

Sasuke stood with her in the lobby. The females in this town didn't care if you killed their father, if you were good looking they wanted you and wasn't afraid to show it. They were loud and annoying.

Stereotype: Konoha women are loud, annoying and overbearing.

Well everyone but the fidgeting girl by his side. The nurse smiled at him and handed him the release papers. He signed it quickly as the Hokage had told him to. He gave the papers to Hinata and she signed. Naruto was still on his mission so Sasuke and Neji were stuck on moving duty.

Sasuke didn't have much of a problem with the Hyuuga Prodigy he just didn't like him. It wasn't his fault much, Sasuke just didn't start off liking a person. Where normal people start from a scale of Like to Hate he started at Hate to Not Hate.

If it was a scale one to ten and one was the most hated. Neji would be at a three, maybe four. Neji had a few bags in his hand. Hinata had on a book bag and was holding that ugly ramen mug, in Sasuke opinion, in her hand. "Hinata-sama," Neji voiced.

Sasuke could tell that Neji was one of those guys that liked to play like he was tough on the outside but he was actually sensitive on the inside. There is no way he wasn't soft with all that talk of fate and his weird long hair. Sasuke glanced at how calm Hinata was when he called her. He actually cares about the girl but he isn't going to show it.

Pansy.

"I assume you have been informed of your living arrangements?"

She nodded quietly as they walked up to this small apartment. It wasn't torn down or anything. It was just small and that he supposed was a good thing considering it's just her. Sasuke sighed. His own apartment was across the street.

They walked in and as he thought it was small. A small hallway that opened into a small kitchen on the left, to the right was the bathroom, straight was the small living room that looked into the kitchen. There was a short hallway to the right and he assumed that is where the room is.

It was fully furnish.

"Hinata-sama," She sat sitting on her new couch and looked at her cousin. "I must speak with Uchiha-san. Will you be fine without us for a moment?" She just turned around. He refrained from grinding his teeth.

They stepped outside. Sasuke sighed. "If they want me to watch her then why take her out of the hospital?"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment. "I just follow orders, but I also agree." He looked at the Uchiha. "Do protect her, Uchiha-san. She is my cousin." It took his pride to say that.

Sasuke looked up and spotted some ANBU on the roof. So they were keeping an eye on him as well. He supposed it was a good idea. He might just get fed up with her and kill her and that way she won't feel anything anymore. He knew the Hokage knew about the burn. He was getting physical and now she was being moved. It just didn't make sense.

He wanted sleep.

That's it. He just wanted to sleep in this village without worrying about this little girl who couldn't break a genjutsu or whatever it was. He looked at Neji. "I'll try."

Neji looked at him with a frown. "If anything happens to her…" He warned. Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm not in the mood for empty threats. I said I would try. It's my word." He stuffed his hands in his pockets before returning inside.

He preferred this more open space. She turned back to him for a moment. He saw her Byakugan activated. "It's me." He spoke.

Why would they even give him an apartment if he had to be on watch out 24/7? She nodded and turned again. She was looking in her lap. He walked in the living room with her. "Don't you want to look at your room?"

She stood up quietly and padded into the small hallway. He followed behind. She was quite short, maybe 5'4 nothing too short but to his 6'2 height most women were short. She opened the door. There was a simple queen sized bed, two dressers that as accompanied by a mirror. She stood there. He pushed her slightly.

She walked in. There was a large window with a thick curtain. He noticed a closet and another room he assumed was the shower and whatnots were. She sat on her bed with a dim expression. Sasuke stood by the door. She looked up at him and he knew that look.

Her eyes were begging for him to stay with her, just like in the hospital.

He could kill her quickly, make it look like suicide and just be done with it in general but this went deeper than her. Somebody was using his BODY and his kekki genkai which was only left with Kakashi and himself. There was nobody else with the Sharingan.

In short, Sasuke was not happy in the least bit. He would find them and kill them… he had been plotting their deaths in his head.

He watched her. Her jacket was swallowing her body, her hair was limply hanging from her head. Her eyes… Kami, he hated Hyuuga eyes. They were so void. Some could say the same about his onyx orbs but at least his had color. Hyuuga eyes were like mirrors and maybe he didn't like looking in the mirror.

He walked up halfway in the room. She was gripping the sheets and her eyes were blood shot from this morning when they forced her to leave. Neji had to actually pick her up. He watched her.

Pathetic.

Porcelain.

Fragile.

Hinata Hyuuga was the definition of those words. She was clearly trying not to cry. She wiped her tears away. He turned to walk out until two quite thin arm wrapped around his torso. He tense up out of habit. She was shaking like she had been out in the freezing rain and came into cold air. Her face was pressed into his back.

_Don't kill her. Do not kill her._

He thought calmly. He grabbed her arms. He didn't know what to do. His mind flashed back to his mother and she would pat his back and let him cry. He wouldn't feel better physically but emotionally he was okay. He turned around. She dropped her arms. He grabbed her shoulders.

She was trying to breathe. He pulled her into his chest and patted her back. He felt her relax after a moment.

Sasuke was a trained killer. It was what he did and enjoyed doing. If his enemies saw them now they would laugh at his weakness. It wasn't a weakness actually it took him a lot of mental stress to even process the concept of a hug. What was the use of it? She wrapped her arms around him.

She wasn't going to feel any better so why hug him? Better yet, why was he letting her? Once he was about to pull away she fell limp in his arms. So like the gentleman he was, or trying to be, he put her in bed. Got a chair out the kitchen, opened the window and stared at the stars.

He sighed. "Are you proud, mother?"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Do you see what's happening? That's good because I don't… going with the flow, yo! My flow has been pretty good if I do say so myself I just hope I stay interested. Oh and Hinata won't be speaking until later in the story. I think telling her thoughts helps though. I see the last scenes in my head I just got to get the middle part. Anyways, review!**


	5. Peace

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I could blame myself for this but I rather blame everyone else! I have been spelling Tsunade like "Tsundae" which is wrong and nobody caught it, but this one person but they were under 'Guest' so I couldn't PM them, but I hope they are reading this and I want to say that you but I will leave my ranting for the end here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5 – Peace

.

"Naruto, you baka, you aren't focused!" Ino growled.

"I have you KNOW I am foc-" He was cut off by the tree slamming into his face. The group stopped. Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow and walked over to him lying on the ground.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Sakura pulled him up.

He whined. "I was looking at the clouds," He looked at her. "I'm not an idiot, Sakura." He shrugged her off.

She stared at him in the eyes for a second. She had been calling him that for years now. It was more of an endearment word for him. He was just getting upset. He cut off eye contact. Shino and Kiba walked over with a weird expression. "What fucked him over?" Kiba asked.

Sakura watched her blond friend walk over to a tree and sit. Shikamaru jumped from the trees. "We should set up camp here. We shouldn't push ourselves." He yawned. The third blond ran out to the lazy ninja.

"I don't do camping," He smiled. "I think we should stop at a nice hotel"

Shikamaru looked at him. "Tamaki-sama, it's in the best interest that we keep a low profile." The prince rolled his eyes and went to sulk.

Ino scoffed. "I agree the only person who is tired is you, which is a given and Naruto…" She looked at him. "which isn't normal..." She trailed off.

Sakura stood there. "What's wrong with him?"

Ino shrugged. "Lack of Hinata is probably messing with his brain," She frowned. "It's messing with mine."

The prince bounced back over. "Did you say Hinata? As in Hyuuga?" He beamed. She nodded. "Is she in your village now? Can I see her?" He smiled happily.

"I don't know…" Ino noticed Sakura walking away. She didn't want to be left with this bubbly prince!

Sakura walked off to Naruto. He sighed and looked at her. "What do you want Sakura? Can't I just be quiet without something being wrong?" He bit out.

She sat beside him. "I know yo-"

"You don't know…" He muttered looking away. "You just don't know. I am fine." He smiled. She patted his head.

"I've known you too long for you to lie in my face Naruto," She looked at him. "She will be okay."

He pulled up some grass. "You don't know that," He sighed. "It's my fault…"

"It's not your fault!" She tried to keep her voice low. The others were listening anyway so it wouldn't be helped. "It's not your fault, Naruto. It's not her fault. Things happen, but she is trying to recover and you should be too." She sighed. He stayed quiet. She touched his hand. "Are you falling for her?"

It hurt her heart to think of it but it broke it to say it.

He looked at her. "I…" He smiled. "I love you, Sakura."

She nodded. "I know… answer my question. Are you falling for her?"

"I told you how I feel."

"Naruto, an-" He grabbed her wrist. She stared at him.

"I love you. I am not falling for her. I don't get why you're so concerned when you have Sasuke to stare at." He dropped her hand.

She smiled. "You can love someone and be falling for someone else."

Naruto stood. "I will never be good enough for you, for Hinata, for Sasuke and maybe for Konoha." He turned and walked away.

She stared at her knees. "But you are…" She whispered.

.

.

.

Hinata winced at the sharp sunlight and rolled over but this time she wasn't stopped by railing. She came in contact with a cold area of the bed. She curled into a ball feeling refreshed and reached out. She felt more bed and rolled again. She smiled and rolled but this time she hit the floor.

"Are you stupid?" She sat up and Sasuke was sitting in a chair in front of her with a weird expression planted on his face. She pulled the covers down and giggled. She took in the fresh air of her room.

Free. She was free from Hyuuga eyes and her father's words. She could get up and dance around the house if she wanted which she kind of did but refrained because of the man sitting in her room. She stood and smiled. He visibly flinched. "So you are stupid?"

She shrugged and padded to the window. It was a beautiful day. She turned to the apathetic man watching her. She felt good. She wanted to cook them some food. She hadn't eaten real food in a while. She stood in front of him and extended her hand. He stared at her from the hand and sighed. "What do you want? Allowance?" She pouted and walked in the kitchen.

She explored around and there were three wooden cabinets that were full of things. One filled with bowls, cups, plates and such. The second was filled with Spices and canned foods. The third had her sure Naruto was responsible for it, it was filled with ramen. She sighed and went to the refrigerator.

She smiled.

.

Sasuke walked out of her room after he took a shower. He didn't bother drying his hair, it would be fine. He went into the kitchen and a savory aroma punched him in the face. She was setting out a plate with a big omelet on it. She had a smaller one. "Do you except me to trust this food?" She nodded quizzically.

He sat at the island and watched her eat first. He assumed it was safe. That would suck if a ninja like him was killed by eggs. He bit into it. It was good, very good. He wasn't going to tell her that though. He could feel her waiting on him to tell her though. He nodded faintly.

It would beat ramen any day.

He sighed. "You seem happy?" She nodded. "Why?" She stared at him then shrugged. He felt a string in his head pop. Oh, it was his sanity! Fine, that was totally fine. He could be silent too. He got up and went to the sink. She scurried over and took the dish. He snatched it back. Her eyes widen. He growled but she didn't step back.

She grabbed the dish again. He blinked after taking it and slamming it into the sink. She looked at the broken glass in the sink. She started to clean it up. He snatched the pieces out of her hand. She stared at him.

What was his problem? She was trying to be nice! He was at her home. It was the least she could do.

His chakra was seeping out of him. She clenched her fist and pushed him out of the way. He didn't move much. He grabbed her by the waist and put her in the living room. She tried getting up until he growled at her. "Do not move from this spot." She nodded and sat, while he cleaned the kitchen.

He wanted to pull his hair out. Everyone wanted him to be nice but once he tried they only made him angry. Was this a test? To see if he wouldn't snap! He gritted his teeth and threw the last piece of glass in the trash. He looked at the girl who was frozen in her spot. "Hama," She turned slightly.

He mentally sighed. So she was just doing as he told him. Couldn't she take a humorless joke? What if she could talk and she was told by the Hokage not to say anything and everyone was in on it. He frowned more and marched over to her.

She didn't seem to be lying but if he told a lie he wouldn't appear to be either. He grabbed her shoulders. "If you can speak do it before I finish the job they couldn't" Her eyes widen. "I swear," His hand gripped her neck. "Did Tsunade tell you not to speak?" He growled.

She activated her Byakugan. He assumed to see if it was actually him. He pressed his thumb down causing her to wince and grab his hands. He watched those glossy eyes and only saw a crazy maniac. He snatched away from her. She fell coughing. He watched her and sighed. He should say sorry.

Fat chance!

She held her throat looking up him in disbelief. "I thought you were lying," He found himself saying. She sat there. "Well get up!" He growled. She flinched and backed away. He felt his blood boiling. Okay, so he did exactly what the imposter did to her but she knew it was the real him so she didn't have to act like he would hurt her… again.

"Hama," She stood shakingly. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her to him. She was quivering in his hand. "I apologize." He muttered before she calmed down. Is that what she wanted? A simple apology? He would never do it again. She stared at him. "For the dishes, it was childish." She froze and backed up.

"What now?"

She smiled faintly and started to laugh. He didn't understand her at all! First she was on the verge of crying now she is laughing… not laughing more of a giggle. She took a deep breath and sat on the couch.

She watched this man, very strange man. She knew he got mad easily but what had she done? She just wanted to clean the kitchen. It was her kitchen. He got angry and sat her down. Moments later he was choking her then apologizing! Not for almost killing her but for the stupid dishes!

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke looked at her. "I guess I'll get it." He muttered walking to the door. He opened it and regretted his decision. Naruto was staring brightly in his face and for a moment, for a split second, deep in those azure eyes, he was challenging him. Sasuke smirked and leaned against the door.

Naruto thought he was his rival… again.

"Why are you all wet?" Naruto asked.

"Shower." Sasuke answered. "Why are you here?"

The blond scrunched his eyebrows. "I knew Hinata-chan moved and I…" He paused. "Wait, just let me in!"

Sasuke stood there turning his head slightly. "Hama, the dobe is here. Should I tell him in?" He turned back. "She didn't say anyth-" He was suddenly pushed by the midget herself. She smiled and hugged Naruto, who was smiling in victory.

"How are you, Hinata-chan!" She nodded and pulled him in. The Uchiha grumbled following after them. "Baa-chan gave you this!" He pouted. "It's bigger than my apartment." She smiled. "Has that jerk behaving?" Naruto teased. Hinata looked up at the stoic man.

"Do you assume I would kill her while you were away, dobe?" He asked. YES! Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke sat on the couch a good distance from the duo.

"Hinata-chan, so our mission was a success! We have to watch this prince or whatever, Baa-chan didn't give us much information which is…" He paused and shrugged. She nodded knowingly Tsunade always had a habit of sending them off with basic information. "Anyway, his name is Tamaki Hashi," He touched his lip in thought. "He is pretty uppity but seems pretty cool though."

Sasuke watched Hinata completely indulge herself in the blond boy's presence. She smiled happily as he explained the mission which he isn't supposed to but Naruto isn't good for anything. He made washing clothes sound like an adventure, it was annoying.

"He is with Ino and Sakura right now, they wanted to know if you," He looked up. "And Sasuke-teme wanted to come out to eat tonight?" She blinked slowly. He grinned. "It'll be fun!" She sighed and nodded. "Great! Well put on your clothes and let's go!"

Hinata looked down at her outfit. She was in her clothes. "What's wrong with her clothes?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto blinked. "N-Nothing, I mean…" Hinata put a hand on his shoulder. He blushed and looked away. "Sorry, Hinata-chan!" She nodded and walked in her room.

Sasuke chuckled. "Smooth one Casanova," He sighed. "Very smooth."

Naruto coughed. "Shut up, I didn't know."

Sasuke nodded. "You never do."

Naruto stood. "Why YOU-!" He paused when Hinata came back out in a huge hoodie and her usual pants. She was in the middle of putting up her hair giving both guys questioning looks. Naruto smiled. "Ne, never mind, let's go Hinata-chan!" She nodded. Sasuke locked the door behind them.

.

.

Hinata walked between the two taller boys as the villagers watched closely. She tried tuning out their rather loud gossip. Naruto called for Sakura and Ino. They walked up to them. A boy about the same age as them stood. His blond hair was long and reached his lower back and was tie in a long ponytail. His eyes were a weird dark purple color and his smile as just as wide as Naruto. Sasuke could understand why Naruto thought he was cool now.

His eyes landed on the petite girl in the middle. His eyes widen. "M'lady," He bowed. "It's an honor to meet the lovely Hyuuga Heiress!" He flashed a smiled. Hinata stepped back a bit. His personality was loud, uppity and just weird. "I was Tamaki Hashi, I was told Hyuuga women are a sight to behold and-"

"Okay let's eat!" Naruto yelled pulling Hinata inside. Sasuke watched this guy. He seemed… familiar…

.

"Hinata, how do you like your new apartment?" Ino asked chewing her food rather unladylike. Hinata nodded. "Is Sasuke-kun being nice to you?" She looked over at the male in question who was sitting at the table, not talking or eating just sitting there with his eyes closed. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"I find that hard to believe." Naruto swallowed his ramen.

"I do not mean to pry, but Hyuuga-san, shouldn't you be happily married by now?" Tamaki asked. She looked at him. "I do apologize if I am prying…" She blinked. "I… I don't… I…" He stammered.

"She's mute." Sasuke snapped. "Stop prying then."

His violet eyes looked at the Uchiha with hate. "I did not know that, Uchiha."

Sasuke eyes opened. "I must've rubbed you the wrong way?"

Tamaki shrugged. "I do not wish to speak to the low-lives if it can be helped, beside aren't you the second born to your failed clan? Even if they were still alive you still wouldn't matter."

Everyone watched the Uchiha go from hostile to calm in seconds. His lip curved up as his eyes closed. "You did your research. If you want to break my heart," He paused. "Make sure I have one first." His Sharingan blared. Tamaki fell out of his seat.

"Are you going to allow him to speak to me that way?!" He yelled.

"You started with him," Ino muttered.

"You don't get special treatments here." Naruto spoke up.

The prince growled. "How do you deal with these… these commoners?!" He directed the question to Hinata. She frowned. "Honestly, you're supposed to be protecting me!" He looked at the group.

Sasuke deactivated his kekki genkai. "You've offended Hama." Everyone at the table paused. He glanced around. Ino and Sakura were confused. Naruto sighed. Hinata put her head in her palms and the prince was shocked.

"Who is Hama, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

He sighed and pointed to the girl beside him. "You do know her name is Hinata, right?" Ino more stated than asked.

Naruto sighed. "Guys, it's pointless he-" He paused as Sasuke was glaring at him. "What?"

"I need to talk to you, dobe." He stood and walked out. "Hama, don't do anything stupid." Hinata nodded quickly. Naruto frowned and stood following the Uchiha outside of the shop.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked passed him for a moment. "I have been thinking… did you kill those ninja's fully on that mission with Hama?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yes, of course I did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know I did."

Sasuke nodded. "Did you set them on fire?"

Naruto eyes widen. "No. I buried them."

The Uchiha opened his eyes. "Why the fuck would you bury them?"

Naruto frowned. "Why the hell? That's what we were taught-"

"As fucking genins," He ran a hand through his hair. "If they have a jutsu bring themselves back to the living being buried would be the perfect place." He gritted his teeth. "Konoha raises the shittiest shinobi."

Naruto bit back the insult, '_they raised you too, teme'_ "I rip each of their bodies to shreds. There would be no possible way for any of them to come ba-" He was cut off by a scream. They ran in and Hinata was staring at her hands.

.

Going out with friends happened to be fun aside from Tamaki and Sasuke. She was in her bed waiting for Sasuke to get out of the shower. She stood and walked to the window watching the stars. Why was her life turning out like this? A raven hit the window. She stepped back trying to calm herself down. "What's wrong?" Sasuke yelled walking out the shower with a towel around his waist. She looked up and shook her head. "Are you trying to kill yourself, princess?" She felt like she was jumping out of her skin. He laughed. "Come here," He yelled and she was suddenly in his arms. "I am really fucking tired of them trying to keep us apart." He laughed.

She tried pushing him away and grabbed a kunai out of her pouch. "What are you going to do with that?" She gripped the kunai but it melted into her hands. She screamed as the metal burned through her skin. He walked up to her. "Does it hurt, princess?" He grabbed her hand. She screamed in pain as he took a kunai was drilled it into her hands.

"I am about sick of this," She looked behind him and Sasuke opened the window. "First, you steal my kekki genkai and if that's not enough you're using it like this?" He pulled out his Kanata.

The fake Sasuke turned with a smile. "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke walked up to him. "Kill you." He ran to the replica of himself.

.

.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was looking into Hinata's dilated pupils with the Sharingan, both of them in a deep state. Sakura was trying to heal Hinata's hands. Ino watched as he did and the prince's eyes were dull, maybe in a state of shock.

Naruto walked over. "Tamaki," He touched his arm and he snapped out of his daze. "Are you alright?" The prince nodded slowly turning away.

"I would like to go home." He spoke. Ino reluctantly took him to the hotel.

.

.

Sasuke looked around. "What the hell?" Hinata was watching him hazily. "I almost killed him!" He looked at the shaking Hyuuga. "Hama," He watched her hands heal. "Sakura's doing." He told her. She nodded. He groaned. "I'm done." He ended the genjutsu.

.

Sasuke stood rubbing his eyes for a moment. Hinata wiped her tears away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Hama." She stood. Sakura finished anyway. Naruto watched the Uchiha.

"What happened?"

"He vanished." He spoke.

"Vanished?"

"I didn't stutter, dobe."

"Well why-"

"If I fucking knew I would tell you." He bit out and grabbed Hinata's arm. "You're moving too slow." She squeaked and sped up. She was still feeling dizzy but Sasuke saved her again, she would be forever in his debt at this rate.

He couldn't wrap his head around what happened. He put himself in a genjutsu and saw the replica but only as the replica not his true form. He couldn't get a location on him at all this time. Maybe he was a little rusty next time he would turn it up a notch.

He would either kill him in the genjutsu because finding him head on is going to be a very difficult thing to do since they both were apparently in control in the genjutsu, never had he have to share something like that and the fact that someone who knew the Sharingan and its tricks was tearing his mind to pieces.

They got to Hinata's apartment. "Do you need to take a shower?" He asked. She nodded. "Go then." She looked down at his hand still gripping her wrist. "Hn" He let go and walked into her room behind her.

She didn't like the idea of Sasuke sitting in the bathroom with her as she showered but she also didn't like the fact that… that man could touch her… so easily. She didn't want to be touched like that again. She honestly didn't like when people touched her in general but she couldn't exactly tell them not to.

She turned on the shower as Sasuke pulled in a chair. She stared at him with a faint blush. "You take long showers." Was all he decided to say.

She stepped into shower and discarded her towel on the sink making sure the stoic young man couldn't see her. She sighed quietly and began she routine.

Sasuke closed his eyes listening to the water from the shower. He could tell every time she moved because the water would hit the tub floor differently. He also smirked at her discomforted. His eyes glanced at the shower curtain. He could clearly see the outlining of her body. He looked away quickly.

His eyes somehow drifted back to the thin fabric that covered the girl's body from his eyes. He could see her wash her neck, shoulders and collar bone. He should look away, he should. He was sure that he should look away. He saw her body freeze. "Hama," He called. She didn't move. "Hama…" He stood. He activated his Sharingan and opened the shower.

Her eyes were wide and activated. He shrugged so she saw him staring. Her whole body turned bright red as she tried to MUSH his face away. He didn't know what caught him more off guard the fact that she wasn't in any danger and he seemed like a pervert or that she pushed his FACE back or even the fact the he couldn't rip his eyes off of her scar.

She squeaked and closed the shower curtain. He blinked. "I'll be in the room." He spoke calmly as if nothing happened.

She sunk down to the floor. She wanted to cry so badly! She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed. He didn't look at her body, well not her more private areas but his eyes were focused on her scar, it was like it burned from his intense glare. She turned off the water.

.

He sat in the living room, not bothering to wipe off the wetness her hands left of his face. It felt good drying. He heard the water turn off. Great, now she thinks he is a pervert. He could be? He paused. Why did he even care what that girl thought. She was mission that would start his unfinished business after that he could sit back and relax, hopefully.

He closed his eyes. Tsunade is a dick. A huge disgusting dick for doing this but who better suited for the job. He heard footsteps come into the living room. He wasn't going to apologize this time, it wasn't his fault. The footsteps stopped in front of him. He opened his eyes.

Hinata was standing her big gray jacket and her normal night shorts. Her hair was in a bun but slightly wet. Her eyes fixated on his. "What do you want?" He spoke up trying to just scare her away. He wasn't in the mood for her silence.

She stepped up to him, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. "Leave if you came to annoy me and stop messing with that."

She nodded and shocked him more than he ever had since stepping into this village. She unzipped her jacket exposing her bare torso. She pointed to her scar. "This is some kind of invitation to stare?" He looked in her eyes carefully not to look down at her exposed body. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

He did just that stared at it. It was jagged, pink and sort of fleshy completely ruining her pale complexion. It was started small, whoever cut it hesitated on where he wanted to cut her at. It quickly got thicker and jagged; he wanted to be done with it. It ran down the middle to her stomach and stopped, he was killed before he could get completely done.

Why didn't he just stab her? It would have been so much easier unless he knew she was going to be healed and wanted her to remember what happened. His eyes traveled back up to her eyes which were closed. He wanted to touch it. What were the chances of her letting him do it? He would find out. "Hama, can I touch it?"

Her eyes jolted open and her mouth opened slightly. He sighed. "No pressure." He spoke in the stillness of the room. She stepped forward. Second time he was shocked. She stopped right in front of him. He stood up and looked down at her. He raised his hand and touched the tip of it. He felt her flinch under him.

He almost got excited. Not because of her or anything but this scar, he had no idea why it interested him so much. His hand traveled down, her hand clapped on his. He stared at her with a smirk and continued to travel down, resting his hand at her navel. He pulled her jacket towards him jerking her body in the process. "Does it ever still hurt?" He breathed in her ear.

Her head and heart was pounding considering she was pressed against him. She was shaking now feeling his breath tickle her ear. She nodded slowly. He zipped her jacket back up and stepped back. He stood and walked in the hallway. "Thanks Hama." He left her frozen in her spot in the living room.

.

.

**Author Note: Yo! Sorry about the late update. I spent almost the whole week babysitting my lovely little cousins. I promise to start on Chapter 6 right after this one. I hope you enjoy this chappie though! I hope it didn't confuse you much with the genjutsu parts. Maybe I will start putting things together or I will just wait. You never know, stay tune! Love you all! RF&F**


	6. Nostalgia

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: Mmm yes, so I watched the whole first season of Ouran High School Host Club and totally fell in love with Tamaki so why not just add him on in the mix… you know, but it's not him. That was just a foot note for all who caught it.**

Chapter 6 – Nostalgia

.

She watched his disappearing form for a moment. She turned and sat on the couch. What possessed her to do that? He didn't… He only did what he asked. Sasuke was a character, a very bizarre character. If it wasn't just the fact of him staring at the one thing she hated above all else AND him touching it, then it was definitely the way he spoke to her after it.

Or how he touched her in general…

"_Does it still hurt?"_

Why was he was interested in it? After she confirmed it still hurt, his whole aura changed. Almost lustful and dark then he zipped her jacket back to its original state and just walked away. His touch was like hot ice… like a paradox.

Everything was so different now. She wiped off the water that dripped from her hair to her face. Her hands were still dainty and not bruised. She wasn't fit to be a shinobi. She couldn't even fight off a genjutsu, even though it wasn't any normal genjutsu.

Every time she saw him she just froze. Something about him scared her more than the actual Sasuke who could actually kill her if he indeed actually wanted to. She held her face. Who was he? Her brain was throbbing and she just relaxed feeling the pulsing feeling.

Sasuke was his normal amount of strange.

Naruto was acting more strange. She loved him with her heart but she knew the only reason why he cared so much is because he thought it was his fault. It wasn't. It was hers. She wasn't watching her blind spot. She was too drained from the first ten ninjas she fought and didn't realize they saved the strongest ones for last.

She remembered their voices, their touch… She hugged herself. She could still feel them, fingers gliding down her rib cage to her hips. She shook her head. In the hospital, once able she tried to scrub the feeling away until her skin was red and raw, to no avail.

Even though she felt highly uncomfortable when she is hanging with the rookie nine, it also brings her some type of nostalgia. She used to be so happy being able to get everyone together without arguments, before Sasuke came back.

Prince Tamaki… he gave her the weirdest feeling, it wasn't his personality even though it was pretty crappy but something about him freaked her out. He said:

"_It's an honor to meet the lovely Hyuuga Heiress."_

Everyone knew she was disowned. All of the clans were informed when an heir or heiress is disowned. If he was so high and mighty she would remember him from the Clans meetings. She didn't even remember the name 'Hashi.'

"_I was told Hyuuga women are a sight to behold!"_

She heard many people say that about the Hyuuga clan, not just the women but the men also. They had a very distinctive appearance with the huge gray eyes, though hers had a tint of lavender in them. When he said he was told, meaning he never saw a Hyuuga before.

"_How do you deal this these… these commoners?!"_

Shinobi were anything but commoners and they keep people like him safe. She looked up, with her mind made up not to come in contact with that prince again she padded into her room. Sasuke was sitting with his eyes closed. Maybe he was asleep. She walked over to him. His breathing was slowed and evened out. His eyes were shut without force. He was very… intriguing to say the least.

She stepped back and went to her bed keeping her back to him. She took off her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head and crawled into bed. She turned over so she was facing the Uchiha only to notice his eyes were opened. "You assumed I was sleep?" He spoke in the darkness.

His voice was deep, very deep but smooth. Maybe like an ocean, dark and held many things...dangerous. She nodded under the covers. She felt hear his smirk lingering. He didn't speak so she took the time to fall asleep.

.

.

Flashback

.

Hinata walked into the kitchen. Hanabi and Neji were eating quietly. Hanabi side and stood. "What is this, Hinata-chan?" She grabbed the fabric of her sister's jacket.

Hinata looked down. "It's m-my jacket."

Hanabi grabbed the zipper. "How do you expect to fight with all of that weight holding you down?"

Hinata blushed. "Hana-chan, stop it!" She pulled away. Hanabi laughed and jumped on her sister's back. "Hanabi get off of me!" Hinata giggled.

Hanabi jumped down. "Tell her Neji."

Neji looked up with a small smile and stood. "Hanabi leave your sister alone," He patted their heads. "If Hinata likes dressing like an old lady then leave her to that."

Hinata gasped and Hanabi laughed. "I l-like my jacket!"

Hanabi crossed her arms. "Face it, the only reason why you wear it is to cover up your huge boobs," She pointed her chest. Hinata shook her head. "Yes it is. In reality they could be very useful! Think about the Hokage!"

"Hana-" They were cut off by the presence of Hiashi walking into the kitchen.

They all bowed as he entered. He looked at all three and rested on Hinata. "Why are you still here? Do you think that becoming Head of the clan will come by sitting in the kitchen? Get out and train." He looked at Hanabi. "Meet me in the dojo." He turned to Neji. "You too." With that he walked out.

Hanabi stuck out her tongue. "Don't worry about him; he loves you on the inside."

Neji didn't say anything. There was no need to lie and she was grateful for that. Hanabi hugged her, Neji nodded and they walked out. She sighed and grabbed an apple.

.

End Flashback

.

She hadn't spoken to Hanabi since that morning. She sighed and curled under the covers until the doorbell rang throughout the house. She sat up but Sasuke was already on his way out the door.

He walked into the living room to the door. He said a small prayer hoping it wasn't Naruto. He opened the door and another Hyuuga was staring at him. She frowned and checked the address again. "You're not my sister." She stated.

He smirked. "Clearly."

"You're that kid that ran away from home?" She smiled.

He scoffed. "You're not making me feel guilty about slamming the door in your face."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wha-" He slammed the door closed. "That bastard!" She growled. The door opened again. "Listen you little ba-" She paused seeing her sister in nothing but a loose thin shirt and pajama shorts. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata hugged her sister tightly and kissed her forehead. Hanabi pulled back. "EW Hina-chan!" She smiled. "Are you going to invite me in?" Hinata nodded and pulled her sister in happily. "This place is nice, ne."

Hinata knew Hanabi didn't approve because it was too small for her taste. Hanabi sat on the couch with her sister. "So it's true, the Hokage put the village traitor in charge of watching you?" Hinata gave her a frown. "What? He is! I can't believe this… and why is he in your apartment this early?"

Hinata sighed. Hanabi leaned up. "Are you involved with him?" Sasuke walked out the room and Hinata's face lit up. "You are!"

Sasuke put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Yeah, I have a thing for mute girls." He stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Mute?" Hanabi looked up at her older sister. "You're mute?" Hinata smiled sadly. "W-Why?" She whispered. "I mean… I heard what happened on the mission but…" She trailed off as Hinata froze for a moment. Hanabi touched her hand. "Hina-chan, I love your voice." She whispered.

Hinata ran her hand through Hanabi chocolate tresses. Hanabi wiped her eyes. "It's the only thing I have to remember mother by… I imagine t-that's what her v-voice sounds like." Hinata hugged her sister. "Please…"

Hinata hadn't seen Hanabi like this in about six years. Her fourteen year old sister was stronger, smarter, and prettier than her. She would make a great Head. Hinata stared at her sister. She would grow up to hate her eventually. She would eventually see what everyone else does. She smiled sweetly at her crying sister. "Talk Hinata!" Hanabi yelled clenching her fist.

Sasuke stood in the kitchen listening to Hanabi grow more unstable by the second. At any moment she is going to snap. She stood. "I need for you to speak!" Hinata closed her eyes slowly. "Hinata!"

"She isn't going to talk." Sasuke spoke. Her face whipped to his. "No matter how much you beg. She isn't going to speak."

"Shut the fuck up!" She growled. He smiled. So this is how real Hyuuga act. They needed everything to go their way. "Just shut up…" She whispered. Hinata eyes opened feeling Hanabi touch her cheeks. "Stop blaming yourself, Hina-chan. It's not your fault but this," She paused. "This is going to ruin everything you worked so hard to build."

She hadn't built a thing.

"You're proving father right…" She breathed. Hinata eyes widen. "Everything he said is going to become true because you let it. You are responsible for your own failures, Hinata."

Hinata stood. "Hinata, I love you but… I can't allow you to sulk in your own self-pity. It's disgraceful." Hinata head whipped towards her sister. "I know it's harsh but it's true. You're going to become a shell and for what?"

She had no idea what she was dealing with! She didn't know exactly why the Uchiha was here! Why did she feel like her words were seeping through to her heart? She couldn't be hurt anymore! Hanabi was becoming like them… all of them. They didn't understand and they didn't try to. You can't tell a person you love them and insult them right after.

"You're better than this."

Says who!

"You can get through this"

Could she?

"Stop allowing yourself to be looked down upon!"

Easy for her to say she was never at the bottom!

She grabbed her wrist. "Stop this nonsense, Hinata!" Hinata snatched out of her grip and pointed to the door. "Are you kicking me out?" Hanabi growled. Hinata shook her head and kissed the girl's forehead and walked in the back room. Hanabi took a step until the Uchiha was in front of her. "Get out of my way!"

He glared at her. "When it's only you talking, can you really hear yourself talking?"

She frowned. "What do you mean, Uchiha?"

He smirked. "Think about everything you just said to your sister. If anyone proved anything it's that she can't trust you."

Hanabi stepped back. "You know nothing."

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan. "I know a little bit about sibling fights," He pointed lazily to the door. "She isn't kicking you out but I am."

"On what orders."

"I am protecting her and I can't protect her if you are hurting her. I am allowed to fix the problem." He smiled devilishly. She growled and walked to the door.

"This isn't over."

"Oh it is." He closed the door. Sighing he went into the backroom. She was sitting stiffly on the bed. He leaned against the door frame. "Hama," She turned over tears were flooding her eyes. "Come, let's train." She gave him a look. "I said let's train."

.

They stood in the kitchen again. She was sitting at the island. He was leaning against it with a pill bottle in his hand. "Sakura, said swallow two of these… with water." He read over the directions. He opened the bottle and put two huge green pills in her hand. "Damn…" He looked at them.

She stared at pills in horror. "Eat it with food then. Break it… I don't know." He offered. She sighed as he gave her a piece of bread and water. She grabbed the pill bottle. He snatched it back. "It's to regulate your chakra system also energy pills." He sighed. "Take it."

She did after she was done. Her felt her body get hot. Almost as if fire was pulsing through her vein. She even started to sweat. Sasuke watched closely. She pulled on her shirt looking helpless and suddenly coolness rushed over. She sighed feeling so much better. "Did it work?" She nodded. He nodded and walked around. She grabbed his arm. "What the hell…" He growled.

She activated her kekki genkai staring at the blocked chakra points. Her finger touched over the block point and he flinched. "What are you doing?" She lifted his shirt in the back and hurried at pushed it open. He groaned and rubbed his back. "Are you unblocking my points?" She nodded.

He turned around and pulled off his shirt. "There," He point in the general area of his upper chest. "Do you see them?" She tried keeping her blush down. His body was amazing; his six pack was defined and travel down into his V line. Her finger over his chest, feeling the chill bumps rise on his skin. She had to focus. She pushed it open and earned another groan. She unblocked the down in his stomach and back.

"Thanks, Hama." He pulled back on his shirt. "Let's go." She stared at him for a second but got up. He led them outside unto the patio. She looked at him as he ushered her to sit. "You aren't going to waste away." He got into meditation position.

She sat down and closed her eyes. She looked over and could almost hear his chakra humming. She placed her hands together and went into meditation mode.

The two sat out in the breeze, letting their minds be free to flow. She took in a deep breath, breathing in all that surrounded her. Also she was trying not to suffocate in Sasuke's immense chakra that was growing stronger as her heart beat. Soon, all she could even focus on was his harsh chakra flow. She looked over and his hair was flowing from his waves. She was memorized by him.

He was so powerful maybe even more than the Hokage herself, maybe more than Naruto. He held too much power yet his features gave him a God-like look. His raven hair hanging limping by the sides of his face, the back of his hair spiked slightly because of the growth. His shoulders were broad, muscles weren't very huge but they were there like they wouldn't completely crush you. He was lean and his body came from many hours maybe years of training.

His facial features were strong as all Uchiha's were. His lips were pressed and brows were furrowed before and now they were relaxed making him look like a fallen angel in the sunlight.

Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful.

She concluded mentally. She felt relax just watching him, being wrapped in his thick blanket of chakra. It gave her goose bumps. She almost giggled as a leaf fell on his head. She reached over but was stopped by his hand. He looked over. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.

She arched her wrist to get the leaf and showed it to him. He nodded and let her go. She looked away with her heart pounding in her head. "You know it's rude to stare." Her face lit up. "Is my chakra bothering you in some type of way, Hama?" She looked over and shook her head.

He nodded closing his eyes. She watched the sun light bounce off of his skin.

Sasuke Uchiha was a work of art.

"If you're not going to meditate then pretend." He spoke up. She looked down at her bare legs. She was still in her pajamas.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

He looked over for a moment. She was entering the Meditation state and her body completely relaxed. He smirked and went back to doing what he was doing. They once again listened to the nature around them of course until two ninjas fell out the sky. Hinata opened her eyes.

Sakura smiled at her then watched the Uchiha as he gracefully opened his eyes. Ino smiled brightly. "Hinata-chan we have been looking for you!" Hinata looked up at her two …friends.

She would only be here. "Hinata did you take your pills?" She nodded and stuck out her tongue. The girls giggled. "It's time for you to start your physical therapy again!" Hinata frowned.

Ino nodded. "Did you think that you weren't going to get back out there?" Ino asked pulling her up. "No deal. You have the best Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan. Tsunade doesn't want you to just give up!"

Sasuke stood. Sakura turned to him. "We got it."

Sasuke stared at her. "What?"

"You don't have to umm… protect her today."

He looked at her to the Hyuuga. "I have orders."

Ino sighed. "Sasuke, Tsunade told us to tell you that you are free for the day. Go on, hang with Naruto or something."

He frowned. "Fine," He turned to Hinata. She looked worried. "But if something happens to her. I will…hurt you both." He hissed out and disappeared.

Sakura sweat dropped. "That's Sasuke for you, right?" She laughed nervously. Ino looked just as nervous. Hinata grabbed their hands and walked them to the hospital.

.

Naruto heard a knock at the door. He groaned and sat up on the couch and yawned. He ruffled his blond hair and padded to the door. He was so tired who was this?! He opened it and saw Sasuke standing there. "Entertain me." He pushed the blond out of the way. "Why is your house so dirty?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Are you serious? You weren't invited so what!?" He growled out.

Sasuke threw him a smirk. "Oh… I thought since you can so freely come bother me why not return the favor," He sat on the couch. "Cook for me. I am hungry."

"That's not my problem," Naruto muttered. "Why aren't you with Hinata-chan?"

He sighed. "Apparently, Tsunade gave me the day off since she is starting physical therapy today."

Naruto nodded. "Well that's good."

He nodded. "So …food"

Naruto growled. "Can't you cook?"

Sasuke stood. "Why, yes I can. Hama usually cooks for me."

"Her name is Hinata!" He yelled.

Sasuke walked up to the blond and grabbed his neck. "Why do you care so much, dobe?" He smirked. "Don't tell me you're finally falling in love with her?"

Naruto frowned. "N-No, I'm not."

Sasuke nodded and licked his lips. "Good, because you know you're mine." He breathed in his ear. Naruto froze then Sasuke pushed him away. "I was joking."

Naruto rubbed his neck. "You do not play like that!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Do you love Hama?"

He sighed. "It's Hinata and No… for the millionth time!"

"Millionth?" The Uchiha smirked.

"Sakura is bothering me about it."

The Uchiha stared at him for a moment. "The girl you love and know you love her is asking if you love another girl, tragic."

"It's not like-"

Sasuke raised his hand. "Is someone else here?"

"That Prince, Baa-chan told me to watch him."

Sasuke nodded and turned slightly. "Seems like he is watching us," He looked at the hallway. "Ease-dropping is quite rude." Tamaki walked out.

"Well you too talk loud enough." He ran a hand through his hair.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Before I kill him, I am leaving."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To observe Hama." He walked out the door. He knew those two would be following soon after. He sped up and got to the hospital in seconds. He walked to the front desk. The woman smiled at him.

"Welcome to Kono-"

"Hyuuga Hinata." He cut her off.

She nodded quickly. "Umm… She's in physical therapy and I-"

"Give me the number, now." He growled out. She nodded quickly and looked it up.

"Floor Six, room number 337" He nodded and walked off.

.

Hinata sat on the examining table. Tsundae smiled at her. "It seems like you are actually doing a lot better, now if we could just get you to talk." Hinata smiled. She looked at her chart. "Have you been sleeping well?" She nodded.

"Have you been experiencing in pains from the scar?"

Her mind drifted off to last night with Sasuke. How he touched her… She looked back up at the Hokage and raised her hand to give her the 'so-so' gesture. "Alright lay back, we will go over it once more." She nodded and opened her gown. She started from the bottom as the door opened.

"Uchiha," Hinata looked over. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching." He replied.

"This is private. I gave you the day off."

"Okay." He yawned. "Hama, do you mind?"

Tsunade looked at him. "…Hama?" Hinata shook her head. Tsunade sighed and started back again. Hinata sighed as the green aura moved over her scar again after she finished. "That should do it." Hinata nodded. "Oh there's one more test…" Hinata looked at her.

Sasuke looked at the two women stare at each other then at him. "What?"

"We have to do a lady test."

"Okay," He spoke. "Do whatever you want. I'm not leaving."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You can help then."

He looked up. "I didn't vol-"

"Help or get out."

He growled. "What do I have to do?"

She smiled. "Just hold her hand."

He walked over as Hinata covered her body again as if he hadn't seen it before. He saw he open her legs and he realized exactly what kind of test this was. Hinata covered her face and winced. He was confused to say the least. He grabbed her shaking hand. She pressed his hand to her face. He watched this feeble girl.

How did someone so weak even get put on a mission like that? Why were those ninjas after her in the first place? Why did someone so fragile end up being hurt so deeply?

He wanted to snatch away from her but that would have been too harsh. Tsunade wasn't talking which made him feel… what was the word? Oh yeah, awkward.

After five minutes of her shaking in his hold. Tsunade called for Shizune who was surprised to see him in there. "Yes my lady?"

Hinata sat up slowly still holding unto Sasuke's hand. He didn't notice what Tsunade and Shizune were talking about all he was focused on was the fragile girl in his hand. Why was she still holding him? Didn't she know he hated skin contact as much as she did but it seemed as though she would die without it.

"…but you knew that was the reason, not because of the mission." Sasuke snapped back into reality. Hinata was nodded. "I'm not saying it's impossible but the chances are very slim. I supposed that's not something you're worried about right now, being seventeen and all." She nodded. "Alright, anything else?" Hinata shook her head. "Okay, on to the next part!" She turned to Sasuke. "Come with me for a moment."

He looked at the girl. "My hand," She blushed and let go. "I'll be back." He assured her. Tsunade wore a small smile. He walked out. "What?"

"She is starting the physical part of her therapy and I would appreciate if you could refrain from looking down on her."

He stared at her. "Do you think I am really that heartless?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "You're right."

She nodded. "But I see you have a soft spot for the ex-heiress."

"Do not confuse taking care of a mission with something as trivial as courtship."

"You talk like an old man," She sighed. "You should remember because of everything Naruto did for you that you can live a normal life in Konoha."

"You should have killed me." He sighed.

"I think this is more a punishment, don't you?" She smiled.

He smirked. "Wise old hag, you are fairly well doing your job."

She smiled and opened the door. "Why thank you Uchiha," Hinata looked at them. "Alright, let's go Hinata." She had on weird black clothing.

Sasuke followed after. "Hey, you should call her Hama, I think she likes it better."

Tsunade laughed at Hinata's pout. "Where did you get that from?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought that was her name, so I shall keep calling her that." Hinata looked back in horror. Hama? Hinata? What was the difference? She would eventually stop caring and when she did he would call her by her real name. Seeing her angry made his day. They opened the door to the training room. Sasuke didn't even know they had this!

It was a nice space but there were two things he didn't like. The blond with the blue eyes and the blond with the purple eyes being there smiling brightly looking like fucking twins. Sasuke clenched his fist and glanced over at Hinata who seemed calm. Naruto ran up to her. "Hinata-chan we came to support you!" He beamed.

She wavered for a moment before forcing a fake smile. Tamaki walked over. "Indeed, princess!" He smiled. She stared at him activating her bloodline. He stepped back under her eyes. Sasuke figured you could cut the air with a knife. She deactivated her kekki genkai and looked back at Tsunade.

"W-Was that the Byakugan?" He stammered.

Sasuke frowned. "Didn't you know?"

He flipped his hair. "I've only heard about the Hyuuga clan being one of the more beautiful clans, I know of their bloodline but I have never seen it so close and directed at me." He finished.

She looked off. His chakra flow was weaker than hers on very bad days. He didn't even look to be a shinobi so how did he know so much and so little about her clan. He was just a normal asshole. He smiled at her. "You still are quite a sight!" He made her want to vomit.

"Anyway, let's get started." Tsunade tried cutting through the tension. Hinata nodded walking off. She had been here maybe twice before with Sakura just playing around. She took off her shoes, pulling at the clothing Tsunade had provided. It might as well been black spandex pants and the matching turtle neck. She pulled at her gloves and sighed. She pulled her hair up for the fourth time today. It was definitely time for a haircut.

Sasuke watched her walk to what honestly looked like really spaced out monkey bars. She grabbed the bar and hoisted herself up. She paused for a moment. "Are you okay, Hinata?" Tsunade asked. She nodded and dropped back down. She grabbed the bar again but this time swung until her foot caught the next bar. She let go and was dangling by her feet.

Naruto and Tamaki stared in awe. Hinata swung her body and caught the bar pulling her upper body up. She pulled herself up until she was standing on the bar. Maybe she wasn't as clumsy as he thought. She jumped to the next bar. "Any problems?" She shook her head.

So this really was just a physical, nothing to do with throwing kunai. It was just to see if she was physically ready for training. "Alright, you're flips now." She nodded and flipped off the bar landing on her feet without problem. She paused faintly touching her stomach. Tsunade laughed. "It's not going to rip open Hinata!" The girl nodded and bent backwards leaving her toes pointed in the air. "Good." She stood.

"I didn't know Hinata-chan was flexible." Naruto whispered to Tamaki. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Hinata shook her head. "Let me check your pulse." She walked over slowly. Tsunade nodded. "Good, how is your running?" Hinata rubbed her neck sheepishly. "We will test that later then." She nodded. "Now go do your pull ups, at least thirty today." Hinata nodded and walked back over.

"Baa-chan, why is she doing all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Because I need to make sure her body can still handle the basics as in running, jumping, flipping etcetera."

Naruto frowned. "Are you thinking about sending her back on missions?"

"If she is up for it."

"No!" He yelled. "She doesn't need-"

Tsunade raised her hand. "That isn't your call." Sasuke smirked and turned his attention back to Hinata who went pass thirty. Maybe what Hanabi said was actually sinking in.

"But Baa-chan!"

Tamaki touched Naruto. "Naruto-san, I agree with you! Someone as beautiful as Hinata-hime should be in a temple away from harm!" He sighed dreamily. Naruto looked back at him.

"Dude, what's your deal with Hinata-chan?"

He paused. "My deal? I'm not sure I understand."

Naruto crossed his arms. "You keep saying weird stuff that is freaking her out."

"I apologize but my eyes can spot a diamond in the ruff," He raised his manicured nails. "And that precious flower is like the northern star! Watched by many but touched by none…" He smiled. "She is quite poetic."

They all stared at him. "That's creepy." Naruto muttered.

He gasped dramatically. "Creepy?! I am no such thing!" He shook his head. "Why let a magnificent piece of art dirty her hands with such filth such as being a… shinobi? I just don't understand you commoners."

"Maybe because she doesn't want to be a trophy to be stared at." Sasuke spoke up.

He looked at the sole Uchiha. "As that maybe it won't stop-" He was cut off by Hinata walking back up to them.

Naruto smiled. "You did great! I didn't know you were so flexible!" She panted and nodded.

Tamaki took her hand. "Hinata-hime, it was an honor to watch you in such a natural element." She stared at him. The two boys gawked. Did he just say she shouldn't be doing that? Sasuke grabbed Naruto collar keeping him from punching the prince. He kissed her hand. Naruto gasped and looked at Sasuke.

"Come on, we can't let him do that!"

"I want to see what's going to happen." Sasuke watched as Hinata was getting annoyed, partly because she heard every word they said.

"I must say Hinata-hime; maybe sometime before I leave we must go have a drink!" He smiled. "Of course, it'll be my treat!" He kissed her hand again. "I wouldn't make a beautiful rose such as yourself pay for attention."

The boys rolled their eyes. How corny could a man get? Hinata forced a smiled and pulled away. He nodded. "I see. You must be involved with one of these boys?" Her face lit up. He sighed. "I do understand." She shook her head fiercely. He clapped his hands together. "So then you are available!" He reached out his arms.

One second he was walking towards her, the next one he was on the floor paralyzed from the waist up. She panted and stepped back. "My darling hime, your strikes only fuel my love!" He groaned from the floor. Naruto snickered. Sasuke smirked.

Maybe this clown as just that.

Tsunade walked back in. "Hinata did you block his chakra points?" She nodded slowly. "First, good job!" Hinata smiled happily. "But you can't go around doing that to a prince, we don't need his people worried, please," She ushered the boys to stand him up. Hinata opened his chakra points with a bit too much force required. He rubbed his sore chest.

She looked at Sasuke. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Good."

She gave Naruto a quick hug and Tamaki a disgusting look. He just smiled. "Until next time, my love!" Naruto punched him in the head.

.

Sasuke walked through the village with this little girl. She looked happier. She enjoyed training. She hadn't done it in almost three months. He sighed. He couldn't wait to get home. Wait… He called her place home. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could escape the village again, it would be easy.

Hinata opened the door and walked in.

He could just leave and never return. He really didn't need this place. He could slip out when she fell asleep.

He turned to see her walk into the kitchen pulling out things to cook. He frowned. She was making it hard for him to leave not because of any attachments but because of whoever was using his bloodline. He stood. "I'm going to take a shower." He told her. She nodded. She was cutting some tomatoes when the doorbell rang. She jogged to the door. Naruto was standing there breathing hard.

"Hey, can I come in?" He smiled. She nodded. "Whoa, so you do cook for Sasuke-teme, ne?" She nodded and started cutting again. He walked beside her. "Hinata…" She looked over. He grabbed her wrist gently. "I hate seeing Sasuke and that Tamaki guy all over you…"

She blinked. He kissed her wrist. "I was so confused before, but I…" He sighed. "I think I am falling for you." He chuckled. She blinked. "I… I've been waiting patiently, Hinata-chan." He pushed her into the island. "I can't hold back anymore, you know"

He was inches from her face. She stared at him in shock as his lips brushed against hers. Her breath hitched. He kissed her lightly. "I love you." She couldn't cope with this, her beloved Naruto had confessed to her. "I want you to see something, will you come with me?" She looked towards the hallway. "No, we don't need Sasuke, no need for grumpy third wheels," He smiled. "It's getting late. We should hurry." She nodded and put on her shoes.

He closed the door. He grabbed her hand and they walked off. Today was getting better and better. Before she knew it they were at the training grounds. He smiled. "Close your eyes, Hina-chan" She did and suddenly felt her arms being tied. Before she could scream he wrapped her mouth up. "We can't have you screaming, right?" He tied her legs before she could react.

Naruto…

He stood and his raven hair shimmered in the moonlight. His eyes were dark as the approaching night. She gasped. He ran a hand through his hair. "I swear you make this too easy!" He laughed. She thrashed around. Why was she so stupid!? He sighed. "So gullible, so pretty." He bent down to her. "You're coming with me, okay?"

Suddenly her world faded into darkness.

.

.

.

**Author Note: BOOM, cliff hanger! Oh shucks! Review and all that jazz!**


	7. Turmoil

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: Sometimes I want to just update back to back like right after but it's me getting distracted and proof reading… I hate it and like… ugh. So if there was any mistakes… sorry!**

Chapter 7 – Turmoil

.

_She pushed pass the low braches, careful not to make any noises. She jumped over the bushes and hid behind the huge oak tree. She heard clanking and yelling. She took a deep breath. "This is it… you have to do it now…" She muttered to herself before going around the tree. Her heart dropped as a kunai came flying in her direction, she managed to deflect it before it plunged into her arm._

"_Ne, Hinata-chan, you can't sneak up on me!" Naruto laughed running over. "That could have been bad, huh?"_

_She nodded quickly as blood flowed to her face. She sighed. There was no time for fainting or blushing! She smiled. "I g-guess," She mentally cursed herself. "But, umm, I wanted to talk to you…" She looked into his bright azure eyes._

_He nodded. "Sure! I have time!" They walked over to a bench that was oddly placed behind the training grounds. He sighed resting his muscles, he looked over at the girl with a smile. "What's going on, Hinata-chaaan?" He sung her name._

_She giggled. "Umm… Well y-you don't have to respond right now o-or never," He sat up giving her his full attention which only made it harder for her. She let her hair curtain her face. "Because it's okay and I'll g-get over it eventually."_

_He touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?" His voice soften._

_She looked up. "Naruto, you are my hero." She watched his eyes widen. "I l-look up to you in so many way and you are the motivation that k-keeps me going." His eyes were soft and smile was shaky. She felt a surge of confidence. "I know I c-can always count on you to be there and I know you will always be ready in the face of danger even without a plan." She giggled._

_He chuckled a bit. "Thank you Hina-chan."_

_She shook her head. "I… I also think you aren't what people think about you because you always prove them wrong, time after time and that is the most encouraging thing, Naruto-kun. I believe it's time that I had the courage to do this…" She looked down._

_He waited patiently. She stood in front of him with clenched fist. "Naruto Uzumaki… I am in love with you!" Then what felt like hours passed. She opened her eyes to a shocked Uzumaki._

"_Hinata…" He whispered._

_She stepped back. "I-It's f-fine r-r-really!" She shook her head. "I know y-you love S-Sakura-chan!" He stood and grabbed her shoulders pulling her into a hug._

"_Hinata, you don't even know how your words make me feel but," He pulled back looking into her milky eyes. "I can't accept your confession. It's not fair to you if I love someone else." She nodded._

"_I u-understand…" She tried pulling back but his arms were still holding her. "Please l-let me go…" She muttered._

"_Hin-"_

"_Let me g-go, please!" She ripped out of his grip. She couldn't even hold her tears back. He watched her tremble._

"_Hinata…"_

_She looked up. "I d-didn't ask you to love me back!" She raised her voice. "I would… just don't p-pity me!"_

"_Pity? I didn't say-" _

_She raised her hand. "It's in your eyes, Naruto…" She smiled. "Everything lies in those eyes." She turned. He grabbed her wrist. _

"_Then you know I don't mean to hurt you, Hinata."_

_She nodded. "I know." She snatched out of his grip and ran out of the forest. She ran refusing to stop, she jumped on the roofs trying to keep herself together. She arrived at the complex and went straight to her room._

_The next morning karma would come knocking at her door because she would have a mission with said blond and his love._

.

.

.

The feeling over being pulled had become a little hard to ignore. She felt a blanket of water pour over her and she shot in the upright position. She coughed for a moment and this headache was too much. Her arms and legs were still tied up. She winced at the pain that came from her limbs that were raw from being pulled. She looked away in hopes of finally something to tell her where they were.

Nothing.

Oh, she was blindfolded.

She felt a hand grip her forearm and yank her up. She didn't even fight it anymore she was completely exhausted. "Be careful with her!" A deep voice snapped. The headache worsen. Suddenly her back hit what felt like a stone chair. They tied her limbs to the chair, quite tightly. She whined again at her skin peeling.

Her heart beat skipped as she felt lips touch the skin of her neck. "Oh…" The voice breathed in her scent. She whimpered trying to move but in reality she didn't move. She didn't even make a noise. Her body felt heavy and her mouth kept clamped and dry. Her eyes burned from crying… at least that's what she hoped. His thin fingers caressed her chin. "My lovely princess…" His hand touched her cheek and traveled up to her blindfold.

"I told you, didn't I?" He pressed his forehead to hers. "We will be together…" He pulled it off. Her eyes opened slowly. They actually felt swollen. His form was foggy for a moment until she met purple eyes. His smirk was wild.

The Prince?

What did she do to him? Maybe going to have a drink would have been beneficial.

He stepped back and his hair retreated into his scalp changing into the raven color she had become accustom to. His purple eyes faded to black. He paced in front of her. "Did you know, that Konoha isn't as guarded as people may think?"

Really? She hadn't noticed.

He nodded. "It was a piece of cake actually, kidnapping you and framing that idiot Prince, which I did while he was on the way to your village!" He laughed softly. "It was fun playing a prince…" He mumbled. She wanted to kill him. Hinata never had the will to kill despite her being a ninja but right now she wanted nothing more than to drive her missing kunai into his throat.

She was standing in front of the man, or a man that was impersonating other people, that had caused her mentally to go crazy. She wanted to end this meaningless life.

"Funny, I forgot where I put that Prince." He looked at her. "Oh well… he means nothing to me where as you mean the world and more to me." He smiled.

Had she rolled her eyes because that's what she wanted to do? He frowned. "Are you mad about the water, my darling?"

Why wasn't he like torturing her?

He sighed. "I only meant to awaken you…" He clapped his hands. "Oh, princess… you have no fear. I will not kill you, my love!" He giggled. "Such beauty should be cared for and soon we will be able to leave this place and you will eventually come to love me. We will have beautiful children, don't you think?"

It was confirmed. This man was more than a lunatic.

Hinata closed her eyes trying to drift back off to somewhere where she didn't have to look at this crazy man. She heard footsteps and suddenly her hair was yanked back. She gasped seeing him behind her. "I don't like being ignored, Hinata-chan." He growled. He pulled out a kunai was pressed it to her neck enough to draw blood. She saw his eyes glow in excitement.

She was going to die now. Great.

His lips covered the cut. Was he sucking her blood? She felt his tongue slid against it sucking on her skin. She tried moving but to no avail. She closed her eyes hoping he would just kill her but he pulled back. "You taste so good, princess." He bit the top of her ear. "If you be a good girl, you can get out of this chair…" He grabbed her shoulders. "Please don't make me hurt you. I love you too much for that." He walked in front of her.

She couldn't hold back the sob anymore. The burning from the cut on her neck was burning, she was too tired for any combat and… she couldn't activate her Byakugan. She was hopeless, helpless and worthless. She cried harder. She wanted…

She wanted Naruto. Naruto… He was probably worried sick. Maybe they didn't know she wasn't in Konoha? She didn't even know where they were to the looks of the iciness, echo and faint dripping they were in a cave. A very deep cave… Naruto wouldn't be able to find her. Her body froze even more.

Sasuke… He was going to kill her. He was going to find her, kill this man and then proceed to kill her. It would be slow and painful. He told here countless times to let him know when she was leaving, countless. He always warned her not to do anything stupid.

Did he not know? She ate stupidity for breakfast!

She rather this lunatic kill her for misbehaving than have Sasuke glare at her and drive his katana in her heart. He kept talking about unfinished business and here she was, delaying his time. He would kill her. She looked up at the man who took on his form.

She wasn't scared.

Which should have scared her.

Her heart bounced as the cave started to shake. The replica looked around. "What is this!?" He growled looking the entrance.

"Sasuke, I found them!" She looked over. They found her? Naruto ran in and started to fight him. Sasuke walked in calmly reaching her.

"You are an idiot." She nodded happily. He said ripping her out of the ropes. She turned and Naruto was standing over the frighten man. "Naruto take Hama, I will finish this." He muttered grabbing the man throat. Naruto took Hinata swiftly.

"Hinata-chan we were so worried!" He yelled running towards the open light. She faintly heard a scream. She pressed her head into Naruto's form letting the light engulf her until it was dark again. She wasn't with Naruto and Sasuke wasn't following behind her. She wasn't free. She was still sitting, tied up looking into Sharingan eyes that were slowing down.

He smiled. "Princess, that will never happen." He stood. "I have covered every possible track. I even lead them in the wrong direction. I put a barrier over this area so no chakra activity will be noticed and they will pass right by."

She sobbed shaking her head.

"It's true. I don't see why you want to leave me!" He growled. "I can shape shift! I can be anyone you want!" He cried. "I can be Sasuke," He pointed to himself. "Or that Naruto!" He changed right before her eyes. "I can be Ino!" His hair grew long. "I can even be Sakura!" He changed again.

"I can do it all…" He knelt in front of her. "I just want you to stay with me." He cried in her lap. She looked down at him. He was retarded.

But she could play his game. If she played along for a while he would eventually believe she cares and free her at least giving her a little bit of chakra at a time. She could gain his trust and then she would kill him. She groaned softly making him look up at her. She gave a small smile. He smiled back and held her hand. "I can make you so happy."

She nodded slowly. He stood and stroked her hair. "I will go fetch you food. Please stay quiet for me…" She nodded as he ran into the light to her freedom.

She looked around. Moving would cause a worst headache. She needed her rest. Her world faded once more.

.

.

.

"_Alright now, it's a simple mission. Get them the scroll and get back." Tsunade sighed._

"_Hokage-sama, that isn't very much information!" Sakura spoke. "And if it's so easy why is Hinata coming along? No offense!" She turned to the dazed Hyuuga._

_Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "Hinata's eyes are the best in her clan, adding her to the mix will heighten chances blah, blah, blah… just go. I have a headache."_

"_What about-" Sakura was cut off just as the door opened and Naruto ran through._

"_Sorry I'm late Baa-chan…" His voice fell when his eyes fell on the meek Hyuuga staring out the window. "I w-woke up late." He looked back at the Hokage. Sakura grabbed his collar._

"_Let's go. I will explain on the way. I swear Naruto!" She growled as Hinata following slowly behind. She looked down the whole time. How was she supposed to focus on the mission after last night? She sighed sadly as they approached the gates. Sakura went over the half-assed directions Tsunade gave. They nodded and started on their way._

"_Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled._

"_Oh, umm… Y-yes…" She mumbled walking ahead of the two. Naruto watched her distance herself. Why was this happening? Naruto grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets._

"_Naruto, is Hinata-chan acting weird?" Sakura whispered._

"_I… I don't know she seems pretty normal to me." He offered. Hinata shoulders slumped more. He cursed himself. "I'll go talk to her!" She nodded. He walked up hating himself. How do you talk to a girl you just regretted? In front of the girl who you love but loves another. He forced his hand to reach out and something weird happened._

"_Don't touch me." _

_It was soft and only meant for him to hear. He could understand that. He had to say something._

"_Don't talk to me," She looked over. Her eyes were just as cold as Neji's weird. "I'm fine… please leave me alone." She looked back at the road. He froze as she kept walking. Sakura caught up soon._

"_What happened?"_

_Naruto smiled. "I think it's personal, you know."_

"_I understand." Sakura sighed. Hinata was a good friend but something just seemed different._

_About four hours later, "We are five minutes away." Sakura sighed. Hinata froze scanning the full area. Sakura ran up to her. "What's going on?"_

"_Thirty outside ninja are approaching. There are ten from the North, ten from the South. Five are from the West and two from the East." She spoke quickly as they took their stance._

"_But that's only twenty-seven!" Sakura whispered._

_Hinata nodded. "Three have disappeared."_

_Naruto smiled summoning twenty clones. "Let's do this!" They all were ready as the outside ninja came flooding the area._

.

.

.

Her eyes bolted open. All she could hear was her short rapid breaths. She closed her eyes slowly and leaned her head back. She tried flexing her hands and her legs had gone numb. Sighing she looked both ways and smelt something… sweet. She blinked for a few seconds seeing he had returned and was stirring a black pot. He looked up with a smile.

"You are awake… the food should be finished in a moment!" He smiled turning back to the pot. "Do you like your new jewels?" She looked at her wrist… why hadn't she noticed the ropes were gone but instead were place with two black bracelets that were glowing with a blue hue, matching one of her ankles. "They are sealing your chakra and kekki genkai but I do think they fit you well." He nodded.

She lifted her weak arms. She would have to behave before she got her chakra back and something told her that he was controlling these beads. She tried lifting herself. He noticed and got up. "Princess, allow me!" He made two shadow clones of Sasuke and they came over to help her. They lead her to the fire.

"Its syrup covered rice," She looked over in disgust. He laughed. "Oh, princess… it's different but delicious! You wouldn't want to starve to death, right?"

She could.

Even though she was weak, basically blind and mute… she dependent on people. She would have to depend on his lunatic. She lifted her hand slowly. He blinked. "My name?" She nodded slowly. He smiled. "If I tell you I would have to kill you." She looked off in the darkness.

He clapped his hands and fixed her a blow. "I will feed you now." He grinned. She wished he would change into someone other than Sasuke because this creepy happy Sasuke was just that… creepy.

He got a spoon and blew on it before raising it to her mouth. She smelt it first. "It's good." She opened her mouth letting the taste explode in her mouth. It wasn't as bad as she thought or she was just hungry. He smiled feeding her. "I told you it was good."

After her feel she sat there staring at the fire. She looked over and he was watching her closely. Those eyes… was he an Uchiha? His eyes were empty now and dark gray not the onyx she knew for Uchiha's to have. His hair was longer than Sasuke's was but beside that everything was the same. She couldn't get why did he chose her.

She wasn't the heiress. He didn't seem remotely interested in stealing or experimenting with her eyes. He was watched her and hadn't been harsh besides cutting her and even then he had bandaged the cut. He was keeping her alive, not strong but alive.

Who was he?

Why was he staring at her so intensely?

He scooted over to her. Her body froze as his hand touched her collar bone. "I am sorry, my love." She looked at him. He sighed. "I have marked you for life." His finger brushed the scar. Her eyes widen. He…

It was him!

He…

She pushed him away almost fainting from energy lost. He frowned. "I am sorry… I wanted you to stay with me!" He yelled. She was doing what Hinata does best –hyperventilate. He stood. "Calm down!" She felt tears forming. He scarred her more than just the past few weeks.

She crawled back until he grabbed her ankle. She cried out not because he was hurting her but for the pain he caused her. "Shut up, please!" He growled pulling her leg towards him. He crawled on her grabbing her chin. "I said shut up!" He pulled out a kunai. She trembled under him. He kissed her collar. She cried more until he slid it across her heart. She winced as the skin open. He licked the blood. He bit down on the skin. He pushed up. "I do love your screams…" He smiled.

She almost sighed as he got up. She saw Naruto kill him. He was dead! He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to cut you… I would never want to hurt you." He paced. "But you make me so mad! Why? Why don't you see how much I love you?" He whipped his around. "I hadn't even kiss your lovely lips in person yet… I will wait for your consent."

He wanted consent to KISS her? He stole her purity and he wanted consent to kiss her! She sat up and gripped the beads. "I wouldn't want you to do that. If you break it then your chakra will be gone." He snapped. "Just like that."

She stared at him. "I wish you would talk to me, Princess… it's really pissing me off." She was picked up by the clones she forget were here. He walked up to her. "I think you should just sleep until you calm down, alright?" He touched her face and just like that she was engulfed in darkness.

.

.

.

_She giggled eating her ice cream. Kiba smiled. "Hinata, where do you see us?" She looked up at him and Shino. Akamaru barked and curled up. "I mean… we're just genin right now but like when we're like eighteen and stuff!"_

_She patted Akamaru. "Well… I h-hope that we are a-all happy, alive and h-healthy" She smiled. Kiba rolled his eyes and ate his ice cream. She laughed. "What d-did you do want me to say?"_

_Kiba stood. "We maybe fourteen right now but by the time I'm eighteen I was to be either a jonin or preparing to join the ANBU!" He laughed._

_Shino gave his ice cream to Akamaru. "Not with your recklessness." He muttered._

"_What did you say Shino!?" Kiba pointed._

_Hinata giggled. "Boys…"_

_Kiba nodded. "Well in four years where do you see yourself? I hope not married to the town's idiot!" She blushed madly._

"_K-Kiba-kun… I do n-not think t-that will happen!" She covered her face. He grabbed her hands. He smiled widely. "K-Kiba…"_

"_You better not. I hope the group sticks together even after we have to do different things!" He froze. "What if that bastard Uchiha comes back?"_

_Hinata put her ice cream in the trash can. "I doubt i-it."_

_Shino nodded. "I agree. He is power hungry and being in one place will never make someone like that happy."_

_Kiba rolled his eyes. "I hope he is somewhere dead."_

_Hinata sighed. "You s-shouldn't say that. He is one of u-us!"_

"_He isn't one of us, Hinata…" He sighed. "If I killed your family and ran away will you still accept me with open arms?"_

_She paused. "You didn't and you wouldn't and he d-didn't," She looked down. "Everyone has their own reasons f-for wanting power…" She trailed off._

_Kiba rolled his eyes. "You say that because you're an angel. He is a devil who makes babies cry!" She giggled. "Besides, you only accept him because of Naruto."_

"_Naruto is an idiot." Shino mumbled._

_Hinata looked down. "He doesn't give up on things he loves the most and S-Sasuke-san was like a b-brother to him."_

_Kiba stuffed his hands in pockets. "Some family, eh?"_

_Hinata sighed. "I suppose…"_

.

.

.

She woke back open and figured they were traveling again. She curled up. She would never see her friends and family again. She would miss everything. She would never see Naruto become Hokage. She wouldn't see Kiba, Shino and maybe Neji get promoted to ANBU.

She wouldn't see if Tenten would become the greatest weapon welder of their time or if Rock Lee would step in Gai-Sensei's place.

She wouldn't see Ino bright smile saying she was going to finally settle down and own her family's business, that's what Hinata wanted anyway. She wouldn't be able to taste any more of Chouji's BBQ or listen to Shikamaru tell her random facts.

She wouldn't see Sakura become the Head Nurse and one of the Legendary Sanin along with Naruto… and even Sasuke.

She would never get to ask Sasuke what his business was about or even if he was ever going to stop calling her Hama.

She would love to hear that now.

She didn't want to sleep because she kept having flashback of memories… but it would be the only way she would remember any of her comrades. She was alone.

Drowning in her own silence.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Whoa… I so badly wanted Sasuke… and I guess Naruto to jump into the cage and save her!**

**Me: Why didn't you?**

**Me: Because I don't want to rush anything… trying to go with the flow.**

**Me: Mmm… you're not a flow goer.**

**Me: Shut up… We will take our time. There is a lot more to come… we will see what will happen.**

**Me: You mean to tell me you don't even know.**

**Me: Aah, that is the beauty of it.**

**Me: You're an idiot. Review because it makes us happy!**

**Me: Very much!**


	8. Panic

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 8 – Panic

.

.

.

"Hey, Ino…" Sakura whispered. The blonde looked over.

"Yeah…"

"Am I the only person who feels that?" She asked.

Ino stood from her stool and walked around to her friend. "You mean Sasuke's over flow of chakra?" She nodded. "I'm trying to ignore it."

"What got him so mad?" She swirled a lock of her pink hair.

Ino smiled. "I don't even know. Do you want to be nosey?"

Sakura giggled. "Let's go."

They ran to the Hokage Tower which was completely empty. Ino looked around. "Isn't this place usually more guarded?" Sakura nodded slowly going up to the top floor where Tsunade was. Sakura touched knob and cracked it open.

Sasuke was sitting on the left and Naruto was sitting on the right. Sasuke's chakra flooded their heads. Tsunade seemed calm when she looked up to see the two girls. "Yes?" She asked.

Ino nudged Sakura in a bit. "W-what's going on, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Ino noticed Tsunade desk was nothing but ashes.

"Hinata is missing." She informed them.

"How is that possible!?" Ino yelled.

Naruto stood clenching his fist together. "Why aren't we doing anything?"

She frowned. "Because I want the full details!"

Sasuke broke the armrest off the chair. "I told you what happened! I got out of the shower to find the girl was gone. I went to ask the fucking neighbors and they said they saw her leave with Naruto…"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "I was eating ramen at my house when he came storming in asking for her! I went to check on Tamaki and he was also missing."

Sasuke nodded. "So unseal me so I can go kill him."

"You don't know if it was him, Uchiha." Tsunade tried reasoning with the unstable teenagers.

Suddenly the curtains were engulfed in black flames. "I don't know? He is missing and she is missing. If you don't let me go another life will be missing," He growled. "That is a promise."

Ino and Sakura backed up. Naruto looked at the very pissed Uchiha. "Sasuke, I am just as mad but keep your attitude under control."

His Sharingan was spinning so rapidly it seemed I t had stopped. Because of him Tsunade decided it would be best if everyone stayed in their homes just in case he flipped out. Sasuke sat down in his broken chair.

"Sasuke we can't assu-"

He growled. "Fuck this village's logic. I am leaving with or without a seal. It's not like it could stop me anyway." He stood up again.

"Sasuke, you would need back up and a tracking team-"

"I don't need a fucking team. I have destroyed villages on my own. Do you dare treat me as if I am one of your weak shinobi?" He asked looking at the older woman.

"Sasuke calm the fuck down!" Naruto yelled.

He grabbed the blond boy's collar. "Yes Uzumaki, let's calm down and wait… let's do what you did," He smirked. "Because that worked out great, didn't it! Her getting raped and cut up like some type of vegetable" He pushed him. "Let's all feel as guilty as you for not being able to save a 'comrade', eh?"

"I…"

He laughed. "You what? You tried? That's all this fucking village can do… is try." He turned to the Hokage and bowed. "Your majesty, I am leaving."

Naruto grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you."

Sasuke threw him a smirk. "Don't slow me down." Sakura and Ino walked up to him. "No fucking way, I am going to save one brat today not three so stay here." With that he walked out with Naruto trailing behind him.

Sasuke walked down the hallway. "Where are they keeping my Katana?" He asked. Naruto paused.

"On the sixth floor with all the other weapons." He spoke up. Sasuke turned and grabbed his shoulder before Naruto could blink they were on the sixth floor. Sasuke didn't even have to do any hand signs for transporting. He looked over at his old friend breaking through the bar getting his katana, Sasuke was stronger than he let on.

"Do you not have a katana?" He asked.

Naruto smirked. "I don't need one."

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder again and they were at the gates. "I forgot you are more of a little kunai type of boy."

It took a second before Naruto caught on. "W-what?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He reached out feeling the barrier that was keeping him in the village. "Can you get through?"

"Of course I can." Naruto watched him touch it and his fingers started burning. He gritted his teeth and sighed pulling back.

"Doesn't look lik-"

He was cut off as the Uchiha simply walked through. Naruto gawked. "Seals mean nothing to someone who knows how to control them."

Naruto shrugged. "I feel her chakra that way." He pointed west.

"Then it's means it's east," He started walking. "In a kidnapping they wouldn't want to be found which means they would try to trick idiot shinobi."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You act like you're not a part of Konoha."

Sasuke looked over. "I will never accept it as a part of me."

Naruto smirked. "You were really angry about Hinata-chan." Sasuke didn't respond. "Do you have a soft spot for Hinata-chan?" Sasuke signed as a huge hawk appeared in front of them.

"What, Uchiha?" It said.

"Do not what me. We need to find Hyuuga Hinata."

"You summoned me for childish things?"

Sasuke hand started forming the Chidori. "If it was childish, you fool. I would not participate in it."

The hawk looked over at Naruto. "I am not a mule."

Sasuke laughed. "I don't not give a fuck of what you are but you will help me." The hawk stared at him.

"Get on. I hate Uchihas. Why didn't you summoned the Neko Twins?" The boys boarded the Hawk.

"They are…" He paused. "I will actually." Suddenly two cats popped up. One was white with black eyes the other was black with white eyes both wearing Uchiha collars. "Find Hinata Hyuuga. If you find anything report back to me."

They stretched. "Yes sir." They said in unison before transforming into jaguars and taking off.

Naruto cheered. "That is so cool!"

"Shut up, dobe and hang on!" The hawk flew straight up. Naruto held Sasuke's torso. "The hawk, not me" He growled. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. They flew above the clouds.

"Hinata's wouldn't be all the way up here!" Just as Naruto got the words out the hawk swooped down through the trees.

Sasuke laughed. "Alright, Taka* enough with scaring him."

"Yes sir." He spoke.

Naruto gasped. "You guys are jerks!" As Taka evened out over the trees.

"That's for asking me such trivial things." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto grumbled and got quiet as they flew through the air. "Sasuke can't you just use your eyes to find her? I mean Tamaki could do it and he wasn't even around."

Sasuke stayed quiet. "I have no idea how he did it and even if I did it would take a lot of energy," He turned slightly. "I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy falling from the sky."

Naruto chuckled. "You let a dude that isn't even an Uchiha be better at your bloodline. You kind of suck, teme."

Taka froze in mid-air. "What are you doing, Uchiha-san?" Taka asked.

"Take us down." He spoke coldly. Naruto knew how to strike a cord. If it's one thing they had in common was their egos. Taka nodded and shot right down causing Naruto to scream like a baby. Taka disappeared.

Sasuke sat down. Naruto sat beside him. "Are you going to try it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dobe. Stand there and make sure nothing happens." The blond nodded.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan on the lowest level. How would someone even do this? He focused on her face. He took a deep breath.

Maybe her eyes… He pictured her eyes, those huge creepy eyes. He watched them open but everything was blurry and his head started to pound. He felt Naruto grab him. "What?!" He yelled.

"Your eyes were bleeding!"

He sighed. "Yeah, they do that."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't you think you should get that fixed?"

"No." He knew his chakra point behind his eyes were either clogged or half there but there was no way anyway was going to touch him like that.

"Dude, don't kill yourself."

"Hn" He switched his Sharingan to a higher level. Repeating his thought process her eyes were closed again. He watched them open slowly and was sent into a different place.

.

He saw her on the floor coughing. She looked up at him. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "What the fuck, Hama?" She froze and touched his face. "Yeah, it's me." He let go looking around they were on a beach. Her eyes were watery and she tackled him.

Of course he didn't move much. Her face pressed into his chest. He awkwardly patted her back. "Where are you Hama?" She shrugged and pulled back. He sighed. "Me and the dobe are searching for you…"

Her eyes lit up and hugged him again. "Alright, can you describe how your surroundings look?" She nodded. Suddenly everything disappeared and was replaced with what looked like a carriage, a window appeared and they pulled up to a small house. "A house in the middle of the forest?"

She nodded. She started to fade and grabbed his arm. "Hama," He pulled her towards him before she was completely gone.

.

He groaned and held his head. Naruto stared at him. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What happened?"

"There's a house… He took her to a house…"

Naruto crossed his arms again. "Isn't that weird?"

"It's really weird. She had these chakra beads on. Orochimaru used them on his newest experiments."

Naruto looked up at the falling sun. "Why would Tamaki have them then?" Sasuke shrugged. "Unless it is Orochimaru!"

Sasuke looked at the blond. "When I kill I make sure they are dead." He wiped his bloody eyes.

"You know Sasuke, I don't need your constant reminder of how I messed up." Naruto snapped. "Yeah, I did mess up but you were in charge of watching her which should have been the easiest thing but you let her go. I mean, couldn't you sense her leaving?" He paused. "Maybe you wanted her to go? So you could be free at last!"

Sasuke looked at him with a smirk. "Am I that heartless?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "That explains why I am looking for a girl that has no meaning in my life other that a mission. I have failed before."

Naruto sat down. "Then why are you doing this?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "She doesn't deserve anymore pain," He looked over. "My mother would be very mad if I let her die."

"Your mother?"

He nodded. "I feel like she wants me to do this, other than that I would let her die."

Naruto nodded. "Or it could just be your heart growing?"

"Doubt it."

Naruto waved dismissively. "I gotta pee." He walked behind a tree. Sasuke sighed until he heard Naruto scream and run back with his pants down. A black lion walked out with a white lioness behind him. "Sasuke get your cats!" The lion growled.

"Sir," The black lion sat in front of him. "Shiro* and I have searched everything within a 500 mile radius."

The white lioness sat beside him and transformed back into a cat. "This is true sir, Kuro* and I did not find the girl."

Sasuke frowned. "Very well, tomorrow… you will go further. Did you find anything?"

They both nodded. "We found a body of a blond boy about your age, sir"

"Did you bring him?"

Kuro ran behind the tree and drug him out. Naruto pointed. "That's Tamaki!" Sasuke kicked him. The body groaned.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" His voice was a lot deeper than before and hair was a lot shorter. He patted his clothes off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and you are?"

"I am Tamaki Jundo. Are you Konoha shinobi?" Naruto nodded. "Where am I?"

"You are in the forest."

He rubbed his head. "All I remember is a man knocking me out. Are you telling me I was abandoned to die?"

"Pretty much." Sasuke yawned.

He paced. "I was supposed to bring important papers to your Hokage for my village. My people are in trouble. We need your medical help. Please tell me, we are going back to your village!" He asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I like him much better."

He looked at the two. "What do you mean?"

"Someone has been impersonating you, making you seem like an asshole."

He gasped. "I am no such thing! How dare they ruining my good name?" He paced back and forth. "What has he did?"

"Kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga."

He froze. "Do you mean the ex-heiress?" They nodded. "I met her once at the Clans Meeting. She was a nice girl, by no means a decent shinobi but she was very nice… very pretty too. It's a pity… I did hope she was going to change that horrible clan of hers"

Naruto smiled. "So you're the real Prince?"

He nodded. "Yes. You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"I sure am!"

He smiled. "My people love you very much," He turned to Sasuke. "Do you remember me?"

Sasuke looked up. "Why would I?"

"I met you at the clan meeting too, though you were trailing behind your brother," He laughed. "Oh, I envied you two…" He shook his blond head. "I must get to your village, my people are depending on me!"

"Konoha is on a bit of an edge with you because of the replica."

"I must apologize then. Will you help me?"

Naruto nodding and made twelve clones. "Guys, return him to Konoha!" They all nodded.

Sasuke looked at Shiro. "Shiro-chan, please explain to the Hokage everything you have heard." She nodded. They disappeared into the darkness.

Naruto sighed. "I am so glad he isn't like that other guy!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I guess we camp for the night." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke didn't sleep instead listen to the forest around him and Naruto loud snoring. He closed his eyes until his was pushed into a different place.

.

He was sitting in a field. The tall grass was blowing around him. He sighed. So this is relaxing? He heard footsteps. The grass in front of him was pushed showing a stunned Hyuuga. She smiled happily and tackled him again. This time he wasn't prepared at all. She giggled and sat up. He watched her. Her clothes changed into a normal sundress.

"Hama," She looked up. "I didn't mean to do this." He was talking about bring her into his subconscious. She shook her head and smiled. "Is he hurting you?" She looked away. "I will kill him." He stated.

She bit her lips as her trembling started again. He grabbed her hand. "Calm down before you pass out." She took a few deep breaths. "My mother will not stop bothering me about you."

She cocked her head to the side. He smirked. "She keeps telling me to save you." Her eyes soften and nodded. "She was the one telling me I had unfinished business in Konoha."

She closed her eyes. _He doesn't even know._

She looked around. Her voice. He watched her. "I supposed if you're in my subconscious then it's only fair I hear your thoughts."

_That's creepy._

He blinked. She blushed and looked away. _Now I'm creepy!_ She heard her head.

He smirked. "You do have a nice voice."

She looked at him. _Who are you? No! Stop thinking Hinata! He can hear you! _She closed her eyes.

"We found the prince –the real one."

_Oh… he is like the other guy?_

"No. He seems like a real prince who cares about his people. His name is Tamaki Jundo." Her eyes lit up.

_I know him! He is from the Jundo clan, his last name translate to Purity even though his clan has the most diversity. Our clan and many others hate them for it._

Sasuke couldn't even focus on her thoughts. Why would she want to rid the world of her voice? It was almost motherly and soft. He sighed. What was he thinking? He looked around the place changed back into the beach again. She looked around and stood.

"Hama," She looked at him. "I don't know how stable this world is." She walked barefoot to the tide. He walked over and grabbed her arm. "I said I don't know how stable this world is."

_It's your mind, Uchiha-san. _She stepped into the water and looked back. _Looks pretty stable to me..._

"I should have known you were just as stubborn as a mute." He sighed as she splashed around in the water. "Stop it before I change into lava." She looked at him.

_Get in…_

"No." She walked up to him. _I have to deal with a lunatic… the least you could do is play with me._

"What happened to that annoying stuttering that I remember?"

_Why would I stutter in my thoughts?_

She had a point. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. "This is more of Naruto's scene." She looked back at him. _Again, it's your mind._

She had another point. He snatched his hand away watching her face sadden. He grabbed her hand. "I will save you, Hama." She nodded letting the wind blow her hair everywhere. "I am not as incompetent as Naruto."

_You love him, Uchiha-san._

"Why must everyone in your village believe in such a trivial emotion?"

_It's your village too… that means hate is also a trivial emotion… you seem to feel that way a lot._

"Hate is a real emotion."

_If you never loved then you never hate. Hate is just like love a very passionate feeling towards another only difference is how you expressed it._

He stared at her. "I enjoyed you more being quiet." She giggled. "So, you still love the dobe?" Her face lit up. "That blush means yes, eh?" He leaned in. She froze.

_I… don't know how I feel. I know the only reason he is being so nice is being he feels guilty. Could you tell him it's not his fault? I just… after I confessed I just don't feel the same type of love._

"There are types of love? That's why it's so trivial."

She rolled her eyes and turned. _You're just ignorant._

He froze as did the water that froze over. "Just you call me ignorant?" She shivered from the temperature change. Snow started to fall. "Why? Am I not the one trying to save you?"

She rubbed her hands together. _I mean, you're ignorant to any emotions that allows you to be close to anyone. You're not saving me because you want to. You're doing it because you were asked. I am fine dying here. I won't be a bother to anyone anymore."_

He frowned. "I don't have to listen to anyone if I want to save you it's because I want to."

_So then you want to._

"I never said that"

She shivered. _You did, You just said if you want to save me, which you are trying to do, it's because you want to._

He grabbed her chin. "I really enjoy you not speaking."

_Because I'm right?_

"Because you're proving yourself more annoying."

_Then let me die._

He pulled her shivering form to him. "Who knew Hama was so suicidal?" He smirked. Her eyes were widened. "How are you cold?" He breathed. She blinked a few times before he let her go and the beach defrosted. She sighed as the heat came back.

"Put on some clothes."

She looked down at her sundress. _It's your mind!_

He smirked. "You're right… I could make anything happen?" She stepped back. "But I'm not a pervert." She looked down and she was in her normal clothes.

_SASUKE, WAKE UP!_

He looked up. "Got dammit, it's the dobe…" He looked at Hinata.

_No, don't leave me… Please! _She shook her head.

_SASUKE, GET UP WE HAVE TO GO! I WILL TICKLE YOU, TEME!_

"I will be back," He said as she hugged him. "We will find you…" He patted her head.

_I don't wanna go… _She started to fade. He sighed and broke the genjutsu.

.

He looked at the blond trying to tickle him. "Get the fuck off of me." He sat up.

Naruto pouted. "You were asleep! The sun is up so we have to be too! Shiro-chan came back and said everything is smooth back home!" Sasuke nodded and went to a tree punching it down. "Dude, have a bad dream?"

He looked at his idiot friend. "I was talking to Hama."

Naruto sighed. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," He started and looked at the twins. "Kuro, Shiro… scan the area. There is a house somewhere around here. Find it and tell me." They got up and stretched.

"Yes sir!" They transformed into cheetahs and took off.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha. "Wait, did you say talking to her as in she was talking back."

"I could hear her thoughts so I suppose."

He smiled. "I miss her voice… well we all do."

He looked over. "She's smart. It's annoying."

He laughed at Sasuke. "What did she say?"

Sasuke summoned the hawk again. "She said it's not your fault. She wants you to stop blaming yourself." He froze giving Sasuke the look he was searching for. He looked at the Hawk. "Taka, take us exactly 500 miles."

"Alright, get on."

Naruto watched Sasuke. He more determined than yesterday. What happened between them? His voice was all soft like he was happy for once. Naruto chuckled getting on the hawk. Maybe he could be nosey since he was in such a good mood. "Hey, Sasuke-teme… what happened that whole time."

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Your eyes were activated the whole every time I woke up to check up on things which means y'all were talking about nothing for an awfully long time."

"What are you trying to say, Uzumaki?"

Naruto dug his hands into the giant bird's feathers. "I am just curious, you know."

"Curiosity killed the fox."

"Uh… it's cat." He said as the bird launched itself into the air.

Sasuke turned slightly. "I know exactly what I said…" He seethed.

Naruto smacked his teeth. "Was that an indirect threat?"

"Hn," He sighed. "TAKAI*!" The Hawk launched itself higher into the air. "SAKASAMA NI*!" Naruto screamed was the Hawk turn upside down. "FUSE!" He yelled and the bird shot towards the ground.

Naruto was screaming like a baby. Sasuke smiled as Taka decided to spin. "We're going to diiiiiie!" Naruto yelled trying hold on.

"Alright Taka." The bird even out flying back up.

"That was fun, sir!" Taka laughed. "I haven't done that in a while!"

Naruto was choking on the bugs he swallowed. "You MADE HIM DO THAT!"

Sasuke looked over. "Next time, mind your business."

"You're so evil."

"Thank you." He muttered.

"We have reached your desired stop." Taka said.

"Alright, take us down."

The Neko Twins were waiting for them at the bottom. "Sir, we found a small village a mile ahead. We cannot smell the girl but that may be a start!" Shiro told him.

"Good. You may all go now." The three animals disappeared.

Naruto fell to the floor kissing the ground. "My, are you afraid of heights, dobe?"

The blond glared at him. "I just don't enjoy huge flying animals" The sole Uchiha nodded. "It's my turn!" He made five clones. "Guys go see if Hinata-chan is anywhere!" They nodded and ran into the village.

Sasuke frowned. "It's a house in the forest. She didn't say anything about a village." He sighed. "Dobe, I think this may be a trap." He turned to find Naruto struggling in a net.

"You think?"

He took out his katana and ripped him out of it. "We don't have time for fighting."

Naruto stood in his stance. "They do." They saw ten women walk out the bushes. "Look Sasuke, they are just pretty ladies."

They surrounded them all holding hands. "Naruto… you're an idiot." He groaned covering his ear.

"Wait, wha-" They all started screaming. Naruto yelled and covered his ear. Sasuke sighed after they finished. Naruto ears were bleeding but were healing.

"These aren't normal ladies."

A petite woman walked through. "You are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, no?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

She nodded. "Girls, we should apologize."

They smiled. "We apologize." They said in unison.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, let's go." He shrugged but they didn't break their arms. The woman laughed.

"We didn't say we would let you go."

Sasuke unsheathed his katana. "I don't have a problem killing women."

She ran a hand through her green hair. "Where do you have to go?"

"Look lady, we gotta go!" Naruto tried pushing through their arms.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He cut through the two girls arms. They screamed.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that. They had quite a temp-" Sasuke cut through their bodies.

"Let's go." He said. Naruto tapped his shoulder as the other eight dropped their arms and started to change into something Naruto never seen before. "We have shit to do."

"Yeah, but Sasuke!" They started running towards them.

Sasuke groaned lighting the entire area with black flames. They watched them burning and scream. "I said let's go."

Naruto saw one clone ran up to him. "This isn't a normal village. It is fully populated with crazed women."

"We are on the outskirt of the sound… everything is crazed" Sasuke droned. "It's best not to stay here." Naruto nodded. They took for the tree.

"Hey, won't those black flames keep burning."

"No. I stopped it once we left the area." He muttered. Naruto figured Sasuke spent some time here under Orochimaru.

"Awh, you have a heart."

"You're pissing me off."

"Sasuke why do you hate me so much!" Naruto whined. Sasuke looked over. "I just don't understand! I thought after you came back that things… I mean I know they will never be the same… but I at least thought that we could try to accept each other."

Sasuke looked straight. "Why did you not let me die?"

Naruto looked up at the sky. "Sasuke, you are like my family… I just had to help."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He looked at the stoic man.

"Why do you feel like we are anything but ex-teammates?"

"Because we aren't."

"Hn"

"And you know that."

Sasuke shrugged. "I rather be locked in that cell."

Naruto patted his back. "When I'm Hokage, you can live there."

Sasuke looked over with a smile. "Do you really mean it, buddy?"

Naruto laughed. "Don't do that man!" Sasuke smirked and kept walking. Naruto smiled a bit. Sasuke wasn't completely hollow but he sure wasn't going to show any of his emotions. He paused when Sasuke grabbed his hand. "What the…"

Sasuke looked over. "Do you love me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tried snatching away but Sasuke kept his grip on the blond. "Sasuke what are you talking about?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?" He bit out slowly.

"You're scaring me."

Sasuke pulled him toward his self. "You're pissing me off… answer the question. Do you love me?"

"No!" Naruto looked the man in the eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"So you hate me?"

"No, Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke pushed him into a nearby tree. He stared into his eyes. "I don't swing that way.

"So, if you don't love me or hate me… then what is it?"

"I love you, like in a brotherly way." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke stared at his lips. "Sasuke…"

His onyx eyes flooded into cerulean eyes. "So you're saying there are different types of love?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke came closer.

"Sasssukkke!" Naruto growled. "Personal space!"

"How many different types of love are there?"

"Many."

"Give me five…" He asked.

Naruto looked off. "Uh… You have Brother-Sister or friends love, which is different from the love you would have for your parents or adult figures… umm… there's the type when you have with significant others… there's the type of love you have for objects and animals" Sasuke stepped back.

"Ah, I see."

"Are you that clueless?"

Sasuke looked over. "No." He continued to walk.

"You have to stop joking like that."

"I was not joking."

Naruto gawked. "Well do you love me?"

"No." Sasuke stated. "None of those types."

"You love me dude…" Naruto smiled.

"I don't hate you." He paused. "I don't particularly like you either."

"Where is this coming from?"

He shrugged. "Curious." He thought about his time with Hinata. How did he feel about her? He would put her in the same place with Naruto until he could sort these out. He froze. Naruto looked back.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" They both paused.

"I don't hear anything!" Naruto said.

"It's a forest, dobe. That means you should hear animals, or something…" He turned to him. "Can you feel my chakra?"

"No."

He nodded. "We stepped into a barrier."

"What does that mean?" He paused. "Hinata?"

"Possibly…" He looked ahead. "Or another trap."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh snap! Is this it? Oh Mikoto is still meddling in Sasuke's life! What to know what happens next? Find out next time!**

**Taka – Hawk; Kuro –Black; Shiro – White; Takai – Higher; Sakasama ni – Upside Down; Fuse – Down; Jundo – Purity**


	9. Chaos

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: Hey, warning… I suck at fighting scenes, matter of fact I hate them which is why I try to refrain from writing stories in the Shinobi World but seeing as this story is in this world, and I do have to write a dumb fight scene. I will give you a warning and you know what I mean if you read any of my other Shinobi World stories but Hakuna Matata (No worries) I will warn you when my sucky writing comes out to play… until then here is chapter 9, yo!**

Chapter 9 – Chaos

.

.

She sat on her "new" bed in her "new" room in her "new" house everything that she "wanted" her house to be like. She still had her "new" jewels on and never felt weaker than she did now. In just the span of three days she had lost all the weight she tried gaining back. Her hair looked dull in its long braid.

She only could look forward to one thing.

Seeing Sasuke…

She looked forward to him pulling her out of this reality. She heard a knock at the door. "Hello my lady." Naruto waltzed in and sat at the end of the bed. She looked over as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Are you enjoying your stay here?" She nodded and looked out the window. He smiled. "I am happy to know that." She looked over. "You look sick, Princess?"

It was true. She felt sick too. Maybe one of the cuts were infected? Maybe she was literary home-sick? Maybe she was trying to kill herself. "Anything I can do?" He smiled. She shook her head. Sasuke said they were close this morning. They stepped into the barrier. They would probably strike at night.

She stomach churned. He stood. "Princess!" She grabbed his arm and pointed to the bathroom. He helped her up. She fell to the floor and threw up. He watched her. "What is wrong with you? Tell me please?"

She vomited again. He checked her forehead. "A fever?" He sighed. "I think you may have the flu!" He clapped his hands together. She flushed the toilet and took a raspy breath. So she was just sick. She pushed her up and passed him. "I will get you some medicine!" He helped her up to the bed. She coughed and curled up.

If he was going to keep her alive, the least he could do is keep her healthy! She wanted to get under the covers but at the same time her body was covered in cold sweat. Her head was pounding and stomach was in knots. He paced around the room. "I do not want to leave you but-" She grabbed the trash can and proceeded to vomit.

He sighed. "I must go, will you be safe?" She sat up and pointed to her mouth. "Water?" She nodded. He ran out and came back with a tall glass of cold water which she drunk greedily and curled into the fetal position. "I will be back soon, my love!" He ran out. She breathed deeply listening to the door closed.

She needed fresh air. She pushed herself up and walked slowly to the window. Her whole body was giving up on her. She blinked and turned. This wasn't going to work. She tried reaching the bed before she fainted.

.

.

.

"Yes, it appears she has a bad fever." She shook her head looking up to see an older woman. Her hair was long, wavy and looked like it was blond at one point. Her eyes were dull blue. "Oh, deary… you're up…" She smiled. "Son," Hinata looked over at the younger male his hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and his eyes were the same dull blue color. He looked at her with a familiar smile. "Bring me my bag."

She looked at Tamaki now. "She is completely drained too. Chakra Exhaustion is very dangerous for a shinobi." He looked at her with a small frowned. "She's lost a lot of weight. She should come with us for the night."

He stood. "No, I'm sure that won't be necessary."

The lady shook her head. "It's for her health."

"I said it will not be necessary, ma'am." Hinata coughed and rolled over. "It will break."

"Not at this rate." She sighed. "Do you wish for her to die?"

He paced the room. "How about you two stay here?" He nodded.

The old lady shook her head. "Now, I can't do that!"

He nodded. "Please, I insist…"

She sighed. "Well, I have old feet and a good rest will do me and my grand baby just well!" She smiled. "I will ensure you that she will be in the best hands."

Tamaki nodded. "Oh thank you!"

"Sonny," The grandson looked over. "Help your grammy up!" She giggled. Hinata smile at her. She was adorable and happy like the cutest type of grandma unlike her old skinny mean grandparents.

.

.

(Eariler)

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the village even though there was a barrier cloaking chakra they decided it would be best to conceal theirs. Naruto pressed his face to the glass of a clothing store. "We should buy some stuff!"

"No." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto looked over. "There's Tamaki!" He whispered pulling him into the store before the man could see them.

"Why the fuck are we hiding?" Sasuke growled.

"If we fight now then innocent people will die." He looked over. "Innocent people dying is bad Sasuke, bad."

Sasuke looked over. "Do you think I am stupid?"

Naruto shrugged and picked up a tie. "This is…" He looked up. "Perfect. Sasuke we need costumes!"

"I don't get it." Sasuke frowned.

Naruto sighed. "He is a shape shifter so we have to be one with the crazy!" He transformed into an old rather plump lady.

"I don't see why you have to be a hideous old woman!" Sasuke looked in disgust.

Naruto picked on a dress he was going to buy. "First, I am the cute trustworthy grandma!" He smiled walking to the counter. The cashier stared at the old women with a teenage boy voice. "Thanks, dude." Naruto put the clothes on the counter.

"This is ridiculous. We can easily kill him." Sasuke turned away.

Naruto smiled. "You're right could, but we aren't." He pulled on the dress and made a clone to zip him up. "Now, since you aren't a master of shape shifting like me, I will-" Sasuke went up in a poof.

He was taller, skinnier and creepier. His eyes were dull blue and brown hair pulled neatly into a ponytail. He looked at Naruto in his form. Naruto clapped. "Let's go, dobe."

"I am so proud of you!" He used his 'Grandma' voice.

They walked out into the town when they heard Tamaki yelling. "Does anyone know a doctor?"

Naruto stumbled. "Sonny, does someone need a doctor?" He said rather loudly. Tamaki smiled ran over.

"Are you a doctor, ma'am?"

"I sure am..."

"My love… she is sick with what I believe is a fever"

"Your love?" Naruto asked. "I can heal her right up for a small fee…"

He nodded. "No amount of money is too much for my love."

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't mind my grandmother, she's a gambler."

She giggled. "I never gamble on lives!"

"That's a blessing." Sasuke looked at Tamaki who was still grinning.

"Shall I show you?"

They nodded. Sasuke looked ahead. He was sure he was sick now. His stomach was tight like a flipping sensation, his heart was beating rapidly and his hands were sweaty. He took a deep breath and watched as they let the village and went into the forest. "You live mighty far don't cha' sonny?"

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. How was his guy so great and he couldn't see through their forms. He chuckled. "Well, my love and I always enjoyed the quieter moments of life."

Hama was right. He was a lunatic.

"That's just sweet. I am trying to get my grand baby off my back and find him a sweet thing. He thinks I can't handle myself!" She laughed. "I am pretty stable!"

He looked back. "You seem very stable."

She nodded. "Years of working out in my herb garden," She laughed. "Sore back but strong hands."

"I trust your work."

She nodded. "Mm. How long have you and your love been together?"

He looked in the sky. "About five years actually, it wasn't love at first sight but I had to work for her attention and that made it even more enjoyable…"

"I know that, me and my late husband were like that. He was a very hard worker and worked even harder for all of this!" She pointed to herself. He laughed and opened the door to the house.

"So, are you from here?"

Naruto shook 'her' head. "Suna actually."

"Amazing, I would love to go there one day! How was the weather? I heard it was pretty hot."

"Pretty ain't even the word, sonny. It is wicked hot but we travel now while these bones still work!"

Tamaki nodded. "And your grandson?"

"Not one of many words, his folks were shinobi of Konoha but after the Nine-tails attack my daughter bought him back to me before she passed."

Sasuke also realized Naruto was a natural at lying. He would make a great Hokage.

He opened the door. "I hear that the vessel is an idiot and his ex-teammate is a deranged killer."

She laughed. "I heard that too, who hadn't heard of that traitor Uchiha. His family was evil and deserved it, isn't that right boy?"

Sasuke nodded. "I am happy they are rotting, I hope that Uchiha is somewhere dying a painful death." They walked in and saw the bed was empty.

Tamaki ran in and sighed. "She just fell. Can you help me," He ushered 'Sasuke' over as they picked her up. She groaned and opened her eyes.

.

.

(Now)

"Now sit up so you can eat. It's my very own medicine." Hinata stared greedily at the bowl of ramen.

"Grandmother, do you think ramen is the best thing?"

She pointed at Hinata. "She's nothing but bones, we gotta get her normal size again and ramen will do it."

Tamaki stared at Hinata eating the ramen. "I never seen her so happy about food before."

The old lady tapped Hinata's hitai-ate. "Anyone from Konoha loves ramen. My husband was from Konoha and just adored the stuff."

He nodded. Sasuke watched Hinata grabbed another bowl before devouring it. Was he starving her? "I usually make Syrup covered rice for her and she just loves it!" Sasuke was correct. He was starving her.

"Wouldn't it be like a paste?" Naruto asked in disgust.

"Sort of but it's really good, right?" He looked at Hinata who was too busy eating. "Princess, please slow down before you vomit." She snatched the bowl and kept eating.

After the third bowl she gave up. She sighed and rubbing her stomach in happiness. The old lady nodded. "Yes, baby… I know the trick!" She stood. "Now for a hot bath!"

Sasuke stood. "She is capable, grandmother"

Naruto looked back with a smile. "She could barely walk earlier! Don't you worry, boy!"

Sasuke refrained from growling. He wasn't a pervert but Naruto was the protégé of the biggest pervert in history. He sighed. Why was he upset anyway? He wasn't like he…

No he wouldn't think it.

It would get out of his head. "-suke. Sasuke." He looked over at the man.

"What about him?" He wasn't that stupid.

"How do you feel about him?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I hate him. He is a devil who gets to walk freely around this Earth because of his friend."

He leaned up. "How do you know so much, living in Suna?"

Sasuke sighed. "Me and my grandmother travel. We hear stories about all around us. It's just my opinion, what is yours?"

He nodded. "I admire him."

"Why is that? How can anyone admire someone who killed his own brother?"

"But he had the guts to do it. Who actually has the heart to kill their own blood, besides his brother of course."

"It's sickening. It's his family's fault that mine died. It's unforgettable."

He nodded. "Understandable."

"If you haven't experienced it then no, you don't. My crazy grandmother is the only family I have left and I love her." He sighed and held the bridge of his eyes. "Sorry, it just makes me emotional some times."

Tamaki frowned. "I am sorry for bringing it up."

Sasuke looked up with glossy eyes. "I just… it just pisses me off."

"Umm… sonny boy?" Naruto peeped out the hallway. "Why does this little lady have chakra sealers?"

He smiled. "She wanted to become stronger on her own."

She nodded. "Okay, where would you find those?"

"In my native village. They make them."

She nodded. "Well can you give her chakra back, a least a bit before she passes out again. You should never let her go cold turkey."

He paused. "I… a-are you sure?"

She nodded. "It will help her fever break too," He stood and Sasuke followed them into her room. She was sitting with a gown on. "She needs half…"

"Half?"

She nodded. "I don't see the problem?" She rubbed Hinata's shoulders. "You could use that chakra, eh?" Hinata nodded slowly.

He swallowed. "Alright," He pulled off his necklace which was holding an onyx looking orb. He pressed it to both of the bracelets on her ankles, taking them off. She froze letting her chakra flow through her body again. She stretched her arms and legs. "Do you feel better, love?"

She nodded happily. Her color had almost came all the way back. She activated her bloodline. Tamaki froze with a frown. The older lady smiled. "I knew you were a Hyuuga! A branch member that got lucky, eh?" She nodded.

Tamaki inversely sighed. "Well I will show you to your rooms! I want to thank you for helping my princess!"

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked.

"Yuki Hyuuga."

Naruto nodded. "Snow… it fits her."

He laughed. "Yes, I never caught your names!"

"My name is Ushi and his is Buta."

Hinata tried to hide her giggles. The older lady laughed. "I know Cow and Pig, we were both named by the elders of our clan." She paused. "I never caught your name?"

He nodded. "Oh my name is Tamaki."

"Like the prince?" She asked.

"I suppose so. I get that a lot."

The two waved good night to the ex-heiress and into their separate rooms. During the night Tamaki checked on them. Naruto was snoring even like an old lady. Sasuke pretended to sleep.

.

Hinata walked to the swing set. Sasuke was sitting there looking as cool as one could on a swing set. "Yo," He looked over.

She smiled. _Why am I always in a sundress with you?_

He shrugged. "It fits." She swirled around and nodded. "You're not very shy anymore?"

_I don't feel uncomfortable._

He walked over to her. "Did you bathe in front of Naruto?"

_Excuse me?_

He forgot she didn't know. "Oh, me and Naruto was the dude and old lady." She gasped. "We're going to kill him tonight."

_I am so h-happy… _She cried hugging him. He felt those sick feelings again. He patted her head. _Do you know how to hug someone?_

He blinked. "Yes."

_Hug me…_

He looked at her like she asked him to solve the world's longest math problem. She stared at him waiting. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He heard her giggling before he relaxed into it. Her face was buried in his chest. He sighed letting his body act on its own because he was over to overthink a simple thing such a hug.

She melted into his arms. His arms fell to the small of her back. He felt his shirt get wet. He reluctantly pulled back and she was crying. "What?"

_He was the one that cut me… that mission. It was him. I don't know him or who he is. I don't… I feel so crazy. He is torturing me… not mentally, or physically but… every night I see it all over again! _

She cried harder. He pushed her head gently into his chest. He knew the feeling. The massacre still haunts his dreams. Maybe that's why he refuses to sleep and if he does long enough to dream. She gripped his shirt.

He knew her pain, those silent cries he watched. Her lost voice, it was all because of one man. One man could hurt so many people. He stroked her hair. "I won't say it will be okay because it will not." She looked up at him.

Kami, he hated those fucking eyes.

He bit back his disgust. "I will be there for you…"

_But you said…_

"I say a lot of things, but I didn't have anyone then. I can't make you suffer the same pain."

_Your mother?_

He shrugged. "Partly."

She smiled. _Momma's boy…_

He rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be sensitive here."

She nodded and got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. _I will see you when I wake up._ She smiled. He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her chin.

"Do not do that again." He growled. She blinked and nodded but was cut short by the lips that landed on the corner of her mouth. He moved his thumbs under her eyes wiping the tears away. "Dimples. I don't hate them." She blushed and stepped back. "I'll be there in a few." She nodded before the genjutsu broke.

.

She sat up huffing. She looked out the window to the bracelets on her wrist. She had her Byakugan back. She activated it. Naruto and Sasuke had transformed back. Her heart dropped as Tamaki was sitting up on his bed holding the same bracelets he used on her. She stood up as they reached the door.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Naruto shushed her. She shook her head. The door opened. "How did I know it was you two?" Tamaki smiled. "Princess, get back in your fucking room."

Sasuke pulled her behind him. "You're not the one to give commands."

Naruto growled. "Fuck talking." He and twelve clones came out of the room. He smirked and ran out the first door. Naruto chased after him. Sasuke looked at her. "You stay here."

She shook her head. "Hama, don't move!" He disappeared.

She couldn't stay here! She went into Sasuke's room and looked through his bags. At the bottom was her pill bottle. She opened it and swallowed two. The beads tighten around her wrist but at least her energy was back. She went into Tamaki's room and found her kunai.

She felt the ground rumbling. She ran outside and almost fell over from the explosion that was Sasuke's chakra flow. Naruto was jumping from roof to roof. His body was glowing with orange-red now. She bit her lips and saw Tamaki flipped through the air.

She ran out checking her pockets for her pills and weapons. She had to help but was stopped by two huge lions. She squealed until she saw their collars. Uchiha…

"I am Shiro and he is Kuro and our Master has told us not to let you to go any further" She blinked and simple tried walking passed them. "Hyuuga-sama!" The lioness yelled.

Kuro growled. "I am not as nice as her. Go back into the hous-" She jumped in the air hit his spine. The lioness gasped as the Hyuuga landed gracefully down.

"Kuro!" She looked at the Hyuuga. "You hav-" She hit her in the same spot.

Hinata bowed and continued running. They whimpered and turned back into cats. She noticed the barrier was broken. She saw Naruto, Sasuke and Tamaki deep within the forest. She headed that way and was picked up in the air by a huge hawk.

"I am not as stupid as those twins. I will take you to Uchiha-san." She sighed mentally thanking the bird. It flew into the air but she stay calm. He was trying to scare her. They got to the forest as he dropped her off. "Hope you don't die." It said before disappearing.

**WARNING: SUCKISH FIGHTING SCENE… Sorry.**

Every attack he would counter with their own attacks. He was trying to tire them out or hoped to so he could strike. Naruto laughed. "You can't copy Kyuubi!" He growled running towards the man who just changed to Sasuke, who could dodge the attack. Sasuke took out his katana and walked up to him slowly.

"You said you admired me."

Tamaki nodded. "That was true."

"Then you must be crazy." He spoke watching Tamaki freeze when he activated his Sharingan. "You can only copy the physical but my powers are too much for a weak vessel like you to even hold." His curse mark activated and covered his body.

"Uchiha do you think I am scared of you?" He laughed.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I don't need your fear to kill you." He raised his hand as the Chidori started crackling in his hand.

"Do you think I can't copy that?" He yelled as he formed his own Chidori.

Sasuke shrugged as he slightly glanced up at Naruto holding the Rasengan. Tamaki tried moving but the Black flames of Amaterasu were eating up his legs. Naruto started spinning towards his head but Sasuke grabbed Tamaki at the last second.

He growled at the man, holding him to the ground as the flames were still burning through his skin. Hinata looked at the carter Naruto made. She ran up as he jumped up. "What the hell Sasuke!" He yelled.

"I want to kill him!" He muttered looking into the eyes of himself now.

Naruto looked over. "Hinata, why are you here!?" She covered his mouth but it was too late Sasuke eyes were glued to her. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned back to the claw at was lodged into his stomach. Tamaki face changed into a thinner one, his eyes blazed with the Sharingan. Sasuke pulled out his arm. "So this is your true form?"

"I suppose…" He laughed. "I just injected you with an overdose of-" He paused watching the wound heal.

"Of snake poison?" Sasuke laughed. "I trained under the Snake Master for years…" He tighten his grip on the man's throat.

"W-What?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Let me show you the full power of the Sharingan," He opened his eyes. "This is the Mangekyo."

Tamaki body froze.

.

.

Tamaki fell to the world. The sky was red but besides that everything surrounding them was set on fire. Sasuke sat there calmly. "Sit." Tamaki body slammed into the ground again. He sat up weakly activating his own Sharingan. "That will do nothing here." Sasuke looked up.

Tamaki panted hard. "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. "You want to be me so bad. I will show you how it is to be me." He smirked. "Here." Tamaki body pushed him until he was sitting directly in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha reached out and grabbed his head.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?"

.

.

Naruto stood holding Hinata up. "Are you alright?" She nodded. He looked at the two men stuck in Sasuke's trance. "Maybe I can get that necklace…" Hinata stopped him.

She walked over to them and carefully pulled out his onyx orb tapping it to her wrist and as she did her body felt like she was floating and her Byakugan had fully came back. She smiled and looked at Naruto. Who walked over they would be ready when he came out of the trance.

Five minutes went pass before Sasuke stood and stepped back. Tamaki screamed and rolled into the fetal position. Hinata covered her ears. What had Sasuke shown him? He was clawing at his face until blood surfaced. His eyes captured Hinata's. "Princess, save m-me!" He cried. Hinata stopped Naruto before he could kill him.

She pulled out her kunai and stood over him. "W-What are you do-" She stabbed him in throat and pulled it all the way down ignoring his screams because he ignored hers.

He ignored her cries.

He ignored her fight.

She looked at her work and just felt empty. She didn't any enjoyment out of killing this man.

Some say your first kill made you different. Some loved the way it felt to kill someone; others went into depression but Hinata. She just felt numb.

"Cut out his eyes." Sasuke commanded still turned. She looked at the man and indeed his eyes were wide open.

"Sasuke don't make her do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Does she want him coming back? He has a seal behind those eyes. He will heal and come back doing the same thing. DO it because next time I will not help." He muttered.

She stood. "Hinata, I can do it…" Naruto told her. She pushed him out the way and sat behind him. With her thumb pulling the lower eye lid down and index finger pulling the eye lid up. She watched his Sharingan fade into bright green eyes. She took her other hand and pushed them inside his eye sockets before cutting the thin cord behind it.

Lucky for her this wasn't her first time extracting an eye from the user. As a Hyuuga, after one of the elders or someone in the clan died it was prohibited not to take out their eyes. Her father, once thinking she would become heiress made her take one of the elders; she was surprisingly pretty good at it.

She finished the next one and gave them to Naruto who put them in a glass bottle. Sasuke turned and his eyes were bleeding. Hinata stood. He sighed. "I'm fine."

She grabbed his face and activated her Byakugan. He growled. "I am fine!" He snatched away. "Naruto help me burn the body.

She stared at the Uchiha. Kekkei Genkai aren't supposed to bleed and he was definitely not fine! About three chakra points behind his eyes were clogged, if he kept it up his eyes would shut down completely.

She watched them rip the body apart and burn it until it was ashes. Burning flesh was never her favorite aroma. She turned back suddenly feeling the sickness come back worse than ever. Maybe she pushed herself too far too fast? Maybe eating heavy ramen then trying to fight was a bad idea? Maybe her immune system was just weak.

Either way, she fell on the ground vomiting her meal up completely before she fainted.

.

.

She woke up in a hotel bed wincing at her sore muscles as she rolled over. Sasuke was lying on the next bed while Naruto was sprawled over the couch. She looked up at the ceiling. She stood up and padded quietly to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and looked around.

Nothing.

She sighed and closed her eyes looking around.

Nothing.

Her heart started to pound. She washed her hands wiping her face. She looked in the mirror.

Nothing.

She smiled and covered her mouth. There was nothing. Nobody trying to hurt her, nobody claiming her as their 'princess' and she was overwhelmed to say the least. She pulled back the shower curtain.

Empty.

She giggled and closed the door. She looked into the mirror. She did look bad. From the weight lost, to the deep rings around her eyes, the dullness of her hair, her cracked nails and her eyes… She pulled off her pants and shirt and stared at herself. She pulled down her hair that brushed passed her butt now. She grabbed a towel and took a kunai out of Naruto's pouch and tip toed back in.

She braided her hair in a ponytail and brought up the kunai. How long? How short? She closed her eyes and cut through. She looked at herself as her hair tickled the tips of her shoulders. She pulled back her bangs and parted it in the middle. She smiled was spun around.

Free…

Dead ends were gone, in her life and on her head. She quickly cleaned up her lifeless hair and stepped into the shower. She shampooed her new do and washed her body careful not to put too much pressure on her scar.

Habit.

She giggled so much. She was happy… She wasn't the heiress, she didn't really want the title anyway. She wasn't in fear that the lunatic would come back. She paused she never caught his name? Good! She washed her face until she was sure all the dirt was gone. She turned off the water and wiped the mirror.

She looked better already. She pulled her hair into a small ponytail.

She grabbed a new toothbrush and toothpaste, after she finished she grabbed a robe and put it on. She sighed. They would be in Konoha by tomorrow… She didn't know where they were exactly but she was pretty sure they were close for them to feel comfortable sleeping.

There was a knock at the door. She picked up her dirty clothes and put them in the basket that was sitting beside the shower. She opened the door and Sasuke was staring back at her. His eyes were low as if he just woke up. His hair was messy and clothes were twisted. She blushed and looked at her bare feet.

"Do you still feel weak?" He yawned. She looked up and showed with her fingers 'a little bit'. He nodded and grabbed her hands. She gasped when she felt, at least to her, fire shooting up her arms and circulating throughout her body. He dropped her hands. "How about now?" She nodded breathlessly.

She touched his face with both her hands. He stared at her before he felt like thousands on needle being pushed into his temple. He grabbed her wrist but she didn't move. He gritted his eat and stumbled forward into the bathroom. She tried to ignore him almost crushing her wrists. She pushed above his eyelid and below it and finally at the bridge of his nose.

She pulled back watching him activated his Sharingan. "What did you…" He paused. She rubbed her aching wrist. She opened the clogged chakra points. He closed his eyes slumping forward. She caught him only to be stopped by the sink. She heard his raspy breathing. "T-Thank you…" He steadied himself.

"Whoa, guys close the door!" They look at Naruto and back at themselves. Hinata was pushing against the sink with her robe coming undone. Sasuke face was pressed against her neck. One arm was gripping the counter as the other one rested on her shoulder.

Sasuke smirked quickly recovering. "Are you jealous, dobe?"

He blushed. "Of w-what?"

He walked over to him. "Of me giving time to Hama and not you?"

Naruto ran into the bathroom pass him. "Hinata-chan, Sasuke has been acting homo!" He cried. Hinata looked up at the Uchiha who simply shrugged and walked away. Hinata giggled. "Oh, Hina-chan, I'll get you clean clothes!" He ran in and out in no time. He handed her the bag. "Sasuke-teme packed it so if anything is missing you can blame him!" She nodded and closed the door.

She pulled out everything. He got her night wear right and her daily attire. She pulled on her night clothes and went back into the room. Sasuke was sitting up looking out the window and Naruto was sleeping again.

She laid down quietly and went into a peaceful abyss.

.

.

She yawned feeling quite… exposed. She opened her eyes and looked around and there she was in a field. Sasuke was leaning against a tree. "Sorry, it's getting harder to control this," He turned. "Pulling you into my head."

She nodded. _It's fine. I don't mind._

He nodded. "Ah, very well, we will be in Konoha in the morning. Tsunade will probably want to run thousands of tests and such."

_I know. What will you do after this? _She walked up to him staring at the open skies. _I mean, you clearly finished your mission._

He looked over. "I will figure out what is my unfinished business. I have killed by brother, Orochimaru and Kabuto…many others. I can't figure out what else is left on this earth for me to do."

Hinata sat down. Who knew Sasuke mind was actually calming? _Maybe she wanted you to live. Find love, Get married, have kids, and grow old with someone. You know normal human things._

He looked down at her. "I would never have children with any of the weak shinobi of Konoha."

Hinata stood. _That's not true! Plenty of the rookie nine are strong, very strong, Sakura is Tsunade very promising protégé. Ino is amazing and beautiful. Tenten is the great weapon welder of our time. Then there are older women and some younger… whom are very strong. _She nodded.

He looked over. "What about you, Hama?"

She blinked and looked away. _I am weak and fragile. You can clearly see that._

He nodded. "You are."

She sighed. _I cannot be a mother to anyone, _She blushed. _Not that I want to be the mother of your children._

Sasuke looked as the sky darkened. "Why can't you have children, from the mission?"

She laughed dryly. _I do wish that was the reason. I could blame it on someone then… It actually runs in my family, on my mother side… we are just least fertile than most women. Tsunade just was confirming I didn't have to worry about being pregnant because of that fact._

Sasuke shrugged. She looked up at him. "Well, you should get your rest."

.

Before she could ask him she was back in the hotel room. Naruto was snoring louder than ever but Sasuke was still staring out the window. Hinata curled under the covers. "I can feel you staring at me." She turned away and chose to look at Naruto.

He was so carefree. It would be depressing seeing him lose all of that happiness becoming Hokage. Another reason she was happy not being the Hyuuga Head, no paper work, nobody depending on her… She sighed. Tomorrow, she would be in Konoha. Free to live her life…

.

.

.

Three days had past and she was finally released from the hospital. They couldn't exactly question her. She walked home alone…it was pretty lonely. She turned her key, hearing Naruto loud voice. She turned slightly to see Sasuke and Naruto walking into Sasuke's apartment.

She sighed and opened her door. "Hinata-chan!" She turned to see Naruto run over. "How is that cold?" She nodded. "Kami, I'm glad that is over, right?" She smiled. "Well, I'm helping Sasuke-teme move into his apartment… see you later, okay?" She nodded and went inside.

She walked into her kitchen and opened the refrigerator pulling out some eggs and milk. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a few more things before sitting at the island. What did she do now? She was capable of staying at home alone. She could train?

She was doing that… well was going to start after Tsunade said her cold was completely gone.

What else? Maybe she could work in the hospital? She couldn't talk. Maybe the school? She couldn't talk.

At this point, she didn't know… exactly how to talk. It scared her to think about it now. Could she even talk? She grabbed the frosting she was going to use on her cinnamon rolls. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth but clamped it shut.

What would she say? Nothing she wanted to say was important. She grabbed a spoon and ate some of the frosting. She didn't have any cinnamon. She groaned. Shopping…

She opened her door. It was about 5:03pm… she could go to the closer store but their cinnamon didn't taste like the cinnamon she liked but it was cheaper. There was the store by the Hyuuga Complex; if she went there it would be late when she got home but that cinnamon tasted amazing.

If she went there and just bought two boxes of cinnamon she wouldn't have to worry about it for the next maybe two months. Though the closer store has bigger bottles. She sighed and closed the door. She could run there and be getting exercise. She could also make a clone?

She slammed the door shut, completely pissed at herself.

.

She got to the store by the Hyuuga Complex. She hurried and bought the dumb cinnamon, some tissue and milk. She stopped on the sugar aisle just was she heard thunder. She sighed. "Great!" She turned and Kiba was there. "Oh hey, Hinata-chan!" She smiled. "You are far from home, gal?" She giggled and nodded.

On the inside she was pissed off. She walked to the counter picking up an umbrella and paid for everything. She sighed and ran outside. The streets were empty now. She kind of regretted not staying with Kiba a while longer but she hated lightning and thunder. She was basically running home now.

She finally got home and took off her clothes before she got sicker. She threw the stuff on the couch and grabbed a towel. She froze was the lightning shined through her apartment.

**BOOM!**

She dropped to the floor. Her heart fell out of place when the doorbell sang. She stood trying not to trembling. She couldn't see through the peek hole. She opened the door and Sasuke had his hands on either side of the door frame, soaking wet and panting. He looked up with a thin smirk. She blinked looking at him.

What was going on?

.

.

.

**Author Note: You may think these are filler chapters, jokes on you because they aren't. Everything has it's on purpose. I'm glad to be over that arc and I think I rushed through it but hey, whatever. Now, I can focus on more of SasuHina! Whooo! **

**Do you think Hinata will be talking soon? Do you think she stay quiet? The answer may leave you speechless… AHAHA see what I did there? *wipes tears* I should do Stand-Up.**

**Until next time my loves!**


	10. Comfort

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 10 – Comfort

.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He ran a hand through his hair. She stepped out the way and handed him the towel. He took it but stood on the mat. "I'm wet." He pointed out. She nodded sarcastically. He stared at her. "I left some clothes here. Give them to me." He rolled his eyes.

She stood there. This was her house. She didn't take commands. "Do you want me to say please?" She blinked and nodded. He scoffed. "As if."

She watched him take off his shirt and dry his torso. She blushed and turned away. "They weren't as…helpful when it came to my place." He grunted. "So I have to buy a dryer and washing machine…" He trailed off. She turned back to see him in only his boxers. He took off his shoes and walked into the back room. She gawked and went into the kitchen trying to breath.

She had seen her fair share of bare chested men. She lived with Neji and she was one a team with Kiba who refused to keep his shirt on. But Sasuke… brought on a new type of effect. She got out the cinnamon and started to-

**BOOM!**

She screamed and fell down. Sasuke walked out with a towel around his neck. "Hama?" She whimpered as he came around the island. "Are you afraid of thunder?" She had her face buried in her knees nodding. "How are you even a shinobi?" He muttered grabbing her arm.

"Thunder can't even hurt you. Lightning can kill you, but the chances are slim." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. He didn't think she knew that? She stood up and noticed all he had on was sweat pants. She sighed prying her eyes off of his chest. She grabbed the bag of flour. "And you're still trying to bake?" She ripped the flour open.

She looked up into his eyes. "Whatever, Hama." He smirked. She froze as lightning lit up the apartment again but this time taking the power with it. She was panicking now. "Use your Byakugan." She giggled nervously. Did he think the Byakugan could see in the dark?

**BOOM! BOOM!**

She covered her mouth trying to muffle her chattering teeth. She felt a body pressed against hers. "Just calm down." He breathed in her ears. She could felt his abs against her back. He grabbed her trembling hands. "You're going to faint, just chill." He muttered. She felt his hand rest on her stomach. "Just walk." He coached.

Did it really take him pressing himself to her in order to show her the way to her room? What if he tried doing something? She froze. "Ham-" She pushed him away or pushing herself into the wall of the hallway. "What the fuck?" She heard him growled. She trembled hearing his footsteps. She pushed out her hands stopping him from coming any closer. Her hands rested on his chest.

Sasuke growled but paused. She was terrified. That's what his mother used to do when he was scared of the storms… walked him to his room. He mentally groaned. She probably thought he was trying to take advantage of her. "Hama, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He grabbed her hands. She stiffened.

He activated his Sharingan. She squirmed even more. He grabbed her hands. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Lightning flashed throughout the house. Hinata eyes were wide seeing his flawless face frowning at her. "Do you?" He growled putting a hand to either side of her head. She whimpered as he touched her neck. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." He stepped back.

"Find your own way to your room then," He turned. She grabbed his hand. "What do you want?"

**BOOM!**

She threw herself into his chest. He sighed. "I'll take you to your room." She nodded and followed him to her room. He watched her crawled into bed. He sat on the end. "You are still so innocent."

She looked up at him with a pout. He chuckled and formed the Chidori in his hand. "This is my element. I was forced to like it." She watched the lightning ball flicker and whisked around his palm. He watched her eyes widen. She was in pure amazement.

"Do you want to touch it?"

She sat back shaking her head. He smirked. "It's not going to hurt you, trust me?" She watched him for a moment before crawling up to his hand. "From the bottom…" She stuck a finger under the ball of lightning. She could feel his chakra fueling it from is palm. The lightning kissed her finger sending some harmless shocks throughout her body.

"You feel those shocks?" She nodded. "I send that feeling throughout my opponent's about ten thousand fold, but that's at full power. When sparring only about hundred… still very effective." She saw him smirked at her hair. She touched it finding out it was sticking up at the top of her head. She giggled. He let it go out. She sighed looking out the window at the pounding rain.

She looked over at him. He laid out on her bed. She looked down at him. "Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head. He nodded and closed his eyes. She sighed and laid at the edge of the bed. She smiled listening to the rain. Maybe… she wasn't afraid anymore.

**BOOM!**

She rolled off the bed. She heard Sasuke chuckled and turned over. She pouted and got back in bed. It wouldn't be that easy.

.

.

.

Naruto popped out of his house. "It rained?" He asked no one in particular letting a rain drop off on his palm. "Weird?" Sakura was walking up to his stairs. "Oh, hey Sakura-chan?" She looked up at the blond.

"Naruto," She sighed covering her face. "Put on a shirt." He looked down and he was indeed shirtless. Sakura looked up after he went into the house. Naruto body went from being just skin and bones to this rock hard, very nicely built, very sun kissed and very dare she even think it…sexy and the seal around his navel just made him look even more exotic.

To make things simple Naruto looked amazing.

He ran back on with a mesh shirt and his jacket unzipped. "What's going on?"

Sakura nodded trying to pull her eyes off of his body to his sparkling azure eyes. "Oh, uh… apparently the Prince requested that you kept him company until it's time for him to leave. He says it would be an honor," She laughed.

He smiled. "Is that weird?" She could almost hear anger in his voice. Was he angry at her?

"N-No," She smiled. "He said he also wanted Sasuke"

Naruto grinned. "That Prince is weird, but the cool kind."

"He is quite the gentlemen," Sakura blushed. Naruto caught it but it wasn't jealous maybe annoyance. "I mean, he is just…like Prince charming like is all."

"Yeaaah," He shook his head. "Off to teme's house!" They walked through the streets of Konoha, which were very humid. Sakura wanted to ask him so bad what was bothering him. She turned to touch his arm but noticed they were in front of Sasuke's house. Naruto knocked and knocked…and knocked. He pulled out a blue spare key, Sasuke had willingly given him. He walked through and walked back out. "He isn't here…"

"That's weird. You think Hinata-chan may know?" Sakura asked.

"Probably," He pulled out a purple spare key.

"She gave you a spare key too?" Sakura muttered. He gave her a quick glance over and nodded before replacing his frown with a smile.

"Yup, just in case something happened!" He ran over and opened the door. "She might be still asleep…" They walked through and noticed a male pair of shoes at the door. The kitchen had cooking things everywhere and opened flour. They walked down the hallway and saw Sasuke's clothes sitting on the washing machine. "What the hell?" Naruto mouthed.

Hinata's door was opened. Naruto almost started yelling before Sakura covered his mouth. A shirtless Sasuke was laying in Hinata's bed…with Hinata laying on Sasuke! He was lying as if he was dead, while her head laid on his chest with her little arms wrapped around him.

The weirdest part of it all Sasuke was asleep! Naruto eyes were about to fall out of his head, he was sure of it! Hinata wiggled a bit before Sasuke groaned and rolled over on her. Hinata moaned and pushed him off. Her eyes opened and yawned. Naruto pulled Sakura out of the way. They heard Hinata giggled.

Sasuke yawned and rolled over. "You should check on your guest." She looked at him for a moment. "Naruto and Sakura are in the hallway, breathing rather loudly."

Naruto busted in. "You're damn right! What is going on here?!"

Hinata fell off the bed grumbling. Sakura ran in. "Oh Hinata-chan!"

She popped out looking crazy. Naruto was pacing. "You have your own bed, teme!" Sasuke stood walking to a suitcase that was in the corner pulling out a shirt.

"I don't have a washing machine or dryer, dobe."

Naruto threw his hands up in the arm. "What the fu-" Hinata raised her hand to him. "But Hinata-chaaaan!" She frowned shaking his head. "Fine, did he try anything on you because I'll kill him!" She grabbed his hands smiling in his face. "So…I don't get to kill him?" She giggled.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Are you going to cook for me?" She shrugged. Naruto snatched her away. "What's your deal?" Sasuke glared at the blond.

Naruto returned the glare before smiling like a fool. "Prince Tamaki wants us to show him around and such. He likes us!"

Sasuke growled. "I don't give a fuck?"

Naruto sighed. "Not many people like you, Sasuke so I think being nice to a Prince could help people not want to kill you…as much, dude."

"I. Want. Food." Suddenly the room was filling with his chakra. Hinata touched his arm. "What?"

"We can just bring him here then! Hinata, do you mind?" She shook her head with a smile. Sasuke walked out the room.

.

.

.

"So, we are going to Hinata Hyuuga's apartment?" Tamaki held his umbrella up just in case it started to rain again.

"Yeah, she is cooking breakfast and Sasuke is all like 'ME WANT FOOD!' so I guess-"

"Wait… The ex-heiress is staying with the sole surviving Uchiha?"

Naruto rubbed his neck. "I don't think so. Hinata isn't like that…" Tamaki looked over. "Oh, one more thing, she is pretty much mute now so not look for a verbal reply." He said as the got to her house.

Tamaki nodded. "I understa-" Hinata opened the door with a smile. He bowed to her as she did to him. He stood. "Hyuuga-san!" He hugged her. She giggled and hugged him back. "I have missed you running around my father's palace."

She blushed and led him in the kitchen. Sasuke was tapping his foot. "We've been waiting."

Tamaki bowed. "My apologies, Uchiha-san." He smiled warmly.

Fuck it. Sasuke didn't like him.

Not because he got a weird vibe from him. He just didn't like him.

The prince looked over the dishes that were at out. "My, Hyuuga-san did you cook all of this?" She nodded. "It does look delicious. I am surprised that someone who came from such high class even knows what a pot looks like."

They watched Hinata but she wasn't offended at all. He took a seat. "Do you remember that one clan meeting at my home and you slipped your juice box all over your white dress?" She giggled and nodded. He laughed. "And I gave you my tuxedo! It was a grand time before we got in trouble with the maids."

Hinata nodded and served him and Naruto breakfast. Sasuke grabbed the spoon but was stopped by Hinata's hand. "Hama, if you hit me one more time over this food…" He growled. The other two boys noticed the red marks that littered the Uchiha's hand.

"Who is Hama?" Tamaki asked. Hinata sighed helplessly. "I suppose it's a nickname?"

"You could say that." Sasuke mumbled.

After everyone was served she sat. "This is great Hina-chan! I knew you could cook but WOW!" Naruto smiled. "It's almost better than ramen…almost." He chuckled.

"I must agree it is better than my chef." He smiled. She looked at Sasuke who reluctantly nodded. She smiled. "So, Hyuuga-san are you involved with Uchiha-san?" She looked up with a blush and shook her head. He nodded with his eyes closed and a smirk grew on his face. "Then you must become my wife!"

The table silence. He looked around. "It…was a joke…" He ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto laughed. "You scared me for a moment. I thought we had to kill you, right Sasuke?!"

Sasuke sat his cup down. "Exactly."

Tamaki blushed coughing. "You have very protective friends, m'lady." She sighed and nodded. He shrugged. "But I am not the sort of man to demand you marry me," He touched her hand. "I would want to take all of your rejection first. Swoon you until you couldn't stand to look at another flower, chocolate, love letter, teddy bear or anything!" He smiled. "Then I wouldn't stop until I could take you out and show you my world and the moon if you wanted."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He really didn't like this guy.

Naruto almost threw up.

Hinata blushed deeply and shook her head. "Indeed, but of course there is no way that cheesiness would win someone like you over but you know I am the cheesiness fellow out there. Just the fact that I would I have to work for you attention would make finally having you look at me… just half the way you look at them," he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke, "Would be just enough for the time being."

Naruto smirked. Hinata wouldn't fall for this pip-squeak! He looked at the blushing ex-heiress and couldn't believe Hinata was blushing over this dude. Yes, he was a prince with all of his humble stuff and nice hair… and his gentleman like ways… but he wasn't ALL of that!

Naruto grumbled. He saved Konoha plenty of times, how about that for being cool!

She looked down at his hand still holding hers. Didn't he know that Naruto and Sasuke were burning holes into his skull? Maybe he didn't care? "And the moment when your porcelain eyes bat my way, and I know my heart will drop to my feet is the day I will never let you go." He smiled. "You would never have to speak because looking at you every day is worth more than petty wor-"

"Alright, I'm finished." Sasuke grabbed the plates and looked at Hinata. "Are you going to let me do it or fight me on it?" She smiled and stood taking the dishes from him. He snatched them back. "I'll help you then," She nodded and took the cups.

Tamaki looked at Naruto who was glaring at him. He didn't even think Hinata was a good shinobi there was no way he was getting away with that. "Hinata, aren't you going to start training again?" She turned nodded. "You're a prince. What do you think of women being shinobi?"

"I believe anyone can be anything. My mother was a shinobi before catching my father's eyes." He paused. "If you're going to ask me about Hyuuga-san, I believe she has a lot of…untapped potential." She turned around with a smile.

Naruto growled. He would always WIN he was a prince for kami's sake!

Sasuke dried the dishes. "You missed a spot." She gasped trying to grab the plate. "Joking…"

She giggled and went back to washing dishes. Naruto was more surprised about Sasuke! He got sympathy points because of his past and the fact the every girl thought he was 'misunderstood' and 'misguided' Naruto mentally growled. He would kill your grandma and laugh about it in your face! Yet, he was playing bubble buddy with Hinata. Naruto rethought his strategy. Prince one-upped him by just being born but Sasuke… oh he could do this… "Hina-chan, I can help you with your training!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're never going to be strong in that case," He muttered. She frowned at him. "It's true."

"Sasuke-teme would try to kill you." Naruto grumbled. Naruto mentally chuckled. Score, _let's through the evil protégé thing in his face!_

"I wouldn't play around with something as serious as making a person ready for combat, besides we have Kekkei Genkai… last time I checked you didn't"

Then he lost again. Naruto stood. "I am better than you."

Sasuke turned drying his hands still managing to look perfectly menacing. "You really think so?"

Naruto nodded. "I do… you think you're so much better than everyone because you trained under Orochimaru. I trained under Jiraiya… HELLO both are of the Three Legendary Sannin?"

"I didn't say it made me better… I am just better because it's in my blood and it might as well be in the circle of life."

Naruto growled and tackled him. Sasuke rolled over and pulled his ears. Naruto pinched his nose. Oh yeah, the newest Sannin are wrestling in the middle of the ex-heiress's kitchen. Tamaki stood up. "Shouldn't do you something?" He asked. Hinata shook her head and continued to clean up. Naruto straddled Sasuke.

"You like this, huh Snake boy!" He pulled his hair.

Sasuke flipped him over. "Yeah, fox face." Naruto grunted and got up.

"You make everything so weird!" He patted himself off.

Sasuke stood. "I'm still better than you." Hinata sighed and pointed to her door. "Are you kicking us out?" Sasuke asked. She nodded.

Naruto groaned. He lost. Wait… what was he trying to do? "See what you did jerk!" He glared at Sasuke before grabbing the Prince. "Sorry, Hina-" She shook her head pointing to the door. He frowned and walked out the door. "Come on, teme!"

He looked at Hinata. "I'm not going anywhere." He smirked. "And you can't make me." She grabbed his hand and tried pulling him to the door. He pulled her to him with ease. "What if it rains again tonight, Hama?" She stared at him for a moment before pulling away. He chuckled and walked to the backroom. She pouted and followed him.

He pulled down his sweat pants, taking his pants out the dryer. "Want a show?" She shook her head turning away. He pulled up his pants and walked over to her. "You have a habit of staring at me," He grabbed her chin. She had no choice but to look at him. He stepped forward until she was pressed to the wall. "It's rude," Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes held so much mischievousness. Her eyes wandered down to his lips. The smirk he managed to keep from turning into a smile. She blinked. She wanted to touch them. He chuckled. "Look, you're staring at my lips…" She closed her eyes as all the blood in her body seemed to flow into her face.

Her heart was beating out her chest. He grabbed her hand and dropped the other from her chin. "Can I…?" He whispered in her ear. She blinked at him as he brushed his bottom lip along her ear sending something…shocking down her spine. "Kiss you, Hama…" She nodded slowly.

He could no time with being soft, nothing about him as soft.

He crashed his lips on hers. She eyes instantly closed. He smirked against her lips as she followed his movements and pulled her closer feeling her arms wrap around his neck. He would have messed it if his hearing wasn't good but he heard her moan under him

…well that turned him on.

He pulled away and kissed her lightly. "Thanks," He pulled away looking at her very flushed face. "See you whenever." He gave a dismissively wave and walked out.

She touched her lips hearing the door closed.

.

Sasuke closed the door behind him looking at a very angry Naruto and Tamaki. "We were waiting!" Naruto growled.

What didn't Naruto get? He didn't want to be here. He didn't even like him or the 'smooth talking' prince. "Okay," He turned to them. "What are we going to do?" Trying to sound interested as he could.

They looked at Tamaki. "I don't know, it's your village!"

"Dude, there is nothing in Konoha but the people…" Naruto trailed off. "How much do you like ramen?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes walking in the direction. He had a feeling that his day was going to be packed with ramen and high blood pressure. He walked down the tuning out the busy blonds. Why had he kissed her? It did feel…nice. Was he just claiming his territory? Was she HIS territory? Yes. Yes she was.

What the hell did he just think?

Her moan is what made him stop. He heard many moans in his day… girls tried giving themselves to him since puberty and even before but after leaving to train under Orochimaru. He used it to an advantage. He was a gentleman to a limit, he never touched a girl without her permission or if she was drunk but if she was willingly then who was he to no do something about it. Of course, he never found them… he was too busy for that. Majority of the time, they were too loud, too annoying, too…much. He sighed as it echoed through his head.

Her moan just like her voice was soft and made his hair stand up. Shit, now he was interested.

Just like her fucking scar… he paused and looked up. Was his mother fucking with him? He frowned. He was eighteen… he wasn't starting shit right now.

Not a relationship. Not a family. Not a marriage. None of that so she could hang it up! He felt a cold breeze. He shook it off. No.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," He mumbled and continued walking.

They saw Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and the rest of the guys from the Rookie Nine sitting in the shop. Sasuke groaned. Boys bonding time…

He hated it.

"Two Miso Ramen please!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sat down. "Sasuke are you okay?" He looked up at Kiba.

"Yes."

He nodded. "Hey, is Hinata-chan okay, because I know she is terrified of storms…"

"She's fine." He felt his stomach churn. He needed to calm down if not he would act out and then they would freak out and Tsunade would hear about it then send him in for questioning and there was no way he was going to tell that old bat that he flipped out when people asked him about Hinata.

He also figured out if he activated his Sharingan, which is something natural to him since being under Orochimaru, and he happened to think about the ghost-eyed ex-princess that he would instantly bring her into a genjutsu. Did he miss that lesson of learning about the Sharingan? Of course not, this shit just wasn't normal.

Solution: Don't get too comfortable.

"Sasuke aren't you going to eat?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not hungry."

Tamaki smiled. "You did eat a big breakfast."

Why did that make him mad? "Yeah, I'm going…to run it off." He disappeared.

He was in the training grounds. He growled. This was too small for him to train here. He sat down and decided to meditate.

.

He was sitting by a river. Shit, his Sharingan activated…which only meant he was thinking about, "Hama," He looked over. She was standing there confused.

_Sakura and the girls are at the apartment. T-they will worry and I s-should g-g-get back._

"So you're nervous?"

_Why do I have to be nervous? Oh, yeah he kissed me! _She covered her head. She forgot he could read all of her thoughts.

He smirked. "You said I could." Hinata nodded. "Here." She appeared in front of him. She blinked as he touched her face. "Can I do it again?" She paused and nodded. He pulled her towards him and turned slightly as he lend in softly. She squeaked as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and felt the air around them change.

She felt his hands through her hair. She opened her eyes she didn't realize were closed to see they were in darkness. _Sasuke… _She breathed.

He pulled back. "I can't focus of the place around me…" He sighed and everything melted into the beach again. She blushed.

_I should get back to the girls…_

"Are you trying to avoid me?" She shook her head and kissed his nose. "Are you waiting for me to break it?" She nodded. "Let's see if the Byakugan can break it. She pouted and activated her Byakugan. _Release! _She was indeed gone. Sasuke sighed.

.

He opened his eyes. "Fucking girl…"

He stood up and began to walk to his apartment.

.

Hinata blinked. They were staring at her. "Is he back?" Ino whispered. She shook her head with a smiled. They all sighed. She frowned and grabbed Sakura arm pointing to her throat.

"Water?"

She shook her head.

"Tea?"

She shook her head.

"Talk?" She nodded happily. "You want to talk?" Hinata smiled. Sakura smiled. "Then do it." She shrugged. "You…don't know how to?" She nodded slowly.

Ino rubbed her back. "I wouldn't force it, Hina…" She smiled. "Something is probably going to scare you enough into you talking!" Hinata sighed. Why did she need to be scared? It was killing her not to be able to talk about Sasuke to the girls.

Sakura smiled. "Just try moving your jaw muscles first." She nodded and tried. "While you're doing that…I have a confession…" They all gave her their attention. "I… I think… I like Naruto…" She blurted out. She shook her head. "I am so sorry Hina!"

Hinata laughed softly and shook her head before giving her a dismissive wave. "You don't love him?" She shook her head. Sakura sighed. "Things is, I think he likes you a lot now" Hinata rolled her eyes and ate another cinnamon roll. "He does, you should have seen his face when he saw you and Sasuke!"

Ino looked crazy. "You and Sasuke? What happened?"

Sakura giggled. "I almost forgot the reason why you don't care about Naruto anymore! When we came to get Sasuke, he wasn't at his house. Naruto suggested we came over here to ask Hinata-chan. We walked in Ino, girl and guess what?!"

Ino gasped. "They were bumping nasty parts!"

The other two girls sweat dropped. Sakura sighed. "Nooo… Sasuke and Hinata were asleep together, Sasuke was all shirtless and Hinata was hugging him, all cozy like," She teased. "Long night, eh?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. Ino smiled touching her chin thoughtfully. "I mean…"

Sakura smacked her hand. "Don't say it!" Ino whimpered.

Hinata gave them a questioning look. Ino smiled wickedly. "I was going to say…I mean, you can't exactly pop out kids so… it's like you don't have to worry about it." Hinata nodded and paused before blushing like crazy. She shook her head.

"Ino is a slut, don't listen to her." Sakura rolled her eyes pulling out a piece of her cinnamon roll. Ino gasped. Sakura gave a smile. "What? It's true."

"It's not true. I have you know me and Shikamaru…" She blushed. "Umm…nothing…never mind."

The two girls looked up at the blushing blonde. Sakura laughed and grabbed Ino's hand. "Oh my Goodness, Ino-pig!"

She snatched away. "I h-have to go!" She kissed Hinata's cheek. "See you later, love… Sakura!" Sakura stuck her tongue out as the blonde ran out the door.

Sakura walked to the window. "It looks like it's going to storm again," She looked to Hinata who was eating another cinnamon roll. "Hinata, you're going to explode!" Hinata shrugged and drank some milk. She sat down smiling at her sadly. "Hina…"

Hinata looked up. Nothing can come good of Sakura looking at way. She slammed her head on the table. Hinata squeaked and rubbed the girl's head. She looked up. "You would think I would be stressing over the very tedious training Tsunade is putting me through," She sighed. "But I can't help but want Naruto's attention again."

Hinata closed her eyes to keep from rolling her eyes. Naruto loved this girl since they were small and she only looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had always been her picture in the great frame of life while Naruto sat in the background just hoping she would look at him that way and the moment when Naruto finally takes his eyes off of her for a moment she is in love with him?

Pretty shady.

Who was she to talk though?

She didn't love Naruto but then again she did. She didn't really feel much for Sasuke but he was in her life now and frankly more than she wanted. He kissed her so… she couldn't even describe it.

He wasn't her first kiss. Kiba had kissed her.

She shuddered at the memory. They completed a hard mission, he cheered and hugged her apparently he thought they had a moment and kissed her. Kiba was like a brother. A silly, advice giving brother and that kiss made her feel… weird.

Incest.

She shuddered again.

She looked at the pinkette trying to listen to her problems. "-like I know I have been ignoring him but only because I didn't want to ruin what we had, you know our friendship."

Bullshit.

Hinata mentally sighed. She was hanging with Naruto and Sasuke too much. She nodded at the girl. Was this being rude? Hinata knew she is saying nothing but bullshit but acting like she is right for her decisions. Hinata could only dream to be in Sakura place before. She was pretty, exotic, smart and very strong. Not forgetting the most important fact.

Naruto loved her.

Maybe she wasn't a good friend? Maybe she just questioned herself too much?

She smirked at her inner debate. "Hinata am I a bitch?" She looked up at the girl sitting in front of her.

Yes, of course you are.

She shook her head. Sakura nodded. "Do you think I should tell him how I feel?"

Yes. She nodded her head. Sakura stood. "I will! Thank you, Hinata-chan!" She sighed. "What if he rejects me?"

Then they could be in the same boat. Hinata shook her head. Sakura nodded slowly and walked out the apartment. Hinata looked at the last three cinnamon rolls. Ino was hiding something. Hinata stuffed one in her mouth.

Sakura was confessing something. She bit into another one.

She was going to get fat at this rate. She looked at the smaller cinnamon roll. What about her? What about Hinata? What was wrong with Hinata? Better question, what wasn't wrong with her?

She picked it up. She could start a bakery? Sweet Rolls? Sweet Scrolls? She giggled. Maybe Hinata's Hotcakes? She paused. Oh yeah, that's a good one.

She held it up to her mouth. She put it down. She could give it to Sasuke… he deserved something right? He did save her. She smiled and went into her cabinet and pulled out a small container and put a cute bow on it.

She hesitated. Sakura said back in their academy days he didn't like sweets. She shrugged. It's the thought that counts, right? She grabbed a piece of paper.

_Thanks for everything, it's a cinnamon roll. I hope you like it. From, Hinata Hyuuga._

She rubbed her neck. If she was personally giving it to him why did she need a card? She put it down and went to the door. She walked across the street feeling the rain on her skin.

She wouldn't stay long. If she hurried she could back in enough time before the storm got bad. She walked over and knocked on the door. She waited.

What if he isn't home?

She knocked again. "Who is it?" She heard his voice. She bit her lip and knocked again. He opened the door with a frown. "What?" He bit out. She stepped back from a moment and handed him the container. He watched her for a moment.

He took the container. "A small cinnamon roll?" He asked. She nodded. "I hate sweets." He closed it and looked at her. "Come inside." She shook her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. She mentally cursed herself.

She took off her shoes.

**BOOM!**

She froze in her spot. "It's storming." He said putting the box on his island. She pulled off her jacket and walked over to him sitting at the island and took the container. "What are you doing? You gave it to me." She looked up.

He just said he hated sweets!

He opened it up and stared at it. "It's a lot of frosting." Was he going to complain about it? He walked around and gave her the container. "Here," She blinked feeling very confused. She took it biting to it. He grabbed her chin before her teeth could break through it. He leaned forward bit the other half. Her eyes lit up.

"Good," He pulled back. Her face turned five different shades of red. He smirked and leaned to her until they were inches apart. "Hama, are you nervous?" He grabbed her chin. "Mm?" She grabbed his hands. He glanced down at her shaky hands on his. She parted her lips slightly as if she wanted to say something.

"What Hama?" He looked down at her. She stood up and took a deep breath. He crashed his lips on hers, she squeaked trying to keep up. He sucked on her bottom lip before pulling back. "I'm Sorry…" He bit out. She walked around and smiled pulling him down to her lips. She liked his face, like he was trying to control himself.

**BOOM!**

She pushed herself into his body. "I thought we got over this?" He muttered. She shook her head. "Mmm, stay with me tonight?" She stepped back. She would be fine alone, alone without this very tempting man in front of her!

He was all tall and mysterious but she didn't want it. She somehow craved it but just like another cinnamon roll. SHE DID NOT NEED IT.

"Hama," She stepped back. "I am not doing to do anything." She stared at him. Part of her believed it the other part just wanted to be in her house in her own territory… but if she did she wouldn't have come over in the first place.

She wanted to be alone yet she was here.

Her heart dropped when the power went out. She felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't know this place at all. "You're hyperventilating." She freaked out when his arm touched her head. "Calm the fuck down right now."

Did he think cursing at her would help? Her stomach dropped when she was lifted off the ground. She kicked around her. She felt her eyes burning as she was dropped on what felt like a bed. He opened the window and watched the rain pelt the glass. "Do you want me to hurt you?" She watched him stand in front of the mirror.

"Do you?"

She shook her head, tears still flowing down her face.

"I am not him!" He growled. "So stop that fucking crying." He sat on the end of the bed. She wiped her face and crawled up to him. He looked at the floor feeling arms wrap around his torso. Her face pressed into his back and legs on either side of his.

He sighed. What did he get himself into?

**BA-BOOM!**

He felt her tighten her hold. He looked at her bare legs and so badly did he want to touch them. He took calming breaths in hopes she would mock them. Was he wrong for wanting her after everything that had happened?

She wouldn't trust another man especially not the infamous traitor of Konoha.

He closed his eyes feeling his bloodline take over.

.

He picked her up. "Hama," She moved and looked over her shoulder. They were in a flower field. "No more storm." She pressed her head into the crook of his neck. He could feel her smile against his skin.

_Thank you, Sasuke-kun._

He stopped back. Wait that wasn't the first time she said his name? It would so damn good this time though. He let her get down.

_You aren't as bad as people say._

He smirked putting a hand on his hip. "I am bad… horrible, evil, a tyrant and the most popular evil over lord. I think I have the face for it though?" He pointed to his spinning tomoes. She smiled and picked up a flower. "I just told you I would protect you. I don't break promises."

She smiled smelling the scented flower. _That is good to know._

He shrugged and started walking. "You really freaked out," He looked over.

_I just get scared…sometimes._

He turned and sat down. "Sometimes? You are always afraid of something. You are a shinobi trivial things such as storms shouldn't have you fainting."

She looked down and sat down with him. _I'm sorry._

"Why are you apologizing?" He sighed looking at her lost face. "Let's go."

She grabbed his arm. _The storm!_

He smirked.

.

She blinked and she was still holding onto him. Looking out the window, it was still storming. Her eyes drifted off to his clock. It was just 9:02pm! She stopped breathing for a second feeling a hand on her leg. She looked over and Sasuke's hand was moving up and down her leg. She blinked.

He was such a weird man.

He fell backwards on her. She groaned and giggled. For someone so lean he was quite heavy. She tried moving but he was too heavy. "Am I hurting you?"

Weird, no. For him to be such a bad guy he was actually quite humorous and thoughtful…at time like any other human.

He took her silence as 'No.' His head rest right under her rib cage. Her fingers found his head. For his hair to look like it had tons of gel in it, it was so soft. His hand rested on her leg but head looking at the ceiling. She sighed listening to the rain.

"I'm tired." He mumbled.

She smiled and pushed herself to sit up. His head rested in her lap. "I thought I wasn't heavy." He looked up at her. She smiled and continued to play in his raven tresses. He rolled over and climbed on her. Her eyes widen. "Are you scared?" His Sharingan spun.

She shook her head. Truth was she was freaking out. "You're lying." He growled in her ear. He pulled back into the eyes he hated.

It wasn't because of their size, or the way they were shape, or the milk like color, but the fact that he could clearly see how he was in her eyes. They showed everything. He watched himself in her eyes.

He true self that he most of the time hate. He wouldn't say that aloud though. "I could hurt you," He spoke into the darkness. Her heartbeat slowed down because he would say it but he wouldn't do it. "I could kill you," He could but he wasn't going to. "I just want to…" He smirked against her lips. "I just want you to belong to me." Her eyes widen was he kissed her softly.

She couldn't help it. Every time he kissed her she wanted to push him away and cry in a corner but she never did. She would think it but do the exact opposite. He had that expression plastered on his face again. His fist was balled up beside her head then they grabbed hers. She used the other hair to dig into his thick hair. He pulled back and kissed her jawline.

It felt like little shocks every kiss. She couldn't fight the moan that flooded the room. He clenched his fist again. He… He was shaking. Lightning flashed throughout the room, she flinched preparing for the noise after.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

She felt his teeth bit her skin. He was trying to control himself for her sake. She felt so right. She smelt and tasted like those God forsaken cinnamon rolls. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. He paused. He was evil. This was the definition of evil right? Him touching her like this? He rolled them over. She kissed him back fully in return. "Stop," He voiced. She pulled back. "You don't want this… don't force yourself."

She sat up. He mentally groaned. Did she not know what she was sitting on? She closed her eyes trying to wipe the tears that were quickly forming. "Just… Just go to sleep, Hama." He pushed her over gently. He sat up as she grabbed his wrist.

That was that look again. The look she gave him in the hospital but this one was different. He sighed and lied back down as she held him flinching every time thunder pierced through the walls.

His mother was mind-fucking him.

He had been trying to fight this feeling.

He knew what his unfinished business was.

It pissed him off but he knew as he patted the frighten girl's head that was latched onto him. Hinata Hyuuga or Hama would be the one to change him, it was scary but true… she would change him into the man his mother and brother wanted him to be and she… well he would change her.

And that was the most frightening thing.

.

.

.

**Author Note: There you go, promised SasuHina! OMG, I am so glad I decided to proof-read it again. Mistakes galore! This is also my first time getting over 7k words. *wipes sweat***

**I love writing this story matter of fact even before I posted a new chapter I am already half done with the next chapter. Oh, I will be deleting at least five stories that I just know I will not ever be updating again. **

**I am working on a story on the sidelines called Love and War (unofficial title) so I will be putting a little piece of it (or the summary) in the author note of the next chapter. So read it and tell me what you think until then READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE!**


	11. Security

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I am really glad that I just put 'Romance' as the major genre because I have noticed I put a lot of different emotions into one chapter and with that being said….**

Chapter 11 – Security

.

.

"The weather has been pretty shitty, eh?" Sakura said wiping off the wet bench in the park. Sasuke nodded calmly leaning against the damp tree trunk. Naruto and Kakashi were late as usual. She looked at the stoic man. "How are you, Sasuke?"

"Small talk is beneath you." He replied.

She sighed. "I just don't want to sit in silence."

"Then put together an interesting conversation that will not bother me." Sasuke muttered the last part.

She scoffed. "Easier said than done."

He smirked moving his hair out of his face. "There you go –a conversation," He nodded. "And they say I'm anti-social." She smiled looking at him. "What?"

She shrugged. "You changed is all."

"Oh, how so? I switched conditioners." He glanced at her face. "Or do you mean something else."

She laughed. "I mean you aren't as…"

"Cruel, mean… evil?" He offered.

"Distant." She said quickly. His eye brow rose. "You seem closer to us this time around… it's probably because of a certain Hyuuga."

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh, this is about her."

Sakura looked down. "Is it?"

Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and leaned in front of her. "That is my business, alright?" His voice hardened. "Should we talk about you and the dobe? Or the surprising lack of it actually?" He stood up. "I thought after these years you two would be married with twelve kids?"

She blushed not knowing to be either scared or embarrassed. "…He likes Hinata-chan now."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Oh really and I suppose you are jealous?"

She stood. "Don't talk about something you clearly don't care about, Sasuke. It's beneath you." She heard him gasp. She turned to his shocked face.

"Sakura-chan," He smiled. "If I didn't care then I wouldn't ask. You are my teammate after all, eh?" She looked at him with a frown. His smile faded into a frown. "Seriously, Sakura… you should probably talk to him about that."

She looked at his face. He was serious. "Why does it matter?"

His lip twitched. "Because we don't want him stepping into my territory, right?"

Her eyes widen. "Wha-"

Naruto jumped down in front of them. "Hey, guy sorry I'm late!" He laughed looking at the other two teens. "What's going on?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just catching up with Sakura," He paused. "She has something she wants to talk to you about."

"Sasuke!" She yelled.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wha-" He was cut off by the laziest sensei that has grace Konoha. Kakashi gave them a sorry ass excuse for being late. "Don't you think we've heard it all?"

He looked up. "I suppose."

Sasuke sighed. "What is this about?"

Kakashi put his book into his pouch. "You could call it a family gathering," He moved his head just as Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walking up.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled out.

Ino spotted the trio and ran up to them. "I hear the Rookie Nine are all hanging out says the Hokage."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Shikamaru yawned. "I said the same thing," He sighed. "I didn't get my answer."

"I didn't even know we were still 'rookies'" Chouji joined the group. He had a point.

Ino pouted. "Where is Team 8? They are never late! I hope nothing happened to Hinata-chan…" Sakura glanced over at the impassive Uchiha.

"There," Chouji pointed. Kiba was walking with Shino while Hinata was giggling on Akamaru's back. "It's good to see her happy, eh?" They all nodded. Ino narrowed her eyes at Sasuke who returned the gesture. She pouted and smiled at the best tracking team.

"Hey guys sorry we're late. Hinata-chan hurt her ankle."

She smiled sliding off of the dog. She gave a slight wave. Her leg was indeed wrapped up. Sakura gasped. "How did that happen?"

She blushed. Shino touched her shoulder. "She slipped in a puddle." They groaned. She smiled.

"Just like you," Shikamaru smirked. Ino pushed him. "What?"

"Don't pick on her!"

"Don't push me again." He mumbled. She blinked and turned. Hinata smirked. So they were together?

"Why are we here?" Kiba asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out!" Naruto yelled.

"We could explain?" They took to look at Kurenai and Kakashi. "Tsunade wants you all to bond."

Silence. They could hear the rush from the river behind them.

"…the fuck?" Sasuke grumbled.

"We know you aren't the most bonding person, Uchiha?" Kiba threw out.

"What was that Inuzuka?" Sasuke growled. "Speak up."

"Come on Sasuke, loosen up!" Chouji chuckled eating his chips.

"No, you need to loosen up on that bag." He bit out.

Ino smiled. "Sasuke, boys… let's just listen to sensei."

"This is stupid." Sakura mumbled.

"The faster everyone shut up the faster we can be on our way!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Everyone yelled. The poor blond hid behind Hinata. She patted his head.

"I wish you all will shut up!" Ino yelled.

Hinata sat on the bench. Sasuke sat beside her. "Is it bothering you?" She shrugged. He took her leg in his lap. "You should be resting." She sighed moving her foot around. "You're so clumsy." She smiled and stuck out her tongue. "And childish." She shrugged.

"Can we know what's going on now?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai looked her eyes off of the duo sitting and coughed. "Yes, well-"

"Would all of you ignorant teenagers shut the hell up?" Tsunade walked out on the scene. Everything got silent. She smiled. "Good, now…I will be explaining myself."

.

.

.

"Wait…so this is really just bonding time? What about missions?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, well the mission requests have been low… seems like a certain threat has chopped out the scare of many." Nobody looked at the blank faced Uchiha. Hinata pulled his hair. He looked over with a smirk.

"Oh, I guess you're welcome." He muttered.

She smiled looking back at the Hokage. "The boys will be going first," She smiled sweetly.

Something wasn't sitting right with Sasuke. Yeah, he understood low mission request but to ask something so trivial as bonding. "Why?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled. "You have been gone for a while. The guys haven't been forced to spend any time with each other so why not?"

"It's stupid." He replied.

"You do it or you get locked up." She sighed.

"You know my choice," He smirked. "Tsunade-sama…"

She crossed her arms. "I don't even think you know your choice, Uchiha." She smirked. The area was quiet after that. She eyes glanced at the Hyuuga resting her leg in his lap. "So?"

He grumbled. "Fine but I will be uncooperative to the best of my abilities."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," She nodded. "Alright boys come along." Sasuke moved her leg carefully on the bench.

She smiled at him. "Don't give me that look," He smirked. "She blackmailed me." She nodded and pointed towards the equally sad looking boys. "Later." He walked away. She looked at the blonde and pinkette glaring at her.

"Well…Well…WELL Sakura, looks to me we have a liar in the mist!" Ino pointed at the blushing Hyuuga.

Sakura put a hand on her hip. "Well, Ino you all but made out with Shikamaru." She gasped and strutted away. She giggled. "Hey, Hina… have you noticed there are waaay more boys than girls?" She said helping the girl up. Hinata nodded. "I don't think it's fair."

Hinata giggled. "I'll fix you right up," She looked ahead. "I wonder what Tsunade is making them do?"

.

.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "Are you crazy?"

He was in the interrogation room along with Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru. "I agree with the Uchiha." Shikamaru sighed.

"What's so hard about talking?" Tsunade smiled.

"What is the point of this?" Shino droned.

"Well, I know the best way to deal with anger is to train for most of you, which is fine but," She paced back and forth. "I can't help but think that you all are missing something!"

Naruto pulled his head off the desk. "Vaginas?" They all agreed. "Baa-chan we are MEN and MEN don't need to talk! We live off of miscommunication!" He stood. "It makes us… MEN!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You aren't even eighteen yet, matter of fact… aren't you the youngest?" He gasped and sat down.

Sasuke leaned up. "And how old are you?"

They snickered. She frowned and punched the wall leaving a gaping hole there. "I will punch all of you in the balls if you don't do it!"

They silence. Sasuke smirked. "I pulled a string?" Tsunade was baffled. This boy was fearless.

"Anyway, I will put cards on the table and they have a topic on them and I want you all to talk about it," She sighed. "At the end I want you to share something you didn't know about each other… very simple."

"It's still troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

She smacked the cards down. "Do it." She left.

Sasuke stared at the cards. Naruto sighed spreading the cards out. "Chouji, you pick?" Naruto offered. The husky boy shrugged.

"Hobbies…I work at my BBQ joint." He passed it to Shikamaru.

"I watch clouds." He passed it to Shino.

"I collect bugs." He muttered passing it to Kiba.

"I dog-sit in my spare time." He sighed passing it to Naruto.

He paused. "I don't really have a hobby, when I'm not on missions, I'm training or eating ramen. Lately I've been hanging with Hinata-chan but I don't think that's a hobby-"

"It's not." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto looked. "Hey teme, I have the card. It's my turn. You can wait," He paused. "I guess my hobby is…umm trying all the new ramen flavors!" They groaned. He chuckled passing it to Sasuke.

He looked at the card. "I kick babies in the faces."

"**SASUKE, PARTICIPATE!"** Tsunade voice came from the intercom.

He sighed. "Well, I haven't been in the village for about three months, right dobe?" Naruto nodded. "I have been on a very tedious mission since then, I suppose my hobby is collecting new jutsu." He looked up. "Is that cool?"

"**YES"**

Shikamaru reached up and picked up the next card. "Ambitions… I hope to never be placed in troublesome situations like this again."

Sasuke waited for Tsunade to tell him to try again but it didn't happen. He growled. Chouji grabbed it happily. "To expand my BBQ shop all over the place."

Shino got it. "To be better than I am." Sasuke waited again but nothing.

Kiba got it. "Mmm…to be more ambitious!" He laughed. Sasuke started to feel like this wasn't even about bonding but more about torturing him.

Naruto smiled. "To become Hokage!"

Sasuke grabbed the card. "I honestly have no clue at this point. I have killed everyone on my list…all but one," He looked at Naruto with a smile who returned it.

He waited for Tsunade but luckily she didn't sound. He sighed. Shino grabbed the card. "Passions… my passion is to be better than I am with my insects." They gawked as this man. Was he serious?

Chouji got it. "My passion is… food, I guess." Duh.

Shikamaru picked it up with a smirk. "My passion is my troublesome girlfriend."

"Pretty weak dude," Kiba snickered. "My passion is my team and becoming ANBU"

Naruto looked at the card. "My passions… I am passionate about everything I do…" He passed the card along. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"My passions are," He paused. He didn't have a passion. He already completed his goals. He frowned. "My passions are being better than the ones before me."

Kiba grabbed the next card. "Childhood?" They all stared at the card. "My childhood was… alright I guess."

Chouji said the same as did Shikamaru and Shino. Naruto got the card. "I rather not…" He looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the card in disgust. "I really rather not, it's not like you all don't already know what happened."

Chouji leaned up. "I only heard rumors. What happened?"

Sasuke leaned up smirking. "My brother carried out the orders to kill my family from the head elders of this shitty ass village," He nodded with a small smile. "He didn't kill me but warned everyone if something happened to me, it would be their head. I then go crazy." He leaned back. "Is it like everyone else's family?" He smiled. "Drama!" Throwing his hands in the air.

Naruto looked over with a frown. "Alright, Sasuke."

"What about your family Naruto?" Sasuke looked over. "You know it's almost like we were meant to be… the way our ancestors were, huh?"

Naruto smiled. "I agree with your twisted words, teme." Sasuke nodded.

"Hey, Chip-boy…I can show you exactly what happened? Wanna see." He activated his Sharingan. Chouji eyes widen.

"**SASUKE STOP IT"**

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

Shaking that off, Naruto picked up the next card. "Friends… I love my friends…I don't get it." He stared at the card. "You guys are dicks actually," They smirked. "Don't respect me at all! Soon, I will be the Hokage and then what? Then I'm your boss."

They laughed. "Even if you're the Hokage, I still will remember you as that kid who couldn't make a single clone!" Kiba laughed.

"Or anything for that matter." Chouji chuckled.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I respect you dobe," Naruto looked over. "Many times you could have killed me but you didn't." He nodded. "You saved these boys plenty of times without a second thought," He smirked. "Do you remember our first real mission with that boy-girl thing?"

Naruto nodded. "Haku!"

Sasuke nodded. "First time you saved me."

"Thank you, te-"

Sasuke grabbed his arm. "But stay in your place, alright?" His voice held this type of venom in it.

"Wh-"

"Next person," Sasuke pointed to Chouji.

Chouji coughed. "I don't hate anyone, I like everyone"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't care enough."

Shino paused. "I don't hate any of you but I also don't like any of you, all of you have your faults and qualities but I don't care enough to decide which ones are good or bad" Strangely they could respect that.

Kiba looked at that card. "I like some over the others."

Sasuke smirked feeling very called out. "I don't know any of you so as of now of knowing you for these few minutes… I have chosen to hate you until I feel otherwise.

"**SASUKE"**

"What? Damn, I do not start out liking someone. I don't start out trusting people so when I first met everyone I hate them until otherwise. Naruto… I don't particularly hate him but I don't really like him either."

Naruto smiled. "I'm honored."

"And you should be." Sasuke smirked grabbing the next card. "Love," He looked up. "What the hell?" He slapped the card down. Naruto grabbed it.

"You have to say Sasuke…"

He closed his eyes. "I rather go at the end."

Chouji shrugged. "I love my family, friends and food."

Shikamaru sighed. "I love…the clouds, people and… that troublesome girl"

Chouji smiled. "You admitted it."

"Shut up." He replied.

Shino shrugged. "I love my insects." Shocker.

Kiba blushed holding the card. "I love my…uhh… I rather not say…"

"**Kiba, you must talk about it!"**

Sasuke chuckled. Finally someone else. He sighed. "I love this girl, but she is clearly in a love triangle already."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Are you confessing it in front of them but not her?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What Bug-Boy knew the girl… he gritted his teeth. "Who is she?"

Kiba looked up. "None of your business."

Naruto shrugged. "You did bring it up."

He sighed. "I umm…I love…" He looked at the card. "I love Hinata-chan."

Suddenly what felt like Hell erupted into the room Sasuke's chakra flooded the room. He clutched his chair breathing rapidly. "Hinata's in a love triangle? She doesn't even talk?" Chouji asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah well with Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto eyes widen. "What!"

Chouji gasped. Shikamaru shrugged. "You couldn't tell about the silent tantrum the Uchiha is going through."

"Is that what you have been talking about?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Don't yell at me," Sasuke glared at Kiba. "I do not love her, you idiot. I barely know her. I just have something that none of you bakas have and that was having the proper kekkei genkai to save her from being tormented," He shook his head. "You love her? I was there for a month in the same room with her and how many times did you show up?"

Kiba stood. "I-"

Sasuke sighed. "You're bitch made," He laughed. "Ironic…?"

Kiba growled. "What would you know about love you pompous jackass? Your own brother killed your family! Yeah, sob story but there is Naruto kissing your feet to become a family with you but you turn your back on him," He gritted his teeth. "The village and everyone here."

"You don't know a fucking thing about me." Sasuke stood.

"You don't know anything about me!" He yelled back.

Sasuke shrugged. "You say you love someone yet you aren't there. I loved my family but they were taken from me in a night. You answered the question saying you love some girl that doesn't give you the time of day over your family." He opened his eyes, Sharingan blazing. "You're bitch made."

"Sasuke, end it." Naruto demanded feeling the Uchiha was about to explode.

Sasuke put his hand up. "Tsunade wanted us to bond here it is, Hinata loves Naruto… so for you to think this was the place for a petty confession it was your own fault."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "If she loves Naruto, why are you the one being defensive?"

Sasuke looked at the genius. "What Nara?"

He nodded leaning up. "Frankly, if anyone should be defensive would have been Naruto, though he wouldn't have a right either… but you are mad? Why? You didn't snap on me when I clearly said I loved clouds or Shino who said he loved bugs."

Sasuke smirked. "If you love someone then you should act like it."

Shikamaru nodded. "You're acting like it."

Sasuke's growling lowered before his chakra pressure went down to barely being noticeable. Shikamaru Nara tamed Sasuke Uchiha like an angry lion. Kiba looked over at Shikamaru who was calm and Sasuke who had a scowled on his face.

Naruto took a deep breath. "That was intense," He sighed. "Well, I will keep my shit simple. I love Ramen." He looked over at Sasuke. "Do you want to go?"

Sasuke sighed. "I love my mother." He crossed his arms. "This is over, right?" Tsunade walked in.

"That was weird." She rubbed her neck. "Clearly, we need more of this!" They all sent her glares. "Say thank you to Uchiha, Inuzuka and Uzumaki."

Naruto gasped. "What'd I do?" He grumbled stomped out the room.

.

.

.

Naruto walked along the street with the indifferent Uchiha. "Uh, Sasuke…"

"Hn,"

Naruto sighed. "Why did you blow up on Kiba?"

Sasuke stopped walking. "What do you mean, why?"

Naruto nodded. "I meant why did you blow up on him?"

"You were there more than I was, Naruto …for Hinata," He looked over. "Though for the month I was there. I was him twice. If he loves her then he could have been there."

"Maybe he couldn't look at her like that?"

"Bullshit." He spat.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, you called her Hinata!"

"I do know her name, dobe."

Naruto nodded. "Sakura wants to talk to me, eh?"

"Mm."

Naruto sighed. "Kami whhhhyyy? I could only guess what it is about."

Sasuke smirked. "I am surprise you figured it out," He closed his eyes. "But I think you should make her beg for it."

Naruto smirked. "That's not cool, dude. That sounds like something you would do."

"It is." He replied.

Naruto looked down. "I know the real reason you got upset," Sasuke looked over. "You didn't want Hinata-chan to go through the same loneliness that you did, so you felt like you needed to save her and now that you have you feel some sort of bond between you two," Naruto nodded. "Like a brother and sister thing!"

Sasuke sighed. Good thing, Naruto was a dumbass for the most part. "You got me, dobe."

He laughed and knocked on Hinata's door. "I know and to think you were a rival again!"

Naruto didn't catch how Sasuke's eyes widen. Sakura opened the door. "Hey guys, how was bonding time?"

Naruto smiled. "Enlighteningly awkward!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Totally," They walked in. Ino was sitting with Hinata on the couch. "Why is her ankle still wrapped up?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "We don't heal sprains, its best it heals on its own."

He nodded letting his eyes trail up to her face. She was listening to Ino talking. "Well Hina, I have to go meet Shika!" She hugged her before pausing. "Did you get hurt Hina?" She pulled off her Hitai-ate. Hinata face brighten tenfold.

Curse Ino's observant eyes!

She looked up at the impassive Uchiha and back down at Hinata. Naruto was frozen in his spot. Sakura was blushing at it too. "I am s-sorry." Ino stammered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto breathed. Hinata covered her neck. Sasuke figured out that Hinata bruised very easily the next morning. She freaked out but figured she could cover it with her headband. He calmed her down and let her go back to her place.

He didn't really do anything.

If he knew Naruto like he knew he did. He was going to think because of one hickey that they had sex. Sasuke prepared himself for the yelling. He blamed it on her for being so sensitive and cutting her hair. Naruto turned. "Sasuke, you…"

"I didn't do anything."

He paused. "Then who did that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I did." Naruto growled. "You should remember these are the reasons we're doing bonding experiences." Sasuke was a jackass.

Sakura looked at the blond. "N-Naruto…I need to talk to you."

He glared at Sasuke. "Can it wait I'm about the fuck him up."

She grabbed his arm. "No, it actually can't."

He sighed. "Alright, whatever…Make it quick." He turned to her.

She frowned. "In private." He watched her before nodding and walking to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" He cried. "No…" She smiled and pushed him out towards Sakura. "Fine! I'll go!" They walked out. Sasuke walked over the couch.

"How was your day?" He asked. She sighed. He lifted her leg and placed it on his lap. "Does it hurt?" She nodded. "I'll take care of you." She nodded.

.

.

"What going on Sakura?" Naruto leaned against the tree in the training grounds.

She looked down. "Please, tell me do you love her?"

Naruto scoffed and looked at her. "Why does it matter?"

She sighed. "Tell me do you love her?"

He pushed himself off the tree and started to walk away. "Whatever,"

"NARUTO!" She yelled.

He turned around. "Do you think I don't notice the way you look at me now?" She gasped. "Do you? Do you think I am the same idiot I was when I was twelve?"

"N-Naruto…" She looked up. "N-No…"

"Yes you do? You think you play flip from Sasuke to me whenever you want?" He pulled at his hair. "You're confusing as hell? You tell me to leave you alone and the moment, the second I do… you want me! You want to have ole Naruto under your control." She grabbed his arm. He snatched away. "You're annoying."

She gasped. "How can you say that?"

He laughed. "How can I say that? Does it remind you of Sasuke? Is that why you like me now? Was I supposed to listen to your confession and want to be with you?"

She shook her head. "But you never treated me that," She wiped her eyes. "You never-"

"Bullshit. I loved you," He pointed at his self. "I loved YOU! You loved Sasuke. Why because he was alone and mysterious? Well Sakura I was alone and wanted someone to love me…" He walked over. "Me? The annoying knuckle headed kid of Konoha. I wanted you to look at me like you did Sasuke."

He paused. "You want me to treat you like her? Do you know what she went through? She doesn't know it but she is the strongest woman I have ever met… I don't know anyone else who could have come out less damaged."

Sakura grabbed his hand. "I was wrong, I know that...bu-"

"You still are…"

She clenched her fist. "Tell me you don't love me Naruto…"

He smirked. "You forgot to put baka at the end, you hadn't forgotten it before?"

She couldn't stop her tears. "I am sorry…I'm sorry Naruto!"

He grabbed her face. "I know you are, you are a sorry, confusing, and… ugh!" He stared at her. "I hate you so much Sakura."

"You don't mean that…" She cried.

He pressed their foreheads. "I do. I mean it. If you were a man I would punch you in the face. I don't love Hinata-chan, I do like her…and I want her to know that but she is going to say the same thing I am to you… you're too late."

She put her hands in his mop of blond hair. "Tell me you don't love me…"

He laughed. "I can't lie to you."

She nodded. "So let me love you like you love me…" He shook his head. "Naruto-kun… I can't lose you."

"You lost me, Sakura-chan."

She pressed her lips to his with all her might. He pulled her body towards him. She slowly pulled away. "Please, please… Naruto…"

He panted pushing the hair out of her hair. "I'm going to leave you alone, alright?" He pulled out of her grip.

"No, please…" She called. He froze feeling a body fall on his.

"You're determined." He spoke into the sunset. She gripped his torso. "Sakura let go, please." He snatched out of her grip. He turned around she hugged him only for him to lose his footing and fell. She landed on his chest.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his face. "I like Hinata and I don't think it will be going away anytime soon," He pulled her hitai-ate off. "But I can't be played with…"

She shook her head. "I'm not playing," She felt his hand rest on her waist. "I'm so serious…I think I may… actually… kind of… love you, Naruto…"

He smirked. "Really?"

She nodded. He pushed his fingers through her hair. "I do."

He sighed. "I'm glad because acting like a bad-boy was getting old." She gasped. "Sasuke can have the bad-boy thing…" He breathed.

"You tricked me," She shook her head looking down at him. "You weren't going to leave me."

Naruto looked up at the moon. "Oh, I was…" He looked at her. "But I couldn't pass up you begging me so openly."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I ca-" She cut off by his lips. She gasped when he rolled them off.

"Seriously, I meant all of that stuff… you're annoying… stop talking." He kissed her again. She smiled obeying him.

.

.

.

Sasuke watched the Hyuuga hop out the bathroom. She fell onto the bed with a sigh. "Tired?" She groaned pulling her leg on the bed. "You don't mind sleeping with me now?" She shrugged and laid down. "You hadn't spent a night without me, that's it right?" She nodded truthfully. "Thought so,"

He watched her slip under the covers. He didn't like covers and for her heart he didn't bother getting under. She turned to him staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not the one to gossip," She pushed up on her elbow. He looked over at her as a smile crept on her face. He rolled his eyes. "You know the Inuzuka loves you right?"

She paused before nodding. "So you know?" She nodded. He sighed. She smiled and pinched his cheek. He activated his Sharingan.

.

She sat at a table. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

She giggled. _Are you jealous Sasuke?_

Sasuke scoffed. "Why?"

_Just asking… Where are we?_

"The Uchiha complex," He stood.

She blinked. _I never have been here before._

"I know. I lived here."

She nodded. She stood walking over to him. _Sasuke, I want to talk now._

"What's stopping you?"

_I really…I don't know how to._

"You never forget how to talk." He turned to her. "Maybe you aren't ready and then in that case don't force yourself."

She frowned. _When will I be ready? People keep saying that! I want to be ready now. I want to talk to you in person…I want to join in on conversations. I want to start my life again._

He stared at her. "You thoughtfully yelling is pretty funny," He smirked. "You can't get mad at anyone. You chose not to talk in the first place."

She looked at him. _I know…but I want to talk now._

"Let go of your past and maybe your voice will follow suit. I don't mind you being quiet though, I didn't know you were so witty." He turned to her. "That might annoy me."

She sighed. _What if it never comes back…?_

"So what if it doesn't? What will a voice do that actions can't? You rely solely on action and reaction which is why you come off clearer."

_Then I want to be misread._

He sighed. "You're annoying me now," He grabbed her arm. "Talking not talking, if you can't just accept you then you will never be any better." He gritted his teeth. "Stop worrying so much."

_But…_

"Hama, I'm finished talking about it."

.

.

She blinked at him. "I'm not talking about it anyone with you." He repeated. She slammed her head into the pillow before turning off. "Are you pouting?" She huffed. He pushed her hair out the way before kissing her neck. She tried moving away to no avail.

He bit the area right under her ear. She winced before letting out a sigh. He draped an arm over her. "You belong to me."

She turned to face him and shook her head. "Awh, you think you have a choice." She frowned and pinched his nose. He growled. "Goodnight, Hama." He rolled over before feeling the bed move and she was latched on to him.

.

.

.

Sasuke looked in the mirror with a scowled. His eyes had been bothering him still. He should go get that checked. He heard a yawn as Hinata limped inside. She stared at him. "I'm fine," He rubbed his eyes. She grabbed his hand. "I told you I am fine." She rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. The areas around his eyes were bloodshot.

He was lying.

She sighed and grabbed her toothbrush. He bit his lip and peered closer in the mirror. "Fuck," She gasped. His eyes were bleeding! He turned away. "It happens," She grabbed some tissue. "Hama," She pushed him down on the toilet and activated her Byakugan. He had so much built up chakra behind his eyes.

She grabbed his head. "Please," He looked at her. "It's okay." She rolled her eyes and pulled out his excess chakra into her. She felt her entire body ignite. He watched her eyes get low. "Hama…" She pulled her hands away. "Are you okay?" She felt different.

She nodded holding his face. He looked up at her. "I'm okay, a lot better." He stood. "Thank you." She watched at him take off his bloodied shirt. He smirked. "Are you going to stare at me?" She blushed before limping out the room. She sat on the bed trying to cool off. Plenty of time she had gave and received chakra so why did it feel so different with him?

When Naruto gave her chakra she felt empowered like she could take on the world, but that was the only time she felt different when receiving chakra.

He walked out the bathroom shirtless. "You don't look right?" He asked.

Was it dangerous? No. Was it evil? No, not even close. Something dark though… not like she wanted to hurt anyone but something she could put her finger on. "Do you need to stay home? I'll tell Tsunade you're sick." He yawned.

She felt daring. No…not daring. She watched him yawned. He was so built… did he realize? He sighed running a hand through his hair. Oh, that's it. Sexy.

She covered her mouth. Did she just think that? He was though… He stared at her with one raised brow. She covered her eyes. Put on a shirt already! She peeked through her fingers and he was mere inches from her. "What's wrong?" He was still shirtless. Great. He kissed her lightly.

What's the word? Intoxicating?

She pushed him and got up before promptly falling on the floor. Curse, the sore ankle! He chuckled and picked her up. "Hama, all of that training and you can't walk?" He picked up his shirt off the bed. She sighed. It was his fault. His stupid dark chakra had her in a weird state of mind.

She wince putting on her shoes and limped to the door. Sasuke came out now fully dressed in a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and black pants. "Are you seriously sure nothing is wrong with you?" She nodded. He was wearing civilian clothes? Oh, bonding with the other teams! She let him help her walk down the busy yet nosey streets of Konoha.

"Kami, this is going to take forever." He grabbed her waist. "Hold your breath." She did before noticing they were at the training grounds. Naruto and Sakura were already there looking awfully close. Hinata gave him a knowingly look.

Sakura smiled. "He-eeeeeeyy….Hinata-chan, your ear." Hinata looked back at Sasuke who smirked and walked over to Naruto. She touched the spot and sure enough it was sore. "I m-mean it's not that big," She sighed. "If you like look at it fast…" The pinkette sighed again. "It's pretty noticeable." Hinata felt like crying now.

She frowned before limping over the Sasuke. Naruto smiled. "How it gooooing- ouch!" She covered it. He rubbed his neck. "You should probably put your hair down." He was right! She grabbed her hairband.

"What's up guuuuuys…" Kiba stared at his teammate. "What is that?" She pulled her hair down just as everyone stood around her. She blushed and backed up only to fall into Sasuke. He steadied her.

"You're going to break something next," He muttered. She frowned. "You'll be fine." Kiba looked between them. Sasuke gave him a small smirk. "What's up?"

"Did you…?"

Naruto laughed standing between the two clearly protective males. "Guys, bonding time."

Kiba rolled up his sleeves. "I'm going to bond my fist with his face." He tried punching the Uchiha but Sasuke dodged it with easy. "Don't be a pussy!"

Sasuke laughed. "I haven't trained in a while." He cracked his knuckles. Hinata grabbed his arm. "I'll be fine." She pulled at his hair. "Hama!" He looked over. "Just one punch… I won't even kill him." He gritted his teeth at her face. "Fine," He looked up. "Next time your ass is grass." He turned away.

Kiba yelled and ran after him. Sasuke put Hinata stop to the side. "He is asking for it." He threw to Hinata as he caught Kiba's fist in his. He sighed. "Can't you just count your blessings?" They heard a cracking sound and Kiba's scream. Hinata pinched his face. "Fine!" He grabbed Kiba's wrist and threw him a few feet away.

She glared at him. "Hama, he came at me." She shrugged. "I am known for this." She turned away. "Sorry…" He muttered.

Naruto as well as they others gawked. Sasuke was tamed by another person in a week Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba groaned and stood up. "He broke my hand!" He stalked over. Hinata stepped in front of the Uchiha. "Hinata, seriously this guy? We are teammates…" He gritted his teeth as Sakura healed his hand.

"What is going on?" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru looked at the scene. "Hinata is protecting Sasuke, Kiba is upset… in Kiba's world he was alpha… now Sasuke is taking his spot."

Ino crossed her arms. "In what world was he alpha?"

"In his team… in every team there is always an alpha."

She smirked. "Who's alpha in our group?"

He looked up. "You, of course."

She nodded sweetly.

Hinata growled. "Hinata-chan, you don't even know him and y-you're protecting him!" Kiba voiced.

"He is right. I don't need protecting," Sasuke smirked. "I did break his hand."

Hinata didn't move from her spot. His eyes were just bleeding and he wanted to fight? Not while she was around.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi looked at the group in front of people. "Umm… did I miss something?" He rubbed his head. "I think we should have told you that the girl's session has been cancelled so there was no mean of coming!" He put up a thumb's up. "Alright, bye!"

Everyone groaned and started walking away. Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand. She looked at him. "Can we just talk?"

Sasuke touched her shoulder. She pushed him away. He nodded and walked away with the rest of Team Seven. They sat on the bench. "Hinata, I know I wasn't there like I should have been and I am sorry… I just," He said. "I couldn't see you… it was too much."

Bullshit.

"I am so sorry… I mean you know how I feel, I lo-" She covered his mouth with her hand before smiling and nodded. She knew. What more did he want? He told her while she was in love with Naruto and did he think it would be different now?

Oh yeah, she wasn't in love with Naruto?

"But that guy? Hinata anyone… pick anyone else and I could sulk quietly but he is a monster! He can't control himself." He waved his healed hand in her face.

But Kiba threw the first punch… talk about someone with lack of control.

"If it was Naruto…I would at least know you are safe," He looked up with a small smile. "If it was me…" She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted him to be there for her as a friend and he couldn't even do that? What made him think that after everything that she would love him?

But it wasn't you, so stop it. She looked at the wet grass up to the bright blue sky there were a few clouds here and there. Sasuke was right what did talking matter? It only got you in deeper trouble yet while she was being quiet.

People understood her more.

People decided they wanted to share their emotions with someone that couldn't talk back.

People only wanted to hear themselves talking.

She looked over at Kiba who happened to still be talking she sighed and grabbed his hand. He looked over. She smiled never noticing his slightly hazel eyes before. He wasn't a bad looking guy he just… he was her friend! "Nata…" He breathed leaning over. She mentally rolled her eyes.

This wasn't a moment! She turned so his lips brushed her cheek. He pulled back. "I…" She ruffled his hair. He sighed. "Did you just put me in the friend zone?"

Was he ever out of it?

She nodded. "I just wished I-"

She looked back at him. What did he wish? Nothing important! Nothing that was going to help the next person. She frowned. Why was she mad? Standing leaving him to call after her, she just walked letting out a breath.

She felt free, again!

She hesitated. What was going on between her and Sasuke? She rubbed her neck. He was a contradiction! He was mean but nice. He was rough but also gentle. He had his moments of being just creepy and evil but then he would take care of her.

She looked up to see Sakura and Naruto arguing and Sasuke standing off to the side. They were a family even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it. His eyes caught hers and a small smile graced his features. She walked up to them and they greeted her warmly.

She could deal with this.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I decided I wouldn't kill you again with another cliffhanger so BAM! I was thinking that maybe these longer chapters isn't a good idea and I don't want to bore anyone, like seriously I read my stories at night to fall asleep… *sigh* back to the Good Ol' 2k to 3k words.**


	12. Haven

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: OMG, when I tell you I have horrible – despicable internet service I meant it. I get so fed up trying to upload a story I just want to pull my hair out! Then I get bored and start to do another chapter and this chapter is birthed from frustration and boredom… hmph. Let's get it on…**

Chapter 12 – Haven

.

Sasuke sat in the hospital waiting room feeling like…

Shit?

Yes. That was it. He felt like shit. While the girls were having their 'bonding' time which was stupid since they were ALWAYS together! He was sitting at the hospital. He looked at the information sheet the nurse gave him. Shouldn't they know everything about his body now?

He clicked the pen and sighed.

First Name: Sasuke

Last Name: Uchiha

Sex: Male

Age:

Should he put nineteen or eighteen? His birthday was in a month… it wouldn't matter.

Age: 18

Height:

What the hell? What did that have to do with anything? He didn't even know!

Height: I don't know

Weight: I don't remember

Emergency:

…the fuck? Emergency? Why did he need someone that was not already in the hospital! This is just stupid.

Emergency: Naruto Uzumaki

He rolled his eyes and skipped down the page until it started to question his actually health.

Are you sexual active?

"Am I sexual active?" He repeated as a group of giggling nurses walked passed him. He looked up and was about fed up. He stood and went to the counter. "What does this have to do with my problem?" She blinked. He looked at her name tag: Mai

"Umm…it's standard."

"I want to speak to Tsunade." He growled.

"She's out." The receptionist spoke softly almost patiently like she was annoyed and trying not to blow up.

Sasuke noticed this. "Where are the fucking doctors then?"

She blushed. "You have to fill out the form."

Sasuke sighed. "You are useless." He pushed himself off and went back to his seat to fill out the stupid paper. He walked back on the desk and slammed it down. "Finished." She nodded.

"Now you have to w-wait…"

His eye twitched. "I have to wait? Do you know who I am?"

She nodded quickly. "S-Sasuke Uchiha."

"Good girl, go find me a good doctor…before I turn not so good." Her eyes widen.

"Uchiha, are you harassing the nice lady?" Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi. "That's not very nice."

"I need to see a doctor while I'm still in a good mood."

Kakashi laughed. "You're in a good mood?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I want to see Tsunade."

"I thought she was with the gir-" He turned. "There she is," Speaking of the woman she walked through the door with Sakura trailing behind her. She paused at the duo.

"What's going on?" She said.

Sasuke gave her his form. "I need a…" He looked at Sakura. She would run her mouth to Hinata. "I need to speak to you in private."

She sighed. "I don't ha-"

"I need your help…please." He gritted out.

"Fine," She turned. "Sakura I will be back." She led him to a vacant room. "What's wrong? Got a rash?" He walked to the bed before sitting on it still managing to look evil.

"My eyes are bleeding."

She paused. "What?"

He sighed. "My eyes are bleeding," He pointed to his eyes. "I am sure it's my chakra flow." Tsunade walked up to him opening his eye lids.

"How long has this been going on?"

He stayed quiet for a long moment. "…About a year."

"A year?!"

"Yes." He replied. "I wasn't about to let Kabuto poke around in my eyes. I'm not too sure about you but you know your shit, right?"

"Sasuke this is bad." That didn't really answer his question.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," He looked at the woman. "Hama took some of the chakra that was building behind my eyes it had been fine," He paused. "I feel it building up again."

"I will have to research it a bit," She bit her lip. "We could try a seal."

He shrugged. "Try whatever you want," He looked up. "It's causing me to have headaches, do you have any painkillers."

She pulled out a graph with smiley faces. "On a scale of one to ten?" She smirked.

"…thirty." He yawned. "Hurry up, it's getting late in the day."

"What's happening later?"

"You're nosey." He said as she was writing something on a slip of paper. "Apparently, around six or seven there is a summer storm."

"And?"

He stood. "And what?"

"Are you afraid of the storm?" She handed him the slip of paper. "Didn't think that sort of thin-"

"No Hama is." He snatched the paper away reading over it. "Is this strong enough?"

"It'll knock you out for the night." She started for the door. "You should ask Hinata to keep your chakra levels down."

"Hn," He walked out and went to the front counter. "Yo friend," The girl jumped out of her skin. He smirked. "Where do I go to get these meds?"

.

.

.

Hinata stood at her window watching the sky darken. Her door opened she turned seeing Sasuke walk in with a bag. He went to the kitchen. "I went to the hospital." She walked towards him. "I got something for the headaches Tsunade said they will knock me out. You're the only person I trust enough to sleep around."

She nodded. "I won't be up to protect you through the storm." She smiled and gave him a glass of water. "She also wanted you to take the excess chakra from behind my eyes," She blinked. "Can you manage?"

She nodded weakly. He read the bottle. He had to break one pill in half. What the hell kind of pills were these? He swallowed it and walked to the bedroom. She followed him to his spot the bed. She sat in front of him. "Mm…I can feel it working." He mumbled.

She grabbed his head activating her Byakugan. She sighed pulling his chakra out and there was that igniting feeling again. She bit her lip trying to take as much as she could. He moaned softly. She pulled away breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" He mumbled lying down. She panted and nodded letting his chakra settle in her body.

He stared up at the ceiling. She laid beside him listening to the rain. He turned slightly. "Hama," He breathed. She was trying to focus on not focusing on him. Why was he fighting the pills?! "Hama," She looked up at him as he pressed his lips to her and there was the mind numbing feeling. She felt him go limp in her hold. She sighed and pecked his lips.

She needed a shower and to get rid of this new chakra.

.

.

He never felt more physically rejuvenated in his life. He rolled over letting the sun cover his face. He looked over and Hinata was still asleep. She features were so soft. Her hair was sprayed all over her face and the pillow, her cheeks held a natural blush to them. Her eyelashes were long and curled slightly. Her mouth was slightly opened letting air pass through those soft lips he very much enjoyed. He smirked before pushing himself up. He heard a moan beside him. She scrunched up her face as the sun hit her eyes.

He watched her pout and covered her eyes. She groaned and rolled over. He rubbed his eyes maybe he was still dreaming? Did she sleep in a training bra the whole night? He watched the scar start and disappear under the fabric. One eyes opened slowly followed by the next one. She sat up calmly stretching her arms out.

She was cute.

She looked over at him. He leaned over to kiss her, feeling his own heart drop as her hand flew to his hair rubbing through his scalp. He deepened the kiss moving his hand to her bare shoulder. She turned letting her finger ghost over his neck sending shivers down his spine. He pulled away reluctantly watching her hazy eyes.

"Good morning…" He mumbled. She grabbed his shoulder running her finger trace his muscles. He kissed her forehead before standing rubbing his neck. "Pills worked wonders," He looked up at her. She looked over her shoulder finding her hair band.

He watched her put her hair in a messy ponytail. She pulled the covers off revealing the smallest shorts Sasuke had ever seen. She yawned looking at him innocently. He looked away before they both headed into the bathroom. He took his toothbrush looking over to see her Byakugan focused on him. "What? Is it building back up?"

She nodded before touching his temples. He grabbed her hands as his Sharingan activated.

.

.

They were standing in the bathroom but they both knew it was the genjutsu. She stood back. _You're chakra is weird!_

He sighed. "What are you talking… thinking about?"

She shook her head. _It makes me feel weird._

He raised an eyebrow. "Like how?"

_I just want… I… I just w-want to touch you…all the t-time._

He nodded before smirking. "Do you know what they call that?"

She blushed clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. She gathered her strength. _Release!_

_._

_._

He watched the girl in front of him. Her fists were clenched. "Sorry I'll go," He walked out the door. She grabbed his arm. "You don't have to take it anymore. Tsunade will find a seal." She crashed her lips into his. He felt her fingers rest on his chest. He pushed her onto the counter before pulling away. "Hama," He watched her before kissing her again. His hand touched her thigh. Her 'voice' hitched at least what it sounded like.

He kissed her neck earning him a moan that made his body quake. He stepped forward and her legs parted ever so slightly. He looked up at his reflection. This was wrong but he…

She closed her legs and pulled away from him.

He mentally sighed. "Sorry," He looked up at her panting. Her hair was more of a mess now. Her lips were full and swollen and her body...

He turned and walked out. He heard footsteps before a hand grabbed his. She shook her head.

"It's just my chakra, right?" He asked. She blushed before walking to her closet. He watched her yet dressed. He shook off his thoughts before putting on his clothes. "We should get going?" She nodded quickly.

.

They decided to just walk today. She was limping slightly but was making it along fine. The civilians were watching closely noting how their arms brushed, how her face held a light blush and how his face seemed… contented.

Turns out it was a group project today. Tsunade pulled Sasuke to the side. "How do you feel?"

He put a thumb up. "High."

She raised an eyebrow. "You did just take half right?" He nodded. "It shouldn't be in your system."

He shrugged. "Maybe I have a weak system?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him towards to group. Shino was showing her a ladybug. He glanced over at Naruto who was running his way. "Yo," Sasuke yawned. Naruto nodded panting. "Do I want to know?"

Naruto smiled. "Someone's birthday is coming up!"

Sasuke looked back and forth. "Seriously," He gasped leaning forward. "Who?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't appreciate that act."

Sasuke smirked. "Then don't act like I don't know what's coming up."

"You're a party pooper."

"You're childish," Naruto pouted at him. "Get to the point."

"I'm going to throw a little party."

Sasuke smiled and clapped loud enough for everyone to hear. "Are you going to invite all of my friends? I can't wait. I will have to get my outfit ready?"

Naruto smiled. "You sure can!"

Sasuke leaned forward. "Are you going to get me something…special?" Letting his eye brows more up and down.

Let one thing be known and it was that Naruto did not like when Sasuke acted out of character it was scary and annoying. It was like having babies being rip apart watching him smile. Naruto back up. "There you go doing that again. I'm starting to think you're using Hinata-chan as a cover up. I think you really love me!" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke flipped his hair. "You caught me, dobe." He felt a little pull at him sleeve. Hinata was looking at him in the most ridiculous way.

Jealousy?

He turned to her. "Are you jealous of our love, Hama?" And to his surprise she nodded. He shook his head. "Sorry you had to figure out this way." He wore the same smirk on his face. Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto with a scowl and the Byakugan flaring.

Naruto blinked. "No Hinata-chan, we were just joking!" She smiled hugging him. He sighed patting her head. "You scared me for a second!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Alright let him go before the pink blob gets mad." Sakura looked over and Ino laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sasuke Uchiha just called you a pink blob!" She held her stomach.

"It's not funny!" Sakura turned to Shikamaru who was smirking. "Oh, you're just whipped."

Chouji chuckled. "It's true."

Tsunade clapped her hands. "I want you all to pair up," She smiled as they moved. "With whom I say… since there are nine of you so there with be a group of three."

They groaned. "Naruto, Ino and Shino."

Naruto looked at the man with a frown. "But Baa-chan!"

"He's a loser." Shino muttered.

Naruto gasped pointed at him. "He is talking about me already!"

Ino eyes twitched. "Are you serious!? I want Shikamaru or Hinata-chan!"

She smiled ignoring Ino pleads and called off the next two. "Sakura and Shikamaru"

Ino growled. "You better not touch him!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if, pig."

Tsunade grinned. "Hinata and Chouji."

Sasuke eyes widen at her but looking at the last person. Tsunade was trying to sabotage him. She wanted him to flip out and kill Dog Breath so she could lock him up for the next century. If he did kill the boy he would just have to take out the big busted woman too. Kiba had a frown on his face. "Can I switch?"

"Nope." She started telling them the objectives. It was simple they were to go on a scavenger hunt using each other's abilities to get the job done. "Any more questions?" As Kakashi handed them a list of things to find.

Ino raised her hand. "Are there any rules?"

The Hokage smiled. "Finders keepers." As the words slipped out of her mouth the teens faces were replaced as devilish grins. "Winning teams gets a bonus, with that being said you may start."

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled looking at the paper. "These are riddles!"

"Yes, I know."

"B-But… like just to say if it's to find the red ball…and a team gets there first, what about the other teams?"

"There are ten things on the list, though only five are the same which means the fastest team has the greater chance." She walked away.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Naruto grumbled sitting down. Ino smacked his head ignoring Sakura glares.

Kiba rubbed his neck. "Akamaru, you go help Hinata-chan okay?" The dog barked and ran over to the girl. She smiled looking back at Kiba. He gave a small nod before turning back to the Uchiha.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "They are watching us."

Kiba looked at him. "Yeah, I know."

"So we have to work… together."

"Yeah, I know."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Give me the paper," He did slowly. "We have to find… marbles?"

Kiba nodded. "What does the first riddle say?"

Sasuke reread the riddle. "The Highest Peak."

Kiba pointed to the mountains. "The Hokage's Mountain?"

Sasuke grabbed his collar. "Hold your breath."

"Wh-" They disappeared.

.

Hinata sat on Akamaru as Chouji paced. "Hinata, I think it means the mountains." She activated her Byakugan. Tsunade said something as vague as that because she knew everyone would think about the mountains. There had to be something more than just that, right?

"What are you think about, Hina?" He asked watching everyone run towards the mountains.

The Highest Peak? She gasped and pointed to the Hokage Tower. Hokage was like the highest ranking or the highest peak! She smiled and Akamaru barked. "Are you sure?" She nodded happily.

.

.

Sasuke saw the others time looking all over the mountain. "What the Hell?" Kiba looked at the angry Uchiha.

"You don't play these games much?" Kiba waved the sand out of his face.

"No," He closed his eyes. "You're a tracker… can't you track it."

"My nose," He pointed to it. "Can't smell a marble without a trace of it first. Hinata are the eyes of the group."

"Of course," He grumbled. Tsunade would put the strongest Byakugan user with the fat ass Chouji.

"IT'S NOT HERE!" Naruto yelled.

He looked at Kiba. "What if she didn't mean physically?"

Kiba raised a brow. "Why do you think that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Look at the Hokage Tower," It seemed everyone heard it and looked to see Hinata at the bottom with Akamaru and Chouji grabbing something off the top of the building. "We're losing."

"Why I didn't think about that?" Shikamaru muttered. "What's the next riddle?"

Sakura read the next riddle. "Biggest, Deepest, Darkest, Oldest and Bluest."

.

.

Hinata smiled at the red marble in her hand. Chouji and Akamaru cheered. She beckoned him to read the next riddle. "Biggest, Deepest, Darkest, Oldest and Bluest."

The Ocean? They didn't have an Ocean in Konoha. Chouji clapped. "The Caves! I heard a rumor of them having sapphire inside… but that was years ago!" She nodded hoping on Akamaru's back. "I'm glad we're partnered up!" Chouji laughed.

She looked over. He smiled. "You don't yell at me." She giggled. "But Hinata-chan do you think it's that easy," She paused thinking. Was it? Wasn't the cave named Sapphire's Spear? No, and it was dangerous in there. She could easily mean something else.

The sky is blue? Water is blue…

The river? But the old river was dirty but it led to a waterfall. She looked up at him. He grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She nodded.

.

"Do you need help?" He called watching her climb the tree. She shook her tree and stood at the top. She activated her kekkei genkai scanning the river. She nodded pointing so Akamaru could get it and climbed down, her heart dropped hearing the branch snap. She did the only thing she could scream but never met the ground.

Chouji caught her. "Hey," She shivered. "You're okay? Okay?" She nodded weakly. "Be careful. Do you know how many people would kill me if you got hurt?" She stood up with his help. "Is your ankle alright?" She nodded trying to recollect herself. Akamaru walked up to her and gave her the blue marble.

She patted his head. Chouji nodded. "Can you continue?" She gave him a thumb up. She could feel Sasuke's chakra nearby. He probably heard her scream. She sighed. Chouji groaned pulling his air. "He's coming, right?" She nodded. He leaned against the tree until they heard footsteps.

Kiba and Sasuke were looking at madmen. "What the hell?" Kiba yelled at Chouji.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Apparently," Sasuke muttered. She pointed to the broken tree limb. "Why were you climbing anything?" She rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded pulling Chouji along. They felt rumbling on the ground and turned away about thirty Naruto clones were running pass them. "We know this! We know this!"

"We totally know this!"

Shino and Ino ran through the trees. Naruto laughed. "We're gonna win," He jumped in the air. "LOSERS!"

Sasuke growled. "I don't lose." Kiba looked over. "Give me the paper." He did. "Where memories end?"

Kiba groaned. "Memories? The Hospital?"

Sasuke stood. "Nah," He grabbed his collar. "Breathe."

.

.

They walked towards the cemetery. Kiba saw a green marble sitting on a broken tombstone. "This is depressing." He walked back to Sasuke who was looking in the sky. "Not just because it's our first one."

"Inuzuka, I need your help."

He looked over at the scary looking Uchiha. "Uh…with what?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "How do you feel about stealing?"

Kiba smirked. "Who's first?"

"Great, what time is it?"

Kiba looked at this clock. "Almost six," He looked up. "Why?"

Sasuke walked away. "You'll see…"

.

.

The sun was starting to set. Sakura smiled looking at their bag. "We have seven!"

Shikamaru yawned. "Greeeaat…."

"You are such a-" They looked ahead. Naruto walked out of the forest coughing. "Naruto?"

Ino and Shino ran after him. "Sakura! We were trying to find you! This baka decided to eat a berry in the forest!" Sakura dropped her things and ran over.

"Naruto, tell me what going on?" He coughed harder. Shikamaru walked over.

"Sakura…"

"Wait!"

"Sakura…"

"Shikamaru can't you s-" She blinked and she was touching a log. "G-Genjustu?"

"Yes, it was and we lost the marbles," He sat down. "This is so troublesome."

She sat down feeling the raindrop hit her head. "Sasuke…"

"The one and only."

She pouted. "There's no use now, he is in competition mode… it would be easier just to let him play now."

.

.

.

Naruto laughed and swirled in the rain. Ino rolled her eyes. "Why are you happy? We only have five and that's were the ones for us!"

Naruto paused. "It's just a bonding exercise."

Shino nodded wiping his shade off. "He is right."

Ino groaned as the rain got harder. "What the hell?" Thunder sounded and lightining followed. "We should get back to the meeting spot."

They noticed as the rain got even harder. Lightining hit the tree in front of them. "Move!" Naruto pushed Ino out the way off the falling tree. He panted looking up and the sun was still out.

"WHAT!" The blonds yelled.

Shino pushed up his glasses looking at the dry grass. "It seems like we were pulled into a genjutsu without knowing."

Naruto grabbed their bag showing it was empty. "SASUKE!"

.

.

Kiba laughed leaning against the tree. "That was so cool!"

Sasuke looked in the bag. "Hn," He looked up at the sun setting. "Thirteen is more than enough. We should head out before it storms"

Kiba nodded. "Uchiha, about the other day…"

"Mm…" He wasn't interested but he had to pretend to bond with this kid.

"Sorry about that. I am just protective over Hinata-chan and then you come and save her like some knight in shiny armor."

He mentally smirked. "Cute," He mumbled. Kiba looked over. Did Sasuke Uchiha just say cute?

"I mean, despite what you think I do love her, I just want you to know that."

He looked over. "It's probably wise you get over her."

Kiba frowned. "It's not that easy."

Sasuke shrugged. "Mm… If you try to make a move at her I must warn you I will do more than break your hand," He closed his eyes. "I just want you to know that."

Kiba stopped. "Why do you even like her?"

Sasuke turned to him. "My mother and brother."

"What kind of Bullshit is that?"

"The kind where you mind your own business." They walked into the area and Naruto was glaring at him.

"You tricked us and stole our marbles!"

"Finders Keepers." The Uchiha sat next the happy Hyuuga. "How many did you find?" She held my ten fingers. "You're good at this?" She pointed to Akamaru and Chouji. He smirked. "Chip-Boy," Everyone looked at the Uchiha.

"Kami Sasuke's your eyes!" Ino whispered.

Hinata looked up at him and it was true his eyes were bleeding. He lifted a hand to wipe his eyes. "Oh, you're right." Hinata gasped trying to help him. He grabbed her hands. "I'm fine. I told you it happens."

Tsunade and Kakashi walked towards him. "Come with us."

"Not with that attitude," He smirked. Kakashi sighed leaning to his ear.

"You can't even see can you?" The boy stiffened. Kakashi nodded. "If you don't want everyone to know that just stand up." Sasuke frowned and stood.

Sasuke felt a hand grabbed his, small and trembling. "I am… fine," He turned. "Just go home." His said a bit too soft for his liking. "Sakura," He closed his eyes trying to picture her last standing because it was true what Kakashi said he couldn't see anything but red and blobs of what was in front of him.

"Y-Yeah…" He heard from the side.

"Do you mind staying with her? You too Ino."

"We don't mind," Ino said.

"Alright," He turned to the hand holding him. "Whisk me away then…"

.

.

Hinata sat on her bed with Ino and Sakura. "I'm sure he is fine…" Sakura rubbed her back. Hinata looked up. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

He wasn't fine. She heard what Kakashi asked him.

How long was it since he couldn't see anything?

Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it, it seemed like her lungs refused to work properly and her eyes started to burn. "Hina…"

She covered her mouth trying to choke back a sob. He wasn't fine! He was NOT! Bleeding was not a sign of being fine! She heaved slightly trying to breath. The girls hugged her tightly. "Sasuke is strong, okay?" Ino pointed out.

Shut up!

"He isn't going down at easy!" Sakura added.

Just shut up!

She was trembling now. She looked at the window. Great, it was starting to storm. No… He was supposed to be here with her! She needed him. No, no, no… She hadn't spent a real night without him. She doubt with he could even pull her into a genjutsu.

Hinata cried harder feeling the girls loosen they hold. She was…

Ino frowned. "You haven't spent a night alone without him, have you?"

She shook her head.

She was…

"Hinata do you want us to stay over? We don't have to go to sleep, ne?" Sakura offered and she nodded quickly.

She was afraid to be alone.

He was her comfort. He was her security system. He was her safe haven.

"Hinata, you aren't alone…" Sakura gave a weak smile. "We are here."

Was she picky with her company? She became dependent on that onyx eyed Uchiha. She needed him why didn't they get that?

"Come on, it's going to be fine."

.

Ino woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and that's when she noticed the ex-heiress was not in her house. She keys were gone and so we're her shoe. "We have to find her!" The blonde yelled. Sakura shook her head.

"I have a pretty good idea where she is."

.

Sasuke touched his face feeling the shades he had on. He almost smirked if it wasn't for the headache that was making his head throb. He looked at the door. "How is there?" He wasn't sure if his vision came back or not because he asked for them to leave it dark.

He didn't want to know.

He heard a squeak before relaxing. "Why are you here?" She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I thought I told Ino and Sakura to stay with you," He touched her head which was wet as she nodded. "They did?" She nodded once more.

"And you left." She nodded.

"Are you scared?" She nodded again. "Come here," He heard what sounded like unzipping before she crawled in the little bed with him. "You just can't stay away from me, eh Hama?" She adjusted herself listening to his steady heartbeat.

Her fingers found his intertwining him. He lay back listening to the rain looking back down at her. He closed his eyes falling into a dreamlike state.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh snap! I liked that ending? *sits in chair* Think it almost over? *turns around* Think again! Oh and review my loves!**


	13. Intertwined

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: Yo, I have noticed that Sasuke personality is changing drastically to a softer one WAY too early and I personally enjoy crazy, madman Sasuke too much to give him up just yet SO with that being said… here we go!**

Chapter 13 – Intertwined

.

.

.

Naruto drummed his hands on the counter. The receptionist rolled her eyes. "What Naruto?"

He smiled brightly. "Mai, come on why such the hostility? It's Friday."

She groaned. "How can you be so happy in the morning?" Rubbing her temples, dealing with the Uchiha yesterday was too much for one girl. She thought about last night having to play the guessing game with the ex-heiress trying to figure out who she wanted to see. She remembered they left together once.

He grinned. "Caaaause, I want to see my buddy!"

She blinked. "You mean the Uchiha, right?"

"Exactly Mai," He put some huge balloons on the desk. "Where do I sign?" She gasped.

"Don't sign," She flipped through her book. "He is in room 345," He laughed and walked off. "Get your stuff!" He ran back.

"Such an angel," He chuckled. "You don't get pay enough!"

"Maybe when you're Hokage you can give me a raise?"

He nodded. "Will do Mai," He grabbed the balloons. "Keep being awesome!" She moaned sipping her secret sake bottle.

.

.

Naruto saw Tsunade standing at the door. "How is he?"

She smiled. "Much better for now," She motioned him to look through the window. Hinata was curled up on the bed with him looking peaceful. "It's relieving to know that he isn't planning to kill everyone." She looked at the blond.

He gave a small smile. "I'm just happy he is… happy." He chuckled. "I wouldn't count our eggs too early, Baa-chan."

She nodded looking back at them. "I know that," She sighed.

Naruto stared at that duo for a moment before looking back at the current Hokage. "Baa-chan, what's going on with teme?"

She gave a weak smile. "Having too much power is a bad thing, puts a lot of weight on you especially if you're as unstable as that Uchiha."

Naruto frowned. "You are beating around the bush."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Are you going in?"

Naruto shrugged letting go of the conversation she clearly didn't want to talk about. "I thought he was up but I don't want to wake them up."

The older blonde laughed. "Yes you do."

He grinned. "You're right." He opened the door leaving her. "Sasuke… you up, dude?"

"Yes." Came his usually groggy voice.

Naruto smiled. "How are you?"

"Tired…" He tried not waking the fragile girl in his arms but to no avail. She curled up letting his hand go mentally adjusting to the lights and noises. "You woke up Hama, great job dobe."

She groaned covering her eyes. "Hinataaaa-chan…" Naruto cooed. She opened her eye like a bunny popping out a hole. Hinata was adorable. She shook her head and sneezed. Naruto groaned. "That's so cute!" He smiled.

She looked at him with a smile. He laughed. "I got you balloons, dude!"

"I can see them." He frowned. He wasn't disabled.

Naruto pretended like he didn't hear him. "If you punch it," He hit it. "It sings!" Sasuke rolled his eyes are the singing balloon. Hinata giggled and got down. Sasuke almost told her to come back. She sneezed again. "Hina, you sound like a kitten!" He hugged her.

She pouted pushing him playful.

"Are they letting me out today?" Sasuke sat up.

"I don't know…" Naruto walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me your eyes BLED!?"

"It never came up," He looked over with a smirk.

"You are a selfish bastard."

"I've been called worse."

Naruto poked his cheek. "So Sasu-kuuun, you and Hina-chaaan are getting awfully close and stuff."

"Mind your business, dobe."

He pouted. "I don't think it's fair how you can stick your long ass nose in my business but I can't stick mine in yours?"

Sasuke looked at his friend with a puzzled look. "Did you just call my nose long?"

Naruto eye twitched. "That's all you got out of that? Your nose is long. Get over it."

He touched his nose. "It's not long."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Girls call it what? Define? Sharp? Sculpted? …nah man… you got a BIG ONE!" Sasuke looked out the window. "Thanks for the shade!" Sasuke reached out to choke him but he moved out the way. Hinata came out the bathroom.

Sasuke was seething and Naruto was laughing so hard he was crying. "Hina-chan doesn't Sasuke have a huge nose!"

She looked at the Uchiha. He watched her closely surely she wasn't going to agree. She walked over to him a traced his nose giggling. "Are you agreeing?" He snarled. She kissed the tip bringing him back down to normal.

So she was agreeing.

Naruto pouted. "Get a room."

"Don't you have a girlfriend somewhere around here?" Sasuke voiced.

Naruto gasped. "I do BUT I came to see my friend! I'm just a good ass friend," He sighed. "I never get any recognition!"

"You aren't going to get it here either."

"I'm planning your party! You better be there!"

Sasuke smirked. "How are you becoming the Hokage planning parties?"

He scoffed. "Baa-chan asked the same thing and I simple told her that as Hokage I will be planning a lot of meetings with important people so I should start now right?"

Hinata nodded. Sasuke sighed. "You do make sense, now go plan… it better be cool." It was almost funny how Naruto actually thought Sasuke was going to a party.

Naruto smiled. "It will. BELIEVE IT!" He punched the balloon and ran out the door.

Sasuke sighed. "Finally," Hinata rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes. "Mmm…thanks." She giggled and kissed his forehead. Her finger dug into his hair tickling his scalp with her nails. Did she know she was sending chills down his spine? Besides the fact that she was getting closer and her scent was so intoxicating she knew how to tame him. "Hama…" He breathed. She pulled back staring at him.

"Tell me the truth okay?" He watched her flinch slightly letting a smirk melt on his features. "Do these shades make me look cool?" She giggled lifting them slowly. He opened his eyes.

They were slightly grayer than she remembered. "I have to lay off my Sharingan for a while…" He told her. She stared in his eyes they held so much in them now. "Tsunade gave me a seal just in case…"

She nodded feeling herself about to cry again. "Stop it," He touched her face. "I'm fine…"

He was such a liar.

"You think I'm lying?" He read her perfectly. She nodded confidently. He nodded looking out the window. "Yeah, well I'm alive."

She looked at him in disgust. It was still cute.

"Uchiha," They looked at the door. A nurse came in with a small smile. "It's time for you to go…" He stood excusing himself to put on real clothes. He came back out.

"Do I keep my cool shades?"

She giggled. "It's preferred."

Hinata grabbed his hand. He could have laugh if it wasn't so out of character for him. Hinata got jealous so easily. He nodded and put up his shade with the hand that wasn't laced with Hinata's. They started for the front desk.

"Mai my buddy," The receptionist looked for at the Uchiha but instead of trembling like before she gave him to the same look she gave Naruto. Sasuke smirked. "Mai, I'm leaving now."

"Great." She droned.

Hinata smiled at the poor girl. She was patient with her last night and for that she was grateful. She looked like she had quite the episode with Sasuke too. Sasuke nodded. "You keep my form with you now, just in case I have to come back."

"I wouldn't want to be useless," She rubbed her temples sliding him the sign out papers.

"Good girl, see you later." He quickly wrote his name. He looked at Hinata. "She's such a nice lady."

Hinata smiled. Mai waved as they left. She took out her bottle again. "How does she deal with that?"

.

.

As they walked back to Hinata's house, she saw Neji and Hanabi standing at her front porch. Hanabi laughed. "Cool Shade, Uchiha!"

He looked at Hinata. "I thought you said they looked cool?" She didn't really say anything.

"My cousin isn't good for hurting feelings," Neji smiled at the Uchiha. "You look like a fool."

Sasuke grumbled snatching her keys. "First it's my nose and now I look like a fool." He slammed the door shut. Hinata giggled. Hanabi smiled and hugged her.

"First, I want to say sorry about last time," Hanabi sighed. "That was my fault. I lost control." She nodded at her sister and hugged her back. Neji stepped down until they were even grounds.

"Hinata, are you living with him?" She shook her head. They weren't living together they just stayed together if that made sense. "Mmm…" He nodded. He thought she was lying. Oh well… "Your father wants to speak to you."

Hinata stepped back.

"He hadn't spoken to you since before… the kidnapping." Neji said. "He might have good news?" She crossed her arms. There was no need to lie to her. "Alright, I am not sure if it is good or bad," He gave a weak smile. "I am but an errand boy."

"And I just wanted to see you!" Hanabi added.

She sighed and nodded. Neji took a deep breath. "I'm sure that your father won't mind TOO much if the Uchiha tags along."

She looked up at him. Why was Neji lying so much? She nodded. "I can't wait to see you at dinner, bye!" Hanabi hugged her.

Hinata face flushed. Dinner?

At least when he just wanted to talk to her, she knew it was going to be bad but dinner is a toss-up. She grumbled entering her home finding a sulking Uchiha in her room. He was laying over her bed very eagle-style if she had to describe it. His face was pushed into the bed. She smiled feeling quite confident crawling on him. She straddled his bed. He turned his head for air.

"This is new," He muttered. She saw the chakra seal running long his neck disappearing in his shirt. She grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling off. "This is very new." He mumbled again. She looked at the exotic forming of the seal as it ran along his spine.

She blushed. Even his back was nice. She placed her fingers at the small of his back pushing chakra to the tips of her fingers activating her Byakugan. His eyes twitched. Was this some secret Hyuuga back massage method? If it was then damn sure felt good. She was really working his muscles. He groaned as she moved up.

He felt her fingers work in circles also feeling her chakra lightly move over his muscles. What the fuck was she doing? His breath hitched as she worked his shoulder blades.

He pondered on something…

If he had met Hinata back in his younger days could she have saved him for a life of darkness? From the revenge that ate at the goodness that was his heart? Had she been able to save his innocence? Had he joined Orochimaru if he just took the time to get to know her at one of those tedious clan meetings?

No.

He wouldn't have appreciated her kindness and pushed her away into the back of his mind where he kept all the things that weakened him as a shinobi. Sasuke would refused to look at her in his younger days and that is what he did. He ignored her existence and all the light that she could have brought him.

He dove head first into darkness and evil and didn't really give a fuck who he had to kill to get there. He endured seven years of training and killing within those years that he completed all his life goals leaving him feeling more worthless than anything.

He didn't have a purpose just few words his mother came to him in a dream and said.

_Sasuke, go back to Konoha. That's your home, baby. You have much unfinished business there…_

He was so confused by those words but he was an obedient child so he did, he traveled miles to come back to a Hell Hole he originally had no plans of returning to.

Now, he didn't regret it so much.

He had a purpose.

A silent yet captivating purpose.

.

.

To say she didn't want to come was an understatement. If he hated her so bad why did he keep bothering her? She was almost happy.

She frowned as the gates came into view. He was probably sitting there with a scowl on his face waiting for her to do something so he could yell at her telling her things she already knew.

She squeaked feeling a hand on the small of her back. "It's time to go in." Sasuke whispered.

She nodded walking inside leading him into the dining area where her family was sitting. Sasuke knew he wasn't wanted but that just made it all the more interesting. Hiashi looked up at his flushed daughter to the composed Uchiha.

"Hinata," He started. "I was informed that you were kidnapped a while back. I was too busy to come up there." She fought the urge to throw the glass of water in his face. "I do not think you were going to come back."

He wasn't concern? Or happy? Or sad. He truly meant what he said. She looked at Hanabi who was sending her goofy faces. Hinata smirked a bit. Hanabi was very rebellious and didn't approve of her father's words to her older sister but there was simply nothing they could do about it.

She looked up at him. It was time not to shatter under pressure. "It was good that the Uchiha was so… determined to complete his mission that he saved you." He was thinking of the right words.

Which of course were the wrong words… as always.

She glanced down at Sasuke's hand resting on hers. His face was of perfection. She blinked at her father.

"You still aren't talking…" He stated. "I suppose it better to be a silent failure than a loud one."

She stared at him. What the hell did he want? She blinked. She was hanging with EVERYONE too much. She didn't curse, but it was all in her head being safe.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spoke reading her mind.

Hiashi eyes shifted to him. "I don't think I was talking to you, Uchiha."

"Well, you aren't talking to her."

Hiashi let a smirk inch on his face. "Do you have some sort of feelings for my daughter?"

"As far as I'm concern she isn't your daughter," He paused. "After all I thought the point of disowning was not to speak to each other." He smirked. "As you previously stated."

Hinata looked over. He had a point. Why was she even here? He said he hated her! Hiashi smile cracked into a frown. "I can do whatever I want."

"Not by the law."

Hiashi laughed. "Are you the one to speak of law? You are the traitor here." He stated oddly calm.

Sasuke shrugged. "Some people plant flowers," He smirked. "I gain power and killed one of the greatest threats of the Shinobi World." He sighed. "You would think I would get at least a medallion?"

Hanabi stifled a laugh. Hiashi cut his eyes at her. Neji even wore a smirk. This boy had heart. A lot of heart. Hinata looked over at him with a small smile. He had a weird sense of humor.

"You also killed thousands of innocent people."

Sasuke sighed. "Why does everyone assume everyone I killed was innocent?" He looked up at the stoic man with spinning tomoes. "You should do some research, sir." He spat out. Hiashi was boiling as the maids served food. Sasuke smirk grew into a full smile as he blessed his food. "Oh, you can continue your talk now."

Hanabi busted out laughing. This Uchiha was hilarious! Hiashi closed his eyes. "I do not need your permission." Sasuke shrugged.

"Fine, do whatever."

Hiashi hissed looking at Hinata. "Hinata," Sasuke chuckled slightly. Hinata was smiling hard now. He made things so much easier. "I don't want you to assume that I have called you here for pleasantries," She wouldn't dream of it. "I also know that I can't exactly place a seal on you."

She looked up. Of course, he wanted to seal her. What did he want? "Though, I cannot have you putting the secrets of the Byakugan out in the world as you did before. I was sure you were going to die but to my relief you still had your eyes." He nodded. "Unlike some other clans who have random people with their kekkei genkai."

Sasuke was feeling pretty called out again. He laced his fingers with Hinata's. "And for that I wanted to thank the Uchiha…" Sasuke was being baffled by bullshit. Hiashi smiled. "Not for saving her but her eyes."

Sasuke frown. "Thought so," He sighed. "Are you done belittling her?"

He paused. "I was thanking you for keeping our clan secret safe."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears "Actually, you pompous bastard," He mentally gave Kiba credit. "You don't have to thank me and it didn't have much to do with a fucking mission."

Hiashi looked up. "Have I upset you?" Sasuke remained indifferent to the smile that pulled at the man's face.

Sasuke nodded. "You have, what kind of man –no father let's his daughter get kidnapped and not care about her but her eyes? I see she has taken after her mother because you frankly are a dumb fuck."

Hiashi frown. "You're stepping over your bounds."

"You know, if the pupil fails it's the sensei's fault," He smirked. "Orochimaru told me that." The table got quiet at the name that slipped out of his mouth. "He said if I failed then it would make him look bad," He chuckled. "I thought it was just bullshit… but it made sense. It's not Hama that failed as a daughter or heiress it's your fault."

"What are you trying to say, Uchiha?"

Sasuke laughed it was low and almost evil. His chakra slowly flooded the room despite his seal. "I'm saying you are not only a failure as a father but as a teacher and a widow. I'm sure her mother is flipping you out in her grave." Hiashi launched himself over the table. Sasuke grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

"Awh, have I upset you?" He smiled. "At least my failed clan respected each other to some degree." He tightened his hold on man's wrist. "At least my father respected my mother and I bet Hama's mother dying words were…" He leaned up to the man's ear whispering something only meant for his ears.

Hinata as well as the other even the maids were watching intensely. Hiashi snatched his arm back. Sasuke stood. "You are a failure, Hiashi." Hinata looked at the Uchiha as he pulled her up. "Very bitch made." Hinata mouthed good bye to her siblings before leaving with Sasuke.

Neji looked at the stunned Hiashi. Nobody had the balls to talk to Hiashi like that and suddenly Neji had a new found respect for the Uchiha. Hanabi looked at her father. "Father…" He stood and walked out of the room. Hanabi smiled. "Hey, Neji…" He looked over. "I like that Uchiha."

He smirked. "As do I."

.

.

Hinata sat down with a flop. Sasuke kicked off his shoes. "Your father is a jackass." She nodded in agreement. Sasuke said almost everything she wanted to. He stood in front of her. "I didn't hurt him physically," She looked at him. He poked her forehead. "That was for you." She smiled as he pulled her up.

She hugged him tightly. He saved her again. "I don't know what you're trying to say but you're welcome." She smiled. He walked into the kitchen. "We didn't get to eat."

She sighed. He was implying she cooked for them. She fell back on the couch. "Hey Hama," She looked up. He was leaning against the counter with his arm crossed. "I like you." He turned. "Thought I'll let you know."

She blushed and sat back down. She knew that...kind of. It didn't change her bubbly feeling of hearing it from his lips. She heard a noise come from the kitchen. She turned and Sasuke was clutching his head. She ran over. "I'm fine."

She knew he could handle pain so anytime he was expressing it she knew it was serious so why did he feel like he needed to lie in her face. She used her Byakugan and sure enough he had backed up chakra. Did seals really not work on him? She touched him but he back away. "No."

She stepped closer. "I said no."

She grabbed his neck noticing her hands were wet. She pulled back and they were bloodied. Great, he was breaking through the seal. See, that's why being so powerful sucked. You needed more help than one could provide. She grabbed his hand leading him to the room. "I said I'm fine."

The sound of the palm of a hand landing on skin echoed through the room. He looked back at the midget in front of him. She just SLAPPED him! Her fists were clenched at her side and eyes watery. Why was she about to cry? SHE SLAPPED HIM and boy did it sting. He sighed and nodded.

He was getting a bit too soft.

He sat on the edge on the bed letting her take off still to his surprise soaked shirt. She disappeared in the bathroom. He groaned. That's what he got for trying to big mucho man in front of her family. He probably broke the seal! She came out with a bowl and cloth. She sat behind him wiping his back gently. He wouldn't tell her it hurt worse.

His ego was too big for that.

She put something sticky on his skin. It was icy then got hot then went back and forth. Everything she did felt good, excluding that slap… or he was just getting soft no, he definitely felt his face swelling. She stood up and walked in front of him.

Why the hell was he so weak when it came to her? At one point he stopped caring. He noticed a few things about her.

She got jealous easily.

She was feisty to say the least.

She had a protective instinct, almost motherly. She didn't care if she got hurt she felt the need to protect and him being weak and letting her know he was hurting she switched into 'help Sasuke' mode. She got pissed when she couldn't help so why bother fighting her?

She held out a broken pill that he was supposed to take. He took it without question. She sat on the bed with him. His headache faded a bit. He rubbed his head. "I should tell you something," He looked over at her tainted fingers.

She looked up at him. "Tsunade has been researching about by eyes, strong dojustu users experience this often." She listened to his voice calmly. "She has found a something but it requires surgery," She looked up.

Wait? What?

"Yeah, this would be her first time doing it." Hinata eyes widen. He ignored her looks. "It'll be fine." Every time Sasuke said something would be fine. It was never fine. She hugged herself out of habit. "The success rate is roughly seventy-three percent."

She looked over. "It's more than half, so it' good enough for me."

Not for her!

"You should understand something Itachi had this too," He paused. "I don't understand what's going on with me," He pointed to his eyes. "I could die. I've accepted that." She eyes widen. "So I can't save you if I'm defected." He watched her standup and move in front of him again. "I can't save you if I can't save myself."

She could save him, right?

"You need to learn to protect yourself." He looked away. "What if I'm not there in time? What if I'm not there at all then what?" He looked up at her.

She looked him closely. "You are weak, maybe even more than before."

And somehow it bit her far more than her father had ever had. Somehow this went from his well-being to hers and maybe they stood hand in hand.

"You need to stop making excuses and train yourself to be an at least decent kunoichi."

She knew that.

"You will start tomorrow, and I will be there until it's time for my surgery." She had no choice but to agree with him.

She crawled into bed with him thinking about everything that just happened. He was right. She was weak, fragile, useless, worthless, and anything else that meant weak…

She laid on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

_I could die. I've accepted that._

How? What? She felt his hand grabbed hers. His hands were so much bigger than hers. She just wanted to help. Did it make it worst? She wanted to speak to him then. To tell him that she would save him because he saved her. She felt a pull at her heart. She moved her head to see his looking back down at her. There was something deeper in those eyes.

Pass his shell, pass all the hurt and pain he went through, pass all the death in his life there was something deeper that made Sasuke… Sasuke and she wanted to pull it out.

He smiled at her before letting his eyelids close.

She needed to pull it out and that was her unfinished business.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Mmm…I hope this hadn't gotten weird. Whoa, seriously this is chapter 13… I want you guys to know that I have typed chapters 11-13 back to back and as many know I hate the number 13 so I will finish 14 too. I hope I'm still working at a good pace. It's so natural to write 4k to 5k chapters so I will stick with it, haha until next time!**


	14. Embrace

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I am addicted to writing this story. I just want to thank all of my reviewers seriously, I love reading your reviews. I am happy that I can make you happy by just sticking to my idea… or flow because I am just as curious to how this is going to pan out.**

Chapter 14 – Embrace

.

.

A week passed since that night. Sasuke walked in the hospital stopping at the front desk. He knocked on the marble counter. Mai looked up from her magazine and groaned. Sasuke wore his famous smirk. "Hey, Mai… you don't seem happy to see me?"

"SASUKE, how could you leave me?" Naruto ran through door sweating. "Kami it's hot out there," He looked up at the brunette. "Hey Maaai-chan, Hey you missed me?"

She put down her magazine. "You're never gone long enough for me to miss you."

Naruto chuckled. "You're so funny, Mai… always Ms. Grumpy in the morning."

She sighed. "Are you looking for Haruno-san because I will do back flips to get her?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Funny thought," He looked back and forth. "I need a refill." She rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Do I look like a pharmacist?"

Naruto laughed. "A bit," He drummed on the counter. "Maaaai we wanna invite you to Sasuke's birthday bash!" He grinned widely.

She sweat dropped. "You two are going to get me fired."

Naruto shrugged. "I can make twelve more of me and we can sing to you."

"No, that's not a good idea." She quickly replied. "Why am I invited?"

Sasuke smiled. "You're such a good… secretary or whatever,"

"And you deserve a break from this depressing scene!" Naruto added.

She picked up her magazine. "So basically you're giving me a break from you two by going to a party hosted by you two."

Naruto shrugged. "By me, he's just the birthday boy."

She sighed. "How old are you turning?"

"Nineteen." He answered.

"You realize I am almost thirty, right? I have kids."

They gasped. Naruto shook his head. "But you look so nice, Mai!"

Sasuke smirked. "You must have started early."

"Boys, what are you doing?" They turned and Tsunade and Sakura were walking along with Hinata.

Mai sighed. "Thank goodness you're here, please take them!"

"So you're ratting us out now, Mai? I thought we were closer than that!" Naruto pouted.

Mai ignored them. "They are trying to invite me to a teenage party, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade laughed. "Oh Mai, you should go. You work so hard."

Mai whimpered and turned around her chair. Sakura watched the boys snicker. "Why are you messing with her?"

Naruto laughed. "Mai is like one of my best buddies! She used to but band-aids on my boo-boos, right Mai?"

"Me too," Sasuke smiled. She turned around glaring at them.

The Hokage sighed. "Leave her alone, if you're not sick or dying be gone."

Their smiled didn't weaken. Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Are you sick?"

She shrugged. Sakura grabbed her arm. "You should mind your business, Uchiha" She smiled dragged Hinata down the hallway. Tsunade sighed and followed the girls.

"What was that?" Sasuke muttered.

"I don't question it." Naruto shook his head. "Mai, me and ole teme here are going to spar. So we will probably be back. Stay awesome."

Sasuke nodded. "I didn't know she was that old…" He muttered walking out.

"I'M NOT OLD!" She yelled sitting down. She rubbed her head. She needed a smoke.

.

.

.

Naruto panted jumping back. Sasuke was on the opposite side of the field breathing hard. "Is this safe for you?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Does it matter, come at me!" He yelled running to the Uzumaki. Naruto moved out the way. Barely. "What the hell Naruto?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Uchiha snarled having his chakra flare slightly. "Don't worry about it! Fight me already."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Naruto yelled grabbing the raven hair boy. "Calm the fuck down!" Sasuke's eyes faded to the ash onyx color again. "Tell me what is going on with you?"

Sasuke put his katana but in it rightful place. "Are you afraid to die?" He asked the blond who froze for a moment. He walked to the river that ran through the village.

"You know, that shouldn't be the fear of a ninja." Sasuke followed the blond. Naruto looked over. "But being afraid to live… that is something different."

"What are you saying?"

Naruto picked up a rock. "You are afraid to live." Sasuke stared at the water. "You are the most shittiest person I have ever met."

"Mm…" He replied.

"You had people loved you, still do, and you still refuse to accept it"

"Did I give you the expression that I care what anyone feels?"

Naruto smirk pulled with anger. "Then why are you here? You are wasting space."

Sasuke face was void of any emotions. "That almost hurt, dobe."

Naruto pushed him. "You fucking asshole! I get it, you're damaged from you past but leave it there. That's why you can't move on because you are too busy thinking trying dissect someone instead of just enjoying life."

"Have I pissed you off?" The Uchiha turned.

"Yes." He growled. "Yeah, you have."

"If you won't spar then I will find someone else will." He started to walk away.

Naruto watched him. "No one will because face it, I'm all you have."

Sasuke paused and turned. "Oh you feel that way."

Naruto nodded. "Unless, you have added Hinata-chan on the list?"

Sasuke threw him a smirk. "When did you become so cold to the people you love, Naruto?"

Sasuke had more than a teammate to Naruto. More than a friend, he was his brother. A brother that betrayed him, yes. A brother that left him, yes. A brother who had been there when he needed him, yes. Naruto pondered on his twisted words. He wasn't cold, Naruto wasn't a distance person unless something just pushed him to the end. Like with Hinata, he was too far gone but she pulled him back to reality even without a word.

After she knew he didn't love her.

After she knew he would never say a word about her confession.

Then Sasuke came along and they made this weird bond that even he, the boy she used to love, could break.

"I am not cold Sasuke. You are."

"True." He appeared in front of the blond. "Naruto, I am afraid."

Naruto blinked at him. His voice held to many emotions for him to be simply joking around. His eyes were almost shaking in fear. "W-what is going on?"

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders. "I can barely see in the sun light." He confessed. "You're but a figure in my eyes, dobe."

Naruto froze pulling away to look into dim onyx eyes. "Are you going blind, Sasuke?"

"No," He smirked standing tall. "I am dying."

.

.

.

"So we're going to try your physical therapy again," Hinata nodded. "This time don't hurt yourself." Sakura giggled. Hinata nodded and before getting on the bars.

Sakura watched her. "I'm not even that flexible."

"Her element is water. Yours is earth like me… this is normal for her." Tsunade wrote something down.

Sakura nodded. Hinata pushed her up doing a hand stand. "Is this is why she is starting out with this?"

"Exactly why," She looked up as Hinata balance on one hand. "Good!" She pushed herself off landing perfectly.

"So if she had a fire element?"

"Then she would be put in a different training spot. This is solely focused on her strength, flexibility and balance, which are all important to a Hyuuga and someone of that element." Tsunade pointed her to the indoor pool. She nodded and walked over to it. Sighing she stepped out on the water.

"She's a natural."

"Indeed." She looked up. "Do your normal exercises!" She nodded running back and forth, doing flips and such. "Sakura go spar with her."

"On the water?"

"Yes."

Sakura grumbled taking off her shoes. Hinata gave a small smile like she was apologizing. She stepped out on the water. "Ready Hina-chan?"

She nodded. Sakura ran towards her pulling up her gloves. Hinata jumped over her sliding on the water. Sakura punched the water. Hinata ran jumping over her again poking her where she could have hit her. Sakura growled. Her heels started to sink. She sighed and focused on the Hyuuga. She ran to her before Hinata could blink Sakura poked her stomach. "Be careful."

Hinata nodded poking her. Sakura smirk.

"Counter attack, clever." Tsunade noted. "You too are awkwardly paired. One being close range and defensive while the other is close range and offensive. You both could learn a thing or two."

Hinata smiled. Sakura walked off the water. "I enjoy solid ground much better."

Hinata giggled standing innocently. Sakura crossed her arms. "Are you and Sasuke official yet?" Hinata eyes widen and slipped down in the water. Hinata swam back up. "Awh cute… you got distracted." She extended her hand before being promptly pulled in.

Tsunade sighed. "That's enough for the day girls."

They nodded and got out.

.

.

Sakura walked her home. "So why aren't you and Sasuke official yet?" Hinata shrugged. She didn't really know. Sakura frowned. "I would have thought having a mute girlfriend is every guys dream." Hinata giggled and unlocked the door. Naruto was sitting on the island eating the untouched ramen in the cabinet.

"Hello!" Naruto cheesed hugging the girls. "Why are y'all all wet?" Sasuke came from the background ignoring the girls' presence to get a glass of water. He was sweating and of course shirtless and bare feet. He looked up and gave a small wave.

"Hinata had physical therapy…and I got pulled into it." Sakura pouted. Hinata smiled and went into the kitchen. "Naruto why are you in Hina-chan's house?"

"I'm staying over!" Hinata looked up. He nodded.

Sakura raised a brow. "Why?"

Sasuke pushed him off the island. His face connected to the floor. She helped him up. Sasuke smirked leaning onto the counter. Hinata was pulling out random ingredients "No reason."

Sakura put a hand on her hip. "Why can't I know?"

Sasuke mocked her. "If you know then Ino will find out," He flipped his hair. "And you might as well broadcast it to all of Konoha." He had a point.

She pouted. "Must you mock me?"

He gasped. "Mock you?" He puffed out his lips. He paused. "What the hell?" He grumbled. "I have been here too long. I need to go to prison for a while."

Sakura and Naruto laughed. "Why?"

"I'm getting soft, you idiots." He hissed.

"It's too late for that now." Sakura giggled.

He rubbed his face. "It's the Sharingan… without I'm useless…" He sulked.

"Sasuke are you pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"Are you not seeing his body?" Sakura asked.

Naruto froze. "It's time for you to go home," He started pushing his girlfriend out the door. "No, No, Gooo home. Think about what you just said." He smirked. She kissed him.

"Take care of them, Hokage." She walked away.

Naruto turned. "Women, right?" He laughed walking back to the kitchen. Hinata walked out with a towel on her head. "Are you comfortable with him walking around shirtless?"

She nodded and shrugged. He cheered pulling off his shirt. "I feel freeeee!" He growled. Hinata rolled her eyes. Naruto was a bit more built than Sasuke probably because he wasn't as thin but his sealing around his navel made his skin seem even tanner than normal. Definitely more exotic too. She pulled her eyes off of him and to the onyx eyes that were burning holes in her head.

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. He smiled glaring at the blond. "Put on your shirt, dobe." Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think it's fair!"

"It doesn't have to be fair."

"It should."

Sasuke sighed and stalked off. Naruto grinned. "So Hinata-chan," She looked up at him. "I hear you get all crazy with LUST with Sasuke." She blushed and turned. Naruto shrugged making some more ramen. "I mean he was like the first one to make you blush, the first one to pull you out your shell, the first the first the fiiiirst…." He trailed off. "Maybe it's not his chakra so much it's just you."

She stepped back her face turning redder. "Eh Hina-chan? Do you just want Sasu-kun?" She backed into the island. "Do you and his raw, untapped power is just a bonus, eh?" She shook her head.

Raw, untapped power?

She covered her face. "Hina, I think you're in over your head," She looked up. "He is the rough, aggressive type." She felt her world go black. Naruto caught her. He cheered. "I made you faint first!" He chuckled.

"What did you do?" Sasuke leaning against the hall way frame.

He blinked. "I'm going to take a shower!" He ran past the Uchiha before he could ring his neck. Hinata groaned on the floor looking up to see a full clothed Sasuke. He had on a plain black short with matching sweat pants and still looked rather…

Was Naruto right?

"You know," He helped her up. "I heard what Naruto said." She blushed again. He turned to her. "I hope you haven't been putting me through all of that for you to just want me." She covered her face. He grabbed her hands looking at her closely. "Because if that's the case," He breathed in her ear. "You could have just said so." He let go and went in the backroom.

She stood there with a bright face. Why did they think she wanted him that way? Did she? If she did it wasn't that bad. She walked into her room seeing Sasuke set up a blow up bed. "You only have one room. Naruto might get lonely." She nodded.

Naruto came out the bathroom. His shook his hair off. Hinata blinked at him. Naruto was NOT at all bad looking. She really need some type of help. She couldn't keep thinking this way. Sasuke groaned. "Naruto, it's time."

He nodded jumping over the bed to the Uchiha. "Sooo… I just take it out right?"

"Yeah," Hinata watched the boys. Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked up. "Are you doing it?"

"Yes! It takes some time… remember I wasn't good at this, like ever."

"You suck." Sasuke spat.

"Shut up I need silence." Sasuke grumbled. Hinata smiled. So Naruto couldn't do it? How weird. "I can't! I caaaaaaaannot do it!" He sniffled. "Sorry man."

Sasuke groaned and sat down. "I hate you."

"No, don't say that!" Naruto cried. "Hina, you do it!"

She blinked. Sasuke looked over. "Naruto… will help." She knew that took all of his remaining pride. She walked off placing her hands on either sides of his head letting his chakra seep into her being she was being to enjoy this feel of fire lacing her body. She activated her Byakugan watching it pour into her flow. His was always darker, bluer over Naruto's orange almost red color. She pulled back watching the boy slump over slightly.

Naruto touch her shoulder. She nodded slowly. There it was lighting her body in flames. Why this some sort of paradox? Karma? She shivered moving behind Naruto. "See, I knew nothing would happen."

"Dobe," Sasuke motioned behind him. Hinata eyes were foggier than normal.

"Yo Hina-chan," He snapped in her face. She blinked before getting into bed wrapping the covers around her. "You think she'll be fine?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke growled.

Naruto smiled. "I'm here, dude!"

Sasuke laid down beside the trembling Hyuuga. "Hama," She turned slightly. "Are you okay?" She nodded cuddling into his chest. He had a feeling wasn't a good idea.

Soon Naruto was out like a light. Needed proof, his snoring was it. He looked at the sleeping Hyuuga, or he thought so when she grumbled and curled up before unrolling. His smirk, she was so cute. Her eyes opened lowly. "Back to sleep," He kissed her lightly. She whined and kissed him back. His hand touched the she back. She moved up. "Are you feeling alright?" She shrugged. He smirked. "How don't you know?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Naruto is down there," He mumbled feeling her nails graze over his abs. She kept her focus her only glancing at him every now and then. She seemed calm. Her hand moved up, he sighed. This was okay. She moved his hand to her stomach. His hand traced the scar. She frowned looking at his face. He smiled and bent to kiss her, she turned slightly deepening it.

His hand went up her side carefully not to step over the line. He stopped pulling away. "Go to sleep," He felt her all but lay on him. "Ha-" He almost freaked out when the light turned on and covers got snatched off.

"Well, Well, WELL HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled grabbing her ankles. She gasped when Sasuke didn't help. "You are our prisoner for the night."

Sasuke leaned over the bed and there were ten maybe twenty clones in the room. "Yeah!" "Totally!" They all had to say their input. Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe," Naruto popped up. "It's hard being irresistible. How do you manage not to be?"

"See, this shit like that, that makes me want to let her go…" He paused. "Why don't you just knock her out?

The room fell silent. Sasuke shrugged. "Such a hassle."

Naruto shook his head dipping back onto the floor. "You're just evil." Naruto laid down thinking about Sasuke and his conversation earlier.

FLASHBACK:

"_What do you mean you're dying?"_

"_I mean I will no longer be in the land of the living for much longer." Sasuke rubbed his neck. "Quite simple actually."_

"_You said you were afraid but you seem pretty calm to me." Naruto frowned. "Are you lying to me?"_

"_No. I am not joking at all, this is serious" Sasuke sat down and Naruto followed suite._

"_That doesn't make sense, you're pretty healthy and Baa-chan can-"_

"_She can't do a thing, dobe."_

"_Yes she can! She is an amazing medic! You just overrating."_

_Sasuke laughed. "Overrating? I am overrating. Every time my chakra points get clogged they bleed more and more each time. After a point it will be too much for my eyes to handle. I will die shortly after."_

_Naruto closed his eyes. "Don't speak like that! What about Hinata-chan!?"_

_Sasuke looked down. "She'll eventually get over it."_

_Naruto grabbed his shoulders. "Do you know how dependent she is on you? And you think she'll get over it! She is fall apart without you."_

"_She has you." He looked at his friend in the eye._

_Naruto punched him in the way sending the Uchiha flying in the air. He, of course, landed like a cat. "You have thirty seconds to save your life." He stalked over._

_Naruto stood with a frown, nothing but anger laced his body. "Why can't you see she loves you?"_

_Sasuke halted for a moment. "Times up." He ran over to the blond._

_Naruto stood still waiting for impact that never came but he stood mere inches away from the lunatic in front of him. "I know she does, because she used to look at me like that." He looked off in the distance seeing the Hokage tower. "She will become just like you."_

_Sasuke watched him. Somehow that hit him in the depths of his heart. "Hn," He turned._

"_And you love her." Sasuke didn't move from his spot. "You never have been like this with anyone. You love her and you know it."_

"_Mind your own fucking business," He turned. "You are saying obscured things now."_

"_Is it? Or is it the fact that it's you this time," He paused. "Who is taking away the innocence and love from someone else."_

_The aura around Sasuke got instantly dark. "Are you comparing me to Itachi?"_

_Naruto pressed his lips. "You are just like Itachi."_

.

.

.

**Author Note: Umm… enough said. Hmm… how will this pan out?**


	15. Mesmerize

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 15 – Mesmerize

.

.

.

"Again," He commanded as she launched herself in his direction. He blocked every one of her moves and tapped her in places she shouldn't leave open. "Keep it up and I will not go easy on you next time." He gritted out.

She slid back trying to catch her breath. "Again!" He snarled. She clutched her kunai running towards him only to be stopped by his foot plunging into her stomach. "Get up!" She clutched her stomach looking up at the stoic Uchiha. "I said get up!" He grabbed her forearm. She got up quickly and slid back.

They had been at this for hours! As time ticked on so did his anger. She wiped her mouth tasting iron in the back of her throat. "Again!" She jumped over him throwing kunai and senbons only for them to be launched back at her. She pulled a senbon out of her arm.

She bit back the tears in her eyes. She was nearly empty. Her breath was jagged. "Are you giving up?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then come at me!" She couldn't even get a good running start before he jumped toward her kneeing her in the chest sending her into the nearby tree. She whimpered and coughed up more blood.

"I am nothing more than you're trainer," He already told her that. She knew that! "I will not go easy on you." She shook weakly sitting up. "I will not smile and tell you that you have improved because you haven't." He crossed his arms. "You have gotten worst."

She looked up trying to breathe as shallow as possible because she was bound to pass out any moment now. He was being honest. She would thank him later. She panted and pushing herself up. "You aren't coming at me like you want to kill me."

She knew that! She knew it! It was kind of hard though since she didn't really want to kill him, yet. He nodded. "You aren't mad at me, ne?" He asked. "I can make you mad." She put her hands out so he wouldn't come any closer. He pushed her feeble hands out the way and grabbed her hair.

"Come at me like you want to kill me," He smiled. "Princess…" Her eyes widen. He saw her visibly have flashbacks and her lip tremble. "Crying won't help you." He gripped her throat. "If you want something to cry about I will give it to you."

She frowned pushing him in the chest. From anyone else's eyes it looked like she simply pushing him but in reality she just knocked the air out of his chest. His grip weakened slightly recovering quickly. "You will never be any good with this innocent thing."

He let her slump to the ground. "I thought that had been stolen from you."

His words were cutting deep and he knew it. He knew he went too far but she needed it. She needed to have that bloodlust feeling. He could almost hear her breaking down.

Not from the pain, or being sad but she was getting pissed.

"I mean, all of the trauma and for what? For you to be weak and need protection all the time. I used my past as means to get stronger, but look at you." He turned to her. "You feel dependent on a murder. I killed people for the pure enjoyment and you feel like you need me, dumbass." He watched her get up.

"What's the point? Stay there and cry," He started walking away. "Maybe Naruto will save you this time." He can to a paused when a kunai was pressed to his chest. He looked down at the midget girl…well in his eyes anyway. He stepped forward letting the tip of the kunai press into his skin. "Do it." He whispered.

She looked up at him. She wasn't as slow as he thought. He smirked feeling her anger build up. He needed her angry. Not only for training but because it was so sexy. He moved closer drawing blood. "Stab me, princess." He saw her flinch.

He leaned forward grabbing her chin, kissing lightly on the skin under her jawline. Her body froze and melt into his touch until she was went flying back into a tree. He sighed. "I told you, I am nothing but your trainer." He appeared in front of her. "I will hurt you without remorse."

He grabbed her jacket unzipping it relieving a tight black shirt. He watched her eyes widen as he pulled up her shirt exposing her stomach. His calloused fingers moved over her scar lightly. "You got that scar because of your weakness, it was your fault." She trembled as his hand pushed up the fabric. "Do you feel his fingerprints still on you?" He smiled darkly.

She grabbed his hand. "I bet he touched you here," His hand squeezed softly on her hips. "And there," He skimmed her thighs. He chuckled darkly moving over. "Oh and I know he touched you he-" The sound of metal breaking skin was heard. Sasuke looked over at the kunai stuck in his shoulder.

He pulled it out and grabbed the hem of her pants. "A simple kunai won't stop me," His Sharingan lit the darkening forest. "It will just piss me off." Her heart beat was out of control. He started to pull down her pants until a sharp pain shot through his head. His eyes traveled up at her.

Her hands were at side of his head. The smell of his skin burning was enough to pull him away. "Good." He stood up completely robotic as if his temples weren't burned and bleeding. "Come at me."

She huffed and pushed herself up. Tears were streaming down her face with her hands ready. She moved and was pushed into the tree. "You are too slow," He breathed in her ear. "The enemy isn't going to wait until you're ready," He gave her arms. "And what if you can't move your hands," He pulled them above her head.

"What will you do then when your legs have given out?" He pushed his body closer to her. "And what will happen if they do this?" He pushed his hand behind her back and fiddled with the clipping of her bra. "What then?"

She froze. She didn't know. She just wanted to go home. The tears stopped as his hands moved to her front. She closed her eyes seeing that night in her head all over again. "Look at me! I want you to see this." She felt him squeeze her right breast. She gritted her teeth before ramming her head into his. She fell to the ground.

This was unorthodox! Hell, it was working though.

She shook her head blocking out the pain that came from head-butting him. "Do you want that to happen again?" He yelled. She saw the bruise on his forehead swell. She grabbed her bloodied kunai and ran blindly at him. He saw her speed quicken but she was still too slow. He grabbed her wrist but felt a fire ignite his hand. He pulled back looking at his bloody palm but it was too late because a foot caught him directly in the throat. He staggered back.

That's improvement.

Her eyes were dark and skin was perfectly radiant. Her face was finally one of a kunoichi. Her lips were pressed as she started her Gentle Fist leaving the stunned Uchiha looking up at the stars. She was the one straddling him now with a kunai pressed to his throat enough for blood to show. He let a smirk pull on his face. God, she was beautiful, dangerously beautiful. "Good job, Hama"

Her eyes snapped back to their normal state. She finally realized their position. She opened his chakra points back open. He lied there for a moment before getting up. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded absently rubbing her breast. "Did I hurt you too bad?" He asked.

She looked up at him. She had clearly inflicted more physical pain on him. She shrugged because honestly she was hurt. Maybe a broken rib but she could fix that, that and the throbbing pain coming from her chest. She was pretty good. Oh, and the clear new pain coming from her breast. He wasn't gentle at all.

She blushed faintly as his arm was slug over her shoulder. "You found your inner killer, I'm proud." He ruffled her hair.

It had been a week since Naruto stayed over, a week since her tedious training started. Mondays, was physical therapy. Tuesday was her practice with her teammates. Wednesday was training with Naruto. Thursday was training with Sakura but the pain she was going through as not as bad as training with Sasuke who didn't hold back. The weekend was recovery and self-training.

It was Friday. She wondered why Sasuke waited until Sunset but she supposed it was a good thing. They got back to Hinata's apartment before both crashing out somewhere random in the house.

.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up on the couch and scanned the house for the ex-heiress. He went to the roof and scanned the village. He flinched slightly feeling her chakra below him. He looked in the background and there she was meditating.

He jumped down soundlessly. He knew she knew he was there. He felt her chakra… spinning? He couldn't focus with this new feeling next to him. He looked over and she was in a completely different state. Her body was completely relaxed. Her hair gently moved with the wind.

He thought about telling her about his new discovery but couldn't bring himself to do it. Naruto words were echoing in his head. He frowned and looked at the sky. Surely, his mother hadn't seen this coming and Itachi…

Naruto said he was just like Itachi.

It went much deeper than that.

Itachi took his family away from him leaving him in a dead-like state and detached.

Sasuke would be taking himself away from Hinata who was already in a dead-like state and detached.

It wasn't his fault his body wasn't as strong as he thought. He wasn't trying to find any cure. He really didn't want to. He lived his life and now he could finally go…

If he died where would he go? Surely to Hell. Did he believe in such a place? Maybe he would just float in an empty place.

Itachi would go to wherever the good souls went along with his family. His younger cousins, his aunts and uncles his crazy old grandparents would all be waiting for him and he would never show up. He would never meet them at any gates, any stages, anything. He would be forced to live in his own thoughts.

That was nerve racking.

He had rather spend a life with other souls that deserved to burn for a life time and a million over. He hoped to see Orochimaru and Kabuto there. He hoped to kick their asses over and over again. He looked over at the peaceful princess.

He would leave her. He didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. He would help her until it was his time to go. He would be careful not to 'fall' for her and hopefully vice versa. He would choose his actions wisely. He should distance himself from the damaged girl but he couldn't and he wouldn't.

She was far too fragile. She would slip back into the hole he had so carefully pulled her out of. Maybe next time he could give her a ladder.

His eyes snapped to his thigh which had a dainty hand on it. She looked over with a smile. A smile that made him forget that he was a traitor, an unstable lunatic and a murderer.

She would forgive him. She would have to.

He would tell her that because he hoped she was by his side when the time came. He wanted her to be strong and just stay with him so he could remember her face as his last memory.

He smirked as her hand touched his face with a questioning look. His eyes were burning but not as usual. He touched his face and looked at his palms. Transparent liquid?

He felt it slip into his mouth.

"Salty transparent liquid." He mumbled. She smiled sadly. Oh, that's right. Those were tears because he was a mere human with emotions and dying did not reside in the lighter parts of the brain. Was he so disconnected with those more trivial emotions that he didn't notice the feeling of crying?

He hadn't done it since after he found out the truth about Itachi.

Trivial emotions included sadness, love… but hate was different. Love fueled most people. They loved love which was something Sasuke could NOT understand. Love hurt people and people in return craved it like a drug. It would kill them either way.

Hinata said if you never loved, you can never hate.

Yet people expected hate to hurt and welcomed it. People spoke of love as if it was a real person. Love makes you do crazy things. So does hate.

One thing was for sure, at the end, as Sasuke noticed hate led him nowhere but back to where he started from. He didn't have any happiness when he killed Itachi. He didn't go out for drinks and celebrated. He regretted it instantly.

He regretted now even though it had been almost two years ago.

How much he missed his brother was unfathomable…

He felt Hinata head rest under his arm that she moved and came closer to him. He could almost hear her asking. Why are you crying, Sasuke-kun?

He didn't feel the tears anymore and was grateful. She seen him at a weak point and for what? Because he was thinking about leaving her. He was getting so soft. So he got up and left her sitting there alone and confused.

.

.

.

Night fell, Sasuke wasn't there.

Hinata sighed lying in bed. Where had he gone? She looked at her fingers. NEVER did she think that she would ever talk to the Uchiha again let alone be this close to him. She sighed and walked to the window. The sky was darkening.

Great, now it was going to storm.

She didn't even care. She walked in the bathroom and ran some bathwater. A good bubble bath would do her body so much justice. She grabbed her clothes and towel and stood in the mirror. She looked normal now.

She face was back to its normal 'roundness'. She managed not to get any pimples and she was so thankful for that. Her hair was now maybe an inch below her shoulder. She pulled off her shirt staring at her body. There were bruises but she didn't mind. She eyes drifted to the weird pink scar running down her body. She shook her head and finished getting undressed.

She stepped in the hot bathtub and sat there, looking at the millions of bubbles that covered her body. She sighed closing her eyes.

.

_She ran into a clearing looking back and forth. She was exhausted and her vision blurred. She could hear Naruto's clanking metal in the distance. She didn't even know where Sakura was at the time. She gripped her kunai with her life. It was her last weapon because frankly she was out of chakra._

_Her breath hitched seeing a man come out of the woods. He had on a mask and his body was thin. He was wearing all black as far was Hinata could tell. "Hello Princess," He said sending chills of fear down her spine. "I am so happy to finally meet you." His body shifted and two more of him appeared. "I do hope you come with me."_

"_W-What?" She blurted out. Her muscles were refusing the move. "N-Never."_

_He smiled. "Too bad." Before she could think the clones grabbed her arms. "I thought you would come… more freely." He walked up to her._

"_A-Are you c-crazy?"_

_He grabbed her chin before wrenching the kunai out of her hand throwing it into a far tree. "I've been told," He smiled. "You're so beautiful." She snatched away._

_She winced as he grabbed her hair. "L-let me go!" She voiced. He sighed unzipping her jacket. "S-Stop it!" He put his foot besides her and kicked so hard she felt the bone move completely out of place. They place her on the ground. _

"_You're going to be my wife, soon." He moved his mask but she couldn't see a thing. "I think it's only right before we do get married that I should show you all that I could give you."_

_Her heart skipped a beat feeling her stomach bare. "N-No please…" She heard he chuckled before ripping off her pants. "Stop it!" She squirmed. "NARUTO!" She screamed._

"_Shut up, princess before I get upset."_

"_NARUTO!" She couldn't think of anything but getting him there. She cried as the clones grip tightened on her wrist. "N-No." She thrashed as he sat on her unzipping his pants. "Stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before a fist landed in her mouth._

_Busted lip, two broken teeth. She mentally calculated. Broken ankles. _

"_You made me mad, I'm sorry… I'll make it up." He pried her legs open. She felt blood at the back of her throat. She thrashed and screamed hearing his groans. "Be still!" He clutched her throat. She saw a flash of blond._

"_HINATA-CHAN!" It was Naruto voice but not Naruto. It had to be Kyuubi. She could feel his immense chakra. _

"_Cloneeeee, handle him." He groaned. "Princess, you're amazing." He muttered in her ear. She cried. "Oh dear, we will have to finish this a bit later, ne?" He got up. Naruto was finishing off the second clone. He pulled out a kunai. "Mmm… something is missing. Think of it as a reminder, kay?" He kissed the kunai before pressing it into her collar bone. She ear piercing scream echoed out the forest._

_She faintly heard a growl and the man in front of her being ripped apart by an orange glow. "Hinata-chan," He repeated. "Hinata-chan!" He cried. "Hina-chan…"_

.

.

"Hinata-chan!"

She screamed clutching her head. She covered her mouth as tears flooded out. She shook her head. "Snap out of it!" She heard two voices now. "Stop, we're here." She opened her eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto unplugged the stopper and Sasuke grabbed a towel pulling her out.

She trembled in his arms. He sat down with her. Naruto grabbed her hand. "Hinata-chan…" She looked at him before clutching his head pressing it against her cheek. He froze for a moment before realizing what was going on.

She had a flashback and he was the last person she saw. "Naaa…" Both boys froze at the noise that came out of her throat. It was hoarse and dry. She cried harder just making the noise. She turned to see Sasuke with an emotionless look on his face. She pressed her face in his chest crying.

He sighed picking her up. Naruto walked out with him handing him her clothes and turning away.

All the emotions Naruto had been trying to fight came rushing back. His failure. He grabbed his hair and proceeded to pull it out.

"Stop it." Sasuke growled at him. "Not you too, just sit the fuck down." Naruto looked up at him before trying to calm down. Sasuke watched the girl.

He pulled up memories she was trying to suppress. He sighed. She would go back to normal. He was like this every time he had a nightmare. Her shaking lessened. "Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled.

He ignored him tending to the shaking girl. "Calm down," He rubbed her back. "Just calm down…" He was doing breathing exercising with her. "Look at me," Her milky eyes met his now crimson ones. She fell limp in his arms.

Naruto watched her fall asleep. "Did you just use your Sharingan?"

Sasuke sighed looking at him with onyx eyes. "Yeah,"

"Isn't that's what killing you!" Naruto stood.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "I am fine."

"Are you trying to sell me bullshit? I already know the truth." He gritted his teeth. "Stop using that shit."

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "I just need to-"

Naruto grabbed his shoulders. "Stop killing yourself." He watched his friends face even with an expression of indifference he could Sasuke eyes searching, calculating his surroundings. "You can't see can you?"

"Nah," Sasuke admitted.

"You are so selfish just stop using it." Naruto said in a shushed voice. Sasuke sat there quietly listening to him rant.

"Did you hear her voice?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes getting his vision back. "Like she was trying to say your name."

Naruto heard it. How could he not have heard something he had been waiting on? "Maybe she'll start talking now?"

"I doubt it." Sasuke looked at her. "It's probably my fault. I pushed those memories back up."

"W-What?" Naruto frowned.

"Shut up, I won't do it again." He stood. "You should stay here until she wakes up. She going to be confused and all that," He sighed. "She'll remember you first, anyway."

Naruto watched his friend walk out.

.

.

She finally came from her induced sleep. She curled up again feeling a sharp aching from her throat. Her eyes widen and the village knucklehead was knocked out beside her. At first her heart was thumping out of her chest. She watched his chest rise and fall, his nose wrinkled slightly then his mouth opened to let out a rather loud snore. She reached over and brushed his blond hair out of his face.

She pushed herself to sit up. What happened? She got up and padded against the cold hardwood. She looked in every room looking for the sole Uchiha. She stood in the kitchen activating her bloodline, he wasn't here.

She bit her lip. _You're a big girl. Act like it. _She pulled herself together before walking back into the room with Naruto sleep sounding in her bed. She always wanted to know what it felt like waking up next to him. It felt…

It didn't feel like waking up to Sasuke.

She sat on the end of bed. "Hinata," She turned. Naruto was sitting up. She blinked. She didn't even know he had awakened. "Are you okay?" He yawned. She nodded. He looked at his watch. "Oh crap, Hina-chan I gotta go! Are you going to be okay?"

Of course. She nodded. He pulled on his jacket and kissed her forehead before running out the door. She listened to the door close. She sighed. It was Sunday so she could just train a bit. She bit her lip walking to the backyard. She sighed. That would be boring.

She went to the waterfall.

She took off her shoes and jacket. She watched the different shades of blue and white that made up the strange waterfall in Konoha. She could feel the light spray of water on her face. She walked on the water walking towards the great waterfall. She smiled and walked around sticking her hand in. She released her chakra slipping into the water swimming back to the top. She floated on her back looking up at the bright blue sky.

This was simple.

She was drifting on the water letting the pull move her slowly. She sat up and began meditating letting the wet earth scent flood her nose.

.

.

.

"_Hinata wait, just hold on… Sakura-chan is coming."_

_She reached up and touched his face. "I m-messed u-up t-the mission. I'm s-sorry…"_

_He shook his head trying to heal her a little before Sakura came. "No! Hinata, we completed the mission! We did." He cried. "We did it."_

_She smiled lightly. "Did I do good Naruto-kun? Did I make you proud?" He nodded._

_Her eyes lowered. "Thank you Naruto-kun because of you I…"_

.

.

.

Hinata gasped. That's all she last remembered from that mission. She looked around and she was alone as usual. What if she just ended it now?

"Hama," She looked up at the Uchiha standing at the end. "What are you doing out there?" He asked. He knew she wasn't going to answer him but he didn't really care. Sasuke was the type of guy who could have a conversation with himself and still get the same enjoyment, if any, out of it.

She nodded and got up. He watched her carefully she walked gracefully. He stepped in the water until he was knee deep. She walked over to him. "You're finally taller than me, midget." She pouted and wrapped her arms around him letting her body slip into the crystal clear water.

He watched her before walking her out of the water. He wanted to tell her. He did. He should. He needed to. She sat down watching the clouds, a habit she probably picked up from Shikamaru. He looked up at the sky.

As a child, he was scared of the sky. If he stared too long he thought that he would fall into space.

Now, it was something he barely notice, maybe because of that fear.

Fear, another trivial emotion that he seemed to be feeling the more he stayed with this girl.

Fear was of the mind. He didn't believe it in, really. If you didn't fear something did it mean that fear didn't exist? Yes. Exactly why it was trivial.

As genins, Sakura was scared of bugs. She feared them.

Shino wasn't scared of bug. Therefore fear of it didn't exist in his mind.

Sakura knew they couldn't hurt her and yet she would scream and beg either him or Naruto to kill it. That was almost ten years ago.

Fear also made you do crazy things.

Frankly, these emotions were pissing him off.

Being pissed made you do crazy things.

Hinata was staring at him now. Her opal eyes eating away at his onyx ones, devouring it to its core. She was looking through him and seeing what he didn't want anyone to see.

Fear, Hate, Jealousy and Love.

He was feeling it and the small flame that was 'love' had grown, had been fanned and fed. It had grown stronger and burned away at his emptiness. It was a wildfire completely burning down all the lost hatred he had been storing for later use.

For example, destroying the village. That was gone.

Killing Naruto. That was… pretty much gone.

Leaving Hinata. Shit, that was well passed gone.

She gave a reassuring smile. She didn't end know what he was going through. "Are you okay?" He asked. "When I found you, it seemed like you were making a decision." He gave.

She blinked and shook her head. He didn't pressure her. "You almost talked yesterday." She looked up. "You don't remember?" She shrugged. He sighed. "It was just a noise as if you were trying to say Naruto's name."

She looked down. That was jealousy she saw. She sighed and looked at him opening her mouth. He covered. "No, don't bother." He didn't mean it in a hurtful way. She knew it but still it hurt. He didn't want to even hear her try.

She hugged him tightly. He looked down. Couldn't this be his heaven? This was perfect. He would have to ruin it because he didn't deserve this happiness.

"Hama," She looked up with those eyes he came to care about in the craziest way. "My surgery is tomorrow."

And then just like his heart, her smile dropped.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh snap now y'all! Okay, so I'm feeling like the next two maybe three chapters will be emotional and all that jazz!**


	16. Captivate

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I don't think you guys know how much your reviews mean to me. Geesh, I love them. Alright, chapter 16 BOY! Originally, I was going to make this chapter all emotional I even had the Naruto Funeral Song on, I like getting into the mood, you know *wink wink* but I was like… I'm skipping and rushing. With that being said, Chapter 16.**

Chapter 16 – Captivate

.

.

.

Cold

Calculating

Sadistic

Heartless

Lunatic

Traitor

A few words that described Sasuke Uchiha perfectly and he greeted them with the upmost pleasure.

Caring

Loving

Soft

Nice

Those words were the absolute complete opposite of Sasuke Uchiha. This was the same Sasuke Uchiha that killed for the fun of it. He was the same Uchiha that could stab men in the head without a second thought. He was a trained killer. Ninjas were supposed to kill or be killed that's the way these things went. Sasuke hadn't feared anyone in a very long.

Right now, at this very moment he felt his heart pounding and hands getting moisten. He watched this girl, this beautiful girl beside him, this damaged beyond repair angel sitting next to him, he watched her eyes water.

Crying

He hated that shit.

He watched her eyelids not being able to contain any more of the salty liquid. He watched them overflow and fall but he caught them, he caught them so he could return them to give back to her. He didn't deserve them.

He wiped her tears away. "Don't cry," He mumbled. She pushed his hands back. She shook her head letting the tears fall out.

Never had he felt so… helpless.

God, this emotional shit sucked.

"Hama," He stood reaching out for her. She snatched away. He didn't understand this shit anymore! If he was going into surgery instead of being pissed at him why not try to spend time with him! He was so pissed off, he felt his bloodline take over his sense.

He appeared in front of her. "Listen!"

.

.

She fell on her knees. She rubbed her eyes looking around. This world was dim, everything was dim. Like her vision was foggy. "Why are you so pissed at me?" She turned. Sasuke had visible black chakra surrounding him.

_Why didn't you say something earlier!?_

"You're pissed about that? What the hell?" He calmed down. "This is how I see everything now?" He laughed dryly.

She looked around and back at me. _Why didn't you tell me?_

"So you could flip your shit?"

_I did not flip my… stuff._

He bit his lip. "Don't turn from me like that again…" He pulled her into his chest. "Don't do it…" He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her soft scent. He just wanted to breathe her, to live in her world. He pulled back looking into tainted milky eyes. He wanted to swim endlessly in those eyes.

He needed her as much as she needed him.

He ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair. He wanted to be lovesick like Naruto and carter to her every whim like Shikamaru.

She stared at him. _Sasuke…_

He wanted to hear her say his name, over and over and thousand times over. When she was sad, he wanted to hear it. When she was happy, he wanted to hear it. When he would kiss her, he wanted to her whisper it. If he ever got the chance to love her like his body craved to, he wanted to hear her moaned it.

"I…" He pressed their foreheads together . "Don't run from me…" He whispered grabbing her face. She flinched at the feeling of their eyelashes brushing before he pressed his lips to her. "I'm not a good guy, but I… I could try to be." He gritted his teeth. "Just… don't do that."

He felt tears run over his fingers. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" He mumbled.

She shook her head and hugged him. _Let's go._

.

.

.

He stepped back from her, letting her arms go. She walked up to him wiping his bleeding face. "Am I bleeding again?" He muttered. She nodded. "I need this…I need…"

You.

He couldn't get the fucking words out. He wanted to scream it to her. He simply couldn't. She grabbed his face with a smile.

He was crazy.

She liked it.

He was protective borderline possessive.

She liked it.

The way he looked trying to get words, unspoken words out to her. She stepped back unzipping her jacket.

She liked it.

He grabbed her hands. "What are you doing?"

She pulled it off her shoulders along with her shirt revealing a black training bra. She walked up to him pulling off his shirt. He didn't protest but was confused as Hell. She unbuttoned her pants and let them pool around her legs before stepping out and taking off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" He repeated trying to keep his eyes from her now exposed body. She pointed to his pants. "You want me to take them off?"

She nodded. His eye twitched. "Why?"

She frowned and pointed again. "Fine." He took them off. She gathered their clothes and placed them by the bank of the lake/river. She ushered him to come to her and he complied. He took off his shoes noticing the falling sun changing the sky into a beautiful dark rainbow of pinks, purples, oranges and blues.

She grabbed his hand and led him into the water. He followed the girl until the water reached her shoulders and his chest. She grabbed his face cupping water cleaning away his blood stained cheeks. He lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her. She wrapped her arms his neck deepening the kiss on her own.

He pulled her closer to his chest. "Kami…" He muttered hearing her light moans. She pulled him further until they were directly in front of the waterfall. "What are…" He watched her back into the rushing water. "Hama," He called walking under it. She was standing with her back against the wall.

She pushed her hair out of her face. He walked up to her don't being able to resist trailing her scar. She shuddered under him was his dark glaze followed the scar. His hand rested behind the small of her back and one on her face. "You're beautiful."

She bit back tears. "You are," He mumbled before kissing her until she knew it was true. He froze feeling her legs wrapped around his waist. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded against his lips. Should he ruin a good thing? Again. He refused to. He gritted his teeth when her legs tighten around him. He grabbed the back of her hair, tilting his head in the process begging her almost. She squeaked feeling his tongue enter her mouth.

Again, why did she always taste so sweet?

He left her mouth to her neck placing small kisses on her jawline. Her nails found their way to his back scratching lightly.

Fuck, he needed to end this.

He couldn't focus with the rushing waterfall and her moans. He had to control himself.

Control. He pulled back only to have her kiss his neck.

Controlling. He leaned over letting her bit down on his skin gently.

Got dammit, controlled. "You…" He started. She pulled back staring at him. "You need to stop."

She blinked panted slightly. Her lips swollen and eyes, the moonlight was bouncing off of them making them glow. Her skin had a glistening effect to it making it shimmer.

He was feeling a bit uncomfortable in a few areas.

She cocked her head to the face. "I…" He explained what was going on with his body and her face brighten. "So, you should probably stop." She ran a hand through his hair before kissing him again.

Did this girl not value her life?

He pried her legs off of him. "I don't want you to regret anything."

She frowned. He was trying to be a good guy here. He hadn't touched her the way he wanted to because of it. He didn't need everyone on his back about the ex-heiress. She nodded after a while. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled softly. "In due time, hime." She paused.

"It's just a name, don't let it possess your life." He didn't bother looking at her face as he ushered her under the oddly warm waterfall.

She nodded. He was right. She had to move on with life. She couldn't stay in the past. She had to let go for him and herself. She looked at the night sky. "You're going to be sick." His voice was flat but that was normal.

She grabbed her dry clothes. They pulled their clothes back on. She was fumbling with the zipper, he grabbed her hands and zipped it up. "It's okay to need help." He mumbled before grabbing her shoulders. Before she could blink they were in front of her house.

She would never get used to that.

He let her in. "Go take a shower before you catch something." She nodded and went in the back room.

.

.

.

Naruto stared at his ceiling. It was possible that Sasuke was going to die tomorrow and he was the only person that knew about it. Was he a horrible friend to Hinata for not telling her? He didn't know. It was so confusing that he, Sasuke wasn't really worried about it.

Naruto closed his eyes before looking at the pink spray of hair on his chest move. She pulled her head on. "Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry!" She sat up.

He grabbed her shoulder. "It's fine Sakura, it's too late for you to be walking home."

"Naruto, I'm a skilled kunoichi." She smiled.

He pouted. "Just stay, gee Sakura-chan." He hugged her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. They had went out for ramen and came to Naruto's place which was surprisingly clean. After they just talked for what seemed like hours until Sakura fell asleep on his chest.

She listened to his heartbeat. "Mm…"

He glanced down. "What are you doing?" He smirked.

She snuggled up to his heart. "Hinata," She started to see his reaction and there was none. "She is always lying on Sasuke chest." She sighed. "Once she said nothing is more soothing than a steady heart beat."

There was silence. "Is it?" Came his reply,

"It is." She smiled.

He flipped them over. "I wanna try."

She scoffed. "You just want to lay on my breast." She said flatly.

Naruto looked up at her. "I have more boobs than you," earning him a hit to the head. He snickered listening to her heart beat and it was soothing. "It's going pretty fast." He mumbled.

"I'm with you, Naruto." She ruffled his blond hair. He couldn't help but let a smile rest on his face.

"Sasuke's surgery is tomorrow."

"I know," She replied.

"Are you worried?"

"No. Why?"

He bit his lip. "Surgeries always worry me."

She took a deep breath. "Tsunade is good at her job."

"I know, do you think we should take Hinata somewhere until after it's over?"

Sakura paused. She remembered when she confessed to him and how he said he liked her. He had been so open about it. Did he still like her? She chewed on her lip for a moment. "Yeah, uh…Naruto." She asled as he switched their position, she laid on his chest again.

"Mm" He replied.

"Do you still like her?"

She felt his heart skip a beat. "Hinata?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Naruto." She gritted out. "Don't lie to me."

He stiffened before relaxing. "I don't know."

"How don't you know?

His body was heating up. "You tell me." She paused and sighed. "I love you, why does it matter? Her and Sasuke are like in love."

"And if she wasn't?"

"She wasn't earlier and I still love you."

She nodded. "Sorry."

He paused for ten seconds. "Yeah,"

She didn't like Naruto like this. So flat and bland, like Sasuke. She sat up before straddling him. He blinked. "Hey," He frowned. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

She kissed him pulling off his shirt. "Shut up." She commanded with a delightfully evil face. "Just shut up."

.

.

.

That night Sasuke pulled Hinata into his chest breathing in her hair. She relaxed in his touch almost instantly. He had a protective hand over her waist holding onto her dainty hands.

Frankly, because he didn't know if this would be the last time.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I know, it's pretty short compared to the other chapters but it's because I had already did a Chapter 16 completed, but changed it to Chapter 17 and did this chapter as Chapter 16… so I don't want to mess up the next chapter by adding stuff on this chapter… if that makes sense… anyway, Until next time, my sugar lilies! Oh, and review please!**


	17. Enchant

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

Chapter 17 – Enchant

.

.

.

Sakura should have been in a great mood, really she should have. She winced as the sun burned through her eyelids. She moved her arm over her eyes trying to hang onto the string of sleep that covered her body. She had curtains, thick and tinted pink. She didn't pull back her curtains so why was the freaking sun so bent on waking her up?

She turned over but was stopped by a body. She opened her eyes to be staring back into azure ones. She went from sleepy to hysterical in 2.5 seconds. She watched his grin spread and push her pink tresses behind her ear.

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" She muttered before sitting up. She looked at the shirtless blond with horror. "What the…" She looked down at her bare body. Her heart stopped and pulled the sheets that smelled oddly like vanilla cream and oranges, quite an intoxicating scent.

His smile faded. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

Her face lit up seeing his muscles flexed as he sat up. She rubbed her temples for a second ignoring his worried look. She pulled the covers down her body. Her eyes twitched slightly seeing bright orange boxers. "I'm wearing your… boxers."

He nodded. "They are clean, ne."

She examined her body which was covered in dark reddish bruises. "Am I in your…" Her voice trailed off as Naruto stood butt naked. "NARUTO!"

He turned and she covered her face. "What Sakura?"

"P-Put on clothes!" She growled eyes still covered. He had a birthmark on his left cheek. Cute.

"That's where I was going?" He paused. "Did you forget everything? I mean, you weren't drunk or anything or hit your head… strange." He shrugged pulling out a new pair of boxers.

She sighed. "I remember, I forgot we were at your house is all…" He nodded walking back to her. "Where is my shirt?"

He grinned. "I sort of ripped it."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Sakura you were there! You told me to!" He defended him helplessly.

She rubbed her head again letting memories seeped into her brain before a dark blush covered her face. "Dammit, I'm blushing."

He patted her rather sore thigh. "We should get dress," He grinned. "Gotta get Hinata-chan at the hospital."

"Oh, right…" She sighed.

Naruto eye twitched. "What do I have to prove to you that I love you? I mean, I would think _this _would be enough but…" He frowned. "You don't want to cut off my arm or shit, right?"

She laughed. "Uh, no…"

He hugged her tightly. "Good because hugging would be pretty hard!" He stood up. "You can wear one of my shirts or something."

She nodded walking to his dresser with him. "Naruto," He looked over. "I had a fun time, sorry about that."

He shrugged. "You tried to rape me. I simply let you."

She pushed him. "That's not funny!"

Naruto pulled out a loose pink shirt. "It kind of is," He held the shirt up to her body. "It might be kind of big on you but it'll do for now."

She slid it on. "Why do you have a pink shirt?"

He sighed. "It's a failed laundry attempt."

She smiled and found her pants. "Idiot."

.

.

.

They walked in the hospital and a groan was heard from behind the counter. Sasuke smirked. "Hey Mai," He grinned. "I'm having surgery today." She looked up at him.

"Oh, what's going on?" Her voice held concern much like a mother. He was sure that was how his mother would react, much less act on a regular basis. She would get annoyed with him and Naruto but loved them anyway. He blinked the thought away.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata who decided to sit in the waiting room.

He looked at the woman. "Eye surgery."

She frowned and touched his hand. "Are you okay?"

He frowned. _Just like mother. _"… I think so." He mumbled. "Do I have to sign anything?"

She sighed and went to look through her book skimming for his name. "The standard paper but I copied that for you." He almost chuckled. "Other than that, no. You just wait for…" She looked down at the paper. "Lady Tsunade…"

"Yeah, it's a pretty big deal."

She nodded. "Well, get through it." She smiled. "I'll be praying for you."

He nodded. "Hn, thanks." He stared at her for a moment

She nodded and went back to reading. "Well, leave… I'm done with being nice."

Sasuke smirked. "That's the Mai I know." He turned walking to Hinata. "Are you okay?" She didn't look over. He sighed. "I wouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to completely ignore me." She snapped her head at him with a frown. She bit her lip and looked away again.

"I'm going to be fine." She continued to look away. He grabbed her chin. "I am going to be fine." He repeated. She closed her eyes. He leaned in a kissed her. She opened her eyes slowly. "I will."

"Uchiha," He looked up seeing Tsunade and Shizune standing at the hallway. "Come on."

He looked at the Hyuuga. "I'll be fine." He stood and started to walk away until arms circle his waist. "Hama," She walked over and hugged him again. Maybe she knew? He patted the top of her head. "Hama, I have to go." She pulled back. He gave a smirk.

"I'm an Uchiha. We don't die from stuff like this." That was the first time he ever lied to her.

She rolled her eyes. He pulled away. "See you, Hinata." He walked down the hall with the two women. Hinata was stunned in place. He said her name, and it felt so weird. He didn't say it like it she was accustomed to… it was different and so Sasuke-like. She felt her face burn as she walked out the doors.

.

.

.

"So, you know what you're doing?" Sasuke asked lying down.

Tsunade nodded. "I researched it and I know it by heart."

He nodded numbly. She watched her walked behind his head. "Wait, you're going to put me to sleep first?"

She frowned. "Sorry, we can't put you to sleep using anything."

His eyebrows knotted as he felt them tie down his legs and then clamp them onto the bed with metal. "What the hell?" He gritted out as they did the same thing to his arms and waist.

"Sorry, it's going to hurt a lot." She sighed. "But you will faint by the time I get to seven."

"Wha-"

He was cut off by what felt like a knife wedging into his skull with full force came and the pain shock through his body to the tips of his fingers. His eyes instantly lost vision and screams poured out into the room. "Hold him now!" He heard.

"1, 2," He thrashed feeling his skin being ripped by his force. "3, 4," He felt people holding his body and that made it worst. He could felt his veins pulling in his neck. "5, 6," His heart beat slowed off so much it hurt and he faintly heard. "7…"

.

He walked to the Uchiha compound and saw his mother sitting at the table. "Hello, baby." She smiled. He looked at his body.

"Am I dead?" His voice was soft but it echoed.

She shrugged. "In a dead-like state," She stood. "Come and give me a hug." He floated to her and embraced his mother. "You've grown so much, Sasuke." She smiled ushering him to sit. Sasuke sat the table.

"Mother… I suppose you know."

She nodded. "I wanted you to live, Sasuke," She ran a hand through her midnight colored hair. "To live with a purpose. If you don't have a purpose then all of this is a waste."

Sasuke frowned. "Tell me what is my unfinished business, mother."

She sighed. "You already know," She sipped her tea. "You already found it. I just hope you hold onto it."

He closed his eyes. "Hinata…"

She nodded. "She is changing you," She smiled. "I wish I could meet her. Her mother and I were close friends growing up. We always wanted our children to marry." She looked at him.

He covered his face. "How are we talking mother?"

She giggled. "This is your mind; you are controlling this word with your emotions. You wanted to see me and like a good mother I came."

He nodded. "So I am dead." She nodded. "And you are fine with it."

"I am fine with whatever you chose; be it staying dead or living, but I do hope you choose the latter." She turned back. "Why don't you invite your brother?"

He blinked. "I can do that?"

She shook her head. "Sasuke, this is your mind. You can do anything."

He nodded. "Alright."

"About time, little brother." Itachi opened the door. Sasuke stood. It was the younger Itachi the one that cared for him, so he was his age. "Why am I not my rightful age?"

Sasuke smiled. "I like you more at this point."

Itachi nodded and sat down. "Hello mother," She smiled and sat back down.

Sasuke looked between the two. "What about father?"

Mikoto froze. "He… He didn't make it."

Sasuke frowned. "Where is he?"

Itachi crossed his arms. "Suffering."

Sasuke didn't care much anyway. "So I want to know why you two are so bent of meddling in my life." He watched his mother pass Itachi some tea. They shared a smile before looking at Sasuke. "This surgery is supposed to kill me."

Itachi looked at him. "Only if you want it to."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't have that kind of choice. If I don't die now then I will later."

"Everyone dies, look at us." He replied. "As long as you die peacefully," He looked at his mother. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "I understand."

Sasuke rubbed his temples. Itachi touched his hand. It felt so real but he knew this was just a dream. He was feeling that burning eye feeling again. "Sasuke, dear… you're crying."

"I've been doing it a lot lately." He replied. She walked over and hugged him. "Don't be afraid to live. You're just nervous about stepping into the light, and that is fine as long as you don't wallow in the dark."

Itachi nodded. "I want you to live, brother. You are the last standing Uchiha. I lived my life, I planned it out."

Sasuke looked up. "But… you lived your life without loving someone."

Itachi smirked. "But I loved you and I still do. You shouldn't blame yourself for the things you didn't know but do not pretend not to know them in order to protect yourself."

Sasuke laughed dryly. "All of this over a mute girl."

Mikoto smiled. "That you loved. I never told you about the girl. I didn't point you in that direction. We don't have that kind of power. You found her," She patted his head. "You love her because you wanted to."

She was right, like always.

Itachi stood. "It's time to make your choice, Sasuke."

He looked over. "What?"

"Do you want to stay here or live?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "I miss you all so much, I want… I want…" His brother and mother stared at him to finish.

"What do you want?"

.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stood outside of Sasuke's room. Naruto was shaking his leg. Sakura was talking to Hinata about nothing really. "Think about it like this," She smiled. "After he wakes up, he won't have to worry about that damn bleeding of his anymore."

Hinata nodded. Naruto bit his lip pulling at his hair. Sakura walked over. "Naruto…"

He shook his head. "I'm f-fine."

Hinata nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sakura sat beside him. "Are you worried too?"

Naruto shook his head again. "It's… I'm not supposed to say."

Hinata sat on his left. He looked at her. Sakura sighed. "You'll feel better if you just tell us."

He took a deep breath. "Sasuke… he knows… he knows he isn't going to make it."

Sakura frowned. "What are you saying?"

"He knows he… He knows." He mumbled hearing Hinata shaky breathing. "He knows he is going to die." Hinata heart started thumping. Her whole heart fell. She stood and pressed her hands against the glass. She bit her lip staring at his chest. He was breathing. He was still…

Wait, she looked closer and his heart rapid was dropping rapidly. She saw the doctors running about grabbing things. She could faintly hear Tsunade's voice. Her eyes widen seeing his chest stopped rising. Sakura walked over. "Oh no…" She breathed.

Naruto held his head. "No, No, Nooo…." He looked up. "Sasuke… you bastard." He mumbled. Hinata was whimpering now. She watched him shoot chakra through his body. She gasped. Sakura grabbed her shoulder.

"Hina, don't watch." She whispered.

She snatched out of grip to see his body go into convulsions. Tsunade was yelling now. She covered her mouth seeing his back arch up and the line went flat. She shook her head.

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

She hit the glass over and over and over again.

He couldn't go.

Tsunade rose her hand leaning over his body sticking him with a needle. He didn't budge at all. Hinata felt her body crumpling. She saw Tsunade say something to Shizune. Pronouncing the time of his death.

One of the greatest ninjas was dead.

She couldn't hold back the sobs. Sakura caught her as her legs gave out. "Hinata!" She yelled. Tsunade opened the door.

"I…" Tsunade started. Her eyes were red and hands were bloodied. "We tried…" She whispered. Hinata shook her head. No… "You can go into see him."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't. I… just can't" She stepped back. "I c-can't" Her own tears fell.

"Hina, do you want to go?" Naruto whispered. She nodded numbly.

They walked in seeing his lifelessly form. Hinata stepped out the way as the others doctors left. She walked by his side. His hair was still shiny and ebony. His eyes were closed without force. His features were flawlessly even with the blood stained tears trailing from his eyes to his ears. She trembled to touch his face. Ice cold.

How could he do this? She felt her heart burned. She shook her head and pressed her forehead to his. Naruto rubbed her back. She shook her head crying. She fist pounding at his chest. She grabbed his face. Naruto watched her mouth open. "Nuuu…" She scratched out. Naruto watched her. She held her throat.

"Hi-"

She screamed still hitting him. "N-No…"

How could he leave her!? She needed him! Why didn't he say something! She rubbed her throat. "Nooo…" She cried. She kept repeating it. Naruto couldn't watch this.

"You loved him…" He thought he mouthed it.

She paused for a moment grabbing Sasuke's cold hand. She nodding turning back to him. "N-Nooo…" She coughed. "Sa…" She put his hand on her face. "Sa…" She repeated pushing chakra into him. "Noo…" She cried pushing in his chest.

She had to save him! She had to help him! He saved her! It was her turn. She had to help! He needed to wake up. He had to!

"Hinata…" Naruto spoke. "You're going to-"

"NO!" She turned to look at the blond. "No!" She cried as he hugged her.

"Oh…Hinata-chan." Naruto let his tears fall. "I'm so sorry…"

She pulled away. "No Sa…" She coughed feeling her vocal cords rubbed together was excruciating. Her head rested on his heart.

Nothing.

.

.

.

Sasuke stood outside his dream world. "She's trying to call out for you." Itachi muttered. Sasuke watched silently. Mikoto came outside.

"Are you sure about your decision?" She rubbed his back. "I will love you either way."

"I know, Mother." He watched her crying and beat his lifelessly body causing his dream start to vibrate.

"You have to make a choice, Sasuke." Itachi warned.

.

.

.

"Sas…" She tried again.

Naruto watched the girl bawl. She was screaming and cried and beating him. He deserved it. "Sasu…" She tried once more.

"That's it Hina," He coached.

She wiped her tears. "-suke…" She rubbed his cheek. "Sasu…ke…" She laughed. She was talking and he would miss it. She shook him gently.

_You need to wait up._ She smiled before taking a deep breath. "Sasuke…" She looked at Naruto. He smiled. "Sasuke!" She said again. She grabbed Naruto's hand. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" She felt tears coming again.

"You did it, Hina" He smiled. "He would have been proud."

She looked back at him. "Sasuke…" She grabbed his hand again.

.

.

.

Sasuke smiled. "She said it."

Itachi nodded. "You pulled her out of a lonely pit, brother."

Mikoto hugged his son. "What are you going to do? You have to hurry before it's too late."

He turned. "Will I be able to stay with you if I did choose to die?" He turned to his family. They nodded. "Forever? I will be greeted by the other too, right?" They nodded again.

"Sasuke, what is it going to be? Your body is accepting death!" Mikoto yelled.

He nodded. "I have made my choice. I have chosen to-"

.

.

.

She looked at his eyelids. "Sasuke…" She repeated lifting his eyelids. Onyx eyes… those eyes that she grew to love. "Sasuke…" She put her eyes over his eyes gently pushing chakra into his eyes. "Sasuke…" She muttered.

She looked into those lifelessly black eyes. She leaned closer before almost falling back. His eyes blazed with crimson. "Sasuke?" She spoke. Naruto stood. His Sharingan spun rapidly going through the stages before turning onyx again. "Sasuke…"

"S-Shut up." They looked at the heart monitor. "Damn, I heard you." She watched his fingertips move. "Can't I die in peace?"

She laughed loudly. "Sasuke…" followed by tears. "Sasuke!"

He rubbed his eyes. "Hama, you're talking."

"Sasuke…" She kissed him. "Sasuke!"

"I'll get Tsunade!" Naruto ran out.

Sasuke rubbed his head. "My head hurts."

She helped him sit up. He turned over with a smirk. "You're saying my name," He groaned. "Cool." She crawled on bed with him. "I could hear you crying. I was trying to die."

She slapped him as Tsunade came in. "Hinata… don't kill him again."

She turned back to her. "Sasuke!"

Tsunade almost stumbled backing hearing the ex-heiress hoarse voice then at the pale man on the bed holding onto the girl like she was his heartbeat. "I thought you died."

He held Hinata's hand. "Yeah well me too," He looked over. "Someone couldn't keep their mouth shut." He smirked. "My eyes feel good."

"You should stay here for a few days." She had a shocked Sakura by herself.

He nodded. "Yeah," He looked back at Hinata. "I told you."

Hinata looked at Sakura. "Sasuke!"

Sakura nodded numbly. "Yes, Sasuke…" She laughed. She looked like a child who just figured out how to say 'Daddy'

Naruto crossed his arms. "Alright, Hinata… it's time you start trying to saying my name." She looked at the blond.

"N…" She shook her head. "Sasuke…" She smiled.

"Hinata-chan! It's Naruto! Naaaaaruuuutoooo!" He grabbed her cheeks. "Come on, Narutooo"

Sasuke smacked his hands. "She isn't a baby."

Naruto turned. "Yeah, easy for you to say, she is only saying your stupid name."

Sasuke shrugged. Hinata climbed down. "Sasuke," She giggled at her own voice.

"Come on, let the boy rest." Tsunade said as everyone. Hinata started to walk out before grabbed her arm.

She looked at him then at his heart monitor. It was getting stronger. She gave him a smile as he rest his head back down. He technically did die, but that little girl, his wingless angel made him change his mind. If not for her he would have chosen to stay with his family.

He watched her bloodshot tears and messy hair. He ran his fingers through it until it was about decent. He pulled her closer wiping her stained pink cheeks. His thumb brushed over her lips. He took in her scent as much as he could.

"Stay," He mumbled. "Just stay…" She nodded.

.

.

.

**Author Note: AYE My girl Hinata talks. Sasuke is alive. Did you really think I was going to kill off SASUKE!? No! I love him too much! This chapter originally had 5k words but I splice the chapters in half. Oh, and don't think its over… mmm it's never that simple. I wonder if you can guess the next arc we'll be stepping into it.**


	18. Compassion

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I wasn't planning on doing this chapter so quickly but your reviews made this girl happy! The last chapter had to be the most reviewed! Mmm… I see. *wink wink* Well I see you at the end of the chapter! Until then chaaaaapter 18!**

Chapter 18 - Compassion

.

.

.

After a "few days" switch turned into two weeks he was finally release. "Just in time for you birthday bash!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm not having a party dobe." Sasuke walked to the front counter. "Mai, guess who didn't die."

She turned to him. "Thank goodness, I heard you kicked the bucket."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm too cool."

She smiled and walked out from behind the counter. Mai was short, maybe almost as tall as Hinata. They noticed she had long brown wavy hair and match green-hazel eyes. She hugged him. "I thought you weren't going to be able to harass me again." He patted her head.

"Mai, hey… I didn't think you were a cougar."

She scoffed. "Way to kill the mood, Uchiha." She walked back to her seat. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh Mai, if I wasn't so committed to my Sakura-chan, I would make you my main squeeze." Naruto batted his eyes.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm honored, really Naruto." She flipped through her magazine. "Aren't you supposed doing Hokage stuff," She looked at Sasuke. "Aren't you supposed to be avenging something?"

They laughed. "Funny Mai," Naruto smiled. "See you later!"

She nodded. "Sadly."

.

.

.

Hinata sat on her bed meditating when the door opened. Sasuke walked in. "Sasuke!" She said happily. He blinked at her. "Sasuke?" He smirked.

"I forgot that you could talk…" He walked over and sat on the bed. "Is that all you can say?"

She shook her head. "Sasuke," She raised a finger. "No," She raised a second one. "Yes." She tapped her chin. "Naaruto." She rubbed her throat. "It… hurts."

"Don't stress yourself out." He ran a hand through his hair. "I had a pretty weird dream," He looked at her.

She pressed her lips. "Yes?"

He chuckled. "My mother and brother."

She nodded. "Yes?"

He turned deciding he didn't want to discuss it after all. "Your voice sounds like shit."

She frowned and stood. "Sasuke." She growled. He watched her stand in front of him. "…stop" She mumbled. He grabbed her hands. "Yes?"

"Stop talking." He stood pulling her towards him. "At least until it doesn't sound like you're swallowing rocks."

She pushed him on the bed. "Stop." She repeated before walking out the door. He chuckled and rubbed his neck.

This is the girl that his mother wanted for him. He wasn't all that mad. He stood up and saw her in the hallway. "Hama,"

"Hinata." She replied.

"Hama,"

"Hinata." She repeated.

"Hama," He walked up to her.

"Hinata."

"Hama," He grabbed her shoulders.

She blushed. "Hinata…"

He pushed her into the wall giving her no room to turn. "Ha," He leaned in pressing his lips together. "ma." A smirk pulled at his cheek.

She pouted looking into his eyes. Those eyes were so captivating. "H-Hinata." He kissed her lightly. "…Hinata." She tried pushing away, not her best attempt. "Sasuke…" She breathed.

He nodded. "That's my name."

"Hinata."

He bit her lower lip softly. "Hama." She shook her head. "Yes. You're Hama." He kissed her deeply this time. She melted under him feeling his hand on her neck pulling her closer. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hama."

She sighed. "Sasu-chan."

His body froze. "No."

He watched a grin pull at her full lips. "Sasu-chan."

His eyes twitched and pulled away. "See, that's why my vocabulary is larger than yours." He turned to walk away before he felt her jump on his back. "I know I called you Hinata once," He grumbled. "Leave it alone."

She smiled. "Y-you…s-s-said it." She mumbled out. He sighed. She was getting better by the second.

"You're voice is annoying me."

She wrapped her legs around his hips. "Sasu-chan." He stood there.

"Let's go for a walk then." Before she could protest they were outside. He grabbed her legs and pushed her up. "Don't fall or choke me." He warned. She nodded as he walked through the streets. "Hey Hama," She grunted. He smirked. "It's my birthday."

She gasped and kissed his neck.

"Thanks," He mumbled. They heard running and paused. "The dobe," Naruto ran up to him.

"Sasuke, I need to go to your house!"

Sasuke wasn't an idiot. "Why?"

"I left my keys at your house."

"No, you didn't." He turned. Hinata peeped out to see the blond giving him a small smile. "How have you been getting into your place?"

He blushed. "I h-have been staying at Sakura's…" He rubbed his neck. "She kicked me out this morning."

Sasuke sighed. "I am not giving you my keys to plan your stupid party."

Naruto shrugged. "Then come with me."

"No."

"Teme, I have to get inside! I have a lot of important things to do, you know."

Sasuke sighed. Hinata smiled against his cheek. "Sasu-chan, help."

"You're still annoying," He commented before looking at Naruto. "Fine."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks," They started walking. "So, Hinata-chan, can you say my name now?" She nodded happily. "Can you say it?" She shook her head. He frowned. "Why? You say Sasuke name!"

She nodded. "T-true."

"I can feel your breasts on my back." Sasuke droned.

Hinata face lit up. "A-Ah!" She hid her face.

"Not helping." He smirked.

Naruto growled. "You guys are icky." They walked up to Sasuke's house. Sasuke put Hinata down to open the door.

"Hurry and get your…" He trailed off looking around his empty apartment. "Why are people in my house?"

Naruto gasped. "Dammit! I forgot about your stupid Sharingan!" He sighed. "Come out guys!"

They popped out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He growled and grabbed Naruto. "How did you get in here?"

Naruto smiled. "Pretty easy, you're never home!"

Sasuke looked at all the faces in his home. "Get out."

Naruto crossed his arms. "No way, I planned this so you're going to enjoy yourself! Chouji music!" He snapped and music started playing. Sasuke glared at the happy blond.

"Oi, Hina-chan!" Ino and Tenten tackled her. She blinked at them. "We heard you started talking!" Ino squealed. "Come on, let me hear."

She blushed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke," The Uchiha looked over. She grabbed Naruto hand. "Naruto." Naruto gasped.

"You said it!" He grabbed her into a hug.

Sasuke punched him in the arm. "Get off of her."

Naruto pouted. "Not like she's your girlfriend." The stoic man stared at his friend. "Well, is she?" Sasuke blinked. Naruto nodded. "Thou-" He was cut off by the fist in his face.

Sasuke growled and stalked off to his bedroom. He didn't like people and HATED parties. He just wanted to take a walk with his… Hama.

Stupid Naruto bringing up stupid shit. Sasuke was pissed off. He opened his door before slamming it close trying to block out the stupid music. They were bent on having a party whether he liked it or not. He didn't feel like fighting with anyone so he would sulk in his room.

He walked to the window watching the sun setting. He twitched slightly. Why did they did need titles? He never had a girlfriend anyway, so what do they do? What purpose do they serve? Should he take them for walks? When do they need to be fed? He smirked.

Oh, that was dogs.

Clingy.

Annoying.

Loud.

Yet, loyal.

Had he just compared a girlfriend to a dog? Yes. It made sense in his head too.

He should ask Shikamaru. He was in a seemingly happy relationship.

Maybe she would ask eventually? He smirked. Fun.

"Sasuke?" He cursed himself for not locking the door. His opal eyed princess walked in closing the door and locked it.

He turned to her. She walked up to him with a smile. He smirked. "Hm?" He asked sitting on the bed. She sat with him.

She sighed and looked at him. "Okay?" She bit out.

He didn't like the way her voice sound but he knew it was just because she was using after such a long time. "Okay." He replied. She nodded and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good," He turned. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

Her face flushed. "…Me?"

He blinked. "You?"

She nodded slowly. "Me." She said with a little more confidence.

"What do you mean?"

She blinked. "I…g-got you… me."

Sasuke smirked. "Do you know what you're saying?"

She blushed. "No…"

"You're offering yourself to me."

She covered her face. "N-No!" She squeaked.

He chuckled. "Are you taking it back?"

She blinked. "Can I?"

He winced at her hoarse voice. "Sure."

"Okay." She replied.

He nodded. "Be my girlfriend." He more stated then asked. She looked at him with a blush. "Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"I…"

"Be my girlfriend. You're not my enemy. You're neither my friend nor wife. I don't hate you…" He looked over. "So be my girlfriend."

She looked at her clenched fist and back at him. "Ask,"

"I did." He sighed. "Hama, be my girlfriend."

"Hinata." She corrected.

He twitched. "No."

She nodded. "Okay. No."

He tackled her to the bed. "You drive a hard bargain." She squirmed under him. He watched her eyes water. "Calm down," He coached. She did her breathing exercises. "I'm Sasuke remember," He looked down at her. She nodded. "Sasuke, ne?"

"Sasuke." She repeated as he bent to kiss her. She gasped as he deepened the kiss. He had that look on his face again. The one when he was trying to restrain himself. She ran her fingers through his hair scratching lightly on his scalp sending shocks through his skin.

"Hama," She pouted. He smirked and kissed her neck. She gripped his hair making his voice hitch.

"H-Hinata…" She stuttered out. He stopped and stared at her. "My n-name is Hinata."

He nodded. "Hinata, be my girlfriend."

She stared at him "That's n-not a-asking."

He rested his head in the crook of her neck taking in her soft smell. "Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

Moments of her running her fingers in his hair before she said a word. He was starting too worried! He felt her take a deep breath. "Yes."

He smirked and sat up leaving her feeling abandoned. "Great." He stood and walked to the door. "Shouldn't you be partying?"

She shook her head. "They j-just w-want m-me to t-talk…"

"Hm, let's go to your place." She nodded as they slipped out of his window.

.

.

She nodded and fiddled with her fingers. He grabbed her hands. "You know, now you can't leave me." She looked at him. "My mother wants us to be together," He added. "Also, and just because."

"Y-Your mother."

He groaned. "God, stop that noise."

She frowned and got up. He grabbed her waist making her sit on him. "Stop." She frowned.

"No." He held her.

"Stop it."

"No."

She turned. "Sto-" He pulled her into another kiss, she turned slightly. She was a slave to him, bending at his very touch. She didn't know if she liked it or hated him for it. Was it the way he sent shots of electricity through her body or the way he made some personal areas feel? Those feelings were foreign to her until he came along.

"Take your time." He mumbled against her lips. She nodded and turned until she was straddling his lap. Her face was bright red. "If you're not comfortable stop." He warned. She nodded and kissed him slowly. He felt her hands grab his neck and in return he rested his hands at her hips. She paused for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded before he deepened the kiss and took to gripping the arm rest instead of her.

He was so addicted to this damaged girl it was crazy! This was getting a bit too heated. He needed to end it until she started to move her hips and a faint moan came from her throat.

Shit.

He pulled back. "Hinata…" She stared at him. "Are you pushing yourself?"

She blinked once. Twice. Three times before she shook her head. "No."

He sighed. Hell, she would stop him if she wanted to. He kissed her again letting his tongue trail over her bottom lip. She gasped giving him entrance. Why the hell did she always tasted so fucking sweet? It was intoxicating! He felt her hands rest on his shoulders, he could help himself from grabbing her hips once more and this time she didn't freeze.

She didn't understand herself at the moment. His touch was so different. Of course, it was different. She almost felt stupid thinking about it like that but it was true. It was and he was trying to contain himself and she didn't know why it almost, dare she say, turned her on.

Her thoughts were clouded by his low groans. She giggled as he kissed her neck. She pushed her hair out the way for better access.

"SASUKE IT'S TIME FO-" Naruto voice broke through their actions. "What the hell?"

Sasuke threw a pillow. "Get out," He growled.

Naruto looked at the blushing Hinata. He coughed. "B-But what do I t-tell everyone?"

"I don't give a fuck. I hate cake anyway." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto sniffled. "Be safe," He smiled. "My little boy, getting some birthday se-" Another pillow was thrown at him… by Hinata. He nodded and closed the door.

Hinata smiled. "I like cake." She got up and fixed herself up. "Bye," She walked to the door. He appeared in front of it.

He glared down at her. "Hama," She frowned. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He opened the door. She smiled.

Sasuke could get use to this.

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU; HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SAAASUKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOU!"

He hated that song. They sound horrible and pitchy. He looked down at the hand holding his. He sighed and looked at the cake. "Thanks," It was white trimmed blue frosting had 'Happy Birthday Sasuke' below was 'aka Teme!' His eye twitched. Sakura handed him the knife.

"You cut first." She said. He had a mind to cut everyone around the table.

He felt a hand tugged at his. "D-Do it." She whispered. He let her hand go and reluctantly cut the cake. Since when he bend to her every command? After everyone got a slice they sat around eating. Even Mai dropped by a gift.

Hinata sat on his couch eating the cake. He looked down at his slice. "I hate cake." He groaned.

"E-Eat?" She held her fork up to him.

He grabbed her wrist and put it back down before kissing her deeply. He winced at a flashing light. Ino smiled at her camera. "That will go beautifully in your relationship album!"

Hinata blushed and looked at her cake. Sasuke scowled. "Go away."

The blonde giggled. "Mmkay!"

He looked back at the blushing girl. "It tasted… sweet."

She smiled and nodded. Everything was going strangely smoothly, of course until people started drinking. Sakura told her drinking warm tea will soothe her vocal cords a bit and her voice should be like to normal within a week. Neji even came around.

"Wait, you can talk now?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He hugged her tightly. "Good. I missed your voice more than you know." He gave a rusty smile. She smiled back and hugged him. He turned to the stoic Uchiha. "What will become of you and my cousin?"

Sasuke smirked. "She's my girlfriend."

He looked at the petite girl. "His girlfriend? Why are you attracted to bad boys, Hinata?"

She blushed. "N-Neji!" She squeaked.

He shrugged. "We won't have a problem as long as he doesn't touch you."

Sasuke sighed and stood. "Whatever," He kissed her forehead. "I have something to take care of." Hinata blinked at his retreating back.

Neji turned her. "You know, when your father gets wind of this; he will want to talk to you."

"W-Why?" She whispered.

"Because he is sadistic, you know that." Neji frowned. "But he loves you so, its worst."

"Y-You don't have to lie." She coughed slightly.

"I'm not." He replied. "Anyone else he wouldn't care about. This is his way of checking up on you. He has been different since the dinner with the Uchiha."

"I d-don't care. I hate him."

Neji sighed. "That is your father."

She turned. "I was h-his d-daughter, it d-didn't matter. P-please don't r-ruin the party for m-me." She rubbed her throat.

"As you wish." He hugged her. "Good to have you back."

She nodded. She never left but… she would agree with him if it made him happy. He let go. Tenten walked up to them. "Can I steal your cousin?" Hinata nodded happily.

She sighed and sat down. Kiba and Shino were there too. Kiba grinned. "Hinata-chan?"

She smiled. "Kiba-kun."

His smile exploding as he grabbed her into a hug. She laughed as he spun her around. "I missed that little voice so much! Talk to me some more! More!" He laughed.

"Uh… I am h-happy you're happy." She smiled.

He grabbed her face. "Makes me want to almost cry."

"Alright Inuzuka, get off." They looked up to see Sasuke sitting down.

Kiba grinned. "I thought we bonded, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "Not when you touch her." He sat on the couch as Hinata curled instantly to him. Kiba bit back a twinge of jealousy. He had to get pass the fact that the only girl he loved went from being in love with the knuckle headed blond right to his hot-shot best friend. He could understand Sasuke though, they had been through so much and he just had to accept the fact she will never love him the same way he loves her.

Maybe in a different lifetime.

"She's still my teammate," He grinned. "Maybe soon you can start back on missions!"

She smiled. "M-Maybe."

"No." Sasuke growled.

"W-What?"

He smirked. "There's no way you are getting out of my sight long enough to be hurt again," He looked at the brunette. "Unless, someone wants to switch teams."

"No way, Uchiha!" Kiba growled.

Hinata looked at Kiba to Sasuke before excusing herself. She did want to return to doing missions. She wasn't training this hard EVERY day for her to just waste away. Her physical therapy was almost over with and she was doing more than good. She sat at the barstool where Shikamaru was leaning against the counter.

She turned to see what he was looking at and it did not to her surprise it was Ino and Sakura giggling. She smiled. He loved her very much.

"Hinata-chan," She turned to the lazy ninja. "How have you been?"

"Good." She smiled.

He nodded. "Very good," He turned to her slowly. "Is there something on your mind?" She frowned. Shikamaru was the genius of the year and maybe the next two so of course he could read her.

"I n-need some space." She smiled weakly.

"Lying has never been your strong point." He pushed himself. "If you need to talk, find me." She nodded. Before she lost her voice, her and Shikamaru were actually close. After a long training session alone she would see him staring at the clouds and join him. She talked him into telling Ino his real feelings.

She patted her bangs down. Things were easier to say when she couldn't say them. What about her father? What could he want this time? He disowned her that meant their connection was cut! She didn't have time to take it to heart being with Sasuke suffocated those thoughts down.

"Shut up, Naruto!" She turned seeing the angry Uchiha.

"Open it now!" Naruto put a rectangle box in his hand. "It's time to open the presents!"

"I don't want to."

Hinata walked over and pulled him to sit down. People were still shocked how easily she could tame him. He sighed and opened the bright orange box and scowled. "It's a new Hitai-ate!" Naruto smiled. "You are a part of the village again." Sasuke looked at the blond. "Aren't you?"

He sighed. "Sure."

Kakashi bought him a season volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji got him a card with money, like real men. Sakura gave him a new first aid kit. Ino gave him the weird ass 'Relationship Album.' Tenten and Neji got him new weapons, like real ninjas. Lee got him a matching green suit.

"I'm never wearing it."

"IT'S SO YOUTHFUL!"

"My ass," Hinata hit him. He scowled. "Thanks Lee."

Mai got him card and ointment. The card said: Use this for wounds, don't come to the hospital for little scratches, little boy.

Hinata handed him one last box. He looked at her. "Is this from you?" She nodded happily. He got the square box and there was a packet of tomato seeds.

"You c-can h-help me p-plant t-them," She smiled. "That's not it."

He didn't know she got him a gift. He thought she forgot. Wait, so was offering herself part of her plan or now? He forgot it was his birthday until he had to fill out a form before leaving the hospital. He unwrapped the next sheet of colorful tissue. He held up a necklace with his clan crest on it. He turned it over and there was his name engraved on it. He ruffled her hair. "I like it."

She blushed. "I'm g-glad."

"Way to show everyone up, Hinata!" Ino grumbled. Hinata said her apologies. After Sasuke made sure his house was clean again. Sasuke stood. "Okay, I did this," He pointed to the door. "Everyone leave."

"But Sas-" Sakura was cut off by the whipping sounds of Chidori forming in his hand. They started piling out. Naruto crossed his arms

"You ruined the after party!"

"Go do some Hokage prepping," He smirked. "Or your girlfriend…" The couple blushed. "Do you think anything get past these eyes?" He pointed to his spinning tomoes.

Naruto grumbled. "Let's blow this kunai stand!" He and Sakura left.

Hinata smiled at him. He grabbed her hands. "Why are you grinning?"

She smiled. "You're s-so mean." He hugged her and nodded. He wanted her so bad. She was probably blind to it all anyway. "Are w-we staying here?" He nodded kissing her neck. She squeaked as he let go and led her to his room.

"I think you still have some clothes over here?" He looked through his drawers. She sat on the bed playing with her hair thinking about today.

Would it be wrong to want him? They were together now? Sasuke said she couldn't leave him now. She smiled a bit. Their contact was going further each time. She touched her cheek and closed her eyes. His hands all over her would be too much. His lips biting at her neck and that face he would wear. What if he lost control? She shuddered at the thought.

She sighed and opened her eyes seeing onyx eyes almost brushing her eye lashes. Her face lit up. "S-Sasuke!"

He didn't move. "What were you thinking about?"

She turned. "N-nothing."

He raised a prefect brow. "Hn," He leaned up with a smirk. "I could only find pants, so…"

"I c-can't wear y-your shirt." She shook her head.

He shrugged. "Alright, you can shower first." She nodded and stood walking to the bathroom. She turned looking at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I w-want…" She bit her eyes and held out her hand.

"You want me to come with you?" Sasuke mumbled. She nodded. "The shower only holds one person." She nodded. He felt something get caught in his throat. He walked inside the bathroom with her. She turned on the water before looking at him. "You don't have to do this."

"I k-know," She smiled. She took off her clothes leaving her undergarments. He pulled off his shirt. Her necklace dangled from his neck. She reached over and kissed him sweetly. He pulled her closer unclipped her bra. She pressed closer to him and there was that face.

He got out of his pants in record time. She blushed and pulled down her underwear before stepping into the shower. She was so happy there was so much fog. She couldn't believe herself. The shower door opened again. All she could see was blazing crimson eyes coming towards her. Her breathing at short and uneven and got even worst feeling his lips touch her. "Hama…" He whispered.

"Hin-" She was cut off by being picked up. She was pressed against the warming shower walls with her legs wrapped around his waist. She grabbed his damp hair as he bit her neck roughly. She whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" He muttered weakly.

"N-No…" She trailed a finger down his chest. He hissed putting her hands above her head. She squeaked feeling his hands travel up her stomach leaving trails of fire. She felt him lift her higher. "S-Sasuke…"

He wanted to feel every bit of skin on her body. He smirked at her whimpering even Hinata knew what was going on. He was teasing her. He let her arms go and let her grabbed his shoulder. "I want to see you." He turned off the water. Soon enough her flushed face came into view.

"You're S-Sharingan," She rubbed his temples.

"Sor-"

"No, I like it." She breathed.

He bit her bottom lip listening to her breathing. "I want you so bad." He slid one of her legs down for balance. She froze feeling his member against her thigh. He laughed dryly looking at her face.

"D-Does it hurt?" She whispered. He stared at her. She is so innocent it would a sin to do anything to her. He stepped back. "S-Sasuke?" She reached out. His eyes faded back to onyx. "W-What?"

He turned. Oh, he had a birthmark on his lower back. She blushed and blinked a few times. Had she done something wrong? What was going on? "S-Sasuke, what d-did I do?" She whispered feeling tears burning her eyes.

"Nothing." He opened shower and stepped out. She grabbed his wrist.

"I-I know I-I'm not r-really p-pretty o-o-or s-skinny b-but I… I d-don't u-understand, I k-know t-the scar and…" She wiped her eyes.

"That's the problem," He grabbed a towel and turned to her. "You're not pretty or skinny." He handed her a towel.

She gasped. "S-Sasuke I-"

He frowned. "You don't even see your beauty." He sighed. "You're prefect," He took the towel and wiped her face. "You're more than artificial beauty, so much more." He wiped her neck and shoulders. "You're not skinny, but your curves…" He kissed her shoulder. He wiped her chest down being careful of the scar. "Do you know how much self-control I use on regular basis to not to take you down, right here?"

She sniffled. "S-Sasuke…"

He wiped her stomach and waist. "If you ever think I don't find you attract think again." He bent and dried her thighs and legs. "Turn around," He commanded and she did. He patted her legs down and came up. "Do you think I would give up spending an eternity with my family for any girl?" He wiped her back. She shuddered when he kissed her neck. "Do you?"

"N-No…" She paused before turning around. "T-Then what h-happened?"

"I was about to lose control." He stated simply.

"W-What?"

He nodded. "What if you wanted me to stop? I wouldn't have been able to." She bit her lip. She didn't want him to. "It's an Uchiha thing. We don't stop doing something until it is finished completely."

"S-So…"

He kissed her jawline. "I wouldn't stop until you couldn't feel your legs in the morning." He whispered.

Her heart was pounding in her lady areas now. She wanted to tell him that. He wrapped the towel around her. "Is that why your Sharingan activated?" She said without stutter. He nodded.

"We should go sleep now…" He led her out the bathroom. She put on one of his shirts and crawled into bed. He got in bed as she curled up to his chest. He listened to her steady heartbeats.

"Happy Birthday," She yawned closing her eyes.

"Thanks," He rubbed her hair.

"What if I didn't want you to stop…?" Her voice trailed off. Sasuke being him, heard it. He tried to go to sleep, really but it just turned into his watching this girl and the sunrise.

.

.

.

The next morning, Hinata saw the bed was empty. "Sasuke?" She mumbled thinking about last night.

"_I wouldn't stop until you couldn't feel your legs in the morning."_

She blushed and covered her face. He was being sweet but that the same time where was the sadistic lunatic that everyone said he was! She paused. What was she thinking? She got out of his bed taking in the scent of his shirt, like fire. She smiled and walked through the hallway.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out and froze. Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji were standing in his living room. Her face lit up. Neji eye twitched looking at the smirking Uchiha.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" Neji yelled.

He shrugged. "Hama, pull _my _shirt down." She did quickly before backing back into his room. Why didn't she sense them!? She balled up.

Sasuke yawned. "Why are you all here again?"

"You can't pretend that didn't happen!" Neji growled. "I knew this was a bad idea, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto and Kiba held him back.

"I honestly didn't do anything to her." Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you rubbing your eyes!?" Neji snarled.

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't get any sleep last night." Now Shikamaru had to hold Kiba back. "I didn't do anything." He repeated loving the faces the two boys were making. "If you're not here on business get out."

"Oh, Baa-chan wants you to come in for physical therapy." Naruto said.

"Did it take all of you?" He crossed his arms.

"She said you might not want to go, so she called in reinforcements," He pointed to the guys. "But I'm sure you'll just go."

"My eyes are fine. I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto sighed. "Teme, let's just go."

Sasuke pointed to his door. "Go away, I have a girlfriend to cheer up," He looked at him with blazing eyes. "If you touch me I will kill you."

Shikamaru shrugged. "We all know you won't."

His eye twitched at the lazy man. Kiba nodded. "You're too soft now."

"It's true." Shino commented.

Neji crossed his arms. "You're threats don't phase us."

Sasuke nodded. "Really? I haven't sparred in a while." His black flames surrounded his hands. "I suppose you all know about this?"

They took a step back. Shikamaru opened the window. "This is troublesome, the clouds are coming out." He looked at the Uchiha. "Let's go."

He turned and walked into the room with Hinata. She poked out blushing. He gave a small smile. "I'm going to go set your friends on fire," He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry they didn't see anything." She nodded as he walked out the door and there was a loud noise.

"W-wait… set them on fire!" She jumped up seeing Sasuke set Neji's ponytail on fire.

"You bitch!" Neji yelled. Sasuke laughed but paused. Shikamaru sealed him. Neji grinned. "I'm going to block every one of your points." Sasuke laughed flaring his chakra and breaking out of the shadow jutsu kicking Neji in the stomach. Akamaru bit his leg and he threw the dog into its owner.

"Who's next?" Sasuke hissed picking a bug off of his neck. Shino stared at him. "Poison? What don't you get? I trained under a SNAKE Sannin; neither animals nor insects poisons do nothing to me." He flared his chakra killing the rest of the bugs. Naruto growled. "You too dobe?"

"You're breaking your apartment." Naruto growled forming the Rasengan.

"So?" Sasuke formed his Chidori.

"Just go to the doctor!" Naruto yelled.

"STOP!" Hinata screamed standing in front of the Uchiha. Naruto deflected his hand just in time.

"Hinata are you trying to kill yourself!?" Naruto yelled.

She panted. "Don't hurt him." She mumbled.

Sasuke almost laughed. Clearly, he put in more damage. "Hinata, I hurt them."

"They tried forcing you," She snapped. They all stood up. "All you h-had to d-do is ask…" She explained. They stared at their little Hinata betray them for the Uchiha. "Would you go?"

He sighed. "Well since you asked so nicely…no."

She frowned reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He instantly pulled her shirt down in the back. She kissed his ear. "Pretty, pretty p-please Sasu-chan?" She whispered. He clenched his grip on her shirt.

"Fine."

"FINE!?" The guys yelled.

She kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

He sighed. "Well, let's go you idiots. We should spar together," He opened the door as they walked out. "That was fun." He closed the door.

Hinata smiled and sat on the couch. She sighed. Sasuke Uchiha… She stood. She needed some female advice!

.

.

.

"He said what!" Ino squealed. Sakura and Tenten gawked. They were out in the village looking around for clothes and stuff.

Hinata blushed. "He said…" She covered her face. "Y-You heard me!"

"Kami, that's hot." Tenten sighed.

Sakura shook her head. "Are we talking about the same Sasuke that… that… are we even talking about SASUKE!"

Hinata nodded. "He says a lot…" She sighed. "I j-just don't know what to do." She crossed her arms. "He said he couldn't c-control himself, h-how do I take that?"

"Carefully," Tenten smiled.

Ino grabbed her friend. "Hina, are you even ready for that?"

She blushed. "I… I don't k-know, but then he said…"

"What did he say?" Sakura asked. "Kami knows Naruto doesn't say anything like that."

Ino and Tenten nodded. "Do tell!" Ino smiled.

"He said 'I was about to lose control'," They nodded. "I didn't understand so I said 'w-what?' and he nodded and said 'What if you wanted me to stop? I wouldn't have been able to.'"

The girls leaned in to her. She blushed. "Then he s-said 'It's an Uchiha thing. We don't stop doing something is finished completely.'" Hinata stepped from the girls trying to breathe. "I said 's-so' and he kissed me and said 'I wouldn't stop until you couldn't feel your legs in the morning'" She covered her face.

Tenten blinked. Sakura blinked. Ino blinked. Hinata blushed and looked at her shoes. "He said that?" She nodded. "And you didn't take the offer?" Ino tried breathing.

"I… I wanted to…" She sighed.

Tenten shook her head. "How did that conversation even start?"

Hinata snapped her head at her. "W-What?"

Sakura nodded. "Good question," She smirked. "We're y'all doing something nasty?" She poked the blushing girl's cheek.

She flushed. "N-Nasty?"

They nodded. "You know, something you wouldn't want Neji walking in on." Tenten voiced.

Hinata frowned. "We showered t-together."

Ino pouted. "Me and Shika never do that anymore."

Sakura grinned. "For his birthday?" She nodded slowly. "Well, I don't think you should do anything you're not ready for especially with that promise he gave you,"

Ino nodded. "He is definitely teasing you."

They nodded. "A lot, but he is waiting on you too." Tenten added.

"W-what do I do?" Hinata asked again.

"Play his game." Sakura smiled. "And we as kunoichi have to know this game, using our looks as an advantage."

She blinked. "You mean s-seduction?"

Ino folded her arms. "I'm surprise you remember. You fainted during that lesson." She sighed. "But we will help you, our little Hina-bunny." She cooed.

Tenten looked at Ino dragging the girl away. "Why do I feel like Hinata is never going to be the same innocent girl we know her as?"

Sakura smiled. "She's not. She's growing up and with Sasuke. They are bound to rub off on each other. She can tame him like a puppy"

"I saw that the party," She smiled. "They need each other."

"Agreed, let's go before Ino does something crazy." She nodded.

.

.

.

**Author Note: ALERT: Oh snap! That is all. Anyway, I don't want you guys to think this is the next arc, it's some well-deserved SasuHina time! The next arc will be making subtle appearances in the next few chapters. It was in this one too… so… watch these fingers work! Hit'cha with the fat DEUCES!**


	19. Caress

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: Happy 4****th**** of July! Unless you don't celebrate it… then Happy Thursday! You know, you guys are so beautiful! Beautiful humans, unless you're a robot… no, you can be beautiful too. The reviews I get are so silly. I looove them! Now, here is the story, yo!**

Chapter 19 –Caress

.

.

.

Sasuke walked through the streets surrounded by the guys. "Seriously, I can walk myself."

Naruto frowned. "You attacked us! I was just surprised how my sweet little Hinata-chan could tame the evil spirit of the ugly beast!"

Neji grimaced. "When have you been the one for dramatics?" He looked at his loose strands of hair. There was about two inches missing. Thank Kami for his cousin telling that freak to put out his fire. Now he was forced to smell like burning hair for the day.

Naruto looked over. "She betrayed me," He looked around. "US!"

Kiba was sulking in the back with an indifferent Shino. "But Shinooo…"

Sasuke wore a smirk. "Is always been a dream being followed by such handsome guys, right Naruto-kun?" Naruto stepped back.

"Stop joking!" The blond yelled.

"Stop yelling," Shikamaru groaned.

Sasuke flipped his bang. "I could have transported there by now."

"But you like our company, ne?" Naruto nudged.

"No. I hate all you." He turned to his friend. "I don't particularly like you a little more now." He folded his arm.

Neji frowned. "Seriously, my hair… you are going to pay AND my cousin… you are going to die."

Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga. "Neji, you should stop those empty threats now besides it's like we're fam-" He looked at the finger in his arm. "What the hell!?" He snatched back. "You dick."

Neji grinned. "Payback for my hair."

"You're a pussy." Sasuke seethed rubbing his numbing arm. "Naruto get your whores!"

Naruto laughed. "Neji isn't a whore, he is just a metrosexual!"

Everyone nodded. Neji looked back at his so called friends. Shikamaru nodded. "So you've been reading that dictionary I gave you?"

They laughed. "Hey! Baa-chan said I need to 'expand' my vocabulary… that's it!" He frowned.

Sasuke stood in front of the hospital. "Alright, bye." He stepped in with all of them trailing after. "GO Away!"

"We have orders." Shino voiced.

Sasuke eye twitched looking at his favorite receptionist. "Mai, I have an appointment." She flipped through her magazine before looking up. Her eyes widen.

"You brought more of them!" She rubbed her head.

He turned. Naruto and Kiba were arguing. Neji was sulking around his hair. Shino was looking off into space, who could really know under those shades and Shikamaru was asleep standing up. Sasuke shrugged. "Hokage orders."

She looked through her books. "Uh… I don't see your appointment scheduled."

He gritted his teeth. "What do you mean?"

She skimmed through three times. "I mean I don't have your…" She grinned. "Joking dweeb." She pointed to the drunken Hokage. "She's drunk. Good luck." Sasuke looked over.

"Sasuke leggo!" Tsunade grabbed his ear.

"Wait, no!" He growled. Naruto and the guys waved sweetly at him. "I hate them."

.

She got in the room and instantly changed. "Are you drunk?"

She smiled. "Not at all, people listen to a drunken unstable Hokage more…" She pulled out a clip board. "How are your eyes?"

"Good."

"Are you having any pain?"

"No."

"Is your chakra flowing well?"

"Yes."

"What is that bruise?" She pointed to his arm.

"Neji poked me for burning his hair." He looked at the purplish bruise on his arm.

She nodded. "Is everything else well?"

He frowned. "What is everything else?"

"How are you mentally?"

"Not too crazy."

She frowned. "How are you emotionally?"

"Stable enough."

She smirked. "Physically?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I am fine."

She opened. "That great, so you wouldn't mind a physical?"

"I would mind," He paused. "But I don't have a choice."

She nodded. "You're getting the hang of it, kid."

A male doctor walked in. "Please undress and put this on," He handed him a gown. Sasuke eyes widen. He walked to the counter and put on gloves.

Sasuke looked at the Hokage. "Hell no!"

She grinned. "We just have to give you a normal physical and a few regular shots?"

"For what!" He hissed.

"Flu shots, are you scared of needles?"

Sasuke frowned. "I am not scared of needles. I don't trust what is inside of it."

Tsunade watched his paranoid face. She almost forgot he was basically an experiment for Orochimaru and Kabuto, after all it seemed like poisonous injections have no effect on his body. Who knows what they put in those veins. "Just a flu spot, it's mandatory"

"I don't give a fuck." He spat out.

She knocked on the door and twelve Naruto clones walked in. Naruto grinned. "We'll hold him." Sasuke growled at his friend.

"I don't ca-" He looked at the doctor injecting him with the shot.

"See, it's over." Tsunade grinned. Sasuke was on the verge of killing everyone.

.

.

.

"_Hinata, it's a fool proof plan!" Ino smiled patting her on the head. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"_

"_YES!" All of the girls yelled._

_She giggled. "Okay, well this time it's going to be fiiine! What's the worst that could happen?"_

_Hinata paused. "Y-You're right."_

_Sakura sighed. "Don't encourage her, Hina."_

_Tenten rubbed her temples. "She is setting you up."_

"_W-what?"_

_Ino raised a hand. "Okay, first of all Shikamaru is kind of like Sasuke, being all closed off and stuff!"_

"_So is Neji."_

_Ino scoffed. "You aren't even really with him!" She crossed her arms. "Friends with benefits don't count."_

_Tenten shrugged. "Whatever."_

_Ino nodded. "And Sakura clearly doesn't know because Naruto is a ray of sunshine! So it is up to me," She clapped her hands. "You teach you the first thing that ALWAYS got Shikamaru and that was clothes."_

_The girls blinked. Ino sighed. "You biddies know nothing," She shook her head. "As ninja, shinobi or kunoichi we tend to more possessive and or protective. Something about wearing a man clothes gives them so much pride!"_

"_Where are you getting this information?" Tenten sighed._

"_Experience! Hinata have you ever wore something of his and he gives you a weird look?" She nodded. "Ah-ha you grandmas! All we have to do is step it up…" She snickered devilishly. "And I know the place."_

"_This is crazy," Sakura groaned._

"_You can pick you up something too Sakura," Ino flipped her hair. "Your bitterness is killing my vibe."_

"_Shut up."_

_Ino grabbed Hinata's arm. "I will take you under my wing, my little honey-bun-baby."_

_._

_._

_. _

Hinata sat in her living room pacing. She wanted to pull at her hair. Why was she doing this? She could easily just touch him and watch him turn to goo. She smiled at her confidence. It will be fun, hopefully.

She heard a knock at the door. She could feel his suffocating chakra through the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He had a frown on his face. "That sucked." He kissed her forehead.

"You're hurt?" She touched his arm.

"Neji got me for burning his hair," He laughed. "Can I come in?" She nodded. He stepped inside. "Are you cooking?"

"N-No, I just like the smell." She smiled grabbed his arm opening his chakra points back up. He thanked her and sat on the couch.

"How was your day?"

She smiled. "I h-hung out with the girls. It was fun." He was so happy her voice was almost normal again. He knew she stuttered but only she was nervous maybe she had to grow out of it again. She turned off the stove and walked over to him.

He rubbed his head. "Nothing comes good out of hanging with them."

She sat on his lap. "I d-disagree." She smiled.

He shrugged. "What's up with the robe?" He touched the soft blue robe.

She stood. "Nothing."

He stood and grabbed her arm. "You're lying." He smiled. She paused as he took it off kissing her shoulder. She turned to him. His breath hitched. "What are you wearing?"

She had on a black night gown that stopped right under her butt. "Ino b-bought it for me." She turned to walk into the kitchen. There was a shear Uchiha crest in the back on the gown.

He blinked. Where the hell did they find that at? "It looks nice."

"Y-you think so?" She smiled.

He nodded rubbing his neck. "Tsunade is putting me back on missions after my physical therapy." She bit her lip.

Curse you, Ino. "Really? You…" She trailed off.

"I'll be fine," He looked at her. "She says she is sure I have a reason to come back."

"Don't you?"

He chuckled. "Of course, Hinata."

She smiled. "You said my name…"

He nodded. "Well, you didn't stutter so we're even."

She giggled. "I suppose."

He stood up walking into the kitchen. "We should move in together." She froze blinking at him. He grabbed her hands. "What's stopping us? We won't have to bounce back and forth, just something constant."

She bit her lip. "I mean, we s-sleep together every night."

He grinned and kissed her neck. "Be careful how you word that to other people." She nodded. "I want to be with you for a very long time."

She nodded. "I think it's a good idea then!" She smiled. "We can plant those tomatoes and other flowers and everything."

He hugged her. "You're so cute." Did he just openly say cute? Dammit, he was changing into a whipped son of a bi-

"I want to talk to you about something," She looked at him with serious eyes. She sat on the couch. "I know… you said want to be with me," He nodded. "What does that mean?"

He ushered her to come over. Her back was to his chest. "I want to marry you one day, is what I mean as of right now you are still seventeen and I am nineteen. It might not roll over to well just yet."

She looked at his hand. "I can't give you what you want…" She looked up at him. "I c-can't give y-your h-heirs…"

He hugged her. "I suppose you can't."

She felt her eyes burning. "I'm a f-failure."

He laughed! A deep laugh harder than she ever heard before. She felt her back go up from him leaning forward to laugh more. Her eyes were wide. "You're funny." He said flatly.

She turned. "H-How!?"

"Why did you tell me this as if I didn't know?" He watched her shrink under his glare. "Do you think that is all I want you for?"

She curled up. "I j-just know…"

He grabbed her wrist. "I don't care that way the Uchiha Curse can go to the grave with me. I do not care." She looked at him. His lips were curved into a smirk. "Besides, if it matters to you we could keep trying."

She blushed. "S-Sasuke!"

He pulled her to him. "Children cost a lot and we are still young." Was he being serious or trying to cheer her up? He ruffled her hair. "Besides, we both know how siblings can be," He kissed her temple. "On one hand, one kill the other or us…maybe both." She couldn't help but grin. "On the other hand, one could try to beat the other for daddy's love." She pouted.

"That's not funny, Sasuke!"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be a good father anyway," He looked over. "In a way, we're lucky."

She stood up clapping her hands very Ino-like. "Enough with that!"

"You brought it up," He grabbed the silky fabric of the gown. "I really like this."

She smiled. Phase one is in action. "It doesn't matter… I wouldn't want you to," She walked off. "Lose control." He froze in his spot. He stood with a smirk. They were playing this game. By they he meant the girls.

Well two can play this game. Deflection of their scheme would almost be too easy. He was a master when it came to self-control. It took a lot not to kill Naruto on a regular basis.

He walked in the room and she was curled up. He went to take his shower, a rather long one. Actually, he took a shower but decided to stay in there with the water running just to spite her and those evil she-devils. We're they trying to get their friend hurt?

Hinata was getting annoyed with her boyfriend. She bit her lip as the door opened. This wasn't fair was it? She tossed and saw the door open. Sasuke walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. She blinked as her face lit up.

He ruffled his hair and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and hid under the covers. Curse, those bedroom eyes! He grinned and put on some pajama pants.

That was so cute. There was that shit again.

He got in bed. "Tomorrow we can go looking for a house."

She turned. "What about the Uchiha Compound?"

"Hn," He turned to her. "Don't you think there are one too many bad memories?"

She cupped his cheeks. "Make new memories," She smiled and turned. "Your mother would have wanted it, eh?"

He stared at her back. "What did your mother want for you?"

She inhaled. "You can't stay quiet for your life. Be heard and be loved." She curled up. "Her dying words…"

He nodded. "I think you're doing a good job."

She turned and hugged him. "Thank you…"

.

.

.

"Hama, hurry up!" He sighed. Five clones came out the back room. His eye twitched as they walked passed him with small suitcases. Hinata peeped out. "Hama, come on."

She pulled her suit case behind her. "I'm coming!"

"What is all of that?" He pointed to the Hinata clones heading to the Uchiha Manor.

She sighed. "You know, spices, recipes, books…" She grinned.

"You needed five clones?"

She pouted. "I needed six actually." How did she fit all of that in this small apartment as beyond him?

He looked at Naruto pulling a couch out of his apartment. "No, dobe that stays there!" Naruto and Kiba dropped it cursing across the street. Sasuke smirked. "Listen to directions."

Naruto ran over. "This is bullshit! Why are we even helping you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You asked to help. Get that suitcase from her." Kiba lifted it from Hinata's grip. She sighed.

"We have to get the paint and som-" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, just breathe, alright…" He nodded with her. "Everything will be fine. Now, take a deep breath." She did was at the Uchiha gates.

She looked at the main house with a smile. "Okay, I can deal." She grinned happily at him before entering. Sakura was sneezing from all the dust.

Ino was wiping the wall. Sasuke grinned. "Ino you're staying in my mother's blood."

The blonde screamed jumping into Sakura. "Sasuke, that is not funny!" Everyone in the house started laughing. She frowned. "Why did you even choose this place? There are so many nice, less dusty places!"

Hinata smiled. "I always wanted to do this… remodel an old house." She grabbed a mop. "R-really pulls the home together."

"I agree, this is n-niii" Sakura sneezed pulling the plastic off the furniture. Naruto rubbed her back. She stood. "This is nice."

Sasuke shrugged. "She's stubborn." He opened more windows letting the heat roll in.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "T-Thank you all f-for helping!"

Naruto peeped out the hallway. "Hey, teme is this your room on the left?" He nodded. Everybody ran into the room. Sasuke sighed walking after them. It was covered in a layer of dust. Ino jumped on his bed. Naruto looked through the drawers. "Look at your old cloooothes!"

Hinata picked up a photo. "Is this you and Itachi?" She whispered. He nodded. He looked at his room and felt nostalgic. There were so many memories in here. He looked at the bed.

"_Itachi, will you read me a book?" Sasuke blushed handing his brother a book. Itachi looked at it before smiling._

"_You're going to fall asleep before I get to the good part."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'll stay up!" Itachi reached over and poked his forehead. "Ow," He blushed lying down._

"_Alright, once upon a time…"_

"Sasuke, Saaaasuke!" He blinked looking at Kiba. "Are you going to lock up these rooms?"

Hinata was staring at him with those pale eyes were flooding with worry. "No, but don't bother these rooms. I will do it."

"But-"

He walked out of the room. "Great Kiba…" Ino frowned.

"What'd I do!?"

They all filed out. Soon, the sun was setting and everyone started to leave. Sasuke walked around for the final time. Hinata walked in. "The heat, water and gas are working…" She gave a small smile. He stared out the window looking out in the yard.

"_Sasuke, do it again!" His father yelled._

_Sasuke coughed. "I c-can't!" He felt his arm being snatched up. "F-Father, I-" He felt a hand grabbed his chin tightly._

"_You are an Uchiha, there is no such thing as 'I can't' so get up!" He crossed his arms. "Unless you don't want to be an Uchiha and in that case get out of my sight."_

_Sasuke nodded and stood shaking. His father held a smirk on his face as his son legs stopped shaking. "I am an Uchiha!" He yelled._

"_Then come at me!"_

_The little boy ran with all of his power before fainting. His father sighing picking him up. "That's enough for today."_

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He turned around to see Hinata tugging at his sleeve.

"_Sasuke, do you have everything?" His mother smiled. He nodded slowly. "Sasuke, are you okay?" He sighed._

"_Itachi wouldn't play with me, I k-know h-he is busy b-but…" His mother cupped his face before kissing his forehead._

"_He will play with you later, baby" Sasuke pouted. She laughed. "Go on and take your bath!"_

"_Yes mother!" He smiled._

He blinked at the girl hugging him. "Hama, I'm fine." He was fine. They were just flashbacks, he enjoyed them. They just meant he hadn't forgotten his family.

"W-we can go somewhere else." She mumbled.

He sighed. "I like it here."

She looked up at him. "A-Are you sure? I d-don't want you to feel…" He cupped her face before kissing her forehead.

"I am just fine." He watched her cheek puffed up. Sasuke grinned. "Let's go snoop around my parent's room."

She smiled following him into a door. He pushed it up. "It's huge."

"I've only been in here about three times."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I never had much of a reason." He pulled the plastic off the bed. She looked at the pictures sitting on the nightstand. She wiped off the dust with her sleeve. He opened the window that looked into the garden. He looked up at the stars.

"Oh, Sasuke!" She giggled. He turned and walked to her. She showed him the picture of all of them together. "You were so cute!"

"_Mom, I don't want to take the picture"_

"_Mikoto I have places to be!"_

"_I'll take the picture." Itachi smiled._

_She grinned. "Thank Kami for one good boy, ne!" She tapped her chin. "All of you bunch up!" They did as told. She sat in the middle holding Sasuke. Fugaku had his hand on one shoulder and Itachi had his one the other. "If you don't smile then you will starve." _

_-FLASH-_

He nodded. "Wait, I 'was' so cute?" She grinned at him and nodded. He pushed her on the bed. "I think I am still pretty cute." Got dammit Sasuke! Be a man!

She pushed him off. "No, we can't do that on your parent's old bed."

Sasuke stood. "What exactly can't we do?"

She blushed. "I…"

He nodded and pointed to the door in front of them. "That's the master bathroom." She looked at the dresser.

"Are your parent's clothes still in here?"

"I wouldn't know." He didn't come back to this place after the massacre.

She traced the pattern on the wood. She wiped the dust off the mirror and opened the top drawer and pulled out one of his mother's dresses. "This is pretty."

Sasuke shook his head. "I think it's pretty weird."

She blinked. "W-What?"

"How much you remind me of her?"

Hinata blushed and to look through it and picked up a picture before laughing. She covered her mouth. "Oh my g-goodness!"

He stood and grabbed the photo. It was a picture of his mother around their age. She had her hair in a high ponytail sticking her tongue out. She had her arm draped across another girl who looked just like Hinata but her eyes were deep purple. They were posing ridiculously. He smiled. "You look just like her."

Hinata nodded. "Her name was Hikari."

He put the photo down and kissed the girl in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled away. "I…" She watched him for a moment before smiling.

"Don't try… actions speak louder than words." She slipped out of his grip. He watched her walk away before grinning.

At least she knew.

.

.

.

It took two whole months before the place was to their liking. They got the furniture and tile replaced. They repainted the whole thing. Hinata managed to fit all of her herbs and spices in the cabinets. They made Itachi's room into a meditation room redecorated Sasuke's room into a guest room.

Hinata sighed and curled up on their new couch. Sasuke was on a mission which is why it took them so long to finish. He didn't want her doing a thing until he got back. She liked the modern look instead of the traditional look that was the Hyuuga Complex.

She could watch the leaves change colors from her spot. She looked around. "It would be complete with a little one…" She mumbled and sighed. "Maybe we can get a puppy." She grinned.

She heard the doorbell ringing but couldn't feel their chakra. She frowned and grabbed a kunai before opening the door. She paused looking into pale milky eyes. She frowned. "Hiashi," She spoke. He watched her for a moment.

"I didn't believe the rumors," He frowned. "That you moved in with that Uchiha."

She gripped the handle. "Why have you come?" She didn't have time to feel bad because she felt a little too good. He grinned.

"I came to talk to you."

She didn't move. "You disowned me. There is nothing to talk about."

"That Uchiha has rubbed off on you." He sighed. "Would you invite me in?"

"No." She was getting fed up with him! Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "Why are you here?"

"As I have stated, I came to talk or has he forbidden you from that?"

Hinata clenched her fist. _He isn't like you. _"No. I choose for myself."

He nodded. "Well, I would rather sit and talk."

"Standing is fine." She bit out.

"Hinata," He growled. "I am your father."

"Not technically," She sighed biting her lip. He wasn't going away. "Come in, Sasuke will be back in a moment." She moved out of the way. He walked in analyzing the place as he came to a couch. "It's a couch." She sat down.

"I would have thought you would be living somewhere more traditional."

"Is this you talking?" She ran a hand through her hair. Sasuke had rubbed off on her a lot more than she realized.

He nodded sitting down. "I would like to you what are you planning on doing with this situation, assuming it's temporary."

Hinata smiled. "Did you know that my mother was friends with Sasuke's?"

He blinked. "No, but that hardl-"

She cut him off. "I was just wondering. It's weird. She never talked about her before. Why is that father?"

"I don't know."

She nodded. "Figures, now what were you asking?"

He grinned. "Do not let that Uchiha make you seem stronger than you are."

"Why did you come to make me feel bed? Is that what you did to mother?"

Hiashi raised his hand. "I can do whatever I want."

"This is my house. So you can go home, Hiashi." He glared at her. "After you disowned me, you told me that I was no daughter of yours." She smiled. "I couldn't even be mad because of Sasuke."

"You should wake up from your childish dreams. He only wants you because of your pure blood line and you can't even give him that!" He stood. "He will leave you after he takes away your…" He paused. "That hasn't already been taken."

She closed her eyes trying to do her breathing exercises. "You know nothing." She whispered.

"I am surprised he is still bothering himself in your company, it's fruitful less…"

"Why do you always do this?"

"Excuse me?" He growled.

She stood. "Why do you always tell me what I can't do?" Her eyes burning just looking at him. "Y-You are horrible! You want everyone else to feel like you!" She let a tear roll down her face.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

She frowned. "YOU KILLED MOTHER! YOU KILLED HER! NOT ME OR HANABI!" She screamed and pushed him. "You killed her…" She growled.

His eyes were wide and grabbed her shoulder digging his nails in her arm. "Shut up you disgraceful whore." She whimpered. "Not speak on matters that DO NOT concern you."

"Let me go!" She hissed digging her nails into his hand. He didn't move. "You destroyed her spirit and I refuse for you t-to destroy s-something t-that I b-built!"

He pulled her towards himself. "I do not know why I came here," He growled. "I do not know why I even wanted to talk to you."

She wiped her arm. "Then l-leave."

"You are nothing without that boy. If he leaves you will die and then finally I can put behind my biggest mistake. You are nothing more than a useless whore and you WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" He pulled his hand back then a slapping noise echoed through the house. He let her go holding his face.

She fell to the floor watching her father stagger back. "Bullshit." She huffed.

He growled and grabbed her by the hair.

.

.

.

Sasuke walked through the gates with Naruto and Sakura. The mission wasn't that bad. "So, do you want to go for ramen?"

Sasuke paused. "Did you feel that?" He frowned.

Sakura nodded. "Hinata's chakra just flared, high."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Nobody is taking her this time," He disappeared and reappeared at his gates. He pushed opened door to see Hiashi standing over Hinata with a handful of her hair. "What the fuck?" He cracked his knuckles. "I leave you for three days and you're already in trouble."

Hiashi turned. "This has no-" Before he could blink he was pinned to the ground with pale hands cutting off his air supply. Hinata covered her mouth and tried standing. Sasuke picked the man up by his throat.

"It was everything to do this me."

Naruto and Sakura ran in. "Sasuke, don't kill him!"

"Bullshit." Sasuke growled pressing his thumbs into the man's throat feeling his muscles constricted under him. "He was trying to hurt Hama! I will kill him!" Hiashi was trying to rip out of his grip.

"If you kill him you will be destroying your contract with Tsunade!"

He looked at the man. "Pathetic," He threw him towards the door. "That's the door. Get the hell out."

Hiashi gritted his teeth. "I will have you imprisoned!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I might as well kill you then." Naruto stood in front of him. "Fine, get him out of my sight." Sakura grabbed both of his hands and took him out the door.

Hinata sat on the couch crying. Sasuke walked over seeing the blood from her shoulder. He sighed. "Why did you let him in?"

She shrugged. "I d-don't know…" She wiped her eyes. "I'm so s-stupid."

He pulled off her shirt looking at the bruises. "It'll heal." She looked at him and nodded. "It will all heal, trust me… I know." He wiped the blood off. He picked her up.

"W-Why does he d-do t-that?"

He looked down at her. "He doesn't like the light you have around you, it's addicting and to someone sadistic you're the perfect target." He laid her on the bed.

"A-Addicting?" She sat up.

He nodded. "So addicting," He smirked. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't let in another more of your crazy family, okay?"

She grabbed his wrist. "Would you have killed him?"

Sasuke scoffed walking to the bathroom before turning around. "I am always blood thirsty." She blinked as he closed the door. She walked to the full mirror and traced her scar. She slipped out of her clothes and went into the bathroom with him. "What are you doing?" He asked watching the shower door slide open.

She wiped her eyes. "I d-don't want to be alone." He hugged her tightly. She watched the blood go down the drain. She didn't know whose blood it was and she didn't really care. "How was your mission?" She looked up at him.

"Boring," He mumbled watching her grabbed her own body wash. She pushed her hair out the way. "Naruto is an idiot as usual." She turned with a smile. "Sakura was punching craters in the ground for fun and Kakashi was just reading."

He watched her for a moment before she nudged him. "Wash your body." She giggled.

He grabbed her. "Pretty hard," He grinned slowly. "When you're distracting me."

She poured shampoo in her hair. "Mmmhmmm…" She giggled before squealing. "My e-e-eyes…" She cried. Sasuke laughed. She rubbed her eyes only making it worst.

"Need a towel?" He asked. She cried and nodded. "Behind you."

She turned only to slip with the towel. She wiped her face with cringed at her aching butt. She looked up at Sasuke before screaming. He laughed again until her foot tripped him. "Ow," She yelped. Sasuke held her head up. "M-my head."

"You are so fucking clumsy." He rubbed her aching scalp.

She blushed. "I s-saw i-it… y-y-your parts"

He grinned and kissed her. "I know." She squirmed on the warm shower floor. "You couldn't try to show off," He was blocking the water from getting in her eyes.

"S-Sasuke…" She whispered feeling his hand rub up and down her thigh.

"Mm…" He mumbled in her ear letting his finger trail up her hip. She shuddered feeling his fingers snake around her back pulling her up into his lap. She panted staring at him. His eyes were low and maybe grayish. His smirk had her heart beating throughout her body which was the only thing, besides the shower, that she could hear. "Why did you say my name?"

She felt hot and cold at the same time. "I…" She felt him pulled her to him. He reached up to wash the shampoo out of her hair. "I…"

"Since you can't get it out," He grinned. "Can I tell you what I want?"

She pressed her face into his shoulder and nodded. "Mm…" She mumbled enjoying the water bouncing off of her back and his smooth skin. Did he know that his voice was so soothing?

"I want to…" He paused and frowned.

She looked at him. "W-what do you want?"

He grinned reaching up to turn off the water. "Sorry, we have a guest."

What the fuck? Hinata was so pissed! She just wanted to unwind with him touching her everywhere. He handed her a towel before leaving. So she sat there on the shower floor like an angry five year old. She frowned hearing the door close. Hinata wanted to curse!

She stood and got out letting cold air hit her skin. She wiped her face still frowning. "Shit." She blushed at herself. She giggled that felt good to let out. She paused hearing a commotion. "What?" She grabbed her robe and activated her Byakugan running out.

She gasped as ANBU were putting Sasuke in chakra sealing hand-cuffs. "W-what's going on?"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm going to jail." He snatched out of their hands. "I can go on my own!" He gritted.

She grabbed his hand. "W-Why? I d-don't understand?"

He sighed rubbing his wrist. "I guess your pops was serious," He started walking out with the ANBU then turned back to her. She wiped her eyes. "Don't cry."

An ANBU grabbed his arm. "Uchiha you hav-"

"Oh shut the fuck up." He bit out. He turned to her. "I've been to jail before, no big deal."

She shook her head. "N-No b-big deal! It is a big deal!" She looked at the ANBU with her watery puppy dog eyes.

He grinned feeling the ANBU flinch even the black ops couldn't take those eyes. "Hama, Tsunade loves me. This is just mandatory for them to arrest me." He sighed. "See, you later." He kissed her forehead before walking out with the team.

She bit her lips. "Shit."

.

.

.

**Author Note: I am nothing but a big tease, ne? *bats eyes* Oh laaawd my baby Sasuke! FREE MY BOY SASUKE! Teehee, later! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, goodness you all just tickle my pickle… I just want to reply to EVERYONE'S but my shitty internet says: Don't tempt me, dweeb! Special Giggle Points to Hilda9Achillius9Frita, Yazie567, TheUtsukushiiYume and LindyLinn!**

**Anywho, review 'cause mama loves them!**


	20. Strengthen

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I really hope I am moving at a decent pace. I also need to work on my detailing and what not but since I already finished this chapter after finally noticing it I WILL TRY HARDER on the next chapter. Oh, thanks for all of your lovely reviews! *twirls in white dress in the middle of a flower field* Okay, so let's put the pedal to the metal because the metal is HOT!**

Chapter 20 – Strengthen

.

.

.

Naruto grinned down at his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled and covered her eyes. "Naruto, don't look at me like that…"

"Like what?"

She cupped his face. "You're eyes are red."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I guess it happens under extreme emotions, ne?"

She pulled him to her. "I guess," As he moved slowly against her. His heart pounded at her whimpers. "Na-Naruto…" She gripped his shoulders hearing him growl in her ear.

_**Ding Dong**_

"What the fuck?" Naruto bit out. Sakura laughed. He sighed. "I'm not moving."

_**Ding – Ding Dong**_

"BULLSHIT!" He slipped out of her before putting on some pants and padding to the door with a frown on his face. Whoever was interrupting his time with Sakura is going to pay! He yanked the door opened ready to yell when Hinata stared at him with those damn irresistible lilac orbs.

He sighed. "Hi-" She crashed into his body crying. He frowned. "What wrong? Sasuke did something?" She shook her head and pulled back.

"H-He got arrested!" She cried.

"…the fuck?" He rubbed his neck. "For what?"

"He and my father attacked each other and he called for his arrest!" She whimpered.

"Naruto, what is goi-" Sakura came to the door with his shirt on barely covering her butt. Hinata blushed brightly fearing that she interrupted something very intimate and it almost pissed her off how they were free to do whatever they wanted while Sasuke was getting himself into something ever over day! "Oh, Hinata-chan?" Why did her voice seem so fake?

Naruto turned. "Sasuke got arrested."

She gasped. "Oh shit… should we go?"

Naruto shook his head. "You stay here, I'll be back." He kissed her forehead before grabbing his jacket following Hinata to the jail house.

.

.

.

Naruto stood into of the cell laughing as hard as his body allowed. Sasuke smirked trying not to laugh. "Wait, wait… so he actually reported you?" Naruto gripped the bars crying.

"Yup," Sasuke broke the cuffs to scratch his head. "Are they letting me out?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Oh, dude. Tsunade is going to trip out! I mean, of course." He sighed. "Unless this goes against your probation then you're screwed."

Sasuke cursed. "Well, I'm probably screwed then, dobe."

Naruto nodded. "I mean, you didn't kill him."

Sasuke nodded standing up. "You would think that should count as something."

Hinata was all but sobbing. "Are you hurt? Are they treating you right? Have you eaten?" She grabbed his face. "Have you?" She cried.

Sasuke sighed. "No. I guess. Yes." He looked at Naruto. "It's not that bad."

Naruto shrugged. "He is like a part of the council and they have BEEN DYING to get you killed."

Sasuke sighed. "This isn't going to be good," He growled. "He was hurting Hama! I had a right! He disowned her…"

Naruto nodded. "I know… but you know legal is legal."

"I'll put him in a genjutsu first and I will stick my hand physically in his chest and rip that little shit for a heart out." Sasuke paced. "Then I will get my katana and slice those precious eyes right out!"

"Dude, you're getting hyped. It's pretty suffocating." Hinata nodded holding his hand.

Sasuke sighed as the door opened. Tsunade came in laughing too. "Are you serious!?" She pushed Naruto out the way. "That is pretty badass of you, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "Let me out."

She sighed before wiping her eyes. "Tell me your side of the story first because he said you attacked him."

Sasuke frowned. "I did."

Tsunade frowned. "Ooooh Sasuke…"

"He came into my property-"

"He said Hinata invited him in." Hinata covered her mouth. Was it a trick? Did he really want Sasuke dead that bad?

"He not only dug his fingers into her skin but was pulling at her hair and was about to punch her so yes I tried to strangle the old twit."

"He didn't say that." Tsunade rubbed her face. "And you probably shouldn't confess that so swiftly."

Sasuke looked at the frighten girl. "Show Tsunade your bruise."

She looked at the woman before pulling down her sleeve. Tsunade looked at the bruise. "Isn't it bothering you?"

"A little, he was trying to destroy the chakra point."

Sasuke looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were going to k-kill him!"

Sasuke frowned. "Good."

She grabbed his ear through the bar. "You would have stayed in here!" She yelled. He winced. "Sorry." She pulled back.

He rubbed his ear. "Hn"

Tsunade sighed. "This violates your probation," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And the councils wants your head."

"Yes, I know."

"Lucky for you I enjoy your smart remarks and rude behavior so I will TRY to help you out if that happens you will have to compensate."

Sasuke nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Tsunade smiled. "Community service, anger management and I'll throw in therapy."

Sasuke groaned. "Kill me. Do it."

Hinata gasped. "He'll do it."

He gawked at the shy girl. He hated all of those stupid things! "I don't have anger problems, I just have a problem with stupid people and it happens to piss me off."

Naruto grinned. "Awh man, that sucks. Once you're about to get off…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled.

Tsunade nodded. "Bright and early."

Hinata gasped. "Wait, he has to stay o-over n-night?"

"Yes."

"C-Can I stay too?"

"No," She watched the meek girl shrink. "I mean… H-Hinata that would…" Hinata looked at the floor. Tsunade could take the puppy dog eyes but Hinata was a different case. "H-He will be out in the morning, hopefully."

Sasuke didn't like the way she said hopefully. It was filled with doubt.

She sniffled. "I u-understand…" She let go of Sasuke's hand she forgot she was holding. "I'll s-see you in the morning." She whispered.

He frowned. "I…" He paused. "I'll see you in the morning." She nodded and walked out. Naruto pouted.

"Baa-chan you're heartless."

She sighed. "How do you say no to her?"

Sasuke grinned. "Pretty hard." He walked to his spot on the floor. This was her first night alone without anyone there with her. Even when he was gone she stayed with Ino or Tenten. He groaned. He couldn't even use his Sharingan in this place without fainting. She was alone. He sighed. "Fuck."

.

.

.

She got home. She walked in the kitchen trying to relax. She could handle this, right? She looked outside and the window was bending the newer trees almost all the way over. She pulled back the curtain and made some tea. She could do this.

The Uchiha Manor felt so empty without Sasuke's suffocating chakra. She almost jumped out her skin when the tea pot started whistling. She poured her tea and sat at the island mainly because she was too scared to move.

She felt rain softly hit the roof. "Nooo…" She whispered.

She went into the bedroom closing the curtain. She turned as the rain was pelting the house. She ran into bed trying to calm her racing her.

"Think of Sasuke," She smiled. "His stony face and long nose," She giggled. "His nice lips and his dreamy bedroom eyes…" She sighed curling up. "His strong arms and warm body…" She blushed looking at the ceiling. That was a weird turn of emotions.

**BOOM!**

She gasped and bit back a scream. She was in a big house there were plenty of things to keep her busy. She got up and roamed about the bedroom. "I could read the old Uchiha's papers." She smiled. "Or maybe find a photo album." She nodded turning on every light. She roamed through the house and noticed a door at the end of the hall.

She wiggled the knob. "Not locked, just jammed." She pushed it open and was almost overcome with dust. She looked for a light switch. It was an office much like her father's. She looked at all the old boxes and dusted off the seat.

**BOOM!**

She winced before looking at the box labels. She saw old papers, scrolls and contracts. There was a black box in the corner. She dusted the top off. 'Mikoto Collectables' she smiled and took it out of the room. She sat on the bed. "Maybe Sasuke will get mad at me?"

She stared at the box for a moment. "I hope not…" She opened it and saw small rectangles wrapped up. She pulled a large cube out. She unwrapped it and it was a lot of photos of the family. "Sasuke looked so happy…" She grinned at the pictures of the two brothers. "Itachi-kun loved him…" She sighed and pulled out a smaller rectangle.

She paused. She said it like she knew Itachi. She rubbed her neck and pulled off the wrapping.

"A d-diary?" It was the size of a normal book but pretty thick. She traced the engravings. "To My Darling Mikoto-chan from Mommy." She smiled. Sasuke's grandma…

She opened the front page.

_Dear Diary, I guess this is pretty nice gift. Mom is always saying if I vent then I should do it safely. What's safer than telling Hikari-chan? But I guess I could try this out since she is all gooey-eyed over that prick Hiashi. He is so mean to everyone except his "Hikari-chan!" It's fine, she is still my best friend._

_Father wants to me to marry some guy Hiro. Father, I am sixteen I am not going to get married to some guy I barely know! Hikari says I should runaway and be free, that's her for you. All "Peace and Love" probably why her name is literary "Light."_

_Probably why we mesh so swell, she all bright and stuff and I'm the bad one. Balance if you ask me… which you didn't but this is stupid so I'm going to bed… I don't have to tell you that… KAMI, I'm done!_

She smiled at the picture of the two girls in the picture. Mikoto had Hikari on her back giggling at the camera. She flipped the page.

_Dear Diary, Hikari here! Mikoto said I could write in you! Not the feeling I thought I would get, you know. I am not gooey-eyed over Hishi-kun! He is nice to me is all! Such a crime? No! Mimi told you I told her to run away from home! No, I said "Mimi, why don't you just get away from your problems for a while?" I meant it like a small vacation. Of course, she takes it all out of hand._

Hinata stared at the photo of her mother. She was gorgeous. She was sitting by the lake while Mikoto was sneaking up of her. She giggled and flipped the page.

_Dear Diary, I have been pretty busy. Sorry about that. The academy is killing me! Oh, Diary I met this boy today! I am so surprised I hadn't noticed him before. He's pretty closed off and always wants to be the best but he is so smitten with me. I just know! His name is Fugaku Uchiha. Yes I know, one of those weird black eyed freaks! I like it though. He is so cute too! Him and Hiashi was always fighting, you know bad blood of whatever but leave it to Hikari to be the peacemaker! _

_Oh, one of these days he is going to confess his love for me and we're going to get MARRIED! I got this gut feeling. When I set my mind to it that's all I want. For example, I want a big kitchen with a big sliding door for the backyard! I want a huge master bedroom! I want a puppy because you know, that ties the place together then after a year or two of being newly- weds I want twin boys._

_Itachi and Sasuke _

_I need that for myself! I want it! Hikari wants the simple life, a small house and one girl. I suggested Hinata. I think it's a pretty name. Oh, then my boys will fight over her and I mean either way we're going to be related. I will make sure of it._

Hinata blushed. "That's so accurate it's scary…" She flipped through the pages. "When do she and Fugaku get together?" She smiled at the picture of him kissing her cheek.

_DEAR DIARY, I have been with Fugaku for almost a year now! I am so happy! I told you he was going to confess to me! I am pretty cute, who couldn't resist! He told his parents about us, they weren't too happy about it but he didn't care much while my father was dancing on the roof. Not really, but he was happy. _

_Oh a weird note, Hikari and Hiashi are fooling around I just know it! She is going to end up pregnant and then what? She's going to ruin our plans on our kids getting together! I won't allow my son to marry her older daughter! I will just have to scare her a bit. Muhaha bye!_

Hinata covered her face. "Mommy?" She hadn't even noticed the storm since reading. She flipped through the book to a picture of a baby.

_Dear Diary, Fugaku proposed to be about three years ago. I know, I'm late but I have great news I had my first baby boy. (Like I said) I named him Itachi. Cutest little thing, my baby is. I hadn't spoken to Hikari since their wedding. It's bothering me. I haven't seen her in a while. She wasn't even there for my delivery! Like what is going on!? Hiashi is probably holding her hostage. Fu-kun said that the Hyuuga Clan is very traditional and most of the time the wives or women have no say so. I know it's hard for her since she is so outgoing and stubborn. _

_He better not be hurting her! I gotta go, Itachi is crying! Gee!_

Hinata bit her lip. She was right. She flipped the page.

_Dear diary, Itachi's second birthday party and Hikari nor Hiashi came. Fugaku said he got into an argument with Hiashi about land and their kekkei genkai but he said Hikari didn't look the same. He said she looked like a shell. He told her I missed her but she didn't reply. She almost seemed, nervous and was stuttering. What the hell!_

Hinata curled up on the bed. "Mother was drained just like me…" She flipped through seeing Sasuke's baby picture. She giggled.

_Dear Diary, I am so unfaithful to you! Anyway, I had my second baby boy! I was almost nervous. They told me he was going to be a girl at first! I was so happy to find out otherwise. I named him Sasuke, of course. He looked so cute. So, I heard from the grapevine that Hikari was pregnant to but she is due in December with a girl. I still hadn't talked to her face to face. I hope to soon._

Hinata frowned and flipped the page.

_Dear Diary, Sasuke is pretty healthy. Hikari did name her baby Hinata. I was so happy to FINALLY see her. I had to almost break into the Hyuuga Estate. Hinata was so pretty! Her and Sasuke are going to be so pretty together and make prettier babies. She agreed to it so it will happen. MARK MY WORDS! _

_On more depressing note, the Fourth Hokage died about three months ago sealing away the nine-tails, rumor going around he sealed in his child. Poor thing. Well I must go, I have to cook for my babies!_

Hinata bit her lip. "Naruto-kun…" She flipped the page.

_Dear Diary, Oh my goodness… Hikari died! She died! SHE DIED! I can't take this I swear! She was sick! She was sick and that prick Hiashi just wanted a son so bad! I hate him! I hate him so much! He killed her! I overheard the towns people talking about it and I couldn't believe it. I just came back from the funeral. Hinata looked so lost. She kept crying out for her mommy. I couldn't watch it…_

_Sasuke asked me 'why was she crying?' I told him that she lost her mother and he started crying. She's gone after everything. I have to go now._

Hinata wiped her eyes. She curled up into her pillow letting fresh tear stain the pillows.

.

.

.

"He was trying to protect her." Tsunade said for the thousandth time.

"He is a demon!"

"He isn't stable!"

"He could have killed Hiashi!"

Tsunade tapped her foot. "So, you're not going to listen to reason."

"Reason," The old man growled. "Reason! There is no reason. He should have been killed the moment he stepped foot in this village!" They agreed.

"So, him defeating Orochimaru isn't good enough? Protecting the heiress of the oldest clan in Konoha isn't good enough. He has been faithfully," She paused. "Straight for the pass seven maybe eight months! He has yet to step out of his contract."

"Until now."

"He had reasons to."

Hiashi growled. "He is evil and has corrupted her."

"YOU DISOWNED HER. There has to be some kind of rule against that, right? He can into their home and put his hands on her."

They were quiet for a moment. "What was the reason you disowned her Hiashi?"

He looked at the other elders. "She was incompetent and mute."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "If so, why did you leave your compound and stepped into other man's?"

Hiashi closed his glowing orbs. "He is hardly a man."

"He turned nineteen. He is legal and is the rightful owner to that estate." Tsunade fought her obvious grin. "You came into his house and hurt a very important person to him. Any man would have attacked you."

There was silence. "This is ridiculous, he is a criminal. He should be executed."

Tsunade watched the weary faces of the elders. "As much as we would enjoy watching the last Uchiha hung but we cannot do it."

"WHY?" He stood up with his Byakugan activated.

"HIASHI, stand down." The woman yelled as the Hyuuga sat down. "You disowned your daughter. You severed the tie so she is nothing more than a commoner with the last name." She gave a smile. "Perhaps, it is you that has made a grave mistake." The other nodded. "Hokage, what do you have in mind for the boy. He cannot get off free."

Tsunade smirked. "Anger Management and Community service."

They all crowded discussing it. Hiashi was retraining himself from bolting out. Tsunade needed a drink after this. They didn't have to do this but if anyone they hated more than Sasuke it was the next Hokage, Naruto. They would have to answer to his wrath later. Yet, nothing warms her soul like a humbled Hyuuga.

What kind of man disowned his daughter after everything that has happened to her? To only want to bring her down anytime he gets the time. Unless…

Tsunade eyes widen a bit. He regretted it. At least Hinata was obedient that Hanabi set her own rules not something the Hyuuga Council preferred and there was no breaking Hanabi. She had half the mind to send Hiashi to anger management too.

"We have decided we will allow the Uchiha boy that compensation."

She nodded. "Thank you all." She bowed walking out with a deliciously wide grin. She went directly to the cells. Sasuke eating an apple looking calm and yet deadly. This boy had no fear of things of this nature while other men would have been crying and yelling for help.

Sasuke was sitting with one leg tucked under his body while eating his apple. She grabbed the cell bars. "Looks like the council has given you one more chance," He looked up with a smirked. "Don't screw me over, okay?"

"Wouldn't imagine it." He stood up walking to the cell door.

"You only have four months until the end of your probation, just be a good little Uchiha."

"Am I not always?" She opened the cell door. "Thanks," He finished his apple before throwing it away. "If he touches her again, I will kill him." He walked to the exit. "Just to let you know."

She crossed her arms. "I know, remember this only works if you do your community service, A.M. classes and therapy."

He sighed. "When does it start?"

"In two hours in the second floor of the tower. Tomorrow will start your community service."

He frowned and slammed the door behind him.

.

.

.

Sasuke yawned. He could get home, take a shower and be with Hinata for an hour before he had to go to Anger Management/Therapy. He appeared at the house before going in. He walked into their room seeing her curled with a black box and a book in her hand. As he gotten closer he saw 'Mikoto Collectables.' He eased the book out of her hand and read it. It was his mother's diary. If she was anyone else he would have been passed pissed but this was a part of her too.

He sat down. "Hama,"

She grumbled and peeped her eyes open before she jumped on him. "Sasuke-kun!" He grinned as she pulled away. "I… I was scared and I…" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What did you find?"

Her eyes glowed. "Pictures and her diary… I didn't go through the rest." She mumbled. "You aren't mad?"

"No." He answered looking through the box. "Mine is yours."

She smiled. "How was jail?"

"Silent." He answered. "I have anger management in an hour. How was your night?"

She looked at the diary. "Your mother is strangely accurate about everything in her life."

He grinned. "I'll have to read it then."

She flushed. "I… okay, you should sleep. You'll be grumpy."

He grinned. "Good, the grumpier the better." She giggled as he opened the book. "I am not an angry person, you know?"

"You just don't how to e-express your emotions well…" She tapped her chin. "You're like y-your father when h-he was our age."

"Doubt it." He frowned.

"Read it." She curled up to him looking through an old album.

.

.

.

Sasuke wanted through the streets ignoring the looks of the town's people. He didn't care about what they thought about him. If he did then he wouldn't have did the things he has done in the past. No, he would walk around just as happy as someone like Chouji. He walked into the tower and made his way up. He didn't know there was a therapy room in this tower. He sighed as he got to the second floor there was a hallway of doors.

He walked to 447 and opened the door. The room was a teal green and the floors were a dark blue. There were two couches against the wall and on the other side there was a woman. She pointed to the couch without looking up.

He walked over silently and sat down. "Mr. Uchiha, correct?" She asked.

"Yes."

She nodded and walked over and sat on the opposing couch. "I am Tasumi Hiriko. I will be your anger management teacher and therapist." She had long curly black hair that reached her hips. Her eyes were an electric green color and skin was slightly tanner than Naruto's. She was exotic looking for sure.

He frowned. "Hn." She nodded putting down her clip board. "Can you get started?"

She smiled. "Ne, Uchiha-san, the first step is patience. I will give you patience and I would like it back."

He crossed his arms. "This is pointless."

"Is it?" She put on thin reading glasses. "Which part is pointless?"

"The point of being here."

"So you think you are in control of your anger?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't other people think so?"

"Because they are stupid."

"Everyone is stupid, Mr. Uchiha?"

He frowned. "No."

She nodded and looked out the window behind him. "Do you think I am stupid?"

"You aren't proving yourself otherwise." He saw her nod. "So you are agreeing that you're stupid."

She laughed. "I have degrees to prove otherwise, but of course you're personal opinion doesn't hurt me."

Sasuke sighed. "Can't you just tell the old hag that I came every day."

"Do you take me as a liar?"

"You haven't proven otherwise."

"You haven't proven to me that you are in control of your emotions." She replied quickly.

"I don't give a fuck."

She nodded. "Then why should I give a fuck about your thoughts on me?"

"I never asked you to." He rolled his eyes. "You are just trying to get in my head." She blinked and looked at him. "I don't see how a common therapist is going to help me."

She laughed more. "You think I am just a common therapist? Would you like to speak to a shinobi then?" She grinned. "Would that help you relate?"

He closed his eyes with a smug smile. "Yes it will."

She nodded and took a napkin out of her pocket and started to wipe her face. Sasuke watched this woman for a moment until she was done. There was a scar starting at her right temple crossing over her nose and through the corner of her lip to the left side of her jawline. She took off her jacket revealing a ANBU tattoo. "Now, let's talk."

Sasuke looked at the pale contrast of the scar. "What happened?"

She grinned. "Let's take turns, eh?"

He stared at the woman even with the scar it didn't make her look any less exotic. Why did she cover the scar? Was she ashamed of it? Sasuke sighed. "What do you want to know?"

She grabbed her clip board. "Tell me a bit about yourself?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am nineteen years old. I have black eyes." He smirked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Tell me about your life?"

"What don't you know?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know you." She sighed. "Your family. How was your childhood?"

"Quite a sensitive area since they were all killed." She nodded. "Why are you nodding?"

She grinned. "Do you think you are the only one who has had their family taken from them?" He frowned. How dare she even think she can relate to him and his family? He didn't like this woman not one bit. She watched him. "Do you?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Don't talk about things you don't know about."

"I do know about it." She replied looking at him. "You think because of your achievements that you are above everyone else."

"I didn't say it."

"You implied it." She countered.

"What do you know?" He felt his blood boil. She was just trying to get inside of his head. "What could you possibly understand? I don't get the point of this. I have forgiven him."

She looked passed. "If you have you wouldn't get so pissed about it."

Sasuke stood. "I get pissed when pathetic shinobi think they know the pain I went through."

"What makes you think I don't?" She decided to ignore the 'pathetic shinobi' part.

He clenched his fist. "I hate you."

She smiled. "I gave you no reason not to, I mean… I won't even answer your question. Ask me again," She nodded. "Go on and sit down… it's annoying me."

He sat slowly. "What do you know about anything?"

She crossed her legs. "Because I was the sole survivor of my clan."

"Your brother didn't kill them."

"You are right," She smiled. "My sister did." She watched the boy eyes widen. "We are one of the same, Uchiha-san."

He gritted his teeth. "Did you kill her?"

She grinned. "I wanted to, Oh how I wanted to. I wanted her to die by my hands. I lost much more than you."

"How?"

She pulled out a picture and handed to him. He took it slowly looking at it. It was the woman in front of him but much younger maybe only sixteen at the time. She was holding two bundles. "I don't understand." He looked up at her.

"I had twins when I was sixteen, in my clan that was proper age for child bearing if you were married of course, I wasn't but..." She looked at him. "She killed them too along with the rest of my clan." His heart skipped a beat. She gave a small smile. "Their father was dropping them off during the massacre; once he walked in she killed him and ripped them apart in front of me."

Sasuke leaned up. "And you didn't kill her?"

"No. She made me watch all of that death only to leave the countries in general. She was a real bitch." She laughed. "She came back and died at my front door."

"How can you laugh about something like that?"

"I had to go to my happy place."

Sasuke stared at her. "What the hell?"

She nodded. "I was depressed for eight years. I blamed myself for my weakness but I decided I would become stronger so I could kill her, like you, I trained and trained and just to feel empty at the end. Seeing her die in my arms gave me nothing but emptiness, right?" He nodded. "I needed something to fill that void so I went rouge and with a face like this people feared you."

"What happened?"

"I started killing for the pleasure of it. It was like a drug or sex… and then I meet the Fifth and we fought tooth and nail, she said if I lost then I would come to Konoha with her, and I heard this place was shitty so I put my heart into it and still lost," She grinned. "She's a bit of a mentor and she said I need to meet a young man so I could help change his life but before I could get off of my probation you were gone."

He twitched. Did they think that just because she went through the same thing as he did that he was going to stop his goal of killing Itachi? That was insane to even think such a thing. "Oops," He managed to say.

She smiled. "To my surprise she still wanted us to meet." She crossed her arms. "I couldn't imagine why? You seem to have everything under control, you know being thrown in jail?"

"I was protecting someone."

She smiled. "Ah, I see."

Sasuke stood smirking. "No words of wisdom?"

She smiled. "When you get mad or frustrated good to your happy place."

He closed his eyes. "Happy Place?"

"_Mommy, where are you!" He roamed around the house. "Mommy!"_

"_In the kitchen!" She yelled._

_He laughed and ran in the kitchen. "Mommy, I thought I lost you!" As he walked up to her the floor got further away. "Mom-" His voice was deeper as he touched the women. Her hair became a navy color. She turned with a smile._

"_What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Hinata smiled._

_He blinked. "Nothing, I suppose." He kissed her forehead._

He looked at his therapist. She smiled at his relaxed look. "Seems you found it." She looked at the clock. "I will see you in two days to discuss it."

He sighed. "Fine."

.

.

.

She smiled dragging him along academy. "Hold on," She walked down the hall and opened the door before disappearing in. Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him. He walked down the hall to see kids, bunches of the snot-rockets. She was playing with a little girl. He opened the door.

"Yuki-chan, how are you?"

The girl giggled and hugged her. "Hina-chaaaan!" Hinata laughed. "Hina, Hina-chan look at what I drew!" She grabbed the girl's hand. Five more kids latched onto her. Sasuke was almost disturbed.

A lady came in a greeted Hinata. Sasuke stood by the door trying to disappear as a little boy came up to him. "Mister," Sasuke glared down at him but he didn't budge. "Why you standing 'lone?"

Sasuke twitched. "Come back to me when you can form correct sentence, dobe."

Instead of running away like he hoped the boy latched onto his leg.

Hinata smiled. "I would love to! Thank you veee…" She turned seeing Sasuke trying to get a kid off of his leg.

"Get off of me! Get IT off!" Sasuke shook his leg. "I will set you on fire!"

"COOL!" The class ran over. "Show us!"

"No, show me!"

"I wanna see!"

"Why is you hair like that?"

"Duck butt!"

The classed laughed at Sasuke. Hinata tried not to laugh. Seriously, she tried but not hard enough. She walked over. "That's not nice, you guys." They all looked at her before apologizing and climbing off.

Sasuke was panting. "I… I want to go home."

"Obi-Sensei, I will be leaving now!"

"Of course, see you tomorrow!"

Hinata smiled walking down the streets with a sulking Sasuke. "It's not really a duck b-butt." She mumbled. "I like it." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How was therapy?"

"Okay."

She smiled. "You enjoyed it."

"It was enlightening." He grumbled thinking about the words the woman said.

"Who was he?"

He looked over. "Her name is Tasumi Hiriko."

Hinata nodded. "Did you like her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "She was different."

Hinata pouted. "Well how did she look?"

Sasuke smirk hearing the jealously lacing her voice. "She is a shade darker than the dobe, her hair is very long, curly and black. She has these weird electric green eyes."

Hinata sighed. "She sounds pretty."

Sasuke shrugged walking along. "She's like thirty," She looked to him. "She had this scar at ran across her face."

Hinata gasped. "Really?"

He nodded taking her hand. "You shouldn't get jealous of her though," He saw her face glow. He smirked standing in front of the door. "I only have eyes for you."

She smiled walking inside. "I am going to be working at the academy."

"That's good." They walked into the bedroom.

She smiled but it wavered seeing his faraway look. "Are you okay?" She hugged him. She felt him nod. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," He confessed. She pulled away from him. "Her life is much like mine." He sat down on the bed watching Hinata move behind him. "It was shocking." Hinata pressed her face into his face waiting for him to finish. She wrapped her legs around him as he rubbed her calf. "Her family was massacred. She had kids too and her sister killed her kids in her face."

"Oh kami…" Hinata whispered. That is horrible. That is SICK! Hinata clutched onto him being in this house must be even harder for him.

He chuckled. "She didn't even kill her." Hinata stayed quiet. "She came to her and died at her front door." He laughed. "She never got her revenge."

"Is that good or bad?"

She felt him shrug. "She said she went crazy and killed people for the pleasure like it was some sort of drug or sex."

Hinata's face flushed. Someone could get the kind of enjoyment from taking another life. "Oh…" Is all she could manage. Sasuke turned to her. "Sasuke…" He pushed her down kissing her lightly.

"I missed you." He mumbled. She didn't press the matter clearly he was done either talking about the session or thinking about it. He kissed her jawline slowly grazing the skin with his teeth sending shivers down her body. She wanted this man more than anything. It was so crazy how much she needed to be pressed against his body to feel this WAY.

"I m-missed you too." She whispered as he bit her neck causing her to hiss. His hand traveled under her shirt resting on her something. He paused. She blushed. "I w-want y-you…" He let the words sink in and grow and spread over his body. She grabbed his hair. "S-Sasuke, I n-need you." She mumbled into the silence. He rested his head in the crook of her neck breathing on her ear lightly. She bit her lip softly. "P-please say something."

He took in her scent for a moment. "I'm going to hurt you." He muttered it almost sounded like he was half-laughing making her body tense. She gently ran her nails on his neck feeling the goose bumps under them.

"I don't care." She whispered.

It was his turn to freeze. He let those words sink in before taking a deep breath. "Just wait," He licked her ear before blowing light on it feeling her shiver. She was waiting on him to finish but he needed this. This time with her was perfect and she didn't even know it.

"W-When?" He grinned at her bravery.

He kissed her lightly. "Just wait…" He smirked against her lips. "Until your birthday."

Part of her wanted to push him off and yell! It's September who was she supposed to leave with his teasing and interruptions for four months! "S-Sasuke…" The other part of her was almost excited.

He got up and went into the bathroom. She sat up clutching her chest staring at the door. She flung herself into the pillow trying to suffocate. She had to be the most sexually frustrated person in Konoha! She could deal with it if it wasn't Sasuke Uchiha…

Her Sasuke Uchiha! She frowned. "I'm going to have to move into Phase Two." She mumbled to herself.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Holy Cow, so I was jotting all the major arcs for this story and HONEY when I tell you I got some GOOD ones. Some might make you mad or sad or happy BUT I can't wait to put my evil plot plans to actions. *evil laughs*Oh and I plan on adding segments with other couples, you dipping a toe in the pool. God, I need to lay off the Cocoa Pebbles at night.**


	21. Intensify

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I hope I am at least keeping the main characters in character (Hinata and Sasuke)! I love OCs like sooo much! I wonder if anyone is going to find out the slowly building arc that is approaching, mmm? Anyway, PULL THE LEVER KRONK! *pulls lever* WRONG LEVER!**

Chapter 21 – Intensify

.

.

.

Sasuke frowned sitting in front of an old lady. She looked over at him with this look that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Her eyes were dull and gray. Her hair was bone straight and silver braided down her back. Her face was wrinkles galore. She was pudgy and on a long blue kimono with white flowers framing the hems. She was sitting there smiling at him with those all-knowing eyes.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I will be reading to you." He gritted out.

She nodded and looked at him or passed him. She grinned. "That's nice…"

He opened book and started reading the romantic novel to this old dust bag. "…she knew it be a summer like no ot-"

"Boy," She looked in his general direction. "I am blind." She stated. "I am not dead."

"Yes. I know." He muttered.

She nodded. "Then don't kill me such a boring story."

He grinned at her. "Not into romantics?"

"I am almost 96 years old, there nothing romantic going on over here." She nodded reaching out. "May I feel how you look?"

He watched her wrinkled hand. "I don't think it will be necessary."

She nodded and looked off. "Don't bore me then," She started to rock slowly. "Make up a story for me."

He watched this old woman. "I don't know your name." He asked.

She grinned. "Bi Pisu," He watched her. "Don't look like that! Back in my day, I was known to make men want to leave their families."

He smirked. "I didn't say anything Bi-sama."

She giggled. "You sound like quite the charmer, eh?"

"You could say that," He paused. "Or you couldn't I am known for being a traitor."

She nodded. "You should have some good stories then. I want to hear something."

He looked at the cover of the book. "I am not much of a talker."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "You're voice is pretty mundane." He should have been offend but something about this old bag of bones was soothing. He didn't hate her just yet. She started to rock again. "I would like to be entertained not watched, boy."

Her bangs hung carelessly in her face as she rocked. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his neck. He had an hour left. "What do you want to hear, Bi-sama."

She shrugged. "Whatever is fine."

"Tell me about your life then, Bi."

"You don't care about it. You're doing this so you won't go to jail. I know this, I am old not crazy." She pushed her hair out of her face. Her hand moved to the table by her side until she felt the porcelain cup putting it slowly to her lips. "It's cold now…" She grumbled putting it carefully back down.

"If I didn't care then I would have continued to read the book, Bi-sama" She nodded. "How was life back then?"

She smiled rocking staring pass him for a while enjoying the sun on her skin. She looked at him. "Peaceful, very peaceful."

He watched her move into a place of pure happiness. "Tell me about it."

"I'll know if you fall asleep." She snapped.

"I'm sure." He said.

She smiled. "Back when I was just a teenager things were much stricter back then but we didn't care. We lived for disobeying instead of trying to be the best. At least, that how it was. I quite a sight very curvy," She motioned with her hands. "Back when my hair was dark as the ebony nights, when my eyes were filled with youth and I had this smile, Oh a smile that made shinobi weak to the knees."

"Isn't that a bit cocky?"

"No, if I wanted something I could have it." She smiled. "I was a powerful kunoichi too, just ask Tsunade."

"Tsunade is that old?"

She laughed. "Maybe a few years younger, I forget." She nodded and started rocking. "I remember once me and my team were fighting these thugs, and boy were they some big boys. We took them down in less than fifteen seconds."

"As chunnin?"

She nodded. "They are too easy on you kids now. We didn't have those silly curse seals or any of the other worldly help. We were good." She grinned and touched her cheek. "I was an heiress in my day."

"So that's why you were so full of yourself?"

"You're an heir. Are you not full of yourself? I can almost taste it."

He grinned. "Tell me more."

She laughed. "When I was just a teenager, back when I could see, you know… I…." She furrowed her brow. "I…" She looked around.

Sasuke frowned. "Bi,"

She frowned. "Where am I? Who is there?!"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

She grinned. "Sasuke Uchiha, that's a nice name…" She rocked. "Sasuke, can I touch your hand? I would like to know who I am talking to, please." She reached out.

"Bi, I am here to read to you."

She nodded and looked away. "I understand… what are you going to read?"

He watched the old woman. "You were telling me about your life."

"I don't even know you. Why would I tell you anything?" She paused. "Did I forget again?" She shook her head. "I am sorry, Sasuke-san." She nodded. "Please just read to me."

"As you wish," He opened the forgotten book. "I'll just start from the beginning." She nodded slowly.

.

.

.

"Are you sure about this Hina?" Tenten asked her quietly. The girls were in the training grounds taking a break for the moment when Hinata decided to open up about her problems. Normally, Hinata wasn't ever this talkative but it seemed after being completely silent for almost five months took a toll on her. Who knows how long she would have stayed that way if it wasn't for the Uchiha.

He was the subject at the moment. Hinata face was pouted like a baby. They couldn't really take her seriously. Ino smiled. "I think you should wait! You really aren't missing much."

Sakura looked away. "I don't know…"

Tenten laughed and hit her playfully. "Sakura, naughty!" She turned to Ino. "First you were trying to talk her into and now you're letting her to wait, I told you Hinata. She is setting to set you up."

"No, you old biddy! I am just one for the romantics." The blonde defended herself.

Tenten twitched. "What is the hell is a biddy?"

Ino grinned. "I like to think it's a derogatory word for bitch but calling you that is wrong because you're my friend."

Tenten sighed and jumped out of her skin as Sakura touched her hair. "Tenten do you ever take your hair down?"

She looked over. "That's hardly relevant."

Hinata giggled at her friends. "She o-only take it down for Neji."

Tenten gasped. "Hinata, who side are you on!?" Hinata giggled and stood up stretching grabbed a kunai and threw it at a nearby tear. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "I want to spar with someone… please?"

They stood up. "Sure!" Sakura laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Ino grinned.

"Count me in!"

Hinata smiled. "We can be on teams!" Tenten grabbed her and the other girls glared at each other.

"Awh come on!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to slow you down, fat-head."

Sakura smirked and pulled on her gloves. "Fine then!"

The Earth exploded around them and the three girls jumped back. "Fuck you Sakura!" Ino screamed. Tenten laughed and Hinata silently landed on a branch.

Sakura laughed. "Oh, come on girls!"

"You got dirt in my hair!" Ino yelled.

Tenten sighed. "And what kind of kunoichi are you?"

Ino jumped down. "A cute one." She flipped her hair pulling out a kunai. "Alright, I'm ready."

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Sakura groaned. "Can't we switch teams!? I rather have Tenten or Hinata."

Ino scoffed. "I agree."

Hinata giggled at her friends. Turns out four girls with brute talent clashed a lot. "No switching!" Tenten yelled pulling out two long scrolls running her blood stained thumbs down. Ino jumped back and Sakura gritted her teeth as kunai came flying at them.

Hinata located Ino hiding. She went into her stance. Ino pulled out a kunai and charged at the girl. Hinata pushed in the chakra points in her arms and paused. "Ino-chan…"

Ino winced and paused. "What Hinata?"

She shook her head. "Uh… n-nothing."

She nodded and ran her this time Hinata avoiding all of her attacks. "Hinata what the hell?" Ino called seeing the shy kunoichi in the tree.

"I c-can't hit you."

Sakura walked over. "What's going on?"

Hinata jumped down. Ino frowned. "Hinata isn't taking this seriously."

She shook her head. "I a-am but I can't h-hit you!"

Ino crossed her arms watching the girl watch her with her Byakugan still activated. "And why not?"

Hinata blushed as Tenten and Neji came out the forest with them. "Nii-san," She ran over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and activated his Byakugan. "So, is it?"

"Indeed." He smirked. Hinata nodded. "Good thing you noticed it."

She blushed as the other three girls watched her. "I… I-Ino-chan, you s-should go to the d-doctor."

Ino flipped her hair with a frown. "What are you guys looking at?"

Neji looked at Hinata. "You should tell her. The Byakugan is the best test."

"Test? What the hell is going on?" Ino frowned.

Sakura looked back at the two Hyuuga to Ino. "Could you explain for the none-seers?"

Neji sighed. "Seems like Yamanaka is expecting."

As the words slipped out of his mouth so did Ino. Sakura caught her. "She's pregnant?"

Hinata nodded. "I can see the bundle of chakra forming unless she stores it there which I doubt." She smiled. "She's pregnant."

.

.

.

Ino groaned. "Oh Kami," She sat on the hospital bed. Tenten was leaning against the window and Hinata held her hand. "Oh Kami," She repeated. They were waiting on Sakura to come back with the results. "Oh Kami," She sniffled. Hinata smiled and rubbed her back. Ino looked at her lap. "OH KAMI!" She cried.

"Ino, why aren't you happy?" Tenten asked.

She looked over. "I am terrified." She confessed. "I am in my primes as a kunoichi! I c-can't be a mother! Shikamaru… he is going to l-leave m-me!" She wiped her eyes. "I… H-how do I tell him this?"

"Ino…" Hinata hugged her.

"I could get Neji to tell him?"

Ino eyes widen. "What the fuck? Tenten! NO!" She yelled. "I don't need the village knowing. Oh fuck, my dad." She trembled. "He is going to kill Shika, then wait until I have the kid and then kill me." She chewed on her lip. "Until I have the kid…" She said in a hushed voice.

"Ino, calm down." Hinata tried.

"I can't be calm!" She frowned. "Where the fuck is Saku-" The door opened showing their pink haired friend with an envelope. "Sakura, give it to me straight!"

Sakura smiled and opened the envelope. "And the results are," She paused.

"Cut the fucking dramatics!" She growled.

Sakura ignored her and pulled out the paper. "Ino, you a-"

Shikamaru walked in the room with Sasuke. Shikamaru yawned. Ino's eyes and mouth widen. "Who invited him?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Neji saw us coming from the academy and said you were in the hospital. I was worried, you troublesome woman." He sat down.

Sasuke shrugged. "I figured Hinata was with you."

Ino clenched her fist. Sakura sighed. "Do you want them to leave?"

Ino covered her face. "What the hell I'm a bad bitch, just tell us."

Sakura nodded. "Well-"

"OH GOD INO-CHAN!" Naruto ran in! Ino was about the blow up. "I heard you were in the hospital I thought Sakura punched you too hard or something, you know how she is-" He was cut off by Sakura pulling him into a chair.

"Everyone shut up!" She growled locking the door. She walked to Ino. "Ino," She gave a small smile. "It's true." Ino's heart audibly broke. "You're pregnant."

The room was quiet. Shikamaru eyes opened and he sat up. "What did you say?"

Sasuke leaned over to Hinata. "This is private, no?" She nodded as they walked out the room. Tenten smiled and left.

Sakura nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk." She grabbed Naruto who was just as shocked.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck seeing Ino cover her face. "I'm s-sorry." She sobbed. "I am so sorry." He stared at her for a moment. "I ruin everything! I really am troublesome, ne?"

"Yeah you are." He yawned sitting next to her.

Ino pressed her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back. "I'll d-do something."

"Like what," He droned.

She hugged herself. "I'll g-get rid of it."

He froze. "For what?"

She turned. "We aren't ready."

He watched her and patted her head pulling her into his chest. "You're so dumb." She pushed him away. He smirked. "Do you think I would leave you? It's not your fault, idiot."

She watch him stand and yawn. She smiled. "B-But I thought you w-were mad?"

He shrugged. "I'm too lazy," He turned his back to her. "You better not get rid of anything."

"Shika-kun," She called. He turned back to her. "Are we ready for this?"

"No."

She blinked. "Then wh-"

"But I don't care so you shouldn't. I feel sorry for you though," He grinned. "You're going to get ready fat and moody."

She gasped and got up. "You're telling my father!" He groaned and walked out.

.

.

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the booth waiting on the girls to come back from the bathroom. "Was that awkward or what?"

Sasuke nodded. "I do wonder how he took it. It's not something two shinobi should be worried about so early in their lives."

Naruto shrugged. "You never know, you know." Shinobi aren't guaranteed to come home alive it was a blessing to return through those gates with a heartbeat. Sasuke nodded looking at the menu. Naruto shrugged. "I want to congratulate them anyway." Naruto smirked. "We are going to have little lazy bums crawling around the village."

Sasuke looked up seeing Hinata and Sakura come back to sit down. Sakura smiled and grabbed the menu from Naruto. Hinata giggled. Naruto looked back and forth. "What?"

Sakura grinned. "Nothing, have you ordered?"

"No. We were waiting on you!" He yelled with a grin.

Sasuke nudged Hinata. "How was your day at the school?"

She smiled. "How was your community service?" She watched his lips curve down and turned away. She hugged him and shook him. "Tell me, Sasu-chan!" She giggled.

He turned to her. "Never again," He warned only for her to stick her tongue out. "It was annoying," He lied then paused. "Where the fuck is the waitress?" He looked around seeing a girl jogged up to them.

She smiled. "Hi! I'm going to be your waitress for the day! So wha-"

Sasuke frowned. "I want the soup." He pointed at it. She blushed and nodded. Hinata got the same thing.

"Do you guys have ramen?"

She blinked. "What?"

Naruto eye twitched. "Raaaaamen! You know like the noodles and all that good stuff?"

She smiled. "No sir," She pointed at the menu. "But we do ha-"

Naruto frowned. "We have to go." He stood. "We got to get the fuck out of this joint!" He tried getting out the booth before Sakura grabbed him. "Sakura, we HAVE TO GO!"

Sakura raised a brow. "Why?"

"They don't have ramen, Sakura." He whispered.

She frowned. "Then get something else, Naruto." She hissed back.

"I don't want any of this other crap."

The girl blushed. "We have Chikinramen and Ebi Men?"

Naruto eyes lit up. "The first one sounds like ramen? Is it ramen?"

"It's chicken and noodles, so I suppose."

Naruto nodded. "Let me hit that!" He closed his menu. Sasuke sighed. "Oh what do you want teme?!"

"You're going to die of high-blood pressure." He grumbled.

Naruto scoffed. "Sakura, tell him that I am plenty healthy! Tell him! Te-" She punched him in the head. He whimpered. "Hinaaaaataa-chan!"

Sasuke frowned. "She isn't your mother, so stop it."

Naruto looked up and clapped his hands. "I get it! Thank you Sasuke-teme! Hinata is like a mother that I always wanted!" Hinata blinked. The others sweat dropped. "Can I call you mama?" Sakura punched him again. He cried in pain.

"Naruto, you are such an idiot!" Sakura sighed.

Hinata smiled at her friend looking out the window seeing Ino and Shikamaru walking down the street looking rather happy. Sakura sighed. "She's going to be pretty even being big as a house." Hinata couldn't help but agree.

"Here you go!" The waitress came back sitting the meals down.

"Hey, lady where are the other stuff, the little Narutos aren't in here?!" Naruto asked.

She blinked. "It's just chicken flavored, sir. I don't understand."

Naruto glared at her. "I hate you." She squeaked. Sakura punched him in the jaw. "Sorry!" He whined.

Sasuke started eating his soup. Hinata was enjoying hers. Sakura ordered a grilled sandwich and Naruto was crying about how much he didn't like his food. Sasuke sighed and coughed hard. Everyone glanced up at him. "What the hell?" Naruto whispered. "Sasuke stop, this isn't a joke."

He coughed again and rubbed his throat. Hinata gasped and touched him. "Sasuke, you don't look so good."

He coughed and looked in the soup seeing green strips floating in his bowl. "Is that parsley?" He asked Hinata. She nodded. "Oh, I'm allergic." He pushed the bowl back.

"Oh, Kami! Sasuke you should get to the hospital!" Hinata pushed him out the booth.

"You're right. My throat is closing up." He threw some money on the table and walked out. They got to the hospital and Mai screamed. "Do I look that bad?" He touched his swollen face.

"God, you look like a fucking monster." She whispered.

Sakura ran in. "Come on, Sasuke!"

"I would but my vision is a bit foggy." He swayed. Hinata held him still. "Hey, Hama, I'm really allergic to parsley"

She nodded. "I see," She mumbled as Sakura came back with a needle.

Sasuke jumped back. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's an Epi-pen!" She walked up to him as he back away.

"Let me die." He growled activating his Sharingan. "Get back!" He paused feeling Hinata hold him place. "Hinata, you're on her si-" He winced seeing the large needle in his thigh. "Ouch," He mumbled before he passed out.

.

.

He woke up feeling like shit. "What…" He looked over seeing Hinata resting beside him. She mumbled and sat up looking at him groggily. His face went for being inflamed, red and blotchy to its normal chiseled look.

"You ate parsley."

He closed his eyes. "I am allergic to that."

"We know that now," She sighed. "I should have known that."

"I never told you." He stated. "It's not your fault. I wasn't looking."

She sighed. "No, Sasuke." She frowned. "I seriously k-know n-nothing about you. Some g-girlfriend I am, right?"

He grinned. "Ask me a question and I will answer it and vice versa."

She nodded. "Favorite c-color? I like any shade of purple."

"I enjoy darker colors. Least favorite color? I hate bright colors."

Hinata laughed. "I'm not too fond of bright colors either yet ironically Naruto and Sakura are the brightest people I know."

He nodded. "I don't like them, it proves my point."

She shook her head. "That's mean so does that mean you like Shino."

"I don't hate him." He looked over with a grin. "I enjoy you and you're not bright."

"My eyes are bright."

"No, I think of it more as a glow. Glowing is fine."

She smiled. "Favorite food. I love-"

"Cinnamon rolls I know. I love-"

"Tomatoes, I know." She grinned. "Least favorite food or is it safe to assume anything sweet."

He nodded. "It would be, but I don't mind it from your lips." He spoke truthfully. "What time is it, Hama?"

She pouted. Still with the Hama! "It's almost 12, why?"

He stood. "I must get to therapy."

She nodded. "I'll walk you there I have a-another hour b-before I have to report to the school." He looked at her for a moment and contained his grin. She just wanted to see his therapist. He nodded and walked to the front offices.

Hinata greeted Mai. She sighed. "You looked horrible last night!" Mai shook her head. "Horrible," She looked at Hinata. "How is Yuki? She is always talking about you at home."

Hinata and Sasuke blinked. "Yuki is your daughter?"

She smiled. "The youngest and last!"

Sasuke smirked. "What a weird turn of events?"

Hinata nodded. "Well I will see you later Mai-sama!"

.

.

Sasuke knocked on the door before it opened. Hinata peeped in at the woman sitting at her desk. "Tasumi," She looked up at the couple. She eyes rolled over to Hinata and a smile filtered her stony expression. "This is Hinata or Hama, depends on how I feel."

Hinata pouted and smiled. The woman stood up and Hinata instantly felt horrible. She was beautiful! Hell, the scar made her even more pretty! What was Sasuke looking at? Her hair was moved freely as she walked over to them in high heel shoes. Hinata extended her hand and Tasumi took it. "Hello, I am Tasumi Hiriko."

She nodded. Sasuke patted her head. "She is my girlfriend." Hinata sighed inwardly that he openly introduced her as that. She didn't see a shift in Tasumi's face.

"Girlfriend, ne?" Hinata nodded and the beautiful woman. "You can have him back in two hours." She smiled. Hinata blushed. "Cute," She smiled. "Well Uchiha, you are on the clock. Let's begin."

He nodded. "See, are you satisfied?" He mumbled walking to the door. HELL NAWL! She nodded slowly. "I will pick you up from the school, I…" He gritted his teeth. "I…" She kissed him and nodded.

"I know," She grinned. "I know."

He nodded kissing her back before smirking and waited until she walked down the hallway. He went to sit down on the couch where she was at the opposing couch. "She's your happy place, ne?"

Sasuke shifted slightly. "You don't beat around the bush." She watched him. "She wasn't at first." He admitted. "It's quite annoying."

She looked up. "How so?"

"Usually my happy place would be an image of my family or my mother and now it's her."

"Clearly you love her." He watched her. She grinned. "You haven't come to terms with it?"

Sasuke frowned. "It feels as though if I say it she's going to leave me like everything else."

She pushed up her glasses. "She won't. Did you feel her instant protective instinct when she stepped front in the room?"

"No." He admitted. He knew she got jealous and tried to protect him at any cause but he would notice it by her expressions or actions. Her chakra didn't even spike.

"She has a natural motherly instinct," She nodded. "You'll notice it now that I have said something about it. Maybe you won't, you look like the type that will over board because you can't sense it."

"I am."

She nodded. "I figure. Her aura will shift, as many women, ever so slightly or a lot depending on the situation. Once you notice it then you will understand her a lot more or none at all."

"You are no help."

She smiled. "Enough with that then, tell me about your-self."

Why was he opening up to this woman? Why did Tsunade do this to him? First a damaged girl, then a scarred woman and now a forgetful old lady, did she know he was not a hero? He couldn't save any of them, all but Hinata. He did save her and now he felt a whole new feeling towards her. This therapist related to him so he felt comfortable telling her things and the old lady that he met just yesterday gave him a nostalgic feeling.

She was trying to make him soft. Maybe not soft because Hinata was handling that job just fine. Maybe it was just chance that she put him under or in charge of these women. He didn't like it. He looked up into the woman's eyes.

She felt nothing towards him and vice versa. Before Hinata he had no interest in the gender or any gender for that matter. This being the case and of course Hinata knew this then why was she feeling this way? He had to admit it pretty much turned him on, but then again anything Hinata related turned him on. Why did she feel the need to protect him from everything?

She could get hurt doing that.

He wouldn't allow her to be hurt anymore especially after the thing with Hiashi. He would rip the man apart without any remorse.

"Sasuke," He looked up. "Go to your happy place."

He closed his eyes thinking of pale lilac eyes and those arms wrapping around him. She kept away the nightmares. She kept those demons from him and he wouldn't tell her that he has nightmares when he isn't by her side.

He wouldn't tell her that night in that cold cell almost drove him crazy. The demons laughed and taunted him. The souls that were killed screamed in his ears. Hinata kept them away. She was a protector and didn't even know it.

When everyone thought she was dependent on him it was really him that depended on her. He chose to stay by her side and was finally able to sleep. So she was his safe haven, his happy place and he'll accept her in it. He sighed and opened his eyes to see her writing something down.

"Very good, Uchiha." She nodded. "Tell me about your happy place."

He cleared his throat. "Warm," He sighed. "Safe, very safe."

"What do you see?"

"Hinata."

She nodded. "When you get mad think of her and hard as you can then walk away until you calm down." She looked at him calmly. "If you do that then you shouldn't have a problem with your anger. It will soon become a habit."

"Hn," He nodded.

"So tell me about the time you weren't in the village?"

"Can't we wait a different day?"

She laughed and moved her hair out the way. "No, I want to see how much you can handle."

.

.

.

Hinata cleaned the board happily. "Hinata-san," She turned to see Mai walk in and Yuki run into her arms.

"Mai-san, hello!"

She nodded. "Good, very good. It's good to see you without your monkey-boy." She giggled at the woman. "Or his side-kick."

Hinata smiled. "I think it would be safer to reserve their own rooms."

Mai nodded. "I must agree, don't tell me Obi-san left all the after-school kids to you?"

Hinata smiled and picked up some toys. "No, I come on her lunch break and stay until the end of the day. I volunteered to stay afterwards."

"Do you want to be a teacher?" Mai jostled Yuki's sleeping form on her hip more. Hinata nodded. "I can see you being one. You have a sweet nature unlike some people." Hinata giggled knowing who she was talking about. "Yeah, but thanks for watching her after hours. I know it's not your job."

She laughed. "No, it' no problem! Yuki is a very sweet girl."

Mai nodded. "She got that from her father," She grinned. "You know, I-"

"Mai, well hello there," They turned to Sasuke leaning against the doorframe. "Now, you're harassing my girlfriend?"

Mai scoffed. "Anyway, as I was saying. I could use a baby-sitter when I have to work late. I will pay you and all that if you're interested."

Hinata nodded. "I would love to!"

Mai nodded. "Since you're always in the hospital finding you shouldn't be a problem," She turned to the approaching Uchiha. "Don't let him touch her. He has a knack of ending up in the hospital himself." Hinata nodded.

Sasuke gawked. "I don't want to help anyway," Mai shrugged and walked out. Sasuke turned to her and pulled her into a hug. "Guess what?" She wrapped her arms around him making a noise for him to continue. "You're my happy place."

She pulled back. "H-Happy Place?"

He nodded. "Yes, Tasumi said that if I concentrate on you when I have the urge to kill people then the urge will simmer."

She smiled. "Does it work?"

"Some villager bumped into me on promise and said: Sorry traitor," He pressed his lips. "So instead of cutting off his arm I walked away."

She nodded. "T-That's a s-start."

He nodded. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and grabbed her bag.

"S-Sasuke," She looked up at him. He grunted. "I w-would like to spar for a bit." She felt him grabbed her shoulder and instantly breathed in.

They were at the training ground. She hated transporting! It was like her body is still where they were. She put down her bag and shoes. He pulled out a kunai. "Remember, I am just sparring with you. As of right now I am not your boyfriend. Aim to kill."

She nodded taking in a deep breath. He watched her eyes darken slightly and she took her stance. He almost felt her aura change.

That was hot.

He ran to hear and surprisingly she was blocking his hit nicely. He decided to speed up and side kick her. She did a backflip and slid back slightly. Coming at him with the kunai that he once had. He grabbed her wrist quickly and threw her in the air. She gripped the kunai but he grabbed her leg and shot her right into the ground where she turned into a log.

He activated his Sharingan and turned around seeing the world move in slow motion. She jumped out the tree and started her Gentle Fist but was blocked off by his fist in her stomach. She slide back coughing up blood.

She wiped her mouth. "Remember what I said." He barked out. She huffed as he ran over pushing her into tree. She winced as the bark digging into her skin.

"I know what you said." She kneed him in the stomach. He slide back and smirked.

"Good, not good enough." He ran towards her a barely dodge his fist that would have connected with her face. It was now stuck in the tree bark.

She activated her Byakugan and cut off all of his points in his arm and punched him in the jaw freeing his hand. He chuckled pulling out his katana. "T-That's not fair!" She ducked as it came aiming at her head. She looked at him. That could have killed her!

"Fighting isn't fair."

She frowned taking the sword out of the tree bark freezing it over. He watched her closely as a layer of ice covered his sword. He formed the Chidori and ran at her. She moved out of the way and touched his face. He froze literary. She panted and pushed him like for him to turn into a log.

Her eyes widen feeling a foot connect with her back. She yelped falling to the floor. He grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her. "Nice try." He growled. He hissed feeling his skin burning. "Fuck," He pulled away. She rolled up and side kicked him. "I'll break it next time." He stood. She smirked.

"Oh, right." She was feeling good.

Until he kicked her into the nearby tree, she coughed up more blood as he pulled her by the hair. He grinned grabbed her arms putting them above her head. "Poor baby." She wrapped her legs his waist. She panted spitting out blood to her left. He watched her shallow breathing and quickened heart rate. "Are you hyperventilating?" She shook her head.

"I…" She bit his lip bottom lip softly. He watched her for a moment before pushing towards her letting her arms go and she wrapped them around his neck. "D-don't let go," She whispered. His hand went under her shirt grazing over her skin.

"I won't." He pushed his hand under her bra feeling her shudder under him. She pulled him closer pushing herself more into his palm. "Someone might see." He grazed his thumb over her. She squeaked.

"I don't care," She moaned in his ear.

He growled. "Fuck you, Hinata."

She smiled. "You said my name." She punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of his lung. He blinked for a moment.

She just tricked him! That little minx! "You…" He frowned before laughing. "Good job, come on so you can fix me up."

She giggled. "Yes sir!" She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I can't believe you tricked me." He sighed.

She looked forward trying to erase the amazing feeling of his hands on her in that way.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Didn't do much better on detailing in this chapter either! Seriously, next time I will be trying harder. Oh, dude… I am the most prudish pervert in the world like anytime I write something as so above I'm just like:**

**Me: Okay, let's get freaky!**

**Me: *types* *Gets paranoid* Oh shit, what if my mom comes in while I'm typing this and be like "Kia, what are you typing?" I will die! *back space* Nah, I'm okay she won't come in.**

**Me: *types* *sister comes in and starts talking* Yes, whatever. *turns laptop away.***


	22. Indulge

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I know there's a storm in like every chapter but you know what it's not just for the story it seems like seriously everyday THERE'S A STORM where I live. Already, as promised I will be doing small segments of other couples so NejiTen is up!**

Chapter 22 – Indulge

.

Tenten moved through her house feeling another chakra in her house. She gripped her katana and flipped on the light. If only if she had that stupid Byakugan! She walked into the living room.

**BOOM!**

Lightening lit up her living room showing a certain Hyuuga male. She sighed. "Neji, what was you doing?!" She yelled.

He pushed his hair out of his face. "It's raining."

She crossed her arms. "No shit." She grumbled. "I could have cut off your head!" She swung the katana in the air for emphasis.

He looked at her. "I couldn't see in the rain." He wrung out his hair on the floor.

"Neji my floooor!" She crossed her arms. He grinned and flipped his soaked locks. "Towel is what you need just say there, alright."

He nodded as she disappeared for a towel. She walked back in while he was peeling off his shirt. He sighed as she threw the towel at him. "What's wrong, Ten?"

She blushed. "Nothing."

He walked up to her. She back up. "Neji, I swear I will cut all of your hair off." His icy hands grabbed her warm ones. "N-Neji, stop it." He snatched that sword out of her hands.

His eyes glowed in the dark. "Why are you resisting me?"

She skimmed over the top of the coffee table and grabbed a kunai pressing it against his throat. "Let it be known, I don't like being surprised. You usually warn me."

He sighed. "I didn't want to."

She pushed him away. "Why are you here?"

He pulled his hair around his shoulders. "I have split ends."

She laughed. "Did you come over here to get your hair cut?"

He nodded. "And it started raining."

After he found dry clothes she started to wash his hair. Neji's hair was probably more important to him than anyone else and it wasn't a joke. Tenten firmly believed he would sacrifice anyone to keep his precious hair. He only trusted her to cut and wash it, more like forced her at first.

He sighed feeling the warm water run over his scalp. She smiled drying it. "Only cut the ends nothing else."

She nodded and took out scissors and started at it. "How are you Neji?"

He sighed. "I am fine."

She nodded. "That's good." She worked quietly snipping off the burnt ends. She winced inwardly from her skipping heart. Why was she acting like this? She wiped her hands on her shorts and sighed softly.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked calmly.

"Oh no, just wondering." She bit her lip. He would know she was lying! Dammit Tenten!

"You're lying," He muttered. "I won't pressure you, just yet." She cut the last section and smiled at her work.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." He rested his hands on hers for a moment before standing up. She watched his milky eyes stare into her chocolate ones. "Neji," He reached up and twisted her buns down letting them coil down pass her shoulders. He grabbed the bands and pulled them out gently.

"Ah," He ran his fingers through her waves. She stepped back running her hands through her hair. He smirked. "Stop running, Ten."

She blushed. "I'm not. I'm just tired."

He nodded. "Let's go to bed," She watched him walk down the hallway. "Tenten?" He called. She took a deep breath and walked into her room where he was sitting calmly at the edge with his Byakugan glowing. Did he realize how he looked right now? He was hunched over letting his elbows rest on his parted legs while his hair was lying carelessly over his shoulders and he was watching her. He was looking through her. Her heart was pounding in her ears. His lips held a knowing smirk. "Come here."

A shiver sent a flush of goose bumps over her skin. She bit her lip and walked to him. She stood between his legs and rested her hands on his shoulders letting her hair fall over into his face. He caressed her cheek. She bent her head to his hand trying to cool her heated face. She pushed him down and rolled over staring at the ceiling listening to the rain.

He looked over. "What's wrong?" He broke the silence.

She looked back at him. "Nothing…" She mumbled.

"Stop lying to me." His voice was dark and demanding.

She turned the opposite way staring at the wall. "How do you feel about me? What are we seriously?" She felt the bed shift for a moment. "Ah." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She sat up with a frown. "You're like a genius you figure it out."

He nodded. "In that case, I feel feelings towards you and we are seriously humans."

She pulled at her hair and flopped down. "Shut up and go."

"In which order?"

She shrugged. "You figure it out."

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up ignoring her wince. "I rather not, ask me again."

She looked at him. "I rather not." She stood. He grabbed her arm and before he could blink she had a kunai at his neck. "Don't touch me."

He pulled her closer. "If you killing me is the only way to have you against me then cut me." She watched him. His frown deepened. "Kill me then," He yanked her closer. "If not then put your weapons and that fucking wall down."

She held it there for a minute before he threw it out of her hand. The clanking of the metal against the floor was the only noise in the house beside the rain. "Don't-" He grabbed her neck and pulled her down to him devouring her lips. Her resolve dwindled faster than she hoped. Her eyes closed and slowly responded.

"Stop asking so many questions and trust me."

"Neji, I don't think it's fair to be left out of your loop."

He took some of her hair and wrapped it around his finger. "If I trust you with my life what makes you think I don't trust you with my heart? Are you that dim?"

She grabbed his throat. "Shut up!" She yelled. He watched her apathetically. She shook her head. "Just shut up!" She pressed her thumbs into his throat. "Don't say that!" She whimpered letting go lying on his chest. He rubbed her back slowly.

"I mean it." He muttered softly. "Why do I have to be as flamboyant as Naruto for you to know that?" She didn't respond just listening to the wind and rain against the window. "Just trust me." She nodded.

.

.

.

"It's not EVEN that serious!" Sasuke yelled. Hinata sat under the table. "It's just a storm." She stuck her tongue out. He grabbed her legs dragging her into the kitchen and opened the door to the backyard.

"S-Sasuke, what are you d-doing!" She wiped her face from the water. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from crawling back into the house. "P-Please no!" He walked them outside into the rain. She whimpered in his hold. She tried running to the door but it was pretty hard when he held her around the waist into the middle of the yard.

**BOOM!**

She screamed and started thrashing seeing the lightening. "I wanna go!" She cried. He didn't budge.

"It's just a storm!" He growled.

She turned to him. "I know!" She cried trying to mush his face instead he end up dropping her into the mud. She cried trying to make her escape until he gripped her ankle. She turned trying to kick his face. He pulled her toward him crawling over her soaking body. "Let me go!" She dug her fingers in the ground.

"Why are you so scared?"

**BOOM!**

She trembled holding onto him. He rubbed her back. "I hate it. P-please I want to get inside."

"No. I want you to watch it."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Please, no." She felt him sit up and put her back to his chest wrapping his arms around her.

"Look at the sky." He demanded. "I won't let anything hurt you, just look." She looked up having him put a hand over her eyes like a visor. She watched the rain fall from the darkened sky. Her eyes couldn't keep up with one rain drop. "I want you to see it how I do, alright?" She nodded slowly looking into his Sharingan activated eyes.

She looked back at the sky seeing the rain drop fall in slow motion. Her eyes widen seeing the droplets explode on the ground running along the grass. She gasped seeing lightning strike slowly and winced at the brightness of it all. She felt him hold her closer as thunder boomed through her ear drums shaking her to the core. "S-Sasuke…" She breathed.

"It's not really scary, ne?" She agreed letting him hold her. She blinked and the rain started pouring down as normal. He smirked as she got up and ran into the house. He chuckled and walked into the house.

She was standing on the mat covered in mud. Her hair was caked up and clothes sagged. "T-That wasn't n-nice." She wiped her nose. He ignored her pulling her into the room.

After taking their showers, Hinata made hot chocolate while Sasuke made coffee. They sat on the couch enjoying each other's company. "Why are you so terrified of the storm?" He asked.

She looked into her cup watching the steam whirl. "I… it's just scary." She mumbled.

He watched her closely. "You're lying."

She blinked and sipped her hot beverage almost burning the tip of her tongue. "I-It was storming t-the night I w-was kidnapped as a child." She sighed. "I w-was afraid b-before but it intensified a-after it."

She shook her head trying to rid the thoughts. After those events Neji lost his father, after that Neji changed and hated her. After that her father hated her and belittled her every chance he got. That storm blocked out many screams. It blocked out thoughts and blocked thoughts make for reckless decisions.

It was the storms fault. The lightning was a distraction and thunder helped. You couldn't hear anything during thunder, anything time could happen so she was afraid.

She looked up at the silent Uchiha down to the grip on his cup to her legs that rested on his lap. She gasped when he leaned over and wiped a sole tear that dripping her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." He muttered. She nodded. She couldn't help it.

What was worse than a painful scream? A silent one. Not being able to call for help was one of her worse fears. She shook her head of the thoughts. "S-Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." He put his cup down. "Come here." She crawled into his lap. "You'll be fine."

She closed her eyes. "Will you open up to me?" She held his hand comparing them to hers.

He looked at her for a minute until her lavender eyes looked into onyx eyes. "No." He stated watching her eyes widen.

"W-Why?" She frowned.

"You don't need to stress any more than you do."

She shook her head. "B-but you… you want to know what's going on w-with me."

He watched her slowly get angry. "A lot of darker things happened to me, more than anyone knows. I don't want you to know that."

"Why? I won't judge you."

He smirked and gripped her hand. "I know. I want you to see just like this."

She looked down. "Will you tell your therapist?"

"No." He replied. "You must understand. I'm not doing this because I want to. If I don't the elder will send me to prison so if feeding her basic things that everyone already know keeps me out of being locked up then I will."

She closed her eyes. It was true but still… "I want to know everything about you."

He sighed. "You're stubborn."

She sat up to look at him in the eyes. "I want to know you, Sasuke."

"I'll tell you one thing for now." He saw her eyes glow and nodded. "When I am around you I can sleep."

She blinked. "I d-don't understand."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Before I met you, I couldn't sleep. I refused to sleep if I did it wasn't long enough to dream." He opened his eyes. "I have nightmares."

She bit her lip. "N-nightmares of what?"

He grinds on his teeth. "Of my past, of the things I did, of where I will end up." He nodded. "But it started to fade after I met you."

"What did I do?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I really don't know. I have to be next to you which is why I came over that night."

She gasped. "I thought you didn't have a dryer."

"Oops." He muttered.

She giggled and hugged him taking in his scent. She squeaked feeling him pick her up. "S-Sasuke…" He ignored her and put her in the bed.

"I'm tired." He muttered. She laid down as he put an arm around her. She smiled pressing herself to him. She sighed. He didn't know that she felt the same way.

.

.

.

"Sasuke is that you?"

"Yes," He sat in front of Bi opening up the door. "How did you know that?"

She tapped her chin. "They told me you were coming," She sighed. "Are you going to read me that boring book?"

"That's why I am here."

She crossed her arms. "I don't want to hear it. I want something exciting."

She had her hair up in a bun today. Her pale gray kimono pooled around her feet and brushed her fingertips. Her frown planted on her face and eyes looking directly at him. He folded his arms. "What do you want to hear then?"

"I don't want you to read anything to me."

"What do you want then?"

She patted her kimono trying to get the wrinkles out. "Some of the old bats here were asking me about you." He stayed quiet. She was staring directly in his eyes. "They blamed on your clan."

"Oh…"

"I say they don't know squat!" She slammed her fist down. Sasuke almost jumped at her outburst. "I say they should mind their business that's what I say, you hear me."

"Yes."

She frowned. "They say I shouldn't take up for something like that. They say I SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" Sasuke twitched at her mood swings.

"Bi calm down."

She looked over him. "I say he was just a kid, just a kid and he deserves to feel anyway he wants to and you know what they say?"

He frowned. "No."

"They say that I'm crazy. I say I still pack a punch and then you know what they say to me!?" She leaned forward beckoning him to come closer and he did. "Nothing," She giggled.

Sasuke grinned at this old woman. "You're strange."

She laughed. "You're strange, boy. Do you have a friend?" She asked rocking in her chair. "A best friend, you know?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "What's his name?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

She clapped her hands. "The Uzumaki boy! I should have figured. I remember seeing him and Oh he looked just like his father! You have those eyes don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those black eyes."

"Yes."

She nodded. "I knew your great-grand father and boy was he in love with me." She laughed but frowned. "I'm glad I didn't…" She looked up. "Never mind…"

He folded his arms. "Did you forget?"

She shook her head. "I didn't." She sighed. "Can I touch you now?"

He watched her flexing hand. "Bi…"

She extended her hand. "I don't forget faces, please" He put his hand in hers and felt a shock spread throughout his body. He saw her eyes flicker dark gray before she pulled away.

"What did you do?"

She rubbed her hand. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He frowned. "Bi, what did you do?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know I could still do that," She laughed. "That felt good."

"What did you do?" He asked for the third time.

"I… I looked over your body," She shook her hand. "I used to use it to find blind spots or… or weakness but now I use it to remember how you look." She smiled. "Thank you."

He sighed. "We have a hour left."

She nodded. "When you come back can you take me on a walk?"

"You can walk?" It was honest question. She was always sitting when he saw her. She never moved her legs when she was sitting so he just assumed she was chair bound.

She laughed. "Yes, I can walk. They don't let the blind out." She waved a hand in front of her face. "So will you take me?"

"I will see." Sasuke really didn't want to want a 90-something year old woman around but she was interesting to say the least and Sasuke was all for learning new things. He wondered if he would be like her when he got old. Would Hinata? Would they grow old together? Will one of them die before the other one? "Bi, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes." She folded her arms.

"Did you ever marry?"

Her eyes widen slightly and looked down. "Yes, I did. Pisu is my married name."

"How long were you married?" He watched her smile sadly. Maybe this wasn't the right question? He wanted to know. Did they have kids? If so, why did they send her to a place like this?

"Sixty-eight years." She nodded. "Sixty-eight long years." Sasuke winced. That's a long time to be with one person for. "Married when we were 18, he died ten years ago…" She wrung her fingers. "It still hurts." She laughed dryly. "I will never forget him."

"How did you do it?"

She looked up. "Stay together?"

"Yes."

"We fought a lot. We loved a lot. We cared. The most important we tried and as long as both people are trying then that's enough." She reached over on the table and grabbed a napkin. "First loves never die." She wiped her face.

"Hn," He looked at the stupid book and put it down. "You have Alzheimer's." She nodded slowly. "Yet you remember him." She nodded. "How?"

She shrugged. "When I panic his face just pops up…" She smiled. "I watched that face from when he was just growing hair on his chin to that hair turn gray. I lived my life and now I'm just waiting to see him again."

"You want to die?"

"No. I'm just waiting." She smiled and started to rock. "These old bones have a few more years and I hope it's as peaceful as him."

He looked at his watch as two nurses came in. "It's time to go, Mrs. Pisu…" She nodded and stood.

"See you around, Uchiha." She smiled walking away.

"Oh Bi," He called. She stopped. "What was your maiden name?"

She smiled and turned. "Hyuuga."

.

.

.

"When are you getting put back on missions?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over and shrugged. Kiba and Shikamaru gave him a look.

"I have four months until I get off." He gave them. "I would be on them if it wasn't for my 'anger' problems."

They laughed. "Oh, they think you have anger issues?" Kiba ask sarcastically.

Sasuke looked over with a face of indifference. "Yeah"

Naruto stopped eating his ramen. "You didn't blow up?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't have anger issues I just don't tolerate stupidity."

Shikamaru smirked. "You're in the wrong village then."

Naruto nudged the lazy genius. "How does it feel, you know being a father-to-be?" The other two guys watched him calmly. Shikamaru yawned and shrugged. "Oh come on, you must feel some type of way?"

"I feel," He started. "Normal. It honestly doesn't rub me wrong or right."

Naruto crossed his arms. "You're no fun! Why aren't you freaking out? I would be freaking out!"

Sasuke grinned. "Just wait until she starts showing." He egged on. Shikamaru glance up then back at his ramen. "Then it's Ino."

Kiba nodded. "Oh yeah, she's already like 'Oh no not my hair!' and 'What? They don't have this in blue!'"

Naruto laughed. "She's going to be fat and hate yo-." He paused as his collar was gripped. He turned seeing Sakura holding him. "H-Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Ino tapped her feet. "What was that Kiba?" Kiba blinked and started stuffing his face. Akamaru covered his eyes with his paws. Sasuke grinned at scared men.

A little girl ran into the shop. All eyes fell on her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was Mai's kid but why was she here Mai-less? She panted and laughed. "Hina-chan I beat you!" Hinata walked in and grabbed her. The little girl fell into fits of giggles.

"You did! I must be too slow!" Hinata laughed spinning her around. "Oh, Hey…" She smiled.

Kiba scratched his head. "Hinata, why do you have a kid?"

"Me and Hina-chan are having a sleep-over!" The little girl giggled. "Oooh puppy! Can I pet him, Hina-chan? Can I?"

Hinata nodded. "Don't be too rough," She nodded and stroked Akamaru. Sasuke eye twitched. "W-What?"

She walked over to him. "Mai asked me to watch her."

"Why?"

"Because she have to work late…"

Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's her job…"

"Why?"

Hinata sighed. "Stop it," She smiled. "She's a sweet girl! It's only until tomorrow."

Naruto grinned. "Hinata, Sasuke doesn't like sharing even if it is a kid." Sasuke glared at him. Hinata watched Yuki play with Akamaru who took to licking her face. She giggled and hugged him.

Hinata shrugged. "It's too l-late now, I already agreed." Sasuke glared at her. "S-stop looking at that." She poked his cheek. "Yuki-chan, let's go! Your mommy put you on a strict schedule."

She pouted and hugged Akamaru once more before turning to the other. "Bye-Bye," Sakura and Ino cooed. Hinata picked her up. Sasuke frowned and stood. "Hina-chan, is he coming too?" She whispered loudly. Hinata nodded. "Mama said he is scary."

Sasuke gawked. "I am not scary."

She hid in the crook of Hinata's neck. "Stop being scary, Sasuke." Hinata smiled walking away.

The guys grinned at him. "One word and I'll…" He took a deep breath. "Happy place, happy place… see you dorks." He walked away.

Naruto smiled. "He isn't going to make it."

Kiba stood. "Care to place bets?" The guys grinned.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I know, I know "Kia, are you serious THREE SCENES?" and for that I will give you a cookie to calm all of that down. Oh snap, now can you say AWKWARD SLUMBER PARTY! This chapter didn't have much in it. But just you wait until the next few chapters. I am tricky, I think… *looks both ways* **

**P.S. I think I'm going to do the next chapter solely in Sasuke's point of view. That should be fun looking inside of his mind, huh? *nudges you* huh?**


	23. Faith

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: Yo! Full chapter Sasuke's POV.**

Chapter 23 – Faith

.

.

.

I was pissed and that should have been enough to scare the two LITTLE problems ahead of me. Skipping and jumping like this was the freaking park. It wasn't that serious. I sighed trying to calm down. I don't hate kids. It's not their fault they were born.

And people have the nerve to say. "How can you hate kids? You were a kid."

Yeah, true. Again that isn't my fault and I don't hate them. Which ex-avenger does anyone know who is the first person to wave their hand for babysitting kids? I'll wait…

Right.

I wondered if the little girl is afraid of storms as much as the older one. I rubbed my head as I walked pass them to open the door. I enjoyed walking in the house after not being at home for a while. It smelt like tea and Hinata with a hint of wood.

Was warm a scent? Because it smelt warm.

I heard the kid named Yuki walk in the house. "This is big." She walked into the kitchen and stared out the window. "Hina-chan can we play tomorrow, huh?" I turned to see Hinata nod. Yuki laughed and ran back over to her. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

It was still pretty early in the day. I already went to therapy and now I was stuck at home.

Wait. I could just leave. I inwardly laughed when I heard Hinata shuffling in the living room. I looked up to see her on her knees in front of it –oh Shit I mean, Yuki.

"Yuki, it's almost one."

She pouted. "But Hinaaaa, I don't wanna take a nap." She sniffled. See, kids. Hinata was a trained kunoichi that wasn't going to work.

"Not my rules, Yuki-chan. After you wake you then we can play!" Yuki blinked a few times before smiling. "Big girls need their naps."

She nodded. "Are you going to take a nap too? You're a big girl too Hina-chan, right?"

I grinned. Oh Hinata got herself in a pickle. SERVES YOU RIGHT. She tapped her chin. "You're right Yuki but I have to watch you and I can't do that with my eyes closed, ne?"

Well played.

She nodded. "Okay, does he have to take a nap?" I gritted my teeth from snapping on her.

Hinata picked her up. "No, he likes being grumpy." I gawked. I didn't like this crap. She took it –Shit her into the guest room. I didn't care that the twerp was in my old room but- "This used to be Sasu-kun old room."

I walked to the entrance. The girl lied on the bed. "He doesn't sleep in here no more?"

"Nope." She smiled. "Now go to sleep."

"But Hinaaaa…" She sat up. "I'm no sleepy."

Hinata frowned. "We made a deal, Yuki." She nodded and pulled the covers over her small frame. Hinata smiled. "I will see you in a bit, okay?" She nodded.

Hinata walked up to me and rested her head on my chest. She was worried about something but I wasn't going to pressure her. I took her hand and led her into room. She fell on the bed very ungracefully.

"Something bothering you?" I rubbed her back. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling. I blinked for a moment. God, she was beautiful.

She looked over at me. "Just tired." She lied.

Didn't she know I knew how to tell a lie from the truth? I nodded anyway as she sat up running her fingers through her hair. It was growing rapidly I remember she cut it a few months ago. I grabbed her hands. It was strange the same hands that I kill with are the same one that can be so gently with her.

She looked up at me with those lavender eyes. I put my hands through her hair rubbing her head. "You should take a nap too." I mumbled. She smiled weakly.

I wonder if Hinata would look like Bi? Would she go blind too? After Bi said she was once a Hyuuga I wanted to see if she had the seal. She probably did and that's what probably caused her to go blind. Would I die before Hinata? Would she die before me?

I wouldn't want to leave her alone for so many years. I couldn't live without her. Would she age fast? Would we be happy?

Bi means beauty.

Hinata means sunny place.

Beauty fades but will Hinata…dim, darken? What the fuck am I thinking about.

I squeeze her hand for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. I wondered if she got the same feeling I do when I kiss her. Does it feel like everyone and everything is invisible? Does it feel like so many emotions running through her body? Does she want me as much as I want her?

Why the fuck am I waiting?

I could take her right now and her only worry would be waking up the kid.

Boom, just like that my boner was gone.

I pulled away seeing her pant. I wonder how her breathing would be when I take her. Would she scream? That stupid. Of course she would.

Boner came back.

I wasn't been cocky when I told her that. I seriously would lose control and hurt her. I have a lot of stamina and excess energy. The girls I used to screw with when I was with Orochimaru could vouch for that.

Again, it left.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Sasuke…"

Oh, it's back. Sometimes I just wanted to tell her how much I… I 'L word' her. I want to scream that shit from the top of the Hokage Monument. I want…

"Sasuke…" She repeated. I smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Yes?"

Her mouth opened and closed. I closed my eyes trying to get the very inappropriate image out of my disgusting head. "I want you to try to get along with Yuki."

Boner Status: Dead.

"Hn." This whole time she was worried about me getting along with a kid! Hinata you are getting it now! I pushed her down. I heard her squeak but didn't stop me. I would never take advantage of her. I breathed in her delicious ass scent. I could stay just like it.

I kissed the skin slowly. I felt her whole body tremble under me. I could feel her nails grazing over my skin which only made me use teeth. "S-Sasuke…" She didn't know it but this innocent thing as going to get her in so much trouble. I kissed her jawline and chin and pulled at her bottom lip. She moaned.

FUCK MY LIFE.

Fuck it. I'm taking her right here. I don't even care. Fuck the kid. I grabbed her pants. "S-Sasuke…" She blushed. Too soon, my princess? I sighed and went under her shirt after I didn't hear any protesting my curious hands went further up.

When we were in the forest and I went her shirt if she wouldn't have opened her mouth and punched me in the stomach I would have done it then!

I tried focusing on the matter at hand. I smirked at my joke.

"S-Stop it! Get off of Hina-chan!" I heard a little voice and didn't bother to look at Hinata or the kid's face. I was pissed off.

I stood up and brushed passed the kid. At least, I meant it as a push but this weakling fell. Oh, but that wasn't the worst part. The girl started crying. Hinata was going to-

"Sasuke!" I heard her call.

No, I wanted to be pissed off for a five minutes! Why can't I be granted that! Was I not good enough to be mad anymore and once I look into those lavender eyes that were burning holes in my skull. I would instantly calm down and do something unlike me.

Apologize.

I turned around and the thing and Hinata were looking at me. Was that fear that I saw in her eyes? "What?" It came out a lot meaner than I planned.

She picked up the bawling brat while her Byakugan was flaring at me and she walked into the room. What the fuck did I do? Okay, I pushed her it isn't my fault. I looked in the mirror that was placed beside me. My Mangekyo Sharingan was staring back at me.

Shit.

That wasn't my fault! Well, it was but to my defense it only flares when I'm having deep emotions and I HAVE DEEP EMOTIONS FOR HER.

I knocked on the door. "Go away until you calm down." I heard. I sighed feeling my eyes deactivated.

"There, if you don't believe me then check." I waited.

"Go away. You've done enough."

I growled. I didn't do anything! She was afraid of me? ME! I clenched my fist. "I…" I stepped back. She hadn't looked that scared since I first saw her in the hospital. Fuck me.

This, relationship shit, it's not for me. I can't handle this. I am not programmed for this shit.

What was I thinking?

I am alive because of her.

I just need to calm the fuck down. I walked into the living room and sat on the floor. "Happy Place…"

_Flashback_

_She looked up at me with a pout. I chuckled and formed the Chidori in my hand. "This is my element. I was forced to like it." I told her. Her eyes were wide watching the lightning. God, she is so…_

"_Do you want to touch it?"_

_She sat back shaking her head. I smirked. "It's not going to hurt you, trust me?" She watched me for a moment before crawling up to my hand. "From the bottom…" She stuck a finger under the ball of lightning._

"_You feel those shocks?" She nodded. "I send that feeling throughout my opponent's about ten thousand fold, but that's at full power. When sparring only about hundred… still very effective." I smirked looking at her spiky hair. She touched it finding out it was sticking up at the top of her head. She giggled. I let it go out. She sighed looking out the window at the pounding rain._

_She looked over at me as I laid out on her bed. She looked down at me with a frown. "Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head. I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard her sighed I assumed she laid at the edge of the bed. Maybe… she wasn't afraid anymore._

_**BOOM!**_

_I felt the bed move and then a thump on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. She pouted and got back in bed. It wouldn't be that easy. "Come here," She watched me. Why was she so nervous? "I'm not going to hurt you, promise." She crawled to me. "Listen to my heart instead of the thunder."_

_Don't reject me. Don't reject me. Don't reject me. Don-_

_She looked up me when a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She laid down on me and I inwardly let out a breath I forgot I was holding._

End Flashback (Scene in Chapter 10 told in Sasuke's POV)

.

I was calm now. I stood up and knocked at the door again. "Hinata," I pressed my forehead to door. "Come talk to me…please." I swallowed my pride.

I heard feet padding to the door. "No."

"Hama," I smirked. I could almost feel her smile through the door. "Hama, open the door." He saw the door open showing those lilac eyes. "Come here." She squeezed through the door.

"What do you want? W-why did… H-how could…" She was holding in her tears in front of the kid but now. "I j-just d-don't…"

I grabbed her face. "I'm sorry."

"I f-felt your bloodlust."

I snatched my hands away. "Don't confuse that with…" I bit my lip. "That wasn't bloodlust." I realized my tone didn't prove my point.

"Y-Your eyes!" She closed her eyes. "I n-never saw them l-like that…"

I stepped back. "When I experience extreme emotions they activate without me knowing," I looked up at her trembling form. "I always experience extreme emotions when I am with you." I sighed. "Normally it doesn't turn into that form, but…"

"It w-was my fault."

I shook my head. "No, I just need to control my emotions." I rubbed my neck. "I guess Tasumi can help-" I was cut off by arms circling my waist. "I…uh…"

"I can help." She smiled. There was that jealousy that turned me on. She batted her eyes. "I need you to do me a f-favor."

I grinned. "Yes?"

She sighed. "I need you to say sorry to Yuki." I stared at her in disbelief. "P-please."

"No." Her eyes widen. "It wasn't my fault."

Her eyes watered. "Y-You don't g-g-get it!" She yelled. Wait? What the fuck? Why is she yelling? "W-we… if t-there's a c-chance that we…" I watched her get anger with herself. "I m-mean if we…"

"What?" I grabbed her shoulders. "Just calm down."

She dropped her head. "If w-we… t-there's a c-chance… I want…" I sighed bringing her into the living room. She sat down and hugged herself.

"Just breathe…" I rubbed her back. "Tell me?"

She nodded. "S-Someday I r-really, r-really want to have k-kids."

"Hinata…" I didn't want to discuss this!

"N-No! I k-know it's r-really slim b-but my mother did. She had two k-kids!"

And she died trying to have the second one! Why didn't she get it! I clenched my fist to keep from shaking sense into her. "Hinata…" I whispered.

"B-But if we c-can, if it's p-possible then I want to k-know you can handle it."

I don't want to discuss this. I will not lose her to her selfish need to have kids. "We can adopt when the time comes."

She stood. "S-Sasuke y-you're not listening!"

I stood and walked into the room with the problem. She trembled at the sight of me. "You," I clenched my fist. She was crying. Great, perfect. "Yuki-chan…" I whispered.

"G-Go away…" She mumbled.

I couldn't do this. I can't yell with Hinata over something that could kill her! I can't deal with this girl being the problem. She was reminding Hinata of something she couldn't have. She was hurting her. I got on my knees. This little vermin was hurting her and didn't even know it. "Forgive me, I am sorry… I am so sorry"

I couldn't help her. I couldn't help her at all. What could I do? She was holding this in her heart. "I'm sorry." I repeated. She was only seventeen and she was so worried about the future she was depressed. "I'm sorry." I apologized to my brother because I couldn't save him from anything. He couldn't even confide in me. He was depressed about the future.

"I am sorry…" I apologized to my clan, to my mother because I couldn't spare anyone's life. I couldn't do it. I didn't make it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Hinata for not being able to save her from this burden. I am nobody's hero. I just set it up for the hero to come.

"I'm sorry Yuki-hime." I looked up at the girl. She was now in front of me with her arms out. I wanted to push her again for trying to help me. She didn't wait for my reply before hugging me.

"It's okay mister." She rubbed my back. I felt her wipe my face. Was I really crying again? She hugged me again and I felt myself hug her back. Look at me, the Sasuke Uchiha crying into a five year old. Right now, I didn't really care.

"Sorry," I heard myself mumbled. I apologized to myself for holding all of this pain in. She rubbed my back. She smelt like peaches.

"You're gonna make me cry, mister." She laughed holding my face. "You're not a bad guy."

"I am." I croaked.

She shook her head. "You're just… confused. That's okay."

Well look at the Life Guru, can't tie her shoes but gives great advice, kind of like Naruto.

"Thanks."

She nodded and hugged me again. I picked her up. She laughed and held my neck. I turned to see Hinata in the doorway. I walked passed her into the kitchen. I didn't want to talk about anything for the moment. "Can I have some ice creeeeaaaaam?" She sang sitting at the island.

"Ask Hinata." I sighed.

She turned. "Hinaaaaa-chaaaan can I have iccccccy crreeeeaaaam?"

I saw Hinata walk in. "Oh yeah, you sure can." I looked in the freezer and got out a tub of ice cream. Hinata walked in and handed me the cones. I took them silently and started fixing the frozen sugar. She smiled as Hinata was saying something. I wasn't try to hear it. I didn't want to hear her voice. I didn't really want to look at her.

After I gave Yuki the ice cream cone I left. I needed fresh air. She didn't try to stop me. Was this our first fight? I shrugged and walked down the street. Autumn was here… September.

Next month was October and then the temperature was going to drop ridiculously. I hated the winter but I wasn't fond of summer so right now was perfect timing. It was a cool-warm just right. I ran a hand through my hair and walked along not wanting to see or hear anything in general.

"Walking from life?" I looked up to see my old sensei, the douchebag himself, Kakashi. He jumped from the roof and put away his book. "Been there done that."

"Hn" I stared at him.

"You know Sasuke, I might not be-"

"I don't want to hear that." I snapped. Why couldn't I be left alone?

He nodded. "Well hear this, you can't walk forever."

I pulled at my hair. "Why not? Why can't I keep walking?" What was I talking about? Kakashi seemed to know everything. "Why do I have to belong to something?"

"It's human nature." We stood there facing each other just looking but not seeing. I looked at the sky. "This is your first fight, no?"

I looked at him. "How did you know?"

I thought I saw a grin under that mask. "I know the face of a man that had a fight with someone he loves," He shrugged. "Also I was actually walking to your humble home to bother you then I heard yelling and so forth, you know."

I frowned. I thought he was cool for a moment. "Hn." He nodded and stood there. "Yes, it's our first fight."

He nodded. "Okay."

What the fuck? I started walking away until he appeared in front of me. "Joking, just joking…" He sighed. "I'll give you a piece of advice…" He paused.

"What?" I growled.

He looked at him. "Ah, if you walk away from this fight, you'll make it a habit. It's a bad habit too. Then who knows what else you'll walk away from?"

I bit my cheek and turned to look elsewhere. He was probably right but I didn't want to talk it out right out. If I talked right now I will say the wrong thing. She'll cry and I'll get pissed and nothing will get solved especially with a kid in the house.

"I don't want to look or talk to her."

Kakashi scoffed. "She's a beautiful woman I can't see why not?"

"Shut up," I growled. "I will continue my walk."

"After that amazing advice!"

"I need to talk to someone." I mutter knowing he heard me. I decided running would be faster. I hoped along the buildings until I found the one I was looking for. I jumped onto the balcony and pushed the door open.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "How did you know?"

She put down her cup and smiled at me. "Your chakra, very different… very loud." I nodded and pulled up a chair in front of her. "Today isn't your day to come to me?" She rocked.

"I know."

She nodded. "How did you know where my room was?"

I closed my eyes. "You're chakra."

"Ah," She rocked as we sat in silence. "Talk when you're ready." I smirked at the old woman.

"Do you know Hinata Hyuuga?"

She stopped rocking. "How could I not? Is something wrong? Did something happen to her? I knew that Hiashi was unfit to be anything, let alone a father! I'll kill him-"

"Bi, calm down." I told her everything. I couldn't believe that I was telling this old hag anything about myself much less about Hinata or our little fight. She rocked and didn't interrupt me. She nodded and showed different expressions. "And that's why I'm here."

She sighed. "Talk about your romance novel, eh?"

I chuckled and covered my face. "I don't know what to do?"

She sighed. "I suppose that is a Hyuuga's curse," Thanks for that Bi you're really helping me out. "But every clan has their share of curses."

"Uchiha's are power hungry."

She nodded. "The Hyuuga are also cruel and are uppity bitches," I gawked at her. She smiled. "But for the Uchiha you are the one to break the chain, Sasuke."

Oh great, I'm the chosen one… I'm the only one. "Hn."

She smiled. "If you love her then accept it. Everything will fall where it's supposed to."

"What if it falls and we aren't together?"

She grabbed her cup. "Pray again for the next lifetime."

"Bi-"

She slammed her cup down. "Things aren't easy. They will never be easy. You will fight. You'll lose some and you'll win some. It's a partnership."

"I know that!" I felt my voice rise. Great now she was going to get all paranoid and mad. I watched her face calm down a bit.

"You aren't even used to these emotions, are you?"

"No." I admitted.

She sighed and touched my hand. "Go home and talk to her. You'll only blame yourself if you don't." I stood and went to the balcony. "Oh and Sasuke," I took at her. "Overall how is the clan?"

"Pretty shitty."

She laughed. "Good."

I turned to her. "Are you branded?"

She laughed. "Hell no," She leaned forward showing her forehead. "I am not an animal."

I shook my head. "What are you to Hinata?"

She rocked and smiled. "Don't worry about that just now and don't tell her."

"Why?"

She sighed. "We will discuss it later." I watched the woman for a moment before opening the balcony doors.

"Oh and Bi," She looked up. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Don't thank me just don't give up on her. She's the one-"

"-to break the chain."

"Exactly."

.

.

.

It was almost six now, I stayed out for three hours and was pretty much calm down. I jumped over the buildings with ease. I sat on the roof of the complex watching the sunset. I slipped into the backyard. We could buy a puppy, right?

I opened the door and eased inside. I took a deep breath.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke I was so worried where have you been?!" Mother pulled me into a hug._

"_Mommy, I'm okay! I was just playing!" I laughed._

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again!? It's late and anything could have happened! What would I do without you, huh? What!?"_

_I sniffled. "I-I…I'm s-sorry mommy." I hugged her. "I'm sorry."_

_She cried in his shoulder. "Just don't do that…"_

_I nodded. "Yes ma'am. I love you mama."_

_She nodded. "I love you too."_

I blinked and walked to the island trying to shake out those memories. I didn't want to go through this right now.

"_Sasuke, have you finished your homework?" Itachi and father walked into the kitchen. I nodded. "That's good now we can play."_

_I looked at father. "Are you joining us too, father?"_

_He frowned then sighed. "Why not?"_

_I jumped out from the island. "Just like old time, huh?"_

Fuck, I held my head.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, what are you doing?" Mother smiled leaning at the island._

"Nothing." _"Haha, I was trying to make breakfast for everyone!"_

_She walked up to me and ruffled my hair. "Sasuke that's sweet of you."_

"It's not." _"I thought so too!"_

"_Can I help you?" She put her apron on. _

"_I got it mama!" _"I need you…"

"Sasuke?" I looked at the hallway. Hinata came out in a towel. I panted and rubbed my head. "Sasuke, can we talk?"

"Where's Yuki?"

She bit her lips. This wasn't a good idea. I needed more time. She gave a small smile. "She's waiting on you…"

I watched her try to walk up to me while I stepped back. "Why?"

She fiddled her fingers. "W-Well we just took a bath a-and s-she wants you t-to tuck her in."

"Hn." I walked pass her into my old room.

"_Mommy will you tuck me in? Daddy and Itachi said I'm too old now."_

"_Sasuke, don't let them make you want to grow up too fast," She walked in. "You're still mama's baby."_

_I huffed. "I'm not a baby, mother."_

_She hugged me. "You'll always be my baby even when you're thousand and one!" I laughed and lied down. "Alright, commence tucking!" She tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "Love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

"Sasu-kun," I blinked looking at the brunette sitting up in my bed. She had on a bright pink princess one-piece. She was smiling at me. "Sasu-kun, tuck me in please!"

"Sure kid." She lied down. "Alright, commence tucking." I rolled my eyes at her giggling. "There you go."

She pulled her arms out. "Hugs and kisses!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be giving out kisses?"

She made a sour face. "Yuck Sasu-kun! You're just like my papa!" I twitched and leaned down. She basically hugged my head and kissed my temple. "You're turn!" I looked back and forth.

"People will call me soft." I kissed her forehead. She giggled.

"Nighty night Sasu-kun!"

I nodded and turned off the light seeing the princess night-light in the corner. "Yeah, goodnight." I contemplated going in the room or just meditate in the living room.

Living room it is, I walked in seeing Hinata stand by the couch. "Sas-" I turned and walked into the room. Why didn't she just get it? I didn't want to talk it out? I didn't want to look at her. I sat on the bed trying to breathe.

"_I had a bad dream…"_

_Mother smiled and ushered me towards her. Father leaned up. "Mikoto you-"_

"_Shut up and go to sleep dear." She cut him off and he did just that. "Come here Sasuke." I crawled up to her and climbed in bed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"_

"_N-No…" I sniffled._

_She nodded. "Okay, you're safe now."_

I went to take a shower. All I wanted to do is sleep and forget it. I walked out putting on my clothes and climbed in bed. I closed my eyes. If she didn't hurry up... I sighed feeling the bed move. I opened my eyes only to see Hinata's watery eyes. I stared at her try to wipe them away. "D-Do you w-want to b-b-break up w-with me?"

I stared at her beautiful opaque eyes. Just shut up Hinata. I don't want to talk about it is what I wanted to tell her. I went to turn when she grabbed my shoulder. "W-What d-d-did I d-do? Please, S-Sasuke t-tell me!" She let go.

She was sobbing now. Perfect, good going Sasuke. "Stop yelling you're going to wake Yuki." I muttered.

"I don't care," She whispered. "J-just tell m-me and I-I'll go…I s-swear…"

"Then how will I sleep? Don't be so selfish."

I heard her gasp and cry harder. "I'm s-so s-sorry, I-"

"Why are you sorry?" I turned around. Her eyes widen. "Tell me, why are you sorry?"

"I d-don't… you…" She sat up.

"Fuck, stop it." I pushed myself up. "Just stop it!" I was getting angrier looking at her. "Stop…"

"W-What am I doing?" She frowned.

"I can't take it."

She nodded and got up. "O-Okay, I g-get understand." I watched her go to the closet and take out a suitcase.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She ignored me and opened the drawers. "I can get that later…" She mumbled to herself.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

She looked up with her Byakugan flaring. "L-Leaving."

"Stop it." She shoved her shirts in and went to the bottom drawer. "Stop it right now." I got out. She clenched her fist. "Calm down."

She frowned. "Shut up!"

I hit the wall casting a genjutsu over the house so Yuki wouldn't wake up. "Stop it," I grabbed her wrist. I winced feeling her chakra burn my skin. "I won't let you go!" I yelled grabbed her shoulders with my now bloodied hands.

"Let me go!" She snatched away. "You didn't want to talk about it!" She cried. "So just stay quiet!" She turned so I took the chance to hold her around the waist. "Stop it! Let me go!" I felt her shutting down my chakra system.

I threw her on the bed. "Shut the fuck up!" I growled.

She tried getting off but I grabbed her legs. "Stop it! Stop it…" She screamed. I climbed on her. She cried harder. "Help! Stop it!" Was she? Did she think…

"Hinata, stop it."

She thrashed under me. "P-please help!"

"Hinata it's me!" I pulled her up. "Sasuke, it's me." She blinked coming back to reality. Thank kami…

"S-Sasuke let me go…" I held her. "I can't…"

"You said you'll help me," I pulled her closer. "You said you'll HELP ME!" I trembled. "I can't do this without you."

I felt her stop struggling. "M-Maybe I'm not the one."

"God, stop it. Don't talk like that," I pulled back. "I need you. You said you'll help me. You said…"

She watched me. "I'm not strong enough…"

"You don't have to be strong, just stay with me."

"Sasuke," She started. I grabbed her face. "You have to let me help you." I nodded. I can't lose you! I can't do it. I can't live.

I laid her down. "Please… just stay." She nodded. I climbed on her. "Thank you," I kissed her deeply. I wanted her to feel everything I did. I needed her to feel what I felt. How much she meant to be.

How much I cared.

How I just wanted her.

Do you understand, Hinata? Would you understand if I kissed you everywhere? Would you give me the key to everything that is you? Would you?

"S-Sasuke…" She moaned. I didn't want to stop, not when there was a genjutsu blocking everything out. It would be just us. I pulled off her night gown. I felt her body instantly heat up. Did she know how much I wanted her? She wrapped her legs around me. I shudder and reached to kiss her when I felt my 'member' rub against hers.

"Fuck," I hissed. She pulled me back down to her. So she did want this as bad as me. "Hinata, I…" She bit my lip. Her eyes were foggy with an emotion I know all too well. I ran my hand over her scar. She whimpered and that… oh that almost pushed me over the edge.

"S-Sasuke…"

I jumped back covering my eyes. "Birthday. You're birthday." Shit that was close. I got up and walked to the bathroom while taking off the genjutsu.

I looked in the bathroom mirror. "Shit."

.

.

.

**Author Note: You know, once I uploaded chapter 22 I started on this and finished this right after. I mean I only do back to back for 13 and 14 so… I had to wait to upload this one. I like it in Sasuke's POV maybe I'll do another in his, or go back to the original or even do one for Hinata. Let me know!**


	24. Assurance

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I decided to put this chapter in the normal POV. I will eventually do one in Hinata's point of view but I kind of want to keep her thoughts under wraps for a while. **

Chapter 24 – Assurance

.

.

.

"Lady-"

"No, Hinata."

"Please," She clenched her fist. "T-there ha-"

She looked back down at her scroll. "I said no."

"That isn't f-fair." She trembled. "It's not."

Tsunade didn't reply instead she looked in her desk drawer pulling out a pencil and went back to writing. Hinata had been going at this for the pass ten minutes. The girl was stubborn to say the least. She glanced up into milky eyes. "You are dismissed."

"Lady Tsunade," She started. "Many shinobi and kunoichi have been injured on a mission yet you send them right back out there!" She smiled for not stuttering. "Just last week Tenten was-"

"What part of no didn't you grasp?" Tsunade snapped causing Hinata to step back.

"The 'no' part!" She clenched her fist. "W-Why are you doing t-this?"

"Hinata…"

She took a deep breath. "It's not f-fair! I'm n-not even the _f-freaking _heiress a-anymore and I g-get treated no different!"

"Bring you voice down." Tsunade frowned.

Hinata sat in the worn out chair. "I f-feel so suffocated." She whispered.

The woman nodded. "That's fine, you'll get used to it."

"But why?!" Hinata asked for the thousandth time. "Why c-can't I go?"

"Because I am the Hokage and I said so." She snapped. "Now go home."

"I w-want to go," She pulled her legs under her body. "I can't waste here, please." She felt the burning behind her eyes. "I j-just want to understand? It's been almost a year and I haven't left."

Tsunade rubbed her head. "Crying isn't going to make me change my mind."

"Explain to me then?"

"We just don't want you-"

Her lilac eyes snapped up. "Who is we?"

"That's not important."

She pulled at her hair. "I just want to get out of this village! I want to fight! I want to… I want to protect." She looked into hazel eyes. "Is that wrong? I b-became a ninja to protect-"

"To protect your clan." She finished. "Since that is no longer your problem, you are dismissed."

"Hokage-sama," Hinata eyes watered. "W-Why…"

The blonde closed her eyes. "For the final time, you are dismissed." She opened her eyes to see the trembling teenager. "It's for the best," _that you just stay in the village out of harm we almost lost you once._

"For w-who?" She stood. Tsunade watched her break in front of her very eyes. Actually, there were many missions they could use the Byakugan on but she refused to send the girl out. She shook her head. "Sorry for b-being a burden." She walked out the room.

Tsunade sighed grabbing a bottle of sake. She almost caved each time she asked. It wasn't her doing… yes it was. Hers, the councils and… her father's even Naruto mentioned it. They didn't want her leaving the village. She asked Sasuke about it which is what concluded her decision, though he didn't know.

"_I heard you've been sparring with Hinata?" He nodded. "How is that coming?"_

"_She's improving." He ran a hand through his hair. "Why am I even here? I'm not killing her."_

_She frowned. "I've heard you have unorthodox methods."_

"_From who?" He paused rolling his eyes. "I forgot ANBU still stalk me." He rubbed his temple. "You should call that off."_

"_That was the council's decision .They have certain days when they 'stalk' you." She laughed._

"_Whatever, I am pushing her to be better."_

_She nodded. "I understand, but they informed me sometimes she has episodes of flashbacks."_

"_Yeah, isn't that kind of normal though? I still have flashbacks it's been years." He muttered the last part. She sighed and nodded. _

"_Don't you think having those flashbacks while she is on a mission is pretty dangerous?"_

"_Missions are always dangerous. She snaps out of it quickly," He narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"_

"_I am trying to make a decision."_

_He stood. "I don't want to hear about it. You're going to destroy her more with whatever you're planning." He frowned. "I'm going to be pissed after that too."_

"_Uchiha-"_

_He walked to the door. "It's on your head this time." He walked out._

The woman poured another glass. "I hate my job."

.

.

.

Hinata opened the door and slammed it closed. She heard a thump then a crash. She walked into the living room seeing a broken vase and Naruto on the floor. Sasuke walked from the kitchen. "Well, you don't look too happy." He raised the cup to his lips.

She took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Oh man, I tried saving it." Naruto held the vase in his hand giving it to her. "I mean, it's only broke in half you can just glue or someth-"

She smashed it on the ground. Naruto mouth gaped like a fish for a moment at the shattered pieces. Sasuke leaned against the island silently. She raised her trembling fingers to her mouth. "S-Sorry," She bent to pick it up.

"Uh…" Naruto gave Sasuke a look who returned it quickly. "Is everything okay, Hinata?"

She nodded putting porcelain pieces in her hand. She wiped her eyes with her shoulder quickly. "Shit." She mumbled sucking the blood from her freshly cut finger. Both boys paused. Hinata cussed?

Sasuke walked over grabbing her wrist. "Ha-"

"S-stop, I g-got it!" She pulled away. "I can do it."

"I'm helping you."

"I don't need it." She frowned. "I can do it myself." She recklessly picked up the rest and threw it in the trash before running her cut hand under water. "I don't always need help."

Naruto rubbed his neck. "I'm going to go now…" Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, it wasn't painful it was just there resting on his shoulder. "Sasuke…"

He ignored him and looked at the angry Hyuuga. "You aren't talking about the glass, are you?"

She looked up with widen eyes and nodded quickly. "I picked it up without dying. I didn't even cry, you know?" She showed the depth of the cut before it glowed healing itself. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Naruto was more freaked out that she wasn't stuttering her words away. He glanced at Sasuke hand still on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to be treated like everyone else, is that wrong?" She looked at them both with glossy eyes. "Why can't I be normal?" She sighed.

Naruto frowned. "You are normal."

She shook her head. "If Sakura or Ino… they would have broken the glass, you wouldn't bend to help them."

That was probably true. Sasuke hand tightened slightly on his shoulder. Naruto grinned. "Hinata, I would. I'm a nice guy like that." He laughed.

She nodded. "Everyone is so n-nice," She frowned at her own voice. "S-So helpful, they p-protect me, they…" She closed her eyes.

"Suffocate you?" Sasuke offered.

She nodded touching her throat. "Tsunade-sama refuses to g-give me a mission." She sat on the barstool resting her hands on her lap before looking up at them. "I a-asked really nice too." Sasuke watched Naruto's face turn sour.

"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

She shook her head. "I'm just static energy, right?" Well, now Sasuke regretted telling her that.

_She coughed up blood on the ground. One hand holding her body up the other clutching her stomach. Sasuke loomed over her. "Get up." He growled._

_She shook her head. "I c-can't!" She screamed._

_He crouched down. "You're nothing but static energy. Never making an impact, just there, just existing." He stood. "That is the meaning over being worthless." She spit out blood and sat up. He crossed his arms. "You aren't worthless so stop acting like it."_

"_I am…" She looked down. He grabbed her arm pulling her up. He asked if she was okay and stepped back._

"_Come at me."_

He closed his eyes. "You're not static energy." But she was and they both knew it. If she kept these episodes up then who was going to help him out of his? Was that why he was holding onto Naruto? Every time he made a step forward or back his grip would tighten.

He looked over at his friend. Just don't leave. Sasuke should have voiced that. He really should have but his thoughts were so scrambled. She clenched her fist. "I am. Everyone else spreads their wings," She pointed at herself. "Everyone but me."

"You've improved." He stated.

She looked up with a smile. "You're supposed to say that. We are supposed to support each other."

She was right and because of that he let go of Naruto. It was about time too. Naruto couldn't handle Hinata. Yeah, he had been through some things but not like Sasuke. "Go home, dobe."

He looked at him. "Yeah," He gave Hinata one last look over before walking to the door. "Bye, guys." She smiled and waved. Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go…" She mumbled.

He let go and picked her up. She struggled as he took her into their bedroom. He sat down and held her close. She struggled against him but eventually relaxed into his chest. "Do you feel that?" He asked into the silent room.

"H-huh?"

He held her closer enjoying her soft scent. She curled up into the warmth of his body. "Do you feel it?" She turned to look at him. "Do you?"

She blinked. "What am I supposed to f-feel?"

He closed his eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "My heartbeat, do you feel it?"

She stayed quiet feeling the steady thumping. "Y-Yeah…"

He circled his arms around her. "As long as you feel that," He paused. "You're not static. You're in constant motion." He grinned against her hair. "It's hard to keep up sometimes."

She traced his hand to his wrist looking at all of his scars. "W-Why a-"

"You see those little dots?" She looked at what he was talking about. They looked like tiny black freckles scattered from his wrist to his elbow.

"What are they?"

He stayed quiet for a while as she grazed her finger over them. "While…I was away," She paused. Was he referring to his time with Orochimaru? "They injected them with snake venom." He was.

He should have been dead then. "Why?"

He chuckled. "He was going to take my body and wanted to make sure that my body could handle a few snake bites." He sighed. "I don't know how they did it but…" He trailed off.

"Did it hurt?" She placed circles in his palm.

"Of course, have you ever been bitten by a snake?"

She sighed. "N-No."

"It was the most painful thing that I experienced there," He exhaled. "The hallucinations, I had to go through that apparently Kabuto couldn't prevent everything." He gave a dry laugh.

"H-hallucinations?"

He nodded. "Once, I was taking a shower and the water turned into blood," He paused. "Then… ah, my skin started peeling… and the faces…" He muttered.

"You d-don't have t-to t-talk about it." She mumbled.

"I was ordered to kill so many people, innocent or not." He ignored her. "Everyone, from grandparents to infants."

"S-Sasuke…"

"One of these days you aren't going to be able to save me, Hama." He laughed. "One of these days I'm going to go wherever the evil go."

"I…" She turned to him. "Please stop talking…" She put her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm tired of hurting, Sasuke."

He felt the same way. "That's the only thing you're guaranteed in life," He felt his shirt become wet. "Pain…" He knew that first hand.

"I'm so sorry…" She pulled away. "I'm always crying," She fanned her face. He wiped her tears.

"That's fine." He mumbled as she curled up to him.

"Why?"

He sighed. "It's about the least painful pain reliever," He nodded. "So it's fine."

She sat up crossing her legs. "What use am I?" She looked at him. She just wanted to know. "I am weak and… soft… and I can't do anything right."

He sat up. "Only because you pity yourself."

"W-What?"

He nodded. "You let people say you can't and so you believe it. It's very annoying."

She clenched her fist. "I c-can't help it. I don't even get a chance to prove myself."

He grinned. "You're the strongest Byakugan user, yet you use most of your time… pitying yourself for not being stronger."

"I…"

He shrugged. "You asked me."

She nodded. "I want t-the truth."

He grabbed her hands. "You can't handle the truth."

She shook her head. "I can! I…"

"You hesitate," He pulled her closer. "You over think everything," He ran his hands up her arms. "You are afraid of not being able to save people." He squeezed her shoulders. "Your tolerance to pain is pathetic, though."

"I'm not you." She snapped.

He ran his hands to her throat. "Which is a good thing." She chewed on her lip. "You hide this side of you that is amazing."

She blinked feeling his hands caress her cheek. "What side?"

He pulled her until their foreheads met. "Your… fire."

"I don't understand…" She whispered.

"Naruto, for example he has his fire on display at all times, Sakura and Ino, everyone." He nodded brushing his lips against hers. "But you hide it because…"

"I wasn't raised that way…" She mumbled against his lips.

"They took your fire and decided it was bad," He bit her lip softly. "They weaken you."

She pulled away. "I've always been weak."

He frowned. "Sometimes I just want to…" He rubbed his temples.

She crossed her arms. "Want to do what?"

"I just want to…" His Sharingan flared. "Kill you."

Her eyes widen. "H-huh?"

He looked at his hands. "I want to rip you after for being so…" He gritted his teeth. "So… for lacking the confidence you should have."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop it, dammit Hinata." He deactivated his eyes. "Stop being sorry all the time. There is no reason to apologize."

"Sasuke…" She mumbled.

"Be mean, get angry…" He watched her look down. "What makes you mad?"

She touched her throat. "Being suffocated."

He pushed her down. "I will choke you right now." She watched him. "I will do it until you faint because let's face it," He bent to kissed her ear. "You'll forgive me, won't you?" He chuckled.

"Why are y-you doing this?" She whispered.

"I want to." He kissed her chin. "You didn't answer me…"

"P-Please…"

"Stop asking and just do it." He growled. What didn't she get? She had so much potential but refused to see it but he would bring out the fire. He would have to because seeing her like this was sickening to his stomach. He would have to discuss a few things with Tsunade…and Naruto tomorrow.

"What am I supposed to do?" She squeaked out. "Tell me."

He couldn't. "Just do something!" He looked down at her. "If you're mad, get pissed. If you're sad, then cry. If you're happy, then laugh. Stop trying to be what other people want!" She winced. "How do you feel?"

She bit her lips. "I…"

He grabbed her throat. "I asked you a question and if you burn me, I swear..." He tightened his hold. "Tell me how you fucking feel."

She grabbed his hand. "S-scared!" She yelled.

"Stop being scared, fear is mental." He tightened his grip. "How do you feel?" She struggled against him. "How do-" He was cut off by hands around his throat.

Great, she was learning. "Get mad." He gritted out letting his kekkei genkai take over. She followed suit pushing her fingers into his throat. He got his free hand and tore hers away. "When you get tired…" He gasped.

She snatched away from him panting. "I fight."

He laughed trying to catch his breath any longer and she could have killed him. She watched his grab his throat laughing. She smiled at him. "Hama, you're a d-douche."

She giggled and covered her mouth before kicking him off the bed. He coughed on the ground. "Shiiiiiit…" He winced pushing himself back up showing her the senbon sticking in his arm. "You have those lying around?"

She pulled it out and started laughing away. "S-Sorry."

He shrugged. "We'll work on that."

.

.

.

She trained for another month after her shift at the academy. "Hinata…" Hanabi legs trembled. Hinata panted looking at her sister. She wanted to wipe the blood from her eyes but she couldn't move her arms.

"H-Huh?" She coughed up blood.

"We g-gotta stop!" She gritted. "I only have one working arm! Who is going to heal us?"

Hinata laughed and fell to her knees giggling. Hanabi walked over and fell beside her unblocking her sister's closed chakra points. "W-We went too far…" Hinata flexed her arm.

"You think so?" She asked sarcastically fixing her other arm. "I thought you were going to kill me."

Hinata started healing her sister. "I have to get better." She looked up into opaque eyes.

"You have," She grinned. "Way to stick it to dad."

"It's not for him." She mumbled wiping her face. "It's for me. I want to go on missions."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Haven't you heard?"

Hinata blinked. "Heard what?"

Hanabi ran a hand through her hair. "Well, as the reluctant heiress now," She shot her a look. "I hear a few things. The Hyuuga council and the Hokage have banned you from taking on missions."

"W-What? Why?"

Hanabi frowned. "Oh hell, you didn't know."

Hinata shook her head. "Tell me!"

"Shit," She muttered. "Well I guess everyone had valid reasons, not really but they made a vote almost around the time you came back from that mission, that they were banning you from missions."

"I don't understand!" She clenched her fist.

"Tsunade said for your safety, the council were worried about the bloodline and father…" She looked down. "He said…" She trailed off.

"What did he say?"

She stood. "I really should go, you kno-" She was cut off by her sister grabbed her forearm.

"Tell me what did he said?"

She looked away. "He said that he didn't want you to die, that you got off easy, he rather keep you in the village out of trouble."

Hinata yanked her closer. "Don't lie to me."

She frowned. "You've changed," She smiled. "I like it. I am not lying to you, that's what I heard."

Hinata let her go. "I don't believe it."

She shrugged. "You don't have to he will never admit it," She smiled. "So what's got you so feisty?" Hinata turned to her with wide eyes. "Oh, you heard me."

"I don't understand."

Hanabi walked up to her. "What's got you so demanding? That Uchih-"

"Sasuke." She corrected. He had a name, use it.

Hanabi grinned. "Sasuke rubbed off on you?"

Hinata smiled. "No…"

Hanabi flipped her hair. "I know I'm just fifteen-"

"Fourteen."

Hanabi scoffed. "Fine! I know I'm fourteen but I know a little something! Konohamaru is one of my friends."

Hinata pinched her cheek. "You admitted it." Hanabi blushed walking away. Hinata caught up. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes walking out into the street. "All I'm saying is Sasuke is rubbing off on you," She turned to her sister. "Have you-"

Hinata face brightened. "NO!"

She crossed her arm. "Well why not?" Hinata kept walking. Hanabi grinned. "Why? Aren't all of your friends doin-"

"S-stop it!"

Hanabi laughed. "Oh man, I should have figured you'll be the las-"

"Hanabi!" She covered her face. "Please, this is not s-something I want to discuss with my little sister."

Hanabi giggled more. "This is rich! Just rich, Hinata Hyuuga, the last of her friends that is still a…" She covered her mouth. "Shit, I'm… that was… I'm sorry…" How could she forget that?! She felt like slicing her throat for being is insensitive.

Hinata ruffled her hair. "Don't…" She smiled. "Don't get weird."

Hanabi frowned. "Still… I went too far." She looked over. "Do you think about…it?"

Hinata sighed. "Sometimes," She looked over. "S-Sasuke helps make me," She shrugged. "Forget, you know?"

Hanabi nodded. "I… uh, let's eat something!"

"Shouldn't you get back to the compound?" Hinata asked as Hanabi mocked her. "Hey!" She glared at her.

"Oh, yup Sasuke has sprinkled his 'douchebag' ways all over you!"

There was a deep cough. They turned to see Sasuke standing there with his arms folded. "That pretty rude, dork."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "It's true, asshole."

He looked at Hinata. "What's wrong?"

She touched her face and there was still a smile. "I'm fine."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment then back at Hanabi. "I am not a douchebag." Sasuke frowned.

"Well, does jerk or dick work for you?" Hanabi offered. Hinata pinched her arm.

Sasuke smirked. "Does pip-squeak or pest work for you?" He countered.

She fumed. "You better be glad my sister loves you or I'll…aargh!" She stomped away. Hinata blushed at her temperamental sister. Wait, did she just announce that she loved him!? He didn't seemed bothered by it so-

"You love me?" He walked up to her with his famous smirk.

Shit, she looked at him. She didn't want to be the first one to say it! She wanted to wait until he finally said it. She had too many experiences with that word that seemed to make people disappeared.

She loved her mother. She died.

She loved her father. He hated her.

She loved Naruto. Well, that was a closed chapter.

Kiba said he loved her. She didn't return the favor.

She smiled at him. "Maybe."

He grinned. "Oh, okay." He turned walking away. She bit her lip and walked after him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to go." She smiled.

He turned. "Why should I stay?"

She blushed. "B-Because I… I... uh, I l-" He covered her mouth with his. She squeaked wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't fight to moan that escaped her throat. He grinned against her lips.

"Shut up, okay?" He bit her lip pulling away slowly. She nodded slowly.

"That was pretty hot." They turned to see Ino smiling. "Don't stop on my account."

Hinata blushed. Sasuke sighed. "Hello, fatty."

She scoffed. "Sticks and stones, Sasuke sticks and stones."

He smirked. "Anyway?"

She nodded. "Anyway, Naruto wants everyone to meet at Chouji's BBQ place tonight for some big news."

"Why are you telling me?"

Ino blinked. "Oh right, fuck you." She turned to Hinata. "Naruto wants everyone to meet at Chouji's BBQ place tonight for some big news."

Hinata nodded. "Any clue that's the big news?"

She shrugged. "Not the slightest clue, I think Sakura knows but she isn't slipping. So, you should come and bring Mr. Grouch if you can."

She nodded. "We'll be there."

"Prefect!" She walked away.

Sasuke continued to walk Hinata quickly caught up to you. He looked over. "Seriously, I'm not mad or anything. I was just going to check in with the old bat."

Hinata paused. "Y-You're weren't upset?"

He turned. "Why would I be upset?"

She blushed. "W-We haven't… said…"

He looked at the sky. "We have our own selfish reasons, right?" He looked back at her. Her eyes soften and nodded. "Then don't worry about it."

She sighed. "Alright, but we are going to Chouji's"

He grabbed her hand. "Who made you the boss of me?"

She shrugged and walked away. He ran a hand through his hair before grinning. "What have I created?"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Mm… it's this short for a few reasons I didn't want to get too mouthy because of the next scenes that are following. Two, I really didn't feel like adding on anything else. Three, I just feel like it was too long. The next one will be longer, promise… kind of.**


	25. Oath

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: Alright, I told myself I was not updating this story until I reread the whole thing. Thing is, I didn't think it would have taken me two weeks…maybe more I can't remember. I finally got finished and I just feel like this story is such a drag. Seriously, it seemed like every three chapters I fell asleep on, really bummed me out. Anyway, even though this is Romance I'm just going to tell you there's more Angst in here than anything.**

**Nothing is going to be peaches and gun drops, which was the whole point of this story was for me to test the waters on a darker/sadder side. I lost sight of that in the last…seven chapters? So enough of that here's chapter 25**

.

Chapter 25 – Oath

.

She tightened the fabric around her neck, absently watching the puff of breath escape through her lips. This was it, right? This is what she had been waiting to see since she first met him. It was happening before her very eyes.

October usually meant cooler weather but for some reason the temperature dropped like crazy. She was standing next to Ino who causally hand on her slightly swelling stomach. Hinata let a smile rest on her cold lips. On her right was Kiba, who was trying not to appear to be freezing from his thin clothing.

Her eyes went back to the podium where Naruto stood. On his left were Tsunade and the elders. On his right were a stoic Sasuke and Sakura. It seemed like they were discussing something.

"Hina, are you cold?"

And who was asking such a dumb question? She turned seeing Kiba taking off his coat. "N-no… you'll get sick."

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said trembling.

"Don't be foolish." She breathed sinking her chin in warm scarf. She directed her attention back to the three teenagers on stage. Town's people were getting antsy and noisy.

"_I can't believe he is going to the one to rule over Konoha!"_

"_I remember when he couldn't tie a shoe!"_

"_He is such a power, young man. I believe in him."_

"_Once a demon, always a demon."_

"_His dream finally came true!"_

Hinata was trying to block out their voices. Sasuke had his arms crossed seemingly unaffected by the cold. He glanced over at a jittery Sakura. "You're distracting me." He muttered to the pink haired kunoichi. She looked over with a smile.

"This is his dream, Sasuke."

He smirked lightly. "I know I was there…most of the time." She smiled rubbing her hands together looking at the nervous blond. "You'll be first lady now."

Her emerald eyes locked on his. "W-What?"

"You heard me. It would be dishonorable for the Hokage to have a causal girlfriend, Sakura." He told her calmly. What was a day without some good teasing? Sasuke didn't want to find out. Sasuke hated cold weather with a passion but he would never give anybody the happiest of seeing him do something as simple as shivering.

Maybe his pride was swelling.

"You're right." She mumbled.

"Ah." He absently replied searching through the crowd of people that gathered. He scanned over once, twice and finally decided to activate his bloodline. Some people that were watching him like a hawk froze. He didn't care. His eyes instantly locked in with her opal one. She smiled giving him a thumbs up.

He really had to fight to keep the other side of his smirk from turning up. She noticed and smiled harder. He deactivated his eyes keeping onyx ones on her. He watched Ino turn to talk to her. He inwardly sighed before turning back to the elders, Naruto and Tsunade.

What was really awkward was the Hiashi was standing along with the council yet was watching Hinata closely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," Tsunade stepped up. "You all know we have gathered here today." She patted Naruto on the back. He was clutching onto a piece of paper which is where he probably wrote his speech on. Naruto always been good at giving speeches, granted at the wrong time: during a battle.

He was fucking made for the job.

The blonde woman leaned into the microphone again. "We will be welcoming him as the new Hokage of Konoha."

Sasuke eyes drifted to the other leaders of the nations that had a seat in the front. Sasuke was just trying to figure out why he and Sakura were up here. Naruto said they had to be beside him when he took his title.

Sakura started crying. Sasuke smirked, folding his arms. Inwardly, he may have been happy for the dobe.

"Are there any reasons why this young man shouldn't take this title?" Sasuke eyes went over the whole crowd to check for any objections. He noted that even the people that still didn't like Naruto remained quiet. Seriously who was going to deny the boy his dream that he clearly deserves. Of course, unless they were brave enough to face the Uchiha on the streets.

Naruto wasn't going to become Hokage at one point. He was really thinking about ending his training, his reading, everything. He was going to give it all up. What kind of man can protect a village but can't protect the ones closest to him.

It was the shy kunoichi that pushed him through without even a word.

The blond smile brightly at the memory of it all, this was all for him. The unity of the people, his friends standing the front row with faces of happiness. He finally did something great, something that was his goal not a mission of the Leaf.

Tsunade patted his back again, laughing saying that she wasn't dead yet and was going to be at his side until the day came where he would be taking over completely on his own. He gave a grin and looked over the people again. All the different chakra that made of Konoha filled his senses.

Especially one, he glanced over at Sasuke. He really had no limits. Sakura was smiling at him, which he quickly returned. He looked up at the Hokage monument that was facing at him. His face would be up there soon. He was sure his father and mother would have been proud, which alone flooded his cold body with a rush of warmth.

Even Kyuubi congratulated him this morning.

Naruto could have snorted at the beast but decided a simple 'Thank you' was enough.

"Welcoming Naruto Uzumaki your new sixth Hokage!" She clapped as the village quickly followed her example.

He stepped up, shaking his hair in the process. His azure eyes glanced down at the speech that took him a month to complete and he still wasn't happy with it. With a swift movement he crumpled it up. He looked at his people. With a smirk, he rested his hands on the podium.

"I told you to believe it."

.

.

The rookie nine all down the empty streets of Konoha linked in some way or the other. Naruto was in the middle laughing and being… well Naruto.

"I am the Hokage!" He repeated for the four-hundredth and twenty-third time tonight. Sasuke was making a mental note. He did a fist pump. "Was my speech cool or what!?"

He asked for the… he lost count after two hundred.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke growled out.

Naruto looked at him. "I am your Hokage, teme! You must resp-" He was cut off by the Uchiha's fist.

"Don't let the title go to your head," He muttered. "You're still the same idiot." Although, it seemed harsh to hear Sasuke was telling the truth. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to become mundane and… like one of the elders. Which is why Sasuke couldn't wrap his head around why the hyperactive blond wanted to be something that was so draining?

Bright side to that is no more of him coming at random times asking for idiotic things.

He would have the peace and quiet that he enjoyed so much. He looked down at the small hand interlaced with his. His rubbed his thumb over her freezing knuckles. "You're freezing." He mumbled. She pressed her head to his shoulder.

He paused making the rest of the group stop and turn back. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

He raised the hand that was holding Hinata's. "She's going to catch her death. We're leaving."

She looked up. "N-No I'm f-f-fine!" Her teeth chattered.

The girls giggled. "Girly, go home."

She pouted. "Fine." She didn't feel like fighting it. She would have if her toes weren't numb and nose wasn't so runny. "Congrats again Naruto-kun."

He chuckled. "Thank you, Hinata-chan!" He hugged her like he used to when they were twelve. She was almost sad when his warmth went away.

"Yeah, happy day, dobe." Sasuke held her shoulder. Naruto gave him a curt nod before the couple disappeared. "He really has to show me that!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smiled grabbing his hand. Ino pouted. "No, I wanna go home too." Shikamaru yawned and started walking away. Chouji said something about going for a bite to eat and stalked off. Shino just kind of walked away. Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"Well this is lame now." The dog barked in agreement. "Later!" He said before running off.

Naruto grumbled. "Do you want to leave me too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go to my place." His smile widen as they continued down the cold, October streets.

.

.

Hinata pulled off her shoes before ridding herself of the layers of clothes she had on. She was down to her pants and long sleeve shirt. Sasuke walked in before falling on the floor. "Sasuke!"

He rolled over. "I'm tired. I can't make it to the bed."

She giggled. "Sasuke, get up!"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine right here."

She grabbed his arms and drug him into the backroom before slipping on the slippery hardwood floors and falling on her butt. "Ow!" She rolled over.

He sighed. "I told you to leave me."

She wrapped her arms around his chest and threw him on the bed with her actually strength. He rolled over. "You could have easily picked me up."

She smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

He smirked before burying his face in his soft pillow. "I'm sleeping now."

She got in the bed with him. "Okay."

.

He woke up sometime afterwards before looking over at the empty bed. He touched the pillow, it was pretty cool now. He went to sit up finding his sword lying on the bed covered in blood. He grabbed his katana holding it up. "Clearly this must be a dream." He grumbled.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a dream.

He got out the bed feeling something wet underneath his feet. Something told him not to look down and he knew better not to listen to that voice. He continued to walk surprisingly calm until he almost tripped over something.

Something told him not to look down.

He went to open the window and crows were sitting outside. Thousands of them in the sky, on the gates, eating at Hinata's garden.

Death.

He closed the curtain, quite pissed off at this point. He walked through the sticky substance on the ground that was rising. He pushed open the door looking at his reflection. He was in stage three of the Curse Seal. His hands were bloodied.

Guilt.

He sighed walking out through the house. The hallway was lit to his displeasure to see that it was exactly was he expected about two inches of blood on the floor. The pictures that Hinata took the time to hang up were currently floating in the bloody river. The glass was from the frames were broken.

Disappointment.

He walked into the living room there was a pile of dead bodies, some he didn't know others he did. Example, Kiba, Shino, Ino… was the Shikamaru? Hard to tell.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Sakura laying in half. He stepped over her body and opened the back door letting the blood out. The crow weren't back here but a burning Konoha was. Black flames that he knew very well.

He sighed leaning against doorframe. "Un"

He turned back seeing Naruto limp into kitchen. "You did this, Sasuke!" He watched the bloodied blond trying to hold his intestines inside. "You killed everyone!"

He closed his eyes. This was just a dream. Just a dream. A dream. Dream. Dreaming. He was dreaming. It wasn't real. Naruto fell to his knees. "You should have stayed away!" He screamed. "You ruined everything."

He watched his best friends eyes dull.

He heard a piercing scream. He knew that scream from anywhere. He walked over the dead bodies and went into his old room.

She was in the corner, nothing but bones and skin. Her usual pink tinted cheeks were hollowed. She was cuffed at her infected wrists. Her eyes were ghostly white and her body was bare, pale, and shaking. "Stay away!" She cried.

He watched her. "What happened?"

He cursed himself for speaking to the dream. It only made it worst. "Y-you did!" She screamed. He walked up to her crouching. Her hair was rough and see-through. He blinked seeing her scar bloodied again. She shook uncontrollably. He stepped back. Something was opening her scar!

He turned to vomit. "W-what is this…"

A tip of a sword started to come out of her navel and travelled upward. The skin peeled away and ebony hair poked out. Dark chuckling filled the room as the head pushed out of her body and tore her apart as he pulled his shoulders through.

Sasuke stepped back looking into familiar eyes.

His.

He laughed and licked the blood from his hand. "You haven't changed."

Sasuke heart was beating out of his chest. "I have."

"You think this… this worthless bitch could change us?!" He picked up his katana. "I am you, Sasuke."

"You're not."

He stepped out of her body. "You should have taken her when you had the chance."

"Shut up."

"Such a beauty, huh? You're trying to preserve that beauty. The Sasuke, you are would have ripped her apart without a second thought." His Sharingan glistened in the dark. "We would have enjoyed her scream of pain."

"Stop it!" He growled.

He grinned. "Are you going to kill yourself? It'll be the easy way out."

Sasuke took another step back and suddenly tripped over Hinata's dead body. His heart was beating in his ear. "I am not you, not anymore."

"Look in the fucking mirror!" He was towering over him showing him a reflection of himself. "You are evil. We both know it. It's a matter of time before you try suppressing me will not work anymore."

"Shut up."

He laughed. "Suppress me all you want, Sasuke because I will just keep getting stronger. We will kill everyone. We will do it with a smile on our face."

Sasuke was snatched up by himself. "I am not like that."

"You are a manic bent on control. We are one… stop fighting me off!" He yelled. "Stop it right now! You will kill everyone. We should have stayed dead, you know? Fighting your urges will get harder to control and you know it."

He closed his eyes. "This is a dream."

"Oh but dreams can come true. Did you think we were going to marry that weak whore? Admit it, you have to fight me every morning not to kill her in her sleep." He grinned. "You have to fight me not to rape her again." He threw him down. "Stop fighting me before I become angry."

"None of that is true…" He muttered.

He activated his Mangekyo. "Sasuke, it is and you know it. You want to kill Naruto so bad it hurts, you hate Sakura and you just want to lock Hinata up to be a slave. You want to rip her apart."

"I don't." He yelled. "I DON'T!"

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" He covered his ears. "Sasuke…"

.

"Sasuke!"

He jolted up trying to control his heart rate. He looked over into lilac eyes filled with concern and tear brimming her eyes. "D-Did you leave me?" His voice was raspy. He looked down at his fist that refused to let go of the sheets.

She looked down at the coffee. "I went to make coffee."

He covered his face trying to calm down. "Un"

She put the cup down sitting next to him. "S-Sasuke…"

He rubbed her knee comfortingly. "It's… don't cry." He whispered.

"You were screaming!" She sobbed. "I… is that… does that always happen?" He nodded numbly. She hugged him. "I'm s-so sorry."

He shook his head. "Stop it." He muttered. "Just a bad dream…"

She looked up at him. "Tell me about it."

He closed his eyes. "Absolutely not."

She clenched her fist. "How can I help you when you aren't w-willing to receive it?"

"Hin-"

She shook her head. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs! You were screaming!" She pushed him weakly. "I was calling your name and shaking you b-but… you kept screaming."

"I killed everyone, okay?" He growled. "I killed everything."

She covered her mouth. "Sas-"

He raised his hand. "I was keeping you locked away in my room. I was killing you slowly…" He held his head. "I… the old me… came out of you." He shook his head. "He k-killed you… I killed you." He started hitting his head.

She touched his shoulder. "It was nightmare, you aren't that way."

"Anymore." He whispered.

She hugged him tight. "I… I don't care!" She sobbed in his chest. "P-please… I…" She clutched onto him. "I'm s-sorry!"

"Hinata, I am not a good guy."

She pulled back. "You're changing."

He closed his eyes lying down. "Aa."

"I won't leave you," She rested her head on his chest. "But… you can't leave me."

He needed help. That much he knew. He needed a lot of help. His demonic voice echoed inside his head. He had changed. He did. One doesn't just be around Hinata Hyuuga without changing. He was different. He hadn't fought anyone in a while and for once didn't itch too.

Not as bad as before.

He wasn't that way.

"_You want to kill Naruto so bad it hurts, you hate Sakura and you just want to lock Hinata up to be a slave. You want to rip her apart."_

No.

_Admit it. You want her to suffer, it makes you so hot… it makes us hot, Sasuke._

No.

_We are a sadistic bastard, Sasuke. We haven't killed in a while. Look at her, just take her pretty little chin and pop it to the side. It'll be easy. We can start our rampage from there._

Stop it.

_Or we can just fuck her, over and over until she bleeds. We would love that. Imagine how'd she would feel. How she would scream our name. Oh, her blood would stain the sheets… doesn't that make you feel good._

Shut up!

He laughed. _Is that why you're waiting? You think you'll be able to control yourself. Face it Sasuke, I come out to play when that happens. I come out and I will give it to her. Kami, don't wait just fuc-_

That voice was cut off by a pair of soft lips. He replied slowly, softly… carefully. She caressed his face. "Sasuke…" She whispered.

He looked at her. She kept the pain away. She kept those nightmares away. She kept that voice away. Her goofy smile, her way of mispronouncing her words, the way she laughed and her eyes. They gave him a light at the end of the tunnel. His darkness wouldn't taint her but she would taint him.

He would let it. Kami, he would let it.

He would let her glow cover his body and block out his demons. She would make him stronger. Her light would be like an unspoken promise. He would allow her to infect him with whatever she had.

It was his oath to himself and all the demons that challenged him. She would protect him and there was nothing they could do to stop her.

"I love you."

.

.

.

**Author Note: I think it's back on the road that I want it to be. I was missing the insane Sasuke that I love writing. He will be back… like a rash. Ha, okay… please tell me how I did! Come on review, my sweet cupcakes.**

**School is starting soon and that is such a bummer! So I'll try updating whenever I get the time! Alright, I'm out! Peace!**


	26. Swear

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: This is a look into Sasuke's past. Pretty creepy… I think so anyway,… uh… okay here you go… since we all love Crazy-Sasuke… does that make me weird? Hell, I accept it.**

**.**

Chapter 26 – Swear

.

He scraped his katana against the dirt leaving a bloodied trail. His crimson eyes searched for any signs of life. The smell of burning flesh and wood were like his cologne and either seemed to bother him.

Black flames made flesh smell a little different.

He quite enjoyed the gritty smell it gave off.

He licked the blood off his lip absently. He let the metallic taste play on his tongue. He grinned madly hearing a whimper in a house. He let his chakra flare. He wanted them to know they were going to die. He touched the door knob, enjoying the sound of their audible heartbeats. He opened the door to a dark home.

He set the couch on fire giving the house a luminous hue. He gripped his sword walking down the small hallway letting their rapid heartbeats led him. He paused in front of the door before kicking it open.

A man with a small kunai stood in front of his family. "What do-"

With one swift motion the man's head rolled across the floor. Screams filled the room giving the Sharingan user the upmost pleasure. His eyes land on the woman and two children. She was holding them with dear life.

Why wouldn't she?

"P-Please, Please n-no!" She cried. His eyes trailed to the oldest son, about nine, who was trying to get out of the woman's grip to protect them. The youngest had to be about five eyes were still cemented on her father's detached head.

Finally onto the mother that had to be… "How far along?" His voice was deep yet held no emotions. His eyes lingered on her swollen stomach. Her green eyes darted to her stomach.

"S-Seven m-months…" She whispered. She saw happiest dancing around his dark crimson eyes.

He grinned. The older boy escaped at ran towards the man. He sighed grabbing the child by the neck watching him squirm under his hand. She screamed as her boy was thrown across the room with such force that the wall dented. He laid there lifelessly with blood pouring out the crack in his skull.

She sobbed. "You m-monster!"

His eyes drifted back to her. The little girls finally grasping that her brother and father were dead started wailing. He smirked walking up to the little girl taking a fist full of soft brown hair. The woman feebly tried to keep her hold on her but to no avail.

"N-No mommy!" She cried, clutching onto Sasuke's wrist as he lifted her from the ground.

He licked his lips before throwing the girl away. The mother screamed her daughter's name. Sasuke tilted his head and crouched down to the poor, pregnant woman. "W-why?" She whispered letting her tears flow freely. "We have not wronged you."

He brought his sword to her neck. "Aa." She closed her eyes feeling the bloodied katana running down her collar and at her navel.

"No… p-please! I beg you… plea-" He pushed his sword into her stomach and pulled over. He smirked feeling the fetus move along with his sword. Her scream faded as did her eyes.

"That was no fun." He stood.

There was a cry. His eyes landed on the little girl. He walked over to her. "O-okaasan… o-o-otousan." She cried. "Aniki…" She sobbed. "W-why?"

He pulled her up by her broken arm. She screamed from the pressure he applied. "You should have pretended to be dead." His Sharingan spun slowly. "I should keep you alive, huh?"

Her lip trembled as her emerald eyes laid on her dead mother. She looked back at the monster. Sasuke felt her heart slow down. She huffed quietly. "I want my mommy."

He nodded. "So be it." His Chidori formed lazily in his hand putting against her chest. She didn't scream, after blood poured out of her mouth she just went limp. He threw her to her bloodied mother. "I'm not completely heartless." As he left the house, after killing the last soul, he set the entire house on fire.

He walked out looking at his handy work. He took in a deep breath before leaving the pathetic village. No one even posed as a challenge. This was such a waste of energy. He stood at the gates as the place burned to the ground.

"Did that feed your monster?" Kabuto grinned leaning against the gate. He looked at the gray haired man. Without a word they walked back to the hideout. "You didn't have fun, Sasuke?"

He brought his hand up that was covered in that little girl's blood. She was quite noble. Other people, even kids would have fought for their lives. She indirectly asked him to kill her in return he should have kept her alive.

So she could suffer.

But he couldn't allow that, he had to kill her. It felt good too. He watched the blood drip on the ground. He brought his index finger to his bottom lip, staining his faint pink lips with the liquid. He sucked on his lip absently.

Nothing he loved more than innocent blood.

It wasn't as tainted and thick, just right. He licked his palm enjoying the taste. Kabuto watched in disgust but didn't show it. Sasuke was a monster. Kabuto even knew better than to bother him in this state. He watched the young man insert his index finger in his mouth.

He even gave a moan.

He brought his katana up licking the blood from the mother off. He grinned remembering how the fetus felt. He paused glaring at Kabuto. "You're heartbeat has quickened."

Kabuto froze. "Has it?"

"Why did Orochimaru send you out here?" He frowned finishing off the red liquid.

"Just to watch you, Sasuke."

He didn't move but placed his katana at the man's Adam's apple. "You're heartbeat skipped," He tilted his head. "You're lying to me." He growled. Kabuto wasn't scared of _Sasuke. _This wasn't Sasuke. This was something completely different.

Sasuke didn't like Kabuto, but he at least had some type of respect for the man. He didn't over step his bounds and never threated the medic. Who else was going to heal him?

This Sasuke was a true monster and it hadn't been fed. Kabuto doubted it would ever be full. Sasuke let this thing control him, or so he hoped. He, after all, created this monster. This thing's voice was deeper, earthier, evil and just demonic. Sasuke growled at him showing longer K9 teeth, at first he thought it was because his over use of the Cursed Seal but this change happened because of his over use of the demon.

He snarled showing off his bloodied pearls. "Why are you lying to me?" His Sharingan was revolving so fast they stopped. His skin had become unhealthily pale. Kabuto could feel its aura growing darker. "Answer the fucking question!" Before he could cut the man's throat he jumped out the way.

"Sasuke, control yourself."

He laughed. "Shut the fuck up, Kabuto." He snapped.

"Sasuke…" He warned.

The man paused for a moment before his chakra levels went down to its normal suffocating ways. His skin turned back to the healthy shade it always been. His Sharingan slowed down until it deactivated and K9 went to the normal length. "What do you want?" He droned.

"That demon of yours tried killing me." He walked to the Sharingan user.

Sasuke smirked. "No Kabuto… I was about to kill you," He sheathed his sword. "Then I thought about how Orochimaru would take that."

"Thank you for valuing my life." He grumbled.

He scoffed. "Let's get back," He started walking off. "Next time don't lie to me."

.

.

He sat on his mat staring at the empty room. There was a knock at his room. "Aa." He grunted. The door opened showing Karin. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "Master Orochimaru said you requested a girl."

He glanced over at her. "Not you."

She frowned. "Sa-" She trailed off seeing him move to grab his katana. She nodded and left. Before he could close his eyes, door the opened again. A petite girl walked in and closed the door.

"Uchiha-sama," She bowed almost not being able to contain her smile. "I am at your complete service."

He frowned. She talked too much therefore she would scream too much…good. "Take off your clothes." She nodded, quickly undressing. She walked to him, trying not to shiver in the coldness of the room. She took a deep breath before pulling off his shirt.

Revealing scars along with rippling muscles. Her hands traveled over them lightly. "Sa-" Before she could blink she was on her back. He straddled her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you feel lucky?" He mumbled. She nodded happily almost letting tear spill out. His grin widened into a crazed one. She felt like she was choking from his chakra change. "You really shouldn't…" He muttered.

"You are my… my master…" She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I have never felt so lucky…" She whispered trying not to look into his spinning tomoes.

"Uh?" He stared at her body. "I hope you aren't going to want me to stop…"

She shook her head. "I am yours."

His teeth lengthened. "Very well," She trembled at the sudden change of his voice. She winced feeling something nick her neck. Had he cut her? She closed her eyes as he sucked the cut while pushing her legs open. "You're pure?" He growled out. She nodded. He chuckled darkly before driving himself into her. She bit down on her lip at his roughness.

He chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him have his way with her. Did he have to be so rough? No, this was her master. She was happy. The other girls loved this… they said he was very nice. They said. _"He takes good care of you."_

She couldn't fight the scream. "Scream." He commanded in her ear before cutting her shoulder. She did as told which wasn't really hard since this wasn't like the other girls described at all. He bit down on her shoulder. "Louder." She choked on a sob feeling his teeth break through skin.

"Sa-" He brought a claw down her collar before biting down again.

"I'm not satisfied…" He pounded into her harder. "I'm not!" She tried opening her eyes to see the man on her. This wasn't her master. He snarled. "Harder…" He pushed her legs further down before digging his nails into her sensitive blotchy flesh. She screamed louder as they broke through her skin deeply, clawing and retracting like a feline.

She sobbed. "U-Uch-Uchiha!" She couldn't even focus on the objective. She wanted to leave but she couldn't this was her master. She had a job.

He laughed at her tears. "Stop fucking talking, you whore." She gasped at the very sound of his voice. He grabbed her bloodied shoulders. She screamed as their pelvis bones collided together. He groaned climaxing… she couldn't have been happier. He laughed. "Did you think I was done, bitch?"

Then her Hell repeated itself.

.

Sasuke woke up hearing shivering. His onyx eyes landing on the trembling back of the girl that shared the night with him. Her pale back had deep gashing running in different directions. He closed his eyes again. _Dammit, I lost control again._ He sighed. "Girl," He felt her body freeze.

_We had fun, Sasuke._ He cursed the voice bouncing in his skull.

"Y-Yes?"

He should apologize. He really hated apologizing. "You may go." She nodded but remained still. He grabbed her shoulder that had dried blood on it. He grimaced at his inner self's work. Her skin was flawless last night, aside from the beauty mark at was on her collar and birthmark under her right breast.

She might as well have been covered in scars now. Her eyes locked in on his onyx ones. She had to have tried to cry herself to sleep but the bags under her eyes proved that she didn't succeed. "M-master…" She whispered. The mat was stained with red all over.

"I apologize." He muttered. Her eyes widen then fell. "Kabuto will heal you." He could usually handle himself. It was becoming harder by the day as he looked at her. He was good to his girls and in return they were good to him. Only a few experienced him in his other state.

She nodded. "I c-can't move." She sobbed silently. He let her go before standing up.

"Leave whenever you get the energy." He grabbed his pants and left her laying there.

.

.

.

He watched himself. _**"Sasuke…"**_

He gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

His inner self laughed. _**"What is wrong with you?"**_

"You're distracting me from meditating."

"_**I want to play, Sasuke."**_

"I have more important things to do than feed your bloodlust." He bit out.

"_**Sasuke, you act as if you have a choice."**_

He smirked. "You don't control me, sick fuck."

His inner self stood glaring down at him. _**"We are one, Sasuke. You want this."**_

"On the contrary, I want to meditate." He glared at himself. "Shut the fuck up so I can focus, alright?"

"_**Oh, fine Sasuke."**_ He pushed himself inside of Sasuke's skull. Sasuke gritted his teeth before shaking his head. He sighed before ridding himself of his inner thoughts. He really was in control of himself. He just seemed to appear when he was weak or vulnerable.

Sometimes when he fought and sometimes when he was just needed to be fed. Sasuke didn't have a problem with that it was just that the shots he was receiving were causing him to blackout whenever his inner self wanted to play. He was easily in control of it when he wasn't dealing with fucking testing.

The more he was tested on, the more it had a mind of its own. He groaned before grabbing his sword. This shit was pointless with him tapping against his skull. "Stop pissing me off!" He pissed.

To anyone else, Sasuke would appear to be talking to himself… technically he was but it wasn't him… at least Sasuke didn't think so.

_You know who we hate?_

"Who? We hate a lot of people." He grumbled jumping through the forest.

_That sick bastard, Orochimaru. We should kill him._

"I plan on doing that, idiot."

He heard him laugh. _Can I help?_

"Wait… we have something to gain from him first." He ran through the forest seeing a village coming into view. He perched on a high branch. "We aren't killing everyone."

_Why not?_

"I don't feel like it beside didn't you have enough fun last night."

_Do you actually believe that?_

He didn't respond before jumping down into the village.

.

Later he walked out of the same village not leaving a soul to tell the tale.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Yo! So I wanted to do a flashback type thing of Sasuke past… you know… because I like this madman Sasuke. See there, he does have a heart… a little! You saw it, huh? Well if you didn't see it… that's okay too. Anyway, review!**

**P.S.: I start my senior year on August 5****th****… and turn 17 on the 8****th****… busy week is approaching so I don't know the consistency of me uploading but I will do a massive writing of the future chapters so all I have to do is proof and upload.**

**Alright, review my honey-buns!**


	27. Vow

Lost Voices and Silent Cries

**Author Note: I did that last chapter because I knew this chapter was going to be CHEESY! Not disgustingly cheesy but you know… anyway!**

Chapter 27 – Vow

.

They looked at each other. Who words belonged to whom? Hinata's heart pounded rapidly while Sasuke's ceased to beat. How did such simple words that were used so often cause these kinds of emotions.

Hinata bit her lip looking at the floor, waiting on something –anything to happen.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before closing his eyes.

Were they going to pretend it didn't happen? As if one could forget telling someone those three words. Sasuke wanted to break it down.

I - meaning one-self…

Love a feeling of immense emotion of care for another… at least that's what he was thinking.

You – is the one that is being loved or the opposing person, right?

Even after breaking it down. It still seemed crazy.

"Sasuke…"

It was too soon. He wanted to ponder on it a little more. He wanted to do intense research on it phrase. He wanted to understand what it meant to actually speaking into the air. He needed to. She touched his arm. He could almost hear her heart beat. She was bound to faint at any moment.

"You said it…" She whispered.

And she didn't reply. Did he want her to? Yeah, he did. He wanted her to say it. He wanted her to promise never to break it.

"Aa." He couldn't even form words at the moment. He was sure she was going to disappear in thin air.

She grabbed his calloused hands. "I lo-"

"Don't say it." He cut off.

Her opal eyes widened. "Why?"

He looked over. He should have said that he didn't mean for it to come out AND so freely! "I don't need to hear it."

She shook her head. "I want to say it. I really want to say it."

He watched her bit her lip. She had been waiting on him. How nice? If not for his vulnerable state she would have most likely been waiting a lifetime. Something inside of him didn't want her to say it. Just in case, she had to leave him. He couldn't go on knowing that the first nonrelated person he spoke those words to was gone.

He couldn't lose her.

He touched her cheek. "Just don't say it, okay?"

Her eyes narrowed, not of anger but of something else. She was reading him. She was clearly opening him up like a book, flipping through the introduction and table of content that was Sasuke. She was flipping into the middle that weren't finely typed letters but the scribble that was of his own hand writing.

Things that he wrote and kept locked away.

She was reading it. He let her, not being able to have the force to close her off. "Are you afraid?" She whispered.

She read it perfectly. He looked over. "No."

She started reading again. "Why are you afraid?" He clearly said it first and she clearly ignored his lie.

"I don't want to lose you." He closed his eyes again.

Then the room got quiet, utterly, painfully silent. He didn't want to open his eyes because she wasn't mute now and he knew that when a woman is deadly silent that she was about to snap. Hard.

"Lose me?" There it goes. "You're afraid that I will leave you?" There was the third sentence in which all Hell would break loose. "I won't leave you."

He paused. Why was it that this girl didn't like sticking to the script? "Hin-"

"I love you." She snapped. It wasn't like he expected her to say it. She was truly pissed at his reasoning and deliberately made him face his fears without warning. "I love _you._" She poked his chest. He looked over at her. This time it was softer. She smiled tasting the words before forming her mouth to say it again.

Before she could get her mouth to make the sound he kissed her. "You're an idiot." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you, Sasuke."

He pressed her forehead to his. What was stopping him from saying it freely now. He already said it and she was comfortable saying it. She didn't disappear. She was here with him. He looked into her foggy eyes. "…I love you too." He smirked. "Hama."

She giggled getting up. "I'll get more coffee, okay?"

He nodded almost forgetting it was a chilly October night.

_Did you hear her? She said she loved us! You did it now Sasuke. Oh, I can't wait._

He shook his head. He couldn't be alone right now. He walked into the hallway before feeling a ridiculously large amount of chakra coming from his room. He pushed the door opened with his index finger.

He was staring back at himself. "Do you know who you fear above everything else?" His eyes blazed. Sasuke glanced to see Hinata in the kitchen working on the coffee and back at himself. "Yourself. You fear yourself, Sasuke."

"Shut up." He whispered.

Hinata fiddled with the grinds before she heard a whisper. She peered into the hallway. Sasuke was looking into his old room, clenching his fist. She activated her bloodline but there was absolutely nothing there. She froze hearing his voice.

"That's not true," He muttered. "It's not!" He raised his voice.

"It is true, Sasuke. I am your worst nightmare." He grinned. "I'll have my moment to shine. It's just a small matter of time."

"Shut the fuck up." He wanted to walk away but he was caught. His legs wouldn't move and heart wouldn't catch up. He was terrified of what he was.

"Sasuke, stop lying to yourself. I am getting stronger."

Hinata stepped into the hallway slowly. She saw Sasuke's chest heave. She touched his arm. "Sasuke-kun?" He blinked at her.

He looked at the petite girl and back at his room. It was completely empty. He turned and hugged her. She rubbed his back. She buried her head in his chest. He was safe again. Safe. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"For what?"

He took in her soft smell. "For saving me… thank you."

"What did you see?"

He stood there for a moment. "Myself."

She rubbed his back. "The one from your dream…" He nodded. "He can't hurt you, Sasuke."

"I know that," He played in her hair. "But he can hurt everyone around me. I know that much."

She shook her head. "No, he only has as much power as you give him." She put her hands at his temples. "Take control of your mind." He stared at her before wrapping his arms around her. "…if I'm not around. Go to your happy place."

He gave her a light smirk. "I almost forgot." She smiled at him before he kissed her, deeply this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him full access to her mouth. He stepped forward lightly pushing her against the wall. He kissed her cheek, jawline and neck making her back arched and head tilt.

_Take her right now. We can have fun._

He scrunched his face. He had to control himself. This wasn't some game. She sighed softly taking his lips with hers. Since when did she get so bold? He wanted her. Did she know that he was fighting a demon right now?

_Sasuke, what are you fucking waiting for? She's so ripe! You can feel her heat increasing… just do it!_

He pulled back banging his back to the opposing wall making the picture fall. His heart clenched. Just like in the dream. She panted from the other side. He closed his eyes.

_If you keep waiting, it's going only going to make it worst. You might kill her._

He covered his face. Happy place. He had looked at the girl in front of him. "Sasuke?" She muttered.

_Her screams will drive us to our climax so much times, can you imagine? It's not like she's not used to it. Go on, she wants us._

**She wants me not you.**

_And the difference being? We are the same person. She loves us._

**Shut up. I will not let you control me.**

_Awh, you think going to your happy place will help? You were in your happy place and now you're talking back to me._

He shook his head. "Not now…" He muttered to her. She sighed taking his hand.

"Let's go to sleep, ne?"

He nodded. Tomorrow, he would seek out help. He had to hurry too.

.

.

Naruto crossed his legs. "You're not crazy."

Sasuke looked up. "Have you not been paying attention?"

He nodded. "I have, every word but you're not crazy," He closed his eyes. "Before I learned to control Kyuubi. He used to tell me things, hateful evil things."

"How did you cope?" He couldn't believe he was talking to the blond about these things. Sasuke held his head. "His voice is getting louder."

"Control it."

His Sharingan flared. "If I knew how to do that then I wouldn't be here." He looked around the Hokage office. Naruto was currently sitting in the large leather chair reading over important scrolls. He decided that when Sasuke came in that it was serious and put the scrolls away.

Naruto tapped his finger on the wood. "When does he speak the most?"

He closed his eyes. "Normally in my dreams, and when I'm alone."

"Then sto-"

"Now it's everywhere," He continued. "It was just an annoying whisper but now…" He looked away. "He is everywhere."

"Maybe you need to fight." The blond started. "You aren't used to not killing, so maybe your inner killer is getting impatient."

He blinked. "I am under my probation for the next three months. How will I survive until then?"

Naruto smiled. "Dude, hello I'm the Hokage now."

"Yes, but the council won't want any…causalities involving me."

He shook his head. "If this may put any of my people in danger then is it not in the best interest to put you on a stress reliever?"

He smirked. "What if he gets worst?"

Naruto pulled out the next scroll. "If you kill anyone then I will kill you," He absently looked up. "You're already on thin ice." He sighed. "I would hate to kill my brother."

Sasuke scoffed. "I know the feeling."

Naruto looked back down at the scrolls. "This is such a bummer," He rested the scroll neatly on the desk. "I will see about putting you on a higher ranked mission. I know you will return." He ended with a small smile.

"Aa." He replied.

"How is little Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke sighed. "I told her I… that I love her."

"That's great!" Naruto leaned forward. Nothing fun was going on in his day and this was pretty interesting. "Did she say it back? Of course she did. She loved you for quite some time now."

Black eyes met blue ones. "He wants to rape her."

Naruto froze. "Were you just going to leave that part out?"

"I didn't leave it out. I just didn't say it as clearly for you to understand." He crossed his arms. "I understood that you didn't understand when you started speaking so lightly about the matter."

"Sasuke…"

"I won't… I've never… " His face was filled with anger and sadness. "Dammit, what's wrong with me?" He knew the answer.

Naruto folded his arms. "When you fight for revenge and hate… it happens." He did feel sorry for his friend because he was trying to change. He wasn't outgoing and never will be but he is trying to become a part of the village. He was trying to be a good guy. Something was always trying to get in the way of that.

Now it was himself.

Sasuke held his head.

_Are you really listening to a demon about us? What the fuck does he know? Kill that little shit. Rip his fucking heart out. I bet that bitch fox can't put that back together._

"Sasuke…" Naruto voiced.

Sasuke snapped up. "He wants me to kill you."

Naruto sighed. "I'll make some meetings. Maybe you should go back to therapy or that older woman."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Not Tasumi, he didn't like her and was glad his sessions were over. "Bi…"

He nodded. "Maybe you should spend time with Hinata," He chewed on his cheek. "Without touching her. I was serious Sasuke, if you can't control yourself I will be forced to put you down."

"Do you promise?" He stared at his friend. Blue eyes widened. "If I hurt her… don't send me to jail just kill me, I won't blame you."

He gave a curt nod. "You'll be fine. I was wondering if you wanted a job here… for the time being." The blond smiled.

"Doing what?" He frowned.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "You know, using your AMAZING kekkei genkai to copy some… I don't know… boring old scrolls so I don't have to."

"You want me to waste my Sharingan to do your job?"

Naruto laughed. "I mean… no, but its busy work to keep your evil chibi self at bay."

Sasuke eye twitched. He refused to even repeat the word. "Un. I'm leaving."

"Awh come on, Sasuke! You said you'll be my right hand man!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I know what you do with your right hand," He frowned. "Nothing I want to be a part of."

"But-" He waved the puff of smoke out of his face. "He has to teach me that!"

.

.

.

She rocked in her chair quietly before stopping. "Why are you here?" She snapped.

"Hello Bi," Sasuke took a seat. "I-"

She raised her hand. "Not only did you not take me on that walk that you said you would," She crossed her arms. "You never said goodbye."

"My apologies."

"Huh." She huffed. "Why do you feel different?"

He closed his eyes. "How?"

"Unbalanced," She extended her hand. "Give me your hand." He surprisingly complied with the old woman. He rested his larger hands in her wrinkled, dainty ones. She sent a pulse of chakra throughout his body. It was like cooling water run through his veins and then she pulled it back. "What have you done?" She whispered.

"I don't understand."

She held onto his hand. "Looming that is the better word… your normal presence is flat but very strong. It's normally calmly suffocating."

"What is it now?"

"Unbalanced like it's two of you in one room." She pulled her hand away. "You're just suffocating."

"I can't help it." He muttered.

She smiled. "You're battling yourself is that it?"

"More than you know."

She nodded. "Take me for a walk."

"Bi-"

"I want to walk." She extended her hands. He helped her up.

"Do you need a cane?"

She laughed. "I have the Byakugan." He watched her activated her bloodline. He saw his fair share of Byakugan but hers was different. Her veins went down her cheeks and to her neck disappearing under her scarf.

"What are you?"

She turned to him with a smile. "A misfit." She nodded. "Alright, let's walk."

They got passed the nurses with ease. He walked alongside her. "Is that why you don't want her to know about you?"

She smiled. "Do you believe in hybrids of bloodlines?"

"It's rare but yes."

She nodded. "My father was a Hyuuga and my mother… well she didn't really have a last name." She smiled feeling the sun rays. "Her kekkei genkai is used to decipher the opposing person's weakness, blind-spot and chakra flow that mixed with the Byakugan…"

"You should have been praised." He added.

She nodded. "I should have but the Hyuuga clan is all about purity. I was an abomination and was to be married or sealed. Not only did I not marry any of the suitors but I wasn't sealed."

"Why?"

"They don't normally seal the heiress, but for some reason they didn't seal me." She grinned. "It didn't work but it cost me my eyesight."

It made sense a blind Hyuuga is just a useless as a dead one. They threw her away after that just like they threw away Hinata and probably many more 'defected' Hyuuga. She sighed. "My step-sister took the title and had Hiashi and his brother. She told me the only way to keep me alive was disowning me and that I can never speak to another Hyuuga."

"You're Hinata's step-great aunt then."

"Exactly," She sighed. "Now about you what is this other thing looming over you?"

He chuckled. "I am surprised you haven't had an episode yet."

She put a hand on her hip. "I remember you now," She paused. "You're avoiding the question."

Then for the third time he told someone the dream. He told her about the voice in the back of his head that was surprisingly quiet. She blinked before closing her eyes. "I am ready to go back now."

He nodded turning her around. "And that's why I'm here."

She nodded. "I'm assuming you don't know how to control it."

"No."

She nodded. "Let it consume you."

His eye twitched. "That is the worst advice."

She nodded. "As that may seem to the eye, you stop bleeding by putting pressure on it. If you think about it seems like it would cause a lot more than pain than anything," She stepped over a ditch in the road. This woman was full of surprises. "If you want to get over your fears?"

"You face them."

"If you can't do something then you try. I am not telling you to kill the village but you should stop trying to rip it out of you. He is right. You are the same person."

"We are not."

"But you were," She snapped. "You are rejecting yourself, you should stop it. You're unbalanced and more unstable than ever. It's like I can feel him walking along side you waiting until I leave to talk to you."

He watched her closely. "It feels that way."

She nodded. "Keep yourself balanced, boy." She looked over. "Or you will bust Hell wide open."

His heart skipped several beats. "What if I get out of hand?"

"When you were away being a 'traitor' and I use it lightly," She grinned. "You could control yourself, no?"

"I could."

She nodded. "You can't be a sweet guy over night when you were made to fight." They came back to her room. "But don't give in and do something stupid. You'll be in jail or dead."

"I know," He chuckled. "I must go now."

She nodded grabbing his hand. "Do come back. I hate old people."

He smirked. "Of course."

.

.

.

Naruto stood at the bars of the cell with Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru along with a few ANBU. "Are you sure about this?"

Hinata chewed on her lip. "S-Sasuke, you don't have to do this."

He looked at her. "I do." He grabbed her hand through the bars. "I need for you to leave now."

Her eyes widened. "But… I… Sasuke!" Her eyes watered.

"He won't come if you're too close so go…"

Naruto smiled. "You're like his kryptonite, Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked at the blond like he grown another head. "If he goes crazy we can just get you."

She sighed. "Okay… I love you." She whispered to him.

He gave her a smirk. "I love you too, now go." She nodded walking out. He went to set in the floor.

"So, he just comes?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Usually."

Kiba scoffed. "How long will that take?"

_What are you going to do Sasuke? Why don't you just destroy them all right now, especially that fucking dog._

He closed his eyes.

_Oh and that bitch Hyuuga, he is always acting all high and might. Rip his hair out this time._

Naruto watched his friend aura grow darker and darker by the second. Neji looked over. "I'm not sure this is a good idea. He is going to give into the voice telling him to kill us?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Un, maybe it wasn't a good idea."

Kiba frowned. "You hadn't been in office for a week and already fucking up."

Naruto turned. "Shut up, Kiba!"

Shikamaru yawned. "I think he is sleeping." They looked at the man who was against the wall with his eyes closed without force and breathing lightly.

Naruto cooed. "Look at him being normal and shit!" They eyed their Hokage before looking at the sleeping man.

.

.

Sasuke woke up in the jail cell. "What the hell?" He grumbled rubbing his neck.

"Sasuke, look at what I found!" He activated his eyes seeing himself holding Hinata around the neck. "She was snooping, this little minx, huh?"

"Let her go." He growled.

Hinata tried getting out of his grip. He nodded. "If you say so." He grabbed her chin and pulled in one swift motion. She fell to the floor with a thud. "You want to have fun with her while she's still warm."

"You sick bastard."

He shrugged. "Sasuke for the last time I am you and you are me." He pointed through the cell. "I killed them for you. Very annoying, you know?"

He paused. "Yes, I know."

His replica smirked. "You know?"

He nodded. If this was a dream why was his heart still refusing to work right? "I am not running anymore."

He walked up to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'm fucking sick of this village."

"Now, Sasuke if we are the same person then you know that we share the same brain and our brain says that even though we don't love the village we care for those inside. Stop trying to be a hero. We both know we aren't heroic."

"I know…"

He grinned. "The truth!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Then you know that I want you."

He stared at him. "Huh, true." He activated the Mangekyo. "But you won't be able to control me."

"I know."

He was telling the truth. The replica stepped up to him before pushing his head into Sasuke's skull. He screamed as his darker side entered his body. "Shut the fuck up!" His curse seal wrapped his body in its power.

His heart constricted as power… the same shit he was trying to get rid of pulsed throughout his body. His hair seemed to be flowing from his chakra double.

.

Naruto as well as the other watched the raven haired man go into convulsions. "Naruto, should we stop this!" Kiba yelled.

"No." He frowned.

"Are you mad?" Neji asked. "Look at him."

Sasuke eyes shot open. He bent over chuckling. "Oh this is home!" He threw his arms in the air. He pushed himself up. His skin turned grey as curse seal went straight into the third stage. His winged hands out stretched and his hand formed the Chidori.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Sasuke, come on."

"Who to kill first?" The curse seal retracted leaving the Mangekyo scanning over them. "I'll kill the sorry ANBU first, the lazy bum…" He smirked. "I can't forget about the dog… it'll be quick. Then I'll rip of the Hyuuga's hair out."

Naruto growled. "Sasuke snap out of it."

"Oh powerful Hokage, killing you is a dream. A fucking dream come true." He narrowed his eyes. "Where's that whore at? I should receive an award for killing you all."

Neji narrowed his Byakugan activated eyes. Naruto held his shoulder. "That isn't the Sasuke we know… don't react. He will kill you."

Neji snatched away. "I don't care. He won't disrespect Hinata."

Dark chuckling filled the cell. "Hinata… Kami, I will serve her right." He licked his lips. "Where is she?"

"Right h-here," The men looked at the petite girl standing in the room. "I'm here." She breathed.

"Hinata, this is dangerous!" Kiba yelled.

She glared at him. There they go telling her it was dangerous. She knew that! She did have eyes. "Stop trying to protect me all the time."

Naruto frowned. "Hinata, this is no time being noble." She walked up to the cell. "Hi-" She raised her hand to him. Suddenly her aura changed into the one that Kiba felt while they were sparring.

Sasuke grinned. "My little mouse came out to play?"

She narrowed her eyes and opened the cell door. They tried to stop her but she crushed the keys and closed the door. These were chakra sensitive bars, in the case of someone trying to use chakra to open it the consequence is enough electricity to paralyze the body.

They were screaming at this point. She walked up to this stranger. "Sasuke…" She whispered.

He laughed, the tomoes in his Sharingan were spinning so fast it appeared to stop. "What is it?"

She touched his face. The chakra around him was burning her palms. He grabbed her wrist. "I made myself a promise."

He grinned grabbed her throat. "Killing you is going to be so fun." She had to do something! He… told her.

"_Just do something!" He looked down at her. "If you're mad, get pissed. If you're sad, then cry. If you're happy, then laugh. Stop trying to be what other people want!" _

She could protect herself.

"_Stop being scared, fear is mental." _

He pressed his thumbs into her throat cutting off her air way. She watched the happiness float around in his blood red eyes. She closed her eyes trying to focus. If she didn't think quick then she would die. She was tired of being the weak one. Tired of being burden to everyone. Tired of having to always be protected by somebody.

She was so fucking tired.

"_When you get tired…" He asked._

_She glared him. "I fight."_

She grabbed his face. He instantly started screaming trying to break her wrist. Naruto had orange chakra forming around him. Hinata winced feeling her wrist about to snap in half. She had to help! She wasn't weak! She would prove that today. She had to.

They always tried to protect her. She is a ninja! She was taking his chakra at a dangerous speed. It felt like fire was lacing her veins. His grip weakened right before her wrist was completely shattered. He fell on his knees. She wiped the blood from her mouth. "Sasuke?"

His Sharingan flickered before onyx came back. She smiled. "Hey…" He whispered.

She hugged him. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "She was wrong." She grabbed his hands. "I do have someone to protect." She ignored the pain, probably because of the chakra was blocking out her better judgment.

He smirked weakly. "Uh?"

She nodded. "I'm going to give you your chakra back," She told him. "I need for you to rotate it from me into yourself."

His eyelids were heavy. "Okay."

She grabbed his left hand and pushed the foreign chakra slowly out of her body into his and he did the same. She laughed.

He looked at her pressing his forehead to hers. "What?"

She smiled. "You're such an idiot."

He nodded. "He… isn't here anymore."

"He will always be there… but that's okay, okay?" She released his hands feeling normal again before he fell unconscious.

They heard the cell door open. Naruto and the guys rushed in. "Hinata that was completely unacceptable! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Neji yelled.

Naruto ushered the ANBU to take him to the hospital. "Hinata, what were you thinking?"

She glanced up into blue eyes. "You said it yourself Hokage-sama… I'm his kryptonite."

.

.

.

**Author Note: And I say Oh SNAP! Look, don't take anything I say seriously. I making up this shit especially the scene with Bi but I'm pretty sure everyone knew that, right? Anyway, again school started Monday… *cries* this sucks.**

**I'll probably be updating on a schedule after school starts so… yeah, sorry!**

**Review please!**


End file.
